El Escoces Domado
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Bella había decidido que prefería mil veces tener que pedirle a ese bruto, Edward Masen, que le ayudara a huir de Escocía a verse obligada a un matrimonio sin amor. Aún sumido en el dolor que le provocó la muerte de su hermano y la traición de la mujer que amaba, el hosco y ermitaño Edward quiere negarse. Summary Completo. Edward-Bella-ADAP.
1. PROLOGO

NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

**Argumento:**

Bella había decidido que prefería mil veces tener que pedirle a ese bruto, Edward Masen, que le ayudara a huir de Escocía a verse obligada a un matrimonio sin amor. Aún sumido en el dolor que le provocó la muerte de su hermano y la traición de la mujer que amaba, el hosco y ermitaño Edward quiere negarse, pero finalmente accede a yudar a esa extraña aunque fascinante mujer que dice ser sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra. La sombra del prometido de Isabella, las familias que se entrometen, la amenaza de secuestro por parte de una banda de forajidos bastante fuera de lo común, así como las personalidades tan opuestas de Edward y Bella, imprimen acción y una sorprendente nota de humor a esta nueva historía.-

**Prólogo**

Ese día era el aniversario del «día». El día que había cambiado la vida de Edward Masen para siempre.

En un instante no era más que el hijo ingenuo de un laird temi do y respetado.

Al siguiente, se había convertido en el asesino de su propio her mano.

Con un nudo en el estómago provocado por el dolor y la culpa, Edward contempló el lago, cuyas oscuras y encrespadas aguas brilla ban como el cristal, y recordó el rostro de su hermano Alec. Re cordó el día en que había robado lo único que Alec amaba más que a su propia vida.

-Maldita seas, Irina -gruñó antes de apurar de un trago la cerveza que quedaba en la jarra.

De no haber sido por Irina y sus perversas maquinaciones, el mundo en el que vivía habría sido un lugar completamente diferen te. Él se habría casado con Gianna Ingen Anghus. Y sin duda Alec se habría casado con Leah, del clan de los Clearwater, y ambos se guirían siendo amigos íntimos.

En cambio, su hermano estaba perdido en las ennegrecidas pro fundidades de ese lago y él había jurado vivir solo, haciendo peni tencia por aquello que le había costado el alma inmortal a Alec.

Edward había provocado incontables dolores y agonías a toda la gente a quien amaba y había causado la muerte del hermano que lo significaba todo para él.

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que una deci sión estúpida podía destruir la vida de tantas personas.

Habría vendido su propia alma con tal de cambiar esa decisión.

La angustia lo embargó una vez más. En algún lugar de las tran quilas profundidades del lago descansaba el cuerpo del hermano que había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente.

Aunque amaba al resto de sus hermanos, había sido Alec quien estuviera a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Había sido a Alec a quien confiara los más íntimos secretos que albergaba en el co razón.

Hasta el día que Irina se interpuso entre ellos con sus menti ras y estratagemas. Había sido bendecida con el rostro de un ángel y el alma de una hija de Satanás.

Jamás le había importado nadie más que ella misma.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado; le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas mientras recordaba el momento que había destruido su juventud...

«Te amo, Edward.» Los oscuros ojos azules de Irina estaban cuajados de lágrimas y su largo cabello rubio se mecía al compás de la brisa.

Lo había sorprendido mientras se dirigía a los establos y lo ha bía arrastrado hacia la parte trasera de la torre, hacia el jardín de su madre.

Una vez allí se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había besado con una pasión desconocida para él hasta entonces.

Apenas un muchacho, Edward había sido incapaz de comprender del todo sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría una mujer tan bella, tan deli cada, interesarse aunque fuera un instante por un muchacho des garbado al que resultaba difícil caminar sin golpearse la cabeza con algo?

Sabía que no poseía la apostura ni los encantos del resto de sus hermanos. Era un hecho que todo el mundo comentaba. Así pues, ¿cómo podía Irina desear estar a solas con él?

Había tratado de apartarla, pero ella se negó.

«-Eres la prometida de Alec -arguyó Edward. »Esos ojos de víbora volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

»-Ha sido cosa de Alec, no mía. Traté de decirle que no lo amaba, pero no quiso escucharme.

»Edward sintió que le ardía el brazo cuando la mujer le acarició los músculos y se apoyó contra su cuerpo en clara invitación.

»-Por favor, Edward, tienes que ayudarme. No quiero unirme a un hombre al que no amo. A uno que oye pero jamás escucha una palabra de lo que digo. Es a ti a quien necesito. Eres tú quien se ha ganado mi corazón con tu silenciosa presencia. Quiero un hombre que se preocupe por mí, que me proteja. Uno que no me aburra con palabras. Llévame a Inglaterra y seré tuya para siempre.»

Como joven y estúpido que era, había creído sus palabras sin saber que le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Alec a fin de que la alejara de Harry Clearwater. El padre de la joven eligió a Harry como marido, pero Irina se había negado a llevar a cabo esa unión. Le había dicho a Alec que lo amaba y que si la ayudaba se convertiría de buena gana en su esposa.

No obstante, a la única persona que amaba Irina era a ella misma.

En el silencio del jardín de aquel día de primavera, Edward había perdido su inocencia en más de un sentido.

Tres días más tarde, ambos se escabullían por la muralla exterior del castillo, camino de Inglaterra, donde supuestamente debían reu nirse con la tía de Irina que los acogería en su hogar.

En realidad, habían cabalgado para encontrarse con el amante inglés de Irina.

Edward jamás olvidaría el rostro arrogante del hombre que los había estado aguardando. Ni la imagen de Irina mientras lo abra zaba.

Se habían dirigido al hogar de su amante y no al de su tía.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban de satisfacción mientras le expli caba sus retorcidos planes al inglés y le decía que había engañado a los Masen para poder llegar sana y salva hasta sus brazos.

En un primer momento había intentado que Alec la llevara hasta Inglaterra, pero cuando éste decidió mantenerla en Escocia y convertirla en su esposa, dirigió su atención hacia Edward con la cer teza de que no podría permanecer allí si quería quedarse con ella.

«Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que traerme. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse en su hogar y convivir con el odio de Alec?»

Encolerizado por semejante engaño, Edward había desafiado al caballero inglés y había luchado con él. Sin embargo, puesto que era demasiado joven para haber hecho acopio de la destreza necesaria y descoordinado para poder rivalizar con la agilidad del caballero, más bajo que él, había perdido la batalla.

Derrotado tanto física como mentalmente, había sido obligado a abandonar el salón y a ponerse en camino.

Desde entonces, aquella traición pendía de su corazón como una losa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a Escocia, se había jurado que compensaría a Alec y le diría que ambos estarían mucho me jor sin la deslealtad de Irina.

Sin embargo, había llegado a casa en mitad del velatorio de su hermano. Regresó a un hogar inundado de dolor porque Alec, in capaz de vivir sin Irina, se había suicidado.

Ese mismo día, años atrás, su hermano se había acercado hasta esa orilla, se despojó de la ropa y de la espada y caminó hacia las te nebrosas profundidades del lago, donde había encontrado la forma de poner fin al dolor de su corazón destrozado.

¡Cómo anhelaba encontrar un modo de aliviar el suyo!

-Lo siento, Alec -les susurró a las olas que rompían suave mente sobre sus botas-. Si pudiera, hermano, daría de buena gana mi vida para devolverte la tuya.

Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, la idea de unirse a Alec le cruzó por la mente. Sería bastante fácil meterse en el agua como ha bía hecho su hermano y dejar que su reconfortante serenidad apa ciguara también su sufrimiento.

Hundirse hasta el fondo del lago, donde por fin podría com pensar a Alec...

**Que les parecio?, espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios.-**


	2. Chapter 1

NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

1

Hacía falta mucho arrojo para enfrentarse al demonio en su gua rida. O, como en el caso de Isabella Ingen Swan, mucha deses peración. Una desesperación que le encogía el corazón y le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ahogándola con su apremio.

Si el demonio se negaba a ayudarla...

Bueno, en ese caso pondría rumbo a Inglaterra ella sola. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario. Nadie. Ni su padre ni su madre. Ni siquiera «el demonio» en persona.

A medida que se acercaba a la cima de la montaña, su coraje co menzó a flaquear. ¿De veras podía un hombre vivir en una cueva? Eso se rumoreaba, pero hasta ese momento había asumido que no era otra cosa que un mito inventado por los hombres que temían en frentarse a Edward Masen. Después de todo, los Masen eran los hombres más temidos y respetados de Escocia. Y también se de cía que eran los más ricos. A buen seguro que semejantes hombres, muy al contrario que su rudo y exasperante progenitor, harían gala de algún tipo de refinamiento.

¿O no?

De cualquier modo, mientras observaba la desierta cumbre de la montaña, no vio nada que le recordara ni por asomo a una caba ña o a algún tipo de hogar.

Edward Masen era realmente el bárbaro que decía la leyenda. -Da lo mismo -dijo Isabella al tiempo que se alzaba las faldas azul oscuro para rodear un grupo de rocas.

Tal vez albergara en su corazón el sueño de encontrar un caba llero refinado de virtudes galantes que lograra conquistar su afecto, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un bárbaro.

Un bárbaro con una enorme y poderosa espada.

Si hacía caso de los rumores, Edward Masen era justo lo que precisaba para poner en marcha su aventura.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escarpada cuesta, notó que la «cueva» tenía una puerta de madera casi oculta por la maleza y la tierra. Al parecer, Edward no deseaba tener visitas.

En cualquier otro momento, Bella habría captado la indirecta y respetado los deseos del hombre; pero, tal y como estaban las co sas, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Su necesidad de libertad era mucho mayor que la necesidad de aislamiento de Edward Masen.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se detuvo para ob servar el pequeño claro que la rodeaba.

Ese hombre vivía en un lugar de lo más interesante. Desde la cueva podía apreciarse el lago que había más abajo, donde la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre el agua. Era una vista impresionante. Destila ba tranquilidad. Serenidad. No era de extrañar que el tipo hubiera elegido ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna, un auténtico bárbaro no sería capaz de apre ciar algo tan refinado y hermoso como ese paisaje. Eso le dio esperanzas.

Tras acercarse de nuevo a la puerta, la golpeó con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Hola? -dijo a modo de saludo mientras llamaba con más fuerza-. ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondió.

En un arranque de osadía, probó a abrir la puerta. El picaporte cedió con un ruido metálico y la hoja se abrió con facilidad.

En el interior descubrió una morada de lo más interesante. El suelo estaba cubierto con gruesas alfombras y juncias. De los mu ros de piedra colgaban algunos tapices para absorber la humedad. Había un hogar de extraño diseño con la chimenea inclinada, de modo que salía por el lateral de la montaña en lugar de hacerlo por arriba. Justo enfrente había una mesa con dos sillas.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante era la cama emplazada al fon do. Enorme y suntuosa, debería estar en el elegante castillo de un no ble y no en una cueva en mitad del bosque, en la cima de una mon taña.

Edward Masen era sin duda un hombre de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué habría elegido semejante sitio para luego acomodarlo con los lujos de un hogar?

Y, en ese momento, Bella oyó el gruñido de la bestia en perso na. Un gruñido breve y escalofriante, terrorífico y gutural.

Su corazón dejó de latir un instante y después se desbocó al des cubrir que el sonido procedía de la enorme cama. Lo único que po día ver desde su posición junto a la puerta era lo que en un princi pio le pareció un bulto oscuro y que, en esos momentos, supuso que sería el hombre.

¿Estaba dormido?

Era plena tarde, demasiado temprano como para retirarse a pa sar la noche y demasiado tarde como para seguir durmiendo desde la mañana.

¿Una siesta quizá?

¿O acaso estaría enfermo?

«Por favor, que no esté enfermo.»

Necesitaba que estuviera sano como un roble para poder llevar a cabo su aventura. Un bárbaro enfermo no le serviría para nada.

-¿Milord? -preguntó al tiempo que daba unos pasos en di rección al bulto-. Lord Edward, ¿podría hablar con vos un instante?

Obtuvo un ronquido por respuesta.

«Menudo fastidio!»

Había recorrido todo el camino hasta allí esperando encontrar se con un ogro y lo único que había conseguido era un cachorrito dormido. ¿Dónde estaba el gigante de leyenda que aterrorizaba a todo aquel que pronunciaba su nombre?

Necesitaba a esa bestia terrorífica.

Sí, la necesitaba y mucho.

Enderezó la espalda y se aproximó a la cama, pero titubeó de nuevo cuando por fin consiguió ver al hombre con claridad en la penumbra de la cueva.

Yacía de costado sobre el colchón, tan desnudo como el día que llegó al mundo. Bella jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, aun que estaba bastante segura de que ningún otro podría ser tan apues to y magnífico como el que tenía delante.

Sobre todo mientras dormía.

Sus largos y robustos miembros parecían no tener fin. Era tan alto y musculoso que apenas cabía en la cama; tenía la certeza de que, si estuviera estirado por completo, tanto las piernas como los bra zos colgarían por los bordes del colchón.

Una melena cobriza, desgreñada y muy mal cortada, enmarcaba un rostro tan viril y apuesto que la dejó sin aliento. Y llevaba una barba de al menos una semana.

Sin embargo, esa apariencia tosca e indómita lograba que pare ciera aún más deseable. Más aguerrido.

«Es un bárbaro.»

Su piel morena se extendía sobre unos músculos definidos y fir mes como una roca.

Sí, era un hombre magnífico que le aceleraba el corazón y le en cendía el cuerpo. Estaba claro que no tenía igual.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Bella se percató de que su mirada des cendía hacia la parte central de ese delicioso cuerpo masculino, ha cia su...

Un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro.

¡Och! No era posible que hubiera hecho algo semejante. Mirar el miembro de un hombre era propio de las desvergonzadas, y no de las doncellas recatadas como ella.

Aunque...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para estudiar esa parte de su ana tomía. Era interesante. Y parecía bastante grande allí, sobre los ri zos cortos y oscuros. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía un aspecto inofensivo y sintió el súbito impulso de extender la mano para to carlo.

«Isabella ingen Swan, ¿dónde te has dejado el sentido común?»

En la pocilga, al parecer. Acompañado por una curiosidad vul gar y cargada de lujuria.

Aunque nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo con anteriori dad, sabía muy bien lo que los hombres desnudos hacían a las mu jeres desnudas y lo que podía sucederle a una mujer que permitiera que un hombre le hiciera eso.

Era sin duda la perdición de una doncella.

Con las mejillas encendidas, agarró sin más dilación las mantas de piel de la cama y lo cubrió con ellas.

Así estaba todo mucho mejor.

Bueno, no todo. Aún podía ver esos hombros anchos y des lumbrantes y esas piernas largas y viriles...

« ¡Bella! »

De acuerdo, no miraría más.

Al menos no «allí».

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible evitar que su mirada lo reco rriera de los pies a la cabeza una vez más. En realidad no había nada de malo en contemplar las piernas de un hombre, ¿o sí?

Mientras reflexionaba sobre la posible indecencia de su escruti nio, el hombre se movió y las mantas se deslizaron de un modo pe ligroso.

-Nada de eso -dijo en voz alta al tiempo que volvía a cubrir lo con ellas.

Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron de forma accidental el duro y musculoso abdomen masculino, una mano grande y fuerte le suje tó la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

Bella jadeó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida. Unos ojos ribeteados de rojo y car gados de ira que se entrecerraron para contemplarla con hostilidad.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tenía una voz profunda y amenazadora, y despierto resultaba tan aterrador como aseguraban los rumores que había escuchado.

-Yo... -Se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando advirtió que tenía la mano apoyada sobre la cálida piel que cubría esos múscu los duros y firmes. La sensación le provocó un súbito estremeci miento.

Se le secó la boca al tiempo que una llamarada desconocida y apremiante la consumía.

Era un hombre apuesto, sin duda.

-Mujer, será mejor que me contestes.

La furiosa nota recriminatoria que se percibía en su voz logró que Bella perdiera la paciencia. Indignada, se zafó de la mano del hombre de un tirón y se enderezó.

-¿Y quién creéis que sois vos para emplear semejante tono conmigo? ¿Acaso no tenéis modales?

Edward parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿ Le estaba dando un sermón? ¿La misma mujer que había invadido su hogar e interrumpido el agradable sueño que había logrado gracias a la cerveza?

Sorprendido por la audacia de la desconocida, parpadeó de nue vo para aclararse la visión, aunque tenía los ojos irritados y sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Con la boca cerrada, era una mujer bastante atractiva.

A pesar de que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un largo velo azul y blanco, pudo ver que tenía una abundante melena dorada que le recordó a la luz del sol. Sus ojos cafes no eran muy gran des, pero su forma rasgada les confería cierta reminiscencia fe lina.

Pícara. Era la única palabra que describía la insólita belleza de esa mujer y, pese a todo, se comportaba con una orgullosa dignidad que proclamaba a voz en grito que se trataba de una dama de bue na cuna, y no de una moza del pueblo que hubiera ido a su hogar para poner su mundo patas arriba.

Pero ¿por qué iba a estar una mujer semejante en su cueva? Sola, por añadidura.

-¿Que quién me creo que soy? -respondió con lentitud-. Da la casualidad de que soy el dueño de este lugar y no suelo tomarme muy bien las visitas inesperadas de desconocidos. De cualquier for ma, y teniendo en cuenta que habéis invadido mis dominios, lo me nos que podríais hacer es decirme quién sois y por qué habéis veni do sin ser invitada.

Eso echó por tierra la mayor parte de la altanería de la joven, que desvió la vista mientras murmuraba:

-Bueno, sí, eso es cierto. -Volvió a mirarlo y elevó la barbilla con renovado coraje para añadir con firmeza-: Pero estoy aquí por una buena razón.

-¡Maldita sea! Más os vale que sea buena.

-Un momento -dijo mientras movía un dedo en su dirección a modo de reprimenda-. No hay necesidad de que empecéis a mal decir. Esto ya resulta bastante incómodo, con vuestro estado de des nudez y todo eso, pero...

Edward enarcó una ceja al escucharla. Había olvidado ese peque ño detalle, pero advirtió que sólo estaba cubierto por una manta de piel cuando la mujer sacó el tema a colación.

-... no hay ninguna necesidad de que seáis tan grosero. Edward resopló.

-Nací siendo grosero.

-Eso dicen. No obstante, grosero o no, necesito de vuestros servicios.

Edward enarcó la otra ceja por la gracia de la situación y, antes de poder evitarlo, comenzó a tomarle el pelo.

-¿De mis servicios... desnudos?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven, logrando que sus ojos parecieran más verdes que dorados.

-Por supuesto que no. Preferiría con mucho que estuvierais vestido, pero si tenéis por costumbre ir por ahí desnudo, bueno, allá cada cual con sus gustos.

A decir verdad, lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez desde hacía años. Era una muchacha deslenguada y audaz. Muy diferente a todas las que había conocido.

Aunque nunca antes se había encontrado con una dama desco nocida mientras estaba desnudo en su cama, por supuesto.

Se preguntó para sus adentros si ella sería tan audaz allí donde más importaba: entre las mantas.

Su miembro cobró vida en cuanto se le pasó la idea por la cabe za y se endureció aún más cuando la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Sí, tenía las curvas perfectas para que la experiencia mereciera la pena. Pechos grandes y caderas voluptuosas. Probablemente sólo uno o dos años más joven que él. Sí, todo un delicioso bocadito que saborear.

Un bocadito que tardaría toda una noche en paladear, hasta que ambos quedaran saciados y exhaustos.

Sí, tenía un buen trasero. Uno de esos que un hombre podía aga rrar y...

-Milord -dijo ella con voz firme, tal y como haría un tutor con un alumno distraído al que se le hubiera ido el santo al cielo. Se mejante tono de voz invadió los erráticos pensamientos acerca de sus «atributos»-. Estoy aquí para solicitar vuestros servicios como escolta.

Edward frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-¿Mis qué?

-Necesito a un hombre que me acompañe a Inglaterra.

«¡No!», rugió su mente. Recordaba con total claridad lo que ha bía sucedido la última vez que una mujer le dijera esas mismas pa labras.

Era lo último que le faltaba oír, sobre todo ese día. Y muy espe cialmente de labios de una hermosa mujer... rubia.

La desconocida dio un paso atrás al escuchar su gruñido. -¿Qué habéis dicho? -gruñó Edward.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Necesito que un hombre me acompañe hasta la casa de mi tía en Inglaterra.

Edward tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para

quedarse donde estaba y no comenzar a derribar las paredes. Estaba claro que las Parcas se burlaban de él. ¿Cómo era posi ble que a un hombre le sucediera algo así dos veces en la vida? -¿Por qué? -preguntó.

Ajena a la furia que se agitaba en su interior, la desconocida ca rraspeó.

-Estoy comprometida con un hombre al que detesto y necesi to que me llevéis a salvo hasta el hogar de mi tía para librarme del matrimonio con ese gusano.

Edward profirió una horrenda maldición que reverberó en los muros de piedra.

-¿Acaso estáis chiflada?

-Por supuesto que no.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué habéis acudido a mí?

-Porque sois el hombre más temido de toda Escocia. Ningu no de los miembros del clan de mi padre ni del de mi prometido osa rían impedir que me llevarais con vos.

-Muy bien, pues ya podéis ir olvidándoos de que eso suceda, encanto. No hay poder en este mundo ni en el más allá que pue da obligarme a llevaros a Inglaterra. Ahora salid de aquí de inme diato y. ..

La joven enderezó la espalda.

-No puedo.

-Queréis decir que no queréis.

-No -replicó ella, retorciendo el velo entre sus manos-. Quiero decir que no puedo volver.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque he dejado una nota diciendo que me fugaba con vos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

Por la expresión de su rostro, Bella dedujo que había pronun ciado las palabras más horribles que el hombre pudiera imaginar. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad extraña, provocada por una mezcla de furia, aversión e incredulidad.

-¿Qué demonios queréis decir con eso de que habéis dejado una nota?

A juzgar por el brillo iracundo de sus gélidos ojos azules, esta ba claro que había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

De repente, Bella se sintió aterrada y eso no era algo que suce diera a menudo. De hecho, su padre solía decir que no conocía el miedo. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, su corazón latía des bocado por el temor que le provocaba ese despliegue de furia con tenida. Edward Masen no era un hombre pequeño y ella no te nía la menor idea de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba.

-No tuve alternativa -le explicó con la esperanza de aplacar su enfado, aunque fuera un poco.

-Mujer, siempre hay alternativas. -Edward se levantó de la ca ma e hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de intenso dolor le atra vesó la cabeza.

La manta de piel resbaló de su cuerpo desnudo cuando alzó la mano para presionarse el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que soltaba otra maldición.

Bella jadeó y se puso de espaldas al hombre, aunque una mi núscula y perversa parte de su ser deseaba contemplar toda esa fuer za exuberante y esa piel bronceada.

Sin duda, era un hombre aguerrido.

Un hombre de evidente apostura y con una presencia física musculosa y tosca.

Escuchó la retahíla de maldiciones que Edward soltaba mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía, y entretanto fue consciente de que la fulminaba con la mirada. Una mirada abrasadora, poderosa y te rrorífica que la hizo temblar.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer algo tan estúpido? -gruñó él-. ¿Qué se os metió en la cabeza para elegirme a mí, nada más y nada menos, cuando escribisteis esa nota?

-Por favor -le pidió con voz suave e implorante-. No puedo casarme con Mike Newton. Es egoísta y arrogante. Apesta corno si nunca se bañara y huele a huevos... -Se estremeció ante ese re cuerdo-. Le gusta comer huevos crudos, un hábito cuanto menos asqueroso y, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, creo que es su rasgo más atractivo. Preferiría morirme antes que casarme con él.

Edward refunfuñó:

-La última vez que una mujer me dijo eso la creí, y por ello mi clan se enzarzó en una contienda en la que murieron innumerables hombres y mujeres de ambos bandos. A mi hermano le costó tanto la vida como el alma y también envió a mi padre a la tumba. Así que os pregunto: ¿por qué debería importarme un comino lo que os su ceda cuando ni siquiera os conozco?

Bella se quedó anonadada por sus palabras.

-¿Otra mujer huyó de Mike Newton y eso provocó que los Masen se enzarzaran en una contienda?

El hombre se situó delante de ella y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Le latía una vena en la sien y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazadora.

-¿Acaso pretendéis hacerme enojar todavía más?

-No, no quiero haceros enfadar de ninguna de las maneras.

Sólo intento conseguir vuestra ayuda. Puedo pagaros, si eso es lo que os preocupa.

-No necesito vuestro dinero.

Edward jamás había conocido a una mujer semejante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su busca para pedirle algo así? Era evidente que no te nía más seso que una pulga. ¿ Qué clase de mujer se metería en el ho gar de un hombre y le pediría a un completo desconocido que la ale jara de sus padres?

Y mientras la contemplaba, no dejaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto se parecería a Irina. Hasta qué extremos llegaría para obte ner su ayuda...

La recorrió de arriba abajo con una abrasadora y lasciva mira da, dejando que sus ojos se demoraran a conciencia en sus pechos. -¿Tenéis algo más que ofrecerme?

La joven parpadeó como si no lo entendiera; pero Edward, que seguía con la mirada clavada en ella, pudo ver el brillo que adqui rieron sus ojos marrones.

La desconocida jadeó y después lo recorrió con una mirada de repugnancia idéntica a la suya. No había el menor resquicio de tram pa ni artificio en ella. Su pregunta la había ofendido de verdad.

-¡Och! ¡Un momento! -exclamó antes de fruncir los la bios-. Sois despreciable por atreveros a sugerir algo así a una da ma de buena cuna. ¡Cómo os atrevéis! Bueno, da igual. Encontraré la forma de llegar yo sola hasta Inglaterra para no tener que sopor tar más vuestra presencia.

Edward quedó sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por la in dignación que demostraban. Ofendida, la joven se recogió las fal das y le dirigió una última mirada desdeñosa al tiempo que añadía:

-Sois un bruto sin modales que apesta a cerveza. Un hombre así no me sirve para nada. Prefiero viajar sola hasta casa de mi tía a tener que negociar con alguien de vuestra ralea. Jamás debí venir.

¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Edward la agarró del brazo cuando pasó junto a él.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

Ella miró con una expresión furibunda la mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

-Llegué a caballo hasta vuestra montaña y luego seguí a pie. -¿Y así pretendéis llegar hasta Inglaterra? -Sí. Me arrastraré sobre pies y manos si es necesario. -Nunca lo conseguiréis sola.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada desabrida y resuelta. -En ese caso, moriré en el intento.

La furia volvió a apoderarse de Edward.

-¡Y una mierda! Voy a llevaros de vuelta a casa, a vuestro clan. -Nunca.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo enfureciera tanto. Las mujeres se sentían demasiado aterra das o demasiado embargadas por la lujuria en su presencia como para hacer algo más que asentir o echarse a reír como tontas. Pero ésa... ésa le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿De veras creéis que no lo haré? -le preguntó. La desconocida se zafó de su mano.

-Lo que creo es que no sabéis cuál es mi clan. No tenéis la me nor idea de quién soy y por tanto no podéis devolverme a mi padre a menos que yo os lo diga, cosa que desde luego no pienso hacer.

Lo tenía atrapado.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Pero me lo diréis.

-Ja! -exclamó ella, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Edward apretó los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer semejante?

-¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres de Escocia acudisteis a mí? -le preguntó.

-Porque, por lo que sé, vuestros hermanos y vos sois los úni cos que le inspiran temor a Mike. Sabía que James y Jasper Masen jamás abandonarían a sus esposas para llevarme a Inglaterra y que Emmet, al ser el laird, jamás se prestaría a ayudarme por mie do a provocar una contienda con el clan de mi padre. Eso os deja a vos, que carecéis de cualquier lazo. Creí que si le decía a mi padre que había huido con vos nadie se atrevería a perseguirme.

Edward masculló entre dientes algo acerca de las mujeres y sus es túpidas maquinaciones. Todo aquello era como revivir una pesadi lla. Muy parecido a lo que sucedió con Irina; pero, a la vez, extra ñamente distinto.

¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera aquello de nuevo? El día del aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, nada menos. -¿Les dijisteis que habíais huido conmigo? -inquirió. -Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Podríais haber hecho lo que se os ordenaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Lo único que no pienso hacer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no permitiré que me conviertan en un adorno inútil.

Edward frunció el ceño ante esas inesperadas palabras. Si bien no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hizo. Esa mujer parecía echar por tierra todas sus creencias cada vez que abría la boca.

-No soy un objeto al que se pueda desdeñar o darle unas pal maditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito faldero -continuó-. Ya resulta bastante desagradable que mi propio padre me conside re estúpida, pero casarme con un hombre así... Jamás.

Qué preocupación más extraña para una mujer. ¿Se habría en contrado alguien con un caso semejante alguna vez? La obligación de una mujer era hacer lo que le decían; doblegarse a la voluntad de su padre y después a la del marido que éste le había elegido.

Que Dios se apiadara de los hombres cuando una mujer se em peñaba en pensar por sí misma. Él, desde luego, jamás volvería a ayudar a una mujer a desafiar los deseos de su familia.

-¿Y por esto estáis dispuesta a arriesgar la vida? -preguntó.

-Si alguien planeara encerraros y no haceros caso, oíros sin escuchar jamás lo que decís, ¿lo toleraríais? -Le echó un vistazo a su cueva y pareció cambiar de opinión-. Puede que vos sí lo hicierais, pero yo no. Tengo una mente propia y mi deseo es utili zarla.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. -¿De dónde habéis sacado semejantes ideas? Ella pasó por alto el comentario.

-Habéis dejado muy claro que no deseáis ayudarme. Que así sea. No os molestaré más. Ahora dejadme pasar y me marcharé. Me espera un largo camino por delante y...

-No os marcharéis.

-¿Cómo decís?

-Ya me habéis oído. No voy a permitir que os embarquéis en un viaje en el que acabaríais violada en el mejor de los casos y muer ta en el peor.

-No soy responsabilidad vuestra.

-Señora -dijo con voz ronca y amenazadora-, desde el mo mento en que pusisteis mi nombre en un pergamino asignándome el papel de vuestro prometido, os convertisteis en mi responsabili dad. ¿Qué creéis que pasaría si resultarais herida? Vuestro padre, quienquiera que sea, pediría mi cabeza por haber permitido que os sucediera algo. Porque así lo han decretado vuestras propias pala bras, estamos unidos el uno al otro.

Ella hizo una mueca, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes.

-Tal vez no lo crean -replicó, esperanzada. Asintió con la ca beza como si acabara de convencerse de que tenía razón-. Después de todo, jamás nos habíamos visto. Puestos a pensarlo, no deberían creerlo ni por asomo.

-Pero lo harán -replicó él con irritación. -¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Creedme, con la suerte que tengo no podría suceder de otra manera.

El hombre emitió un gruñido ronco. Bella parecía provocar ese efecto en la mayoría de los hombres con los que hablaba. Aunque la razón por la que acababa exasperando a todo el mundo se le es capaba por completo. Lo observó mientras él comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Me preparo para llevaros al castillo de mi hermano. -¿Por qué?

-Porque no podéis quedaros aquí conmigo de ninguna de las maneras.

Bella puso los brazos en jarras.

-No deseo ir al castillo de vuestro hermano. Debo llegar a casa de mi tía.

-En Inglaterra.

-Así es.

Edward se detuvo para mirarla.

-Pues decidme, os lo ruego, ¿quién es esa maravillosa tía has ta la que queréis que os lleve?

Bella titubeó. Esa información bien podría perjudicarla en lu gar de ayudarla. Debía elegir con mucho cuidado a qué personas se la confiaba... ya que las consecuencias podrían ser funestas.

-Si os lo digo, debéis jurarme por vuestra alma que no me lle varéis de vuelta con mi padre.

-Bien. Juro por cualquier retazo de alma que me quede que no os llevaré de vuelta con vuestro padre.

Ella inspiró hondo y deseó que Edward Masen hiciera ho nor a su promesa.

-Mi tía es Isabella de Aquitania.

Edward se echó a reír con incredulidad ante sus palabras.

¡Och! ¿Qué clase de locura era aquélla? Jamás había escuchado algo más ridículo. Menuda pieza estaba hecha esa mujer, quien quiera que fuese, para declarar tamaña insensatez. -¿La reina Isabella de Inglaterra es vuestra tía? -Sí.

Señor, la muchacha estaba chiflada, sin duda. No había otra ex plicación. Declararse sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra era una abso luta y completa locura.

-Y yo soy hijo de Guillermo el Conquistador.

-Es un placer conoceros, Guillermo el Rojo.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, aunque lo que en realidad

deseaba hacer con esa mano era rodearle el cuello y apretar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer?

No creía sus palabras ni por asomo. Si la sobrina de Isabella de Aquitania residiera en cualquier lugar de Escocia todo el mundo lo sabría.

-¿Y cómo te llamas, muchacha?

-Isabella, en honor a mi tía, pero todos me llaman Bella.

-¿Y cuál es tu clan?

-Eso no pienso decíroslo.

Por primera vez, Edward comprendió parte de la frustración que sintió Emmet cuando tuvo que tratar con Alice durante los últi mos días de la contienda que los enfrentaba al clan Clearwater. Emmet, al menos, había contado con Jasper para que solucionara las cosas y domara a la muchacha. Sin embargo, él no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo en tan ardua tarea.

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer que no se avenía a razones?

¿Sería un atrevimiento suplicar un poco de intervención divina? Era evidente que sí.

Edward no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar; pero, claro, tratar con mujeres era la especialidad de sus hermanos, no la suya... -Muy bien, Isabella...

-Bella.

Ésta se encogió ante la mirada asesina que él le dirigió.

-Dejadme que os diga algo -dijo ella en voz baja-: nunca tuve la intención de ser una molestia para vos. Sólo deseo llegar lo antes posible hasta mi tía. Isabella siempre me ha dicho que podría acudir a ella cuando lo necesitara.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?

-Que no permitiera que ningún hombre, salvo Dios Nuestro Señor, dictara mi comportamiento.

Edward titubeó. Eso sí que parecía salido de labios de la reina de la leyenda; sin embargo, el comentario sólo dejaba claro que esa mujer sabía algunas cosas sobre ella. De ninguna de las maneras po día ser una princesa o lo que quiera que fuese la sobrina de Isabella. Esa muchacha era tan escocesa como él mismo.

Y cuanto antes la apartara de su vida, más feliz sería él.

Con esa idea en mente, apagó el fuego e hizo acopio de comida y de unos cuantos mantos.

Bella observó cómo Edward se preparaba para marchar. En parte sentía la tentación de huir, pero tenía la certeza de que la atraparía.

Esas piernas tan largas darían una zancada que equivaldría a tres de las suyas.

Tal vez pudiera sobornar o persuadir a Emmet de que obliga ra a Edward o algún otro de sus hombres a llevarla a Inglaterra. Tenía que abandonar el país antes de que su padre se percatara de su au sencia y saliera en su busca.

Había aducido que sufría molestias femeninas y se había retira do a su cuarto para fingir que dormía. Albergaba la esperanza de que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que su madre fuera a ver cómo se encontraba y descubriera la nota.

Tal vez ya la hubieran descubierto.

«¡Jamás debiste dejar esa nota!»

Cierto, pero no quería que su padre se preocupara demasiado. Había creído que la mención del nombre de Edward asustaría y apla caría a su padre lo suficiente como para dejarla tranquila o, al me nos, para que vacilara un poco antes de salir en su busca.

El plan no le había parecido tan estúpido cuando su doncella la ayudó a trazarlo.

¡Och! Puestos a pensarlo a fondo, había sido una mala idea. Pe ro estaba desesperada y, tal y como su madre solía decir, las perso nas desesperadas cometen actos desesperados. Por no mencionar que su doncella la había animado a que buscara a Edward.

«Tengo la certeza de que un Masen no abandonaría a una dama en apuros. Se dice que todos han jurado defender a los opri midos, y no se me ocurre nadie más oprimido que una dama casa da con lord Mike. Id a buscarlo, milady y, hagáis lo que hagáis, no dejéis que Edward Masen os desvíe de vuestro objetivo.»

Y por eso se encontraba en la cima de una montaña con un hom bre que parecía preferir que le arrancaran la cabeza antes que tole rar su compañía un solo momento más.

Bella observó que Edward Masen se movía con manifiesta furia. Era una bestia temible y, sin embargo, no despertaba en ella un verdadero temor. En sus ojos había una profunda tristeza y cier to aire malhumorado. Además, pese a su rudeza, no parecía ser mez quino ni irrespetuoso.

Al menos la escuchaba.

Aunque fuera en parte.

Se acercó a él y se vio obligada a doblar el cuello para poder mi rarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué os dieron de comer para que crecierais tanto? Un brillo jocoso iluminó los gélidos ojos del hombre. -Me encantaba mamar de la teta.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante respuesta.

-Os complace sobremanera escandalizar a la gente, ¿no es así?

Con esa expresión relajada, el hombre parecía casi un muchacho. Encantador. Aunque no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a ese semblante ceñudo al que Bella comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-Lo que me complace es que la gente me deje en paz. He des cubierto que mi comportamiento escandaloso consigue que la gen te salga huyendo de mi presencia al instante.

-Ya me ofrecí a marcharme.

El hombre refunfuñó:

-Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Cuanto an tes te deje con Emmet, antes podré regresar.

-¿Para revolcaros en vuestras miserias?

Él enderezó la espalda ante el comentario. -Yo no me revuelco en la miseria.

-Vaya, perdonadme. Veréis, allí de donde vengo, ese rictus de vuestros labios se considera una mueca malhumorada; y si además fruncís el ceño mientras os mantenéis alejado de todos y de todo, significa que os estáis revolcando en la miseria. Supongo que aquí en vuestra cueva el mundo está del revés y un ceño fruncido signi fica que estáis contento.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?

-Sí, sobre todo cuando la gente, en especial los hombres, in tentan mostrarse indiferentes.

Edward la miró con expresión risueña.

-Qué maravilloso don.

La muchacha pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

-Así me lo parece. Mi tía dice que soy encantadora. -¿Tu tía Isabella?

-Sí.

-Y dime, te lo ruego, ¿cuándo has viajado a Inglaterra para en contrarte con ella?

-Nunca. Mi madre no soporta los viajes, así que Isabella ha ve nido a vernos varias veces a lo largo de los años para mantener el contacto.

-¿Y nadie en Escocia lo sabe?

-Mi padre lo sabe, al igual que nuestros sirvientes, pero Isabella prefiere viajar disfrazada. Al parecer, en una de las ocasiones que viajaba como reina le sucedió algo y desde entonces se asegura de que nadie sepa quién es ni cuándo va a emprender un viaje.

-Ya veo.

Bella escuchó su réplica, pero supo que no lo decía en serio. Edward Masen creía que estaba loca. Bueno, le habían dicho co sas peores. Quizá, si la consideraba un poco corta de entendederas, podría persuadirlo de que hiciera la vista gorda mientras ella seguía camino.

No era una mala idea...

El hombre la precedió al exterior.

-¿Habéis estado alguna vez en Inglaterra? -le preguntó mien tras apresuraba el paso para mantenerse a la altura de sus largas y furiosas zancadas-. Mi madre dice que Londres es un lugar sucio, sofocante en verano y demasiado atestado de gente.

Edward emitió un gruñido mientras aseguraba la puerta de su ho gar. Ése iba a ser un camino muy largo si la muchacha continuaba parloteando durante todo el trayecto. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la ca beza como si le fuera a explotar.

Se dio la vuelta y la encontró tan cerca que estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

La muchacha se ruborizó de forma encantadora antes de hacer se a un lado.

-¿Nos ponemos en marcha, pues?

Edward se frotó la frente con la mano y compuso una mueca de dolor.

-¿Os duele la cabeza?

Él detuvo el movimiento de la mano y abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-Sí.

-Venid -le dijo Bella al tiempo que lo cogía del brazo y le in dicaba que se sentara en una piedra que había a un lado-. Sentaos y permitid que os ayude.

Edward la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

-Os sorprenderíais. Mi padre siempre dice que es un don que el buen Dios me ha dado para ayudar a aliviar el daño que causo.

Con la frente arrugada ante semejante comentario, Edward tomó asiento.

-¿Tu padre siempre es tan severo contigo?

-No, es un buen hombre. Lo que sucede es que suelo crisparle los nervios de vez en cuando.

Edward soltó un bufido, sin ponerlo en duda ni un instante. Esa mujer acabaría con la paciencia del santo Job.

Tan pronto como se sentó, la muchacha comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, masajeándole el cráneo.

¡Och! Era una sensación maravillosa. Sus manos eran cálidas y delicadas y sus dedos mitigaban con eficacia el dolor mientras le daba suaves tirones del cabello. No tardó en encontrarse mucho más relajado y tranquilo. El opresivo dolor se había atenuado.

Un hombre podría acostumbrarse a algo así. Y, por primera vez, se percató del agradable aroma de emanaba de ella. Olía a lilas y a rayos de sol, una fragancia que resultaba tan fascinante como la pro pia dama.

Era una doncella muy hermosa. Se le había deslizado el velo de la cabeza mientras lo atendía y en esos momentos le rodeaba los hombros como si de un manto se tratara. Su largo cabello rubio res plandecía y su figura era lo bastante esbelta y voluptuosa como para garantizar un buen revolcón.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante la idea de tener a la mu chacha bajo él, de saborear sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos... Inspiró con brusquedad al sentir una indeseada erección. -Bueno -dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie-, ya basta. Te nemos un largo camino por delante.

-¿Os sentís algo mejor?

-Sí -respondió con voz cortante.

Desde luego que se sentía mejor. Aunque había comenzado a dolerle otra parte del cuerpo...

Se aclaró la garganta y se encaminó hacia el estrecho sendero que los conduciría colina abajo, hasta el establo donde tenía a su ca ballo.

Bella lo siguió sin dejar de fijarse en la agilidad de sus movi mientos, en la elegancia tan masculina que poseía. Era alto y fuerte, y caminaba con más seguridad que ningún otro hombre que hubie ra conocido jamás.

A decir verdad, cuando no gruñía resultaba bastante atracti vo, pese a la barba que le cubría la cara. Su ondulado cabello negro necesitaba un buen peinado y, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sintió deseos de ofrecerse a pasar los dedos por esos atractivos mechones a fin de desenredarlos.

Le recordaba a un oso grandullón con su enorme cuerpo, sus re funfuños y sus gruñidos.

Resultaba evidente que Edward Masen y la palabra «refina miento» eran del todo ajenos y, sin embargo, había algo en ese hom bre rudo y atormentado que le resultaba extrañamente cautivador.

De repente se preguntó si siempre habría tenido una actitud tan taciturna.

Sin duda, de niño habría sido risueño y despreocupado. ¿O no?

-¿Siempre habéis sido tan grande? -le preguntó.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

-Sí, salí del vientre de mi madre con este tamaño. La impresión casi la mató del susto.

Bella frunció los labios ante semejante muestra de humor.

-¿Siempre andáis tan deprisa? Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo. Me siento como una niña pequeña corriendo detrás de su padre.

Cuando tropezó con las rocas, él la atrapó de inmediato y volvió a enderezarla. Para la más absoluta mortificación de Bella, sus ma nos habían ido a parar a los fuertes brazos del hombre y pudo sen tir el increíble poder de su cuerpo. Era un muro de sólidos múscu los. Un muro que la dejaba sin aliento y hacía que su cuerpo esta llara en llamas.

Contra su voluntad, su mente conjuró una imagen de ese cuer po desnudo extendido de forma seductora en su cama.

Sí, sabía muy bien qué encantos masculinos se escondían bajo su camisa color azafrán y sus calzas. Había visto la fuerza que exu daban esos casi dos metros de altura.

Sin duda, el suyo era un cuerpo creado para el pecado. -Tened cuidado, milady -le dijo con sorna-. No tengo de seo alguno de llevaros a casa magullada.

Pese a la rudeza de sus palabras, había cierta ternura en sus ma nos que desdecía el tono de voz. Su ogro no era una bestia tan fiera como le gustaba hacer creer. Estaba bastante segura de ello.

-¿Por qué deseáis vivir aquí solo? -le preguntó cuando se apartó de ella y reanudó la marcha.

-Me gusta la soledad.

-¿Pero no es demasiado solitario?

El hombre titubeó.

-No.

En ese momento, descubrió algo sobre él: su nariz se arrugaba levemente cuando mentía.

-¿No echáis de menos a vuestros hermanos?

Una sombría y profunda tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Te importaría refrenar tu lengua aunque fuera un poco? No estoy acostumbrado a la conversación y debo confesar que me agota.

-Refrenaré mi lengua si contestáis a una última pregunta. -¿Y cuál es?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que matasteis a vuestro her mano?

3

-Porque realmente maté a mi hermano.

Aunque Bella viviera mil años, jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Edward al pronunciar esas angustiosas palabras. Su sufri miento. Su dolor.

No era el rostro de un hombre que hubiera matado a su herma no. Al menos, no de forma premeditada.

Era el rostro de un hombre atormentado por la pérdida. De un hombre que habría dado cualquier cosa por devolverle la vida a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Sus ojos azules se tornaron gélidos cuando se apartó de ella.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? No lo conocías. Por los demonios del infierno, apenas me conoces a mí y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Respetaría su decisión. Resultaba de lo más evidente que estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de su hermano y por lo que le había su cedido, fuera lo que fuese.

A lo largo de los años había escuchado un buen número de his torias acerca de la muerte de Alec Masen. Había quien ase guraba que Edward le había rebanado el pescuezo mientras dormía. Otros decían que le había arrancado el corazón. Y unos cuantos se decantaban por historias mucho más grotescas.

Lo único que los rumores tenían en común era que Edward había matado a Alec.

A título personal, Bella no creía en esos cuentos por una senci lla razón: si Edward Masen le hubiera quitado la vida a su her mano, no habría mantenido una relación tan estrecha con los otros tres Masen. Y éstos no saldrían en su defensa cuando se habla ba mal de él.

Cualquiera que tuviera una gota de sangre escocesa en las venas conocía la única ley que regía el clan de los Masen: amenazar a un hermano era amenazarlos a todos.

Una relación fraternal como ésa no toleraría, ni mucho menos protegería, a Edward si fuera culpable del asesinato de Alec. Y por eso Bella había estado dispuesta a jugarse la vida con semejante de ducción.

Por fortuna, hasta el momento había estado en lo cierto.

Edward la condujo hacia un pequeño establo en el que no se ha bía fijado cuando llegó. Escondido tras un bosquecillo, era un co rral de buen tamaño que aprovechaba un hueco de la montaña y es taba cerrado por una cerca de madera.

Bella miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Había dejado a su doncella y a uno de los criados de su padre esperando en las cer canías, junto con su yegua. En ese momento sólo su montura seguía allí. Las dos personas y sus respectivos caballos no se veían por ningún sitio.

-¿Kachiri? ¿Nahuel? -los llamó al tiempo que echaba un vista zo por los alrededores.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Edward.

Bella siguió buscando a sus acompañantes con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

-Mi doncella y uno de los hombres de mi padre estaban aquí. Los dejé para llegar a solas hasta vuestra... -Se detuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera ofenderlo y luego concluyó-. Casa.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y tu escolta lo permitió?

-Bueno, sí. No discutió cuando le dije que iría a vuestra cueva sola. Dijo que esperaría justo aquí hasta que regresara. -El miedo y la preocupación le provocaron un nudo en el estómago-. ¿Creéis que puede haberles ocurrido algo?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Bella vio un trozo de pergamino atado a su silla de montar con una cinta roja. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó y la desató. Desplegó la nota y la leyó. Bella contempló las palabras, estupefacta. -¿Qué dice? -preguntó Edward, cuando llegó a su lado. -Nahuel dice que me han abandonado -respondió en voz baja. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo así?

Bella leyó las palabras en voz alta.

-Y que, puesto que me han dejado en vuestras capaces manos, han decidido que sería mejor para ellos regresar a casa antes de que alguien se percate de su ausencia y crea que forman parte de mi cons piración.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro irritado.

-En ese caso es una suerte que yo estuviera aquí, ya que de otra manera te habrían dejado abandonada a tu suerte. Si estuviera en el lugar de tu padre, pediría el pellejo de ese hombre por su impru dencia. Tamaña negligencia se merece, como poco, una paliza.

Hablaba como un caballero sin refinamiento alguno. A decir verdad, Nahuel tendría que haberse asegurado de su bienestar antes de marcharse, pero eso no lo hacía merecedor de una paliza brutal. Nahuel siempre había sido un sirviente leal, no sólo con ella sino también con su padre. No tenía sentido que la hubiera abandonado allí sin asegurarse antes de que se encontraba bien.

¿Por qué habría hecho algo así?

Tras dar media vuelta, Edward le silbó a su caballo y, para el asom bro de Bella, la bestia se acercó.

Trotó hacia él como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y le dio unas cariñosas palmadi tas en el hocico.

-Hola, chico -le dijo en voz baja-. ¿Estás listo para dar una vuelta?

El caballo relinchó antes de darle un cabezazo cariñoso en el hombro. Sin dirigirle una palabra a Bella, Edward soltó el caballo y se adentró en la pequeña cuadra.

Ella lo siguió, guiada por la curiosidad. En el interior había un improvisado almacén donde se acumulaban el heno y el grano para el animal. Todo estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado, al igual que la cueva que hacía las veces de su hogar.

Edward descolgó las bridas del gancho de la pared y cogió la enorme silla como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vio salir cargado con ella por la puerta. La tela de la camisa se amoldaba al contorno de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y de su torso. Todo un des pliegue de masculinidad que se mostraba ante su hambrienta mira da con la misma efectividad que si estuviera desnudo.

Se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Edward era todo un festín para la vista, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y, aunque su cabello era demasiado largo, Bella encontraba un extraño atractivo en su textura.

Recordaba a la perfección lo que se sentía al enterrar los dedos en esos negros y abundantes mechones.

Y sus pestañas...

Ciertamente, ningún hombre debería tenerlas tan largas. Eran el marco perfecto para sus cristalinos ojos azules.

Era lo que su madre llamaba «una sublime muestra de perfec ción masculina».

Bella permaneció en completo silencio mientras el hombre en sillaba su montura. Sentía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Sobre todo cuando Edward se agachó para ajustar la cincha bajo la panza del caballo.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se fijaba en el trasero de un hombre. Las oscuras calzas marrones se ajustaban a sus nalgas, dejando bien claras sus varoniles proporciones. Estaba claro que haber visto ese trasero desnudo y saber de primera mano lo bien formado que estaba no la ayudaba en nada.

Resultaba de lo más perturbador.

Aunque no tanto como el extraño impulso que sentía de acer carse a él y deslizar las manos por esas esbeltas caderas antes de su birlas hacia la espalda para acabar en el pecho.

«¡Bella!»

¿De dónde salían esas ideas? Su madre se habría muerto de la impresión y ella misma se sentía mortificada por el descarriado rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía desear hacerle cosas por las cuales debería hacer penitencia el resto de su vida?

Siempre se había creído una dama decente y decorosa. Circuns pecta en todos los sentidos. Hasta ese momento, jamás había expe rimentado de verdad el pecaminoso asalto de la lujuria.

Pero eso era sin duda lo que experimentaba en ese instante.

Una lujuria abrasadora y exigente.

Aterradora.

Y demasiado sugerente.

Edward guió su caballo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la ye gua con la intención de examinar a esta última. Bella se vio sacudi da por un estremecimiento involuntario cuando notó la delicadeza con que trataba al animal. La forma en que sus delgados y elegan tes dedos la acariciaban y tranquilizaban.

No, no era un ogro malvado. De lo contrario, no se preocupa ría de esa manera por los animales. Y un verdadero ogro jamás uti lizaría las manos con tanta ternura.

Se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes intención de acercarte para montar o piensas quedar te ahí todo el día mirándome el trasero?

Bella sintió que un rubor abrasador le cubría las mejillas, aun que no estaba segura de si se debía al enfado que le habían provo cado sus palabras o a la vergüenza que sentía por el hecho de que fueran ciertas.

-Vos, señor, tenéis los modales de un tocón. Él la miró con sorna.

-Dado que soy tan alto como un árbol, resulta bastante ade cuado, ¿no te parece?

Su broma la pilló desprevenida. Resultaba interesante que él pu diera bromear acerca de su altura porque, honestamente, el comen tario había sido de lo más desconsiderado por su parte. No debería haberlo dicho. Por regla general no solía comportarse de ese modo, pero ese hombre tenía algo que sacaba a relucir lo peor de sí misma. Aunque era probable que la culpa fuera de esos modales de to cón que tenía.

Bella se acercó a su yegua y dio media vuelta para mirarlo con manifiesta impaciencia.

Él se dirigió a su caballo y montó sin ni siquiera dignarse a mi rarla.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella cuando resultó más que evidente que no tenía intención de volver a su lado.

El hombre la miró con semblante imperturbable, como si no tu viera ni idea de lo que quería.

-Y bien, ¿qué?

¿Cuán obtuso podría llegar a ser? Sin duda podría mostrar ma yor consideración, ¿o no?

-¿Es que no pensáis ayudarme a montar? -inquirió. -¿No puedes hacerlo sola?

La pregunta la dejó estupefacta. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía ma dre? ¿Ni una hermana? ¿Ninguna figura femenina a su alrededor? -Pues no. Necesito que me ayudéis.

Él utilizó las riendas para rascarse la barbuda mejilla mientras la miraba de forma pensativa.

-Necesitas que te ayude... ¿a qué?

-A montar.

Edward resopló ante su respuesta. Soltó las riendas, cruzó los bra zos sobre el pecho y la atravesó con esos gélidos ojos azules.

-Si necesitáis mi ayuda para montar... milady... me parece que habéis dejado atrás una palabra muy importante en esa frase.

Semejante demanda la dejó atónita. ¿El oso que vivía en una cueva le estaba dando un sermón sobre buenos modales?

¿Sería aquello alguna clase de broma?

-Estoy esperando -dijo él con impaciencia.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; no podía creer que ese hombre le exigiera buenos modales cuando él no hacía gala de ninguno. -Muy bien -replicó ella con terquedad, negándose a darle la satisfacción de corregir su actitud-, lo haré sola. O eso pensaba.

Hasta que descubrió casi al instante que el animal tenía la ten dencia de alejarse cada vez que ella hacía ademán de montar.

Lo intentó unas cuantas veces; tantas como el animal se apartó de ella.

-¡Uf! -exclamó cuando se le escapó el pie del estribo y se en contró una vez más de pie junto a la yegua mientras la maldita bes tia la miraba con cierta guasa.

-¿Tienes algún problemilla? -le preguntó Edward.

-No -se apresuró a asegurarle mientras se recogía las faldas con el fin de prepararse para hacer otro intento-. Ningún proble ma en absoluto.

Si pudiera conseguir que la bestia se quedara quieta... Volvió a intentarlo.

En esa ocasión, la yegua se alejó en el peor momento posible. Bella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo con las faldas hasta los muslos, lo que la dejó expuesta a la mirada del hombre. ¡Och! ¡Menuda humillación!

Edward corrió a su lado y obligó a la nerviosa yegua a apartarse. -¿Te has hecho daño, muchacha?

Ella tironeó de las faldas para taparse.

-Sólo en el orgullo, os lo aseguro.

Para su sorpresa, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y le sacudió el pol vo de las faldas con suavidad.

-No pretendía que mi malhumor te causara daño alguno, Bella. A ver... -La levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y la dejó a lomos de la yegua.

Totalmente anonadada por semejante cambio de actitud, Bella lo observó en silencio mientras él se acercaba a su caballo. La faci lidad con la que pasó la pierna por encima de su montura despertó en ella un ramalazo de envidia.

Con total despreocupación, el hombre se colocó a lomos del ca ballo y se inclinó para recoger las riendas que había soltado cuando se apresuró a acudir en su ayuda.

¿Por qué su caballo se quedaba quieto de forma tan paciente mientras que su yegua sentía la necesidad de encabritarse y aver gonzarla?

Aunque ver a Edward sobre la montura, manejando al podero so y brioso corcel sin dificultad alguna, fue lo que más la sorpren dió. Se sentaba en la silla con un porte seguro, rodeado por un aura de intensa masculinidad que a Bella le provocaba un ardiente ru bor en las mejillas y le aceleraba el corazón de una manera muy ex traña.

A pesar de que estaba medio borracho y del mal estado de su in dumentaria, era un hombre de un atractivo increíble y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría si se diera un baño, se afeita ra y se pusiera ropa limpia.

Tenía la certeza de que sería devastador.

Tal vez su estado fuera una bendición después de todo. Vestido tal y como estaba, le resultaba mucho más fácil recordar que no era la clase de hombre con el que ella fantaseaba. Que su falta de refi namiento resultaba más que obvia. Que carecía de modales y edu cación.

Aunque los defectos de su personalidad quedaban más que re sarcidos por su apariencia física...

«¡Bella!», se reprendió para sus adentros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se comportaba como la doncella de su madre, siempre presta a perseguir a cualquier hombre mediana mente guapo, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que él pudiera al bergar ni las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran reportarle.

Bella siempre miraba lo que un hombre albergaba en su inte rior. Un bonito envoltorio podría ser muy agradable de contemplar; pero si escondía una serpiente, era mucho mejor apartarse de él que acunarlo contra el pecho.

Su vida siempre se había regido por ese lema y nadie, ni siquie ra Edward Masen, iba a hacerla cambiar.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más, él chasqueó la lengua y aci cateó a su semental para que se pusiera en marcha. Sus acciones vol vieron a dejarla estupefacta, ya que hombre y caballo se lanzaron al galope por el escabroso terreno, donde cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlos en peligro.

¡Señor, tendrían suerte si no acababan con el cuello roto! -Bueno, si crees que voy a lanzarme detrás de ti a ese paso in fernal, te espera otra sorpresa, Edward Masen -dijo ella, aun que sabía que no podía oírla.

Puede que él fuera un engreído a lomos de su caballo, pero ella no era tan estúpida como para arriesgar su vida de ese modo. Tenía toda la intención de llegar a Inglaterra de una pieza.

Así pues, instó a su yegua a ponerse en movimiento y la hizo atravesar el terreno cubierto de musgo a un paso mucho más cui dadoso.

Cuando llegó al límite del prado, Edward se había detenido y la estaba esperando con un puño apoyado en la cadera. Su caballo tiro neaba nervioso del bocado, ya que quería correr un poco más, pero él lo mantenía bajo control.

A juzgar por su expresión, Bella dedujo que estaba muy mo lesto con ella.

-Pisando huevos, ¿no? -le preguntó con tono brusco.

-No -respondió ella de forma remilgada-, me estaba limi tando a irritarte y, por tu expresión, me atrevería a decir que lo he hecho muy bien. Mi madre siempre dice que cualquier cosa digna de esfuerzo merece otro gran esfuerzo.

El hombre se mesó la barba con un gruñido y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Bella se preguntó si sabría siquiera cómo son reír y si se daría cuenta del aspecto tan feroz que ofrecía.

-Eres una muchacha malcriada, ¿no es así?

-Sí-respondió ella al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con cier ta picardía-. Mi padre dice que es una de mis cualidades más atrac tivas.

Edward soltó un bufido ante el comentario e hizo que su caballo diera media vuelta para conducirlo en dirección al frondoso bosque. En esa ocasión su paso fue mucho más razonable. Tanto que a ella no le costó nada mantenerse a la par.

Puesto que se encontraban mucho más cerca, Bella comenzó a hacer las preguntas que había querido formularle antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta el castillo de vuestro hermano? Estamos en tierra de los Masen, ¿no es así?

-Sí -contestó él con la vista clavada en el paisaje que se ex tendía ante ellos-. Pero justo en el límite. Por regla general suelo hacer el trayecto en día y medio; pero si insistes en viajar a este paso, lo más probable es que tardemos un año o más. Bella replicó con patente sarcasmo:

-¿Eso quiere decir que siempre corréis como si os persiguiera el diablo?

Él no contestó.

Bella esperó un buen rato.

El hombre continuó sin hacerle el menor caso. Se comportaba como si no existiera.

-Disculpadme -dijo ella, irritada-, pero os he hecho una pregunta, Edward Masen.

Una vez más, no respondió.

Bella estaba escandalizada.

-¿Tenéis la costumbre de hacer oídos sordos a las preguntas? Él dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

-Si viajaras en silencio, te daría cualquier cosa que pidieras. -¿Me llevaríais a Londres?

-No.

Bella apretó los dientes. Muy bien. Si no tenía intención de ha cer lo que le pedía, ella actuaría en consonancia.

-Hace buen tiempo, ¿no creéis? -le preguntó mientras ob servaba el bosque. Acicateó a su montura para colocarse junto a Edward-. Cálido y maravilloso. Prefiero esta época del año. Siem pre ha sido mi favorita. Señor, si hasta me acuerdo de cuando era pe queña. Mi madre y yo solíamos...

Edward gruñó al darse cuenta de que la mujer pretendía parlo tear hasta que la matara o cediera a sus pretensiones. Los oídos le zumbaban por la incesante cháchara y, aunque su voz le resultaba agradable y seductora, lo sería aun más si la empleara con más moderación.

Todavía padecía un palpitante dolor de cabeza a causa de la cer veza que había bebido. Le escocían los ojos por la brillante luz del sol y le dolía el estómago.

Había planeado pasar el resto de ese condenado día tumbado en la cama y sumido en un beatífico estupor. En cambio, se encontra ba de camino al castillo de Emmet, donde tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y a su hermano. Ser testigo del dolor por la muerte que él mismo había provocado.

Aun después del tiempo que había pasado, le resultaba difícil mirar a su madre a la cara. Aunque ella jamás había pronunciado una palabra en su contra, Edward sabía tan bien como ella sobre quién recaía la culpa de la muerte de Alec.

Directamente sobre sus hombros.

Se le hizo un nudo en las entrañas. Parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando Alec y él jugaran a la guerra. Cuando ambos so ñaban y alardeaban sobre el tipo de hombre en el que llegarían a con vertirse algún día.

-¿Estáis bien? -La pregunta de Bella se inmiscuyó en sus pen samientos.

-Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece. Parecéis triste y enfadado. ¿Tanto os desa grada mi compañía?

Tenía el sí en la punta de la lengua, pero la mentira se le atascó en la garganta. No había ninguna necesidad de mostrarse cruel con ella de forma deliberada. La muchacha no tenía la culpa de estar un poco chiflada. Tal vez hubiera padecido algún trauma en su pasado que le provocara esos delirios.

Tras perdidos sus sueños de una manera tan dolorosa, jamás se los arrancaría a otra persona.

-No. No te encuentro desagradable.

-Sólo irritante.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

El comentario le valió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida y dulce que arrancó destellos a esos ojos ambarinos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me encontráis encantadora?

Edward sintió el extraño impulso de echarse a llorar ante tan per tinaz insistencia.

-¿Acaso eres incapaz de guardar silencio? -¿Acaso sois incapaz de hablar?

-Sí. Total y absolutamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso habláis muy bien para ser mudo. Una vez conocí a un mudo. Vivía en el pueblo y fabricaba los zapatos más maravillosos del mundo. Tan suaves que creías tener los pies en vueltos en almohadones.

Edward gimoteó al ver que ella proseguía con su historia acerca del zapatero y del pueblo donde vivía.

Ésa debía de ser su penitencia.

Estaba claro que el demonio le había enviado a esa mujer ese día

en concreto para que lo atormentara. No había otra explicación. Ella era su castigo. La carga que debía soportar.

Habría sido mucho más caritativo que lo colgaran, lo ahogaran o lo descuartizaran.

Viajaron durante un buen rato a un paso tranquilo, mucho más frustrante que productivo. Y ella no dejó de parlotear sobre cual quier tema imaginable hasta que Edward temió que los oídos empe zaran a sangrarle por semejante esfuerzo.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, buscó un lugar para dormir. Un lugar que le permitiera poner una gran distancia entre ambos antes de que cediera al impulso de estrangularla.

Encontró un pequeño claro junto a un arroyo que les propor cionaría agua fresca.

-¿Vamos a parar aquí? -le preguntó ella al ver que se dete nía-. ¿Para pasar la noche?

-Sí -respondió con irritación-, a menos que desees cabalgar toda la noche.

Cosa que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer. Lo que fuese con tal de librarse de ella lo antes posible y poder regresar a su hogar para recuperar la tranquilidad.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor con una expresión preocupada.

-¿No hay algún lugar en el que podamos encontrar una cama? -¿Ves alguna cama?

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿No hay ninguna aldea cerca?

-Sí, a unas cuantas horas de camino; pero al paso que viajas tar daríamos al menos medio día.

Bella irguió la espalda.

-¿Al paso que viajo? ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. ¿Acaso estaba ciega para no darse cuenta de la respuesta? ¿O su intención era la de enfurecerlo todavía más?

-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido que detenernos para que aten dieras tus necesidades? No, espera, ésta es mejor. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que volver sobre mis pasos en tu busca porque se te había ido el santo al cielo en lugar de seguirme el paso? Juro que...

-No juréis en mi presencia. Es una grosería.

Edward cerró la boca de golpe y refrenó la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Si creía que eso era ser grosero, bien po dría enseñarle cuán grosero podía ser.

Desmontó y llevó a su caballo hacia el arroyo para que bebiera.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vio la expresión horrorizada del rostro de la muchacha ante la idea de pasar la noche en el frío suelo. Y con esa imagen llegó otra: la de su delicada madre y sus cuñadas. Todas y cada una de esas damas se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por muy irritante que fuera Bella, era una dama de noble cuna y no estaba acostumbrada a esas penalidades. Estaba seguro de que jamás había dormido sobre otra cosa que no fuese un colchón de plumas y multitud de almohadones.

Desalentado y exhausto, volvió a montar y se acercó a ella. -Muy bien -le dijo-, si retrocedemos un poco por donde he mos venido, Lenalor no queda a demasiada distancia. -¿Lenalor?

-Es una aldea muy pequeña en la que podremos comer algo ca liente y podrás dormir en una cama.

El alivio iluminó sus dulces ojos ambarinos. -¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-No mucho.

-¿Es una aldea grande? Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Qué encontraremos?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando comenzó a agobiar lo con sus preguntas. La curiosidad de la dama era interminable, al contrario que su silencio.

-Os negáis a contestarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó un poco después.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. Apenas puedo tomar aliento para contestar a una cuando ya me has lanzado otras tres. -En ese caso os preguntaré más despacio. -Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces me sentiría en la obligación de contestarlas. Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír. Era un risa dulce, ni aguda ni estúpida. Más bien ronca y agradable.

-Pobre Edward, siempre irritado a causa de la lengua de una in significante doncella. Mi padre suele decir que si pudiera atrapar la inagotable energía de mi boca y alimentar a sus hombres con ella, jamás volvería a preocuparle la posibilidad de que otro ejército los derrotara en la batalla. Dice que una hora de mi cháchara manten dría a un ejército luchando cuanto menos tres o cuatro días.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

-Ésas son palabras muy duras.

-No, en absoluto. Mi padre me ama y lo sé muy bien. Y es cier to que hablo mucho. Es un defecto que he padecido durante toda la vida. Mi madre dice que se debe a que no tengo hermanos y, dado que ella quería una gran familia, el buen Dios tuvo a bien enviarme a mí. Tal vez sea hija única, pero hago el mismo ruido que una docena.

Edward resopló ante el comentario.

-¿Eso ha sido una carcajada?

-No, sólo una forma de demostrar mi acuerdo.

-Mmm -murmuró ella mientras lo miraba-. ¿Sabes, Edward?

Creo que ésa es la razón por la que no hablas. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supongo que con tantos hermanos debía de ser muy difícil hacerse oír por encima de los demás.

-Te aseguro que soy muy capaz de hacerme oír cuando es ne cesario.

La muchacha avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

-No estoy segura -dijo ella con cierta inseguridad-. Tu voz es tan grave que dudo que seas capaz de proferir un grito. -En ese momento, bajó la voz hasta adquirir un tono tan gutural que Edward sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda-. Mira qué voz tan ron ca tengo cuando hablo de esta manera. -Retomó su tono normal de voz-. No, es posible gritar como es debido con una voz así. Te compadezco por sufrir semejante maldición.

-Haces bien en compadecerme -replicó entre dientes, pre guntándose por qué razón la muchacha le causaba tanta gracia.

A decir verdad, había algo refrescante en ella. Era bastante des carada y se enfrentaba a él como nadie lo había hecho jamás, ni si quiera sus hermanos. La mayoría de las mujeres se sentían intimi dadas por su altura y su expresión ceñuda. Sólo tenía que mirar a una doncella para que ésta saliera corriendo en la dirección contra ria, o lo que era peor, para que comenzara a reírse como una tonta.

Y él odiaba las risillas tontas.

Bella nunca reía de esa manera. Su risa era agradable. Relajante. Y en ese momento, la muchacha comenzó a tararear. Edward tiró de las riendas y se detuvo para contemplarla. Ella lo imitó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Y ahora por qué me miras con el ceño fruncido?

-Vives en perpetuo estado de alegría. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, tan contenta por nada en concreto?

-Desde luego es mucho mejor que estar triste por nada en con creto. ¿No crees que tengo razón?

Edward se tensó por la indirecta.

-Da la casualidad de que me gusta estar triste por nada en con creto. Creo que me sienta bien.

-Te sentaría mucho mejor una sonrisa. Mi madre siempre dice que las sonrisas son el adorno perfecto para la cara.

-Y yo siempre digo que la cara, al igual que el resto del cuer po, está mejor desnuda.

Las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un repentino rubor.

-¿Siempre hablas con tanta franqueza?

-Creí que habías dicho que no hablaba en absoluto.

Una expresión pícara y alegre iluminó el rostro de la muchacha. Bella estaba disfrutando de su disputa verbal y, a pesar de que de testaba tener que admitirlo, parte de él también lo estaba disfru tando.

-No hay duda de que eres una contradicción muy interesan te -admitió ella-. Lo reconozco. La personificación de la discre pancia.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno, vives en una cueva, lo que sugiere un comportamien to rudo; pero al mismo tiempo te has asegurado de amueblar tu ho gar con toda clase de lujos. Te comportas de un modo detestable con las personas, pero tratas a los animales con mucha ternura. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

-Que has pasado demasiado tiempo observándome.

De la misma manera que él se había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola a ella y el modo en que la brisa jugueteaba con los me chones rubios que el velo dejaba a la vista. Observando la tentado ra humedad que cubría sus voluptuosos labios.

Unos labios que parecían tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa.

Unos labios que sabrían a ambrosía...

Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. La última vez que había pensado en semejantes tonterías, pagó un precio muy alto.

Y Alec también.

-¿Te gusta vivir solo? -le preguntó ella de repente-. No creo que a mí me gustara. -Antes de que pudiera responder, la mucha cha añadió-: Claro que, como hablo tanto, seguro que me crees ca paz de mantener una conversación conmigo misma durante tanto tiempo que probablemente no echaría de menos a nadie.

Él sonrió muy a pesar de sí suyo.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa?

Edward carraspeó.

-¿El qué?

-Ese modo tan extraño en que se han curvado tus labios. Ya me entiendes, cuando las comisuras se curvan hacia arriba y no hacia abajo.

Edward tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no volver a son reír.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

No funcionó.

Ella se arrellanó en la silla con una expresión satisfecha en su hermoso rostro.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy agradable, Edward. Tal vez sea mejor que la mantengas oculta. Su rareza la hace mucho más valiosa. Así pues, atesoraré ésta hasta la próxima vez que me gane otra.

Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido nunca. Bastante chiflada, de hecho.

Ella prosiguió con su cháchara y Edward se descubrió prestándo le atención. Escuchando la cadencia y esa cualidad reconfortante de su voz.

Había algo relajante tanto en el sonido como en el hecho de que la muchacha no pretendiera mantener una conversación con él, sino que se contentara con charlar consigo misma.

Aunque era el anhelo que la muchacha despertaba en su interior lo que más lo perturbaba.

Se había mantenido alejado de las mujeres de forma deliberada. Había oído mentiras suficientes para llenar toda una vida y había jurado mucho tiempo atrás que ninguna otra mujer le arrebataría el corazón.

Así pues, había mantenido a todas las mujeres a distancia. Tan to de pensamiento como de obra.

Después de Irina, no se había sentido atraído por ninguna. Sin embargo, Bella tenía algo que despertaba el deseo en él. Deseaba besarla.

Saborearla.

Lo que era peor, deseaba abrazarla y dejar que ella hiciera desa parecer la soledad que moraba en su interior.

¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan extraños? No necesitaba que lo consolaran. Ya lo había demostrado. No se merecía ningún tipo de consuelo después de lo que había hecho.

Con todo, sentía un extraño placer al estar en compañía de Bella.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a Lenalor.

Al menos allí podría encontrar un poco de paz, lejos de la dama que lo acompañaba y de los pensamientos que ésta evocaba.

-Qué lugar más pintoresco -dijo Bella cuando entraron en la aldea.

Hacía mucho que había anochecido y la mayoría de los habi tantes estaba ya en sus casas. La luz del fuego se atisbaba a través de las rendijas de las puertas y de las ventanas abiertas ante las que pa saban.

-No es muy grande que digamos -continuó ella-, aunque sí parece bastante limpio y agradable.

Edward guardó silencio mientras se acercaban a la casa del cerve cero, emplazada al final de la hilera de casitas que bordeaban el ca mino que atravesaba la aldea.

El viejo Vladimir el Cervecero y él mantenían una relación de amor-odio. A Vladimir le encantaba ver al único hombre que podía beber más que él hasta caer borracho, aunque también odiaba ver lo partir.

Edward detuvo el caballo y desmontó delante de la puerta de Vladimir. Llamó a la puerta.

-No abro durante la noche -gruñó el anciano desde el otro lado-, así que, quienquiera que seas, mejor que... -La frase que dó en el aire cuando abrió la puerta de repente y vio a Edward. Su ros tro y su humor cambiaron de inmediato-. ¡Edward! -Se echó a reír al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Ya has aca bado con mi cerveza, ¿no? Bien, bien, muchacho, pasa. Tengo mu cha más para mantenerte contento.

Edward estaba a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba a su lado. Cuando se giró, la vio subida todavía a su yegua, mirando el suelo con expresión inquieta.

Con un gruñido ronco, se apartó de Vladimir para acercarse a ella.

-Saltar no va a matarte.

-No, pero bien podría romperme una pierna. Torcerme un tobillo. Como poco, me ensuciaré el vestido. ¿Siempre eres tan desconsiderado como para dejar que una dama se las arregle sola?

-No estoy acostumbrado a estar en compañía de una dama sin que mis hermanos estén presentes. -Tensó la mandíbula tan pron to como las palabras salieron de sus labios. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Bella. -Nada.

La ayudó a desmontar e hizo todo lo que pudo para no dete nerse a pensar en lo agradable que resultaba tenerla en los brazos.

En lo agradable que resultaba sentir su cuerpo deslizándose so bre él...

Apenas pudo controlar el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella para inhalar ese dulce y femenino aroma. Para dejar que el agradable olor lo envolviera y lo embriagara.

Tan pronto como la hubo dejado en el suelo, apareció la vieja Sarah, la esposa de Vladimir, para saludarlos. Parte de él se enfureció por la interrupción de la mujer, si bien su lado racional agradeció la distracción.

El largo cabello canoso de la anciana caía en dos trenzas a am bos lados de su rostro mientras se arrebujaba en el tartán con el que se cubría los hombros. Sus ojos grises tenían una expresión risueña y feliz, que reflejaba el carácter de la mujer.

Edward la conocía desde siempre y en ocasiones la consideraba una segunda madre. Amaba a la anciana con todo su corazón. -Edward. -La anciana resplandecía de felicidad-. Vladimir no me dijo que esta vez venías acompañado, y de una dama nada me nos. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya has sentado cabeza?

-No, Sarah. Sólo la llevo a casa de mi hermano.

Dejó a Bella al cuidado de Sarah y condujo a los caballos a la parte trasera de la casa para entregárselos al aprendiz de Vladimir, que también hacía las veces de mozo de cuadra.

Bella lo observó mientras se alejaba y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sus modales son espantosos -dijo entre dientes. Se giró ha cia la anciana-. Me llamo Bella.

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa amonestadora.

-No seáis tan dura con mi muchacho, milady. Es un poco gru ñón, pero tiene un buen corazón.

-Pues lo disimula muy bien.

La anciana la cogió del brazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida y la condujo al interior de la casita.

-¿Debo contestar a vuestra pregunta?

-¿Qué pregunta?

-La que acabáis de hacerle sobre la cuestión de no estar en pre sencia de una dama sin sus hermanos.

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Conocéis a alguno de sus hermanos?

-No.

-Bueno, pues yo los conozco a todos. Les cambié los pañales a casi todos cuando era la doncella de su madre. Un puñado de mu chachos de lo más vigorosos, no hay duda. Pero Edward siempre fue mucho más tranquilo que los demás, y cada vez que una dama se acercaba, sus hermanos comenzaban a pelearse por su atención. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que intentó hablar con una mujer antes de que aparecieran Jasper o Alec para echarlo a un lado. Al final, dejó de intentar competir con ellos y se dedicó a ocuparse de sus propias necesidades sin prestarles atención a los demás.

Vaya, eso sí era interesante.

-¿Sus hermanos son tan apuestos como él?

-Hay quien dice que incluso más. Pero yo creo que cada uno de ellos es apuesto a su manera. El más joven, Jasper, se parece mu cho a Edward y es increíblemente guapo, pero presume demasiado de serlo. Emmet me recuerda a un ángel rubio, todo elegancia y refinamiento. El mayor de todos, James, tiene el aspecto de un ángel caído y una actitud siniestra, aunque no por ello resulta menos fascinan te. Y Alec, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, era el sueño de toda mujer, sí, señor. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos tan claros que daba la sensación de que carecían de color. -La anciana dejó escapar un triste suspiro-. ¡Ay, esos ojos...! Sonreían incluso cuando estaba serio. Era un sinvergüenza encantador que tenía aún más aventuras que Jasper. Os aseguro que el mundo no es un lugar tan alegre des de que él no está.

Sarah miró a sus espaldas como si buscara a Edward y después de inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

-No sabéis qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

-¿Martes?

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

-No, milady. Es el aniversario de la muerte de Alec. Tal día como hoy, su hermano Emmet fue en busca del muchacho y encon tró su espada y su tartán junto a la orilla del lago. Bella se quedó helada ante sus palabras.

-¿Edward ahogó a su hermano?

Sarah se apartó con una expresión malhumorada. -¿Qué os hace pensar algo así?

-Según los rumores que he oído, Edward mató a su hermano.

-No, milady. Alec se suicidó porque Edward huyó con la dama a la que ambos amaban. Yo estaba allí el día que Alec descubrió que Edward e Irina habían desaparecido. El muchacho no podía creer que hubiera perdido a su amada por culpa de su hermano. Con el corazón destrozado, le dijo a su familia que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Lo más probable es que Edward estuviera ya a medio camino de Londres cuando Alec se quitó la vida.

Bella miró a la mujer con perplejidad tras escuchar la última frase.

-¿A medio camino de Londres?

-Sí, iban a casa de la tía de la dama. Se suponía que ella les da ría cobijo. Al final, resultó una mentira que la dama le había conta do a Edward para que la llevara a Inglaterra a fin de reunirse con su amante. El pobre muchacho quedó devastado cuando ella lo aban donó.

Las noticias hicieron que a Bella se le revolviera el estómago. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enfadado tanto con ella cuando le hizo su proposición.

-Ay, Sarah, soy una estúpida.

-¿Por qué decís eso?

-Le pedí a Edward que me llevara a Londres para quedarme con mi tía y de ese modo evitar casarme con un hombre al que despre cio. -Sarah jadeó-. No lo sabía -se apresuró a asegurarle a la mujer. Aunque se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho-. No puedo creer que eligiera precisamente este día. Al menos ahora sé por qué parecía querer estrangularme.

No era de extrañar que el pobre hombre estuviera borracho en la cama. A buen seguro que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para olvidar el dolor que le había causado a su hermano.

Bella deseó poder deshacer lo que había hecho. Deseó poder re troceder en el tiempo y planear su viaje para otro día que no fuera ése en concreto.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido...

Sarah se aclaró la garganta cuando Edward regresó junto a ellas.

Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos, pero Bella observó que tenían mu cho mejor aspecto que cuando comenzaron el viaje. Caminaba con la espalda recta, con el porte de un hombre orgulloso. Sin embargo, el triste tormento que asomaba a sus ojos delataba el dolor que sentía.

Un dolor que ella había empeorado sin saberlo.

El hombre ya pasaba de largo cuando Bella lo llamó.

-¿Edward? -Él se detuvo para mirarla-. ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Sarah los dejó a solas cuando Edward se acercó.

-¿Necesitas algo? -le peguntó con brusquedad.

-Yo... -Bella tragó saliva mientras meditaba acerca de lo que debía decirle.

«Lo siento» le parecía un poco insignificante dado lo que le ha bía hecho ese día y los recuerdos que hiciera aflorar a la superficie de modo involuntario.

-Gracias -dijo en voz baja-. Te agradezco muchísimo que me estés haciendo este favor cuando no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la casa.

Edward estaba anonadado por las acciones de la muchacha. ¿Acababa de darle las gracias?

¡Lo había besado!

No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era más sorprendente... y por su vida que no era capaz de comprender qué las había provocado.

Que la muchacha era extraña estaba claro. Singular y extraña. Y, sin embargo, en cierta forma también era encantadora, sobre to do cuando cerraba la boca.

Aturdido, siguió a las mujeres al interior de la casa.

Vladimir ya estaba sentado a la mesa situada en el centro de la es tancia principal y llenaba unas enormes copas de cerveza.

Sin sentarse en ninguna de las cinco sillas, Edward cogió su copa, la vació de un trago y soltó un eructo.

Mientras la dejaba en la mesa para que se la llenaran de nuevo, se percató del semblante horrorizado de Bella, que había tomado asiento junto a Vladimir.

-Señor, no creo haber visto jamás a un hombre que apure todo el vaso de un trago -le dijo con tono amonestador-. Si sigues así, estarás borracho en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Él se burló de su advertencia al tiempo que cogía una silla para sentarse.

-Me llevará mucho más, créeme.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Vladimir, que le llenó la copa has ta el borde.

Sarah les preparó unos platos de jamón asado con puerros y cebollas.

Fiel a su costumbre, Edward siguió bebiendo sin prestar atención a la comida. E intentó hacer lo mismo con la mujer que se sentaba frente a él. Cosa que le resultó imposible. Al parecer, sólo era capaz de observar los destellos dorados que la luz del fuego arrancaba a su cabello. La forma en la que las sombras danzaban sobre su ter sa piel. Las delicadas maneras de sus manos mientras cortaba la co mida y se la llevaba a los labios.

Bella era la personificación de la elegancia. Y eso lo hacía arder de deseo por ella.

La muchacha no le dijo una sola palabra más acerca de su forma de beber y, en cambio, se dedicó a hablar con Sarah.

-Es muy amable de tu parte que nos des de comer, buena mu jer. Siento mucho que llegáramos sin avisar.

Sarah le restó importancia al asunto con un significativo gesto de la mano.

-Estamos acostumbrados. Edward siempre viene a visitarnos de esta guisa.

Bella lo miró con impaciencia.

-¿Y por qué pasaste de largo la aldea?

-Quería llevarte junto a Emmet lo antes posible. -¿Y por qué retrocedimos?

«Porque una dama tan refinada merece dormir sobre algo me jor que el suelo mojado, conmigo como compañía.»

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de explicárselo. -Porque me dio la gana.

Edward se sirvió más cerveza, se la bebió de un trago y volvió a lle nar la copa. Luego cogió la copa y el pichel y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Bella lo observó marcharse, perpleja.

-Vladimir, ve tras él -dijo Sarah-. No quiero que vuelva a dormir en el establo. La última vez que lo hizo cogió frío y estuvo enfermo durante días.

Vladimir asintió y se puso en pie para seguirlo. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Bella se giró hacia Sarah.

-Sarah, ¿por qué Edward es tan...?

-¿Gruñón?

-Iba a decir «taciturno y borracho», pero gruñón también sirve.

-La culpa, milady, es una carga demasiado pesada para un hom bre. Edward siente que le debe a su hermano cada uno de los días de su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sarah empezó a trazar círculos sobre la mesa con un dedo, me ditando al parecer si debía contestar o no. Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

-Bueno, una noche que el muchacho estaba borracho dijo algo que se me ha quedado grabado en la cabeza. Dijo que no merecía ningún consuelo mientras su hermano yaciera en el fondo de un frío lago a causa de su estupidez.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Pero su cueva está amueblada con todos los lujos.

-Sí, su madre se encargó de eso en cuanto descubrió que vivía en las montañas sin la más mínima comodidad. Ni siquiera una man ta que lo abrigara. La dama no pudo soportar la idea de verlo vivir en semejante miseria, de manera que encabezó un ejército de sirvientes y le amenazó con aparecer cada día si se le ocurría desha cerse de algo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa ante la ternura de la mujer.

-Así que pretende malgastar su vida porque su hermano está muerto, ¿no?

-Eso parece.

Bella se arrellanó en su asiento mientras lo meditaba. ¿Por qué

querría echar a perder su vida por la debilidad de su hermano? -Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de estupidez es ésa? -inquirió. -Milady, vos no sabéis lo unidos que estaban.

-Tal vez no, pero ¿de veras cree que bebiendo y malgastando su vida hará feliz a su hermano?

No tenía el menor sentido que pensara o actuara de la manera en la que lo hacía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bella se puso en pie y salió en busca de Edward. Estaba sentado en un tronco que había en la parte trasera de la casa, bebiendo con Vladimir.

En cuanto la vio, soltó una maldición.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Ella no respondió. En cambio, le arrebató la copa de las manos y arrojó su contenido al suelo.

El rostro de Edward se puso lívido de furia. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

La respuesta era tan evidente que Bella no se molestó en contes tar. En cambio, cogió el pichel y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que Edward la atrapara.

-Dame eso -le dijo al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

-No -replicó ella con firmeza.

Edward parecía totalmente estupefacto.

-¿No?

-No.

Trató de arrebatarle el pichel de nuevo.

Bella se retorció en un intento por zafarse de él, pero de alguna manera acabaron empapándose ambos antes de tropezar.

Tan absorto estaba Edward en su afán por recuperar la cerveza que ni se le ocurrió detener la caída. Así que acabó en el suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas, con Bella encima. Su cuerpo reaccionó al sen tir la exquisitez del cuerpo que se debatía contra él.

Por un instante fue incapaz de moverse. Lo único que le im portaba era sentir esos senos contra el pecho, esas piernas sobre las suyas, ese aliento sobre el rostro...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que abrazara a una mujer; mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viera a una mujer tan hermosa como ésa que no perteneciera a alguno de sus hermanos.

El deseo lo atravesó cuando clavó la mirada en esos labios en treabiertos.

«Pruébala.»

Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a la angustiosa necesidad que despertaba en él. A la abrasadora de manda de su entrepierna, que le exigía que probara ese cuerpo.

Sí, la muchacha era puro fuego, una belleza. Y él la deseaba con la más absoluta desesperación.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando su mirada se encontró con los perfectos ojos azules de Edward. Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Quién iba a imaginarse que podía ser tan duro, tan... bueno, tan masculino. Sintió el extraño impulso de frotarse contra él, de sentir su dureza con todo el cuerpo.

La mirada del hombre se tornó oscura y peligrosa mientras la observaba en silencio.

-Milady -le dijo Vladimir cuando se acercó a ellos-. Dejad que os ayude a levantaros.

Edward maldijo de nuevo y, cuando Vladimir la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Bella vio sus ropas y comprendió el motivo: estaban empapa dos de cerveza.

Vladimir resopló.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, muchacho. Tenemos más que de sobra, puedes estar seguro.

Edward se puso en pie muy despacio.

-No le hace falta beber más cerveza -le dijo Bella a Vladimir-. Lo que necesita es un buen baño y una noche de descanso.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo beber?

Ella meditó la cuestión un instante y se aferró a lo único que no podría rebatir.

-Tu responsabilidad.

El rostro de Edward pasó de la ira a la estupefacción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Soy tu responsabilidad -repitió- y no puedes velar por mi seguridad como es debido si estás borracho como una cuba. Resulta que soy bastante inquieta y podría meterme en infinidad de apuros mientras estás inconsciente. Así que, como puedes ver, es mi deber sermonearte sobre la ingente cantidad de cerveza que bebes.

Bella se fijó en el músculo que comenzó a palpitar en la mandí bula de Edward.

El hombre miró al anciano que estaba su lado. -Vladimir, tráeme un hacha.

Vladimir desapareció para cumplir su orden.

Semejantes palabras consiguieron ponerla nerviosa. Sobre todo porque las había pronunciado con una mezcla de furia y determi nación.

-¿Un hacha? ¿Para qué necesitas un hacha? Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon.

-Voy a ocuparme de mi «responsabilidad» para que no pueda volver a molestarme.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Encargarte de mí de qué manera?

-Voy a cortarte la cabeza y a enterrar tu cuerpo allí detrás. Bella retrocedió, sin saber muy bien si lo decía en serio. Su sem blante parecía lo bastante serio y adusto.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez. Pero si no me dejas tranquilo, mujer, vas a descubrir por qué elegí vivir solo.

Vladimir regresó con el hacha.

Edward se la quitó de las manos, le dirigió a Bella una mirada furibunda a modo de advertencia y le tendió al anciano el pichel vacío.

-Llévatela adentro para que acabe de cenar, Vladimir. Yo volve ré más tarde.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Bella.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a encaminarse hacia el bosque. -Dejadlo tranquilo un rato -le susurró Vladimir-. Va a desfo gar parte de su furia.

-¿Cómo?

-Cortando leña. Ya tengo bastante como para calentar a toda la aldea durante el más crudo de los inviernos. Pero lo tranquiliza, por eso no digo nada. Venid, milady, volvamos a la casa para que podáis secaros.

Bella siguió al anciano y se reunieron con Sarah en su desven cijado pero acogedor hogar.

-¿Dónde está Edward? -preguntó la mujer mientras limpiaba el plato del aludido.

Vladimir se quitó el gorro y lo dejó en un gancho junto a la puerta. -En la leñera.

Sarah suspiró.

-Pobre muchacho. Al ritmo que va, podremos construir un castillo.

Bella se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Siempre está tan enfadado?

-Es un hombre atormentado, milady -respondió la anciana en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa para hacerle compañía a Bella-. Ha olvidado lo que es vivir sin dolor. Ha olvi dado cómo encontrar cualquier tipo de felicidad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era un chiquillo? -preguntó Vladimir, que también retomó su asiento.

-Sí. -Sarah sonrió mientras pasaba un paño por la mesa-. Era un muchacho tan alegre... Solía despertarse y bajar las escaleras dando traspiés, preguntando «¿Dónde está mi Alec?». -Le son rió a Bella y explicó sus palabras-: Pensaba que era el dueño de su hermano. Y Alec, bendita sea su alma, rara vez perdía la pacien cia con él. Creo que jamás los vi separados.

-Hasta que se enamoraron de la misma mujer-dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Irina era una muchacha perversa -afirmó Vladimir-. Los enfrentó para obtener lo que quería. Sé que el demonio le tiene re servado un lugar muy especial en el infierno.

-¡Vladimir! -exclamó Sarah-. Cuida tu lengua en presencia de la dama.

-Lo siento -musitó el anciano-. Pero es la verdad.

Bella comió en silencio mientras pensaba en el solitario hom bre que había en el bosque.

¿Qué se sentiría al vivir con semejante culpa? No quería ni imaginárselo.

En cuanto terminó de comer y se cambió de ropa, dejó a la pa reja y salió de nuevo para ir en busca de Edward. Desde la parte pos terior de la casa partía un pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Podía escuchar el soni do del hacha a pesar de la distancia.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrarlo sin camisa. Edward te nía el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía res plandecer su piel bajo la luz de la luna.

Era hermoso.

Viril.

Fuerte.

Y tan pronto como la vio, hizo lo que ella esperaba: malde cir. Al parecer, era el único recibimiento que iba a obtener de ese hombre.

-A menos que traigas más cerveza, te sugiero que vuelvas a la casa.

-¿Y si lo que traigo es una disculpa?

Él ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento del hacha. -No estoy de humor para escucharla.

-Sin embargo, yo sí estoy de humor para ofrecerla. Solamen te quería decirte que lamento mucho haberte metido a la fuerza en mis problemas cuando es evidente que los tuyos son mucho peores.

Edward liberó el hacha del tocón antes de volver a hundirla en la madera.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis problemas?

-A decir verdad, nada. Pero pareces muy triste y enfadado. Debería haberte dejado inconsciente en tu cueva.

Él volvió a golpear la madera.

-Sí, eso deberías haber hecho.

Bella lo observó con fascinación mientras apilaba los leños que había cortado y los colocaba en el enorme montón. Sarah y Vladimir tenían razón. Había una verdadera montaña de leña.

Y él era una verdadera montaña de deliciosos músculos. Un hombre cuyo cuerpo se tensaba a cada movimiento. Se enjugó la cara con el brazo antes de recoger el hacha del suelo y acercarse a otro árbol.

Bella tragó saliva ante el impactante espectáculo que suponía verlo trabajar. Los músculos de la espalda de Edward se contraían y distendían, haciendo que un extraño y ardoroso anhelo se adueña ra del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Dime -preguntó-, ¿sirve de algo? ¿La cerveza te ayuda a ali viar lo que sientes?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Me preguntaba si, en el caso de que no consiguiera llegar a In glaterra y me viera obligada a casarme con Mike, me serviría para aliviar la desdichada vida que sin duda me dará.

El árbol comenzó a inclinarse con sólo tres golpes del hacha.

Edward esperó a que cayera antes de volver a hablar. -¿Has visto alguna vez a tu prometido? -Sí, en numerosas ocasiones.

-¿Y es tan insufrible?

Bella se estremeció al pensar en Mike. Nunca se habían llevado bien y, la verdad fuera dicha, no podía creer que quisiera casarse con ella teniendo en cuenta el mutuo desprecio que se profesaban.

-Ni te lo puedes imaginar. Es detestable. Me mira y no ve más allá de mi dote. Cuando hablo se da la vuelta. -Sacudió la cabe za-. Cómo desearía ser un hombre... Si lo fuera, jamás malgastaría la vida escondiéndome.

-«No juzguéis para que no seáis juzgados.»

-Cierto, pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido. Tú tienes pleno con trol sobre tu vida y aun así no haces nada con ella. Yo, en cambio, debo hacer lo que me ordenan. Ni siquiera puedo ir donde quiero. -¿Acaso no es lo que has hecho?

-Sí, ¿pero a qué precio? Mi doncella y mi criado bien podrían ser castigados por ello y tú me devolverías con mi padre en un san tiamén si te dijera quién es.

Edward meditó sus palabras. Nunca había pensado en lo que se sentiría al ser mujer. Siempre había dado por sentada su libertad. La muchacha tenía razón: él no respondía ante nadie. Era un hombre libre sin más lazos que su propia familia.

Se detuvo para mirarla.

-¿Qué harías si fueras libre?

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto encantador.

-No lo sé. Tal vez viajar. Siempre he querido ver Aquitania. Mi madre cuenta historias tan maravillosas sobre los acres de viñedos... Dice que es el lugar más hermoso de la Tierra. O puede que fuera a Roma. En peregrinación. ¿Has estado en Tierra Santa?

-No.

El rostro de Bella se tornó triste.

-Vaya. Mi tía sí estuvo allí. Dice que es un lugar maravillo so. -Desprendió un broche de su vestido y se lo tendió para mos trárselo-. Me regaló esto. Me dijo que se lo compró a un cruzado que vendía objetos con el fin de conseguir el dinero necesario para volver a casa.

Edward estudió la pieza. Mostraba a un caballero sobre su mon tura que lucía una cruz en el escudo; era sin duda la insignia de un peregrino. Cerró los dedos en torno a la joya y la apretó con fuerza.

¿Sería posible que la muchacha fuera quien decía ser?

Con todo, era incapaz de desechar la sensación de que no era verdad. Por más sincera que pareciera, era imposible que la sobrina de la mujer más poderosa de toda la Cristiandad hubiera aparecido en su cueva sin escolta alguna. La sobrina de Isabella sería una mu jer de valor incalculable.

Vigilada con esmero a todas horas.

Jamás se le permitiría abandonar la casa de su padre en una aven tura tan absurda. No sin que se alertara a todos los miembros de la guardia.

Le devolvió el broche. El roce de sus dedos le provocó una ex traña sensación que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era tan suave y su aroma tan femenino y delicado... Cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume.

Era una mujer tan dulce...

Sin duda, un bocado digno de probar.

Bella se echó a temblar al contemplar la expresión del rostro de Edward. Sólo la habían besado una vez. Había sido una experiencia efímera y repugnante. Le resultó tan desagradable que jamás ha bía querido repetirla y, sin embargo, mientras le contaba a Edward sus deseos sintió el extraño anhelo de saborear sus labios.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

Bella se puso de puntillas de forma instintiva.

Edward extendió una de sus grandes manos y le alzó la barbilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

Bella gimió por la intimidad del contacto y por el sabor del hombre mezclado con el de la cerveza. La lengua de Edward rozó la suya, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de los pies a la ca beza.

Sus brazos se alzaron por voluntad propia y le rodearon los hom bros desnudos con el fin de sentir los movimientos de sus múscu los bajo las manos.

Estaba sudoroso, acalorado y su olor habría debido resultarle repugnante, pero no era así. En realidad Edward no apestaba. Des prendía un olor agradablemente masculino y el tacto húmedo de su piel sólo conseguía avivar el deseo que sentía por él.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Jamás había sentido algo semejante. No era de extrañar que algunas mujeres acabaran siendo unas desver gonzadas. ¿Quién habría imaginado que acariciar a un hombre pu diera resultar tan placentero?

Edward dejó escapar un ronco gemido al probar el dulce sabor de la muchacha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besara a una muchacha tan hermosa. Desde que las manos de una mujer le acariciaran el cabello.

Había olvidado el placer del momento y, sin embargo, mientras la besaba, se percató de que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera besa do le había resultado tan maravillosa como la que tenía entre sus brazos.

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento, llegó otro: mientras la besaba, ella no podía hablar.

Se echó a reír ante la idea.

Bella tensó el cuerpo y se apartó de él.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No, encanto -le dijo con sinceridad y sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar-. Me reía de algo que se me ha ocurrido de repente. Ella entrecerró los ojos como si no lo creyera. -¿Y qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

-Que no puedes hablar y besar al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Bella adquirió un intenso rubor. -Eres un sinvergüenza.

-Sí, hasta lo más profundo de mi alma impenitente.

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó tierna y plácida.

-La verdad es que no es muy apropiado que esté contigo aquí sola. -Acto seguido, lo miró de arriba abajo, logrando que su miem bro se endureciera por el desbordante deseo de acariciarla un poco más. De acariciarla de pies a cabeza-. Mi madre se escandalizaría muchísimo.

Edward apartó la mano de su barbilla.

-Tu padre se pondría furioso.

-Sí, desde luego. No me cabe la menor duda de que reclamaría tu cabeza.

Sí, y no precisamente la que tenía sobre los hombros. -A mí tampoco.

La muchacha carraspeó y dio media vuelta. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombro. -Por cierto, Edward...

-¿Sí?

-Besas muy bien.

Aturdido, Edward la observó mientras se alejaba.

«Besas muy bien.» Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, inun dándolo con un extraño y arrogante placer.

Aunque el motivo se le escapaba por completo. Sólo sabía con certeza que sentía el abrumador impulso de seguirla, cogerla en bra zos y comprobar si era tan atrevida y directa en la intimidad de su cama. Y justo a la zaga de esa idea llegó otra; una mucho más dolo rosa.

Nunca lo averiguaría.

Un hombre que había sido el causante de la muerte de su her mano y mejor amigo no merecía a una mujer como ella. No merecía nada en absoluto.

Y eso sería lo que tendría: nada. Se lo debía a Alec.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, prometo subir los capitulos mas temprano, es que hoy se me hizo tarde, pero les puse dos capitulos por la espera.**

**Les agradesco mucho a todos los que han comentado, las chicas que me mandan comentarios como invitado tambien los leo y se los agradesco de igual manera.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Rosalie se detuvo junto a la hoguera para escuchar a los tres hombres que planeaban el ataque a Edward Masen mientras un cuarto los observaba, apoyado contra la rueda del carromato.

Riley tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estaba senta do con esas largas piernas estiradas frente a él, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. La larga melena rubia le caía sobre los hombros y el pecho. La luz del fuego le confería un tono rojizo y jugueteaba sobre su atractivo y anguloso rostro. No cabía duda de que era un guerrero apuesto. Alto. Musculoso. Tan serio que resultaba aterra dor. Sus ojos azules eran tan penetrantes como los de un depredador al que no se le escapara un solo detalle.

Cada vez que miraba a Rosalie, ésta sentía el súbito impulso de santiguarse.

Nadie sabía con certeza de dónde procedía ese hombre. Se ne gaba a hablar tanto de su pasado como de su hogar; un hogar que de bía de estar bastante lejos, dado que el exótico acento con el que hablaba resultaba imposible de identificar para ninguno de ellos. La única pista que tenían acerca de su pasado era la extraordinaria ha bilidad con la que manejaba la espada. Era obvio que lo habían en trenado y que, además, lo habían hecho bien; aunque ni siquiera sa bían si se trataba de un caballero o de un antiguo escudero.

Por no mencionar que Riley no era su verdadero nombre. Era un apodo que Demetri y el resto le habían dado tiempo atrás en Tierra Santa a causa de la fiereza de su carácter y del hecho de que nadie le inspiraba temor. Ni siquiera el Señor Todopoderoso.

O eso afirmaba él. Porque, para ser un hombre que alegaba ca recer tanto de alma como de respeto por la justicia divina, jamás se quitaba el pequeño crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

No llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Sólo unas cuantas semanas. Se había unido a ellos en Inglaterra mientras iban de camino al nor te, a Escocia. Rosalie no había estado muy segura de poder confiar ni en él ni en esa aura letal que lo envolvía como una segunda piel, pero Demetri lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y había in tercedido a su favor.

Y así, después de un pequeño debate, Riley se había unido al grupo. Formaba parte de él y, sin embargo, siempre se mantenía apartado.

La mirada de Riley se posó sobre ella mientras Rosalie per manecía en pie observando a los hombres y fue entonces cuando se percató de que al guerrero le divertían los planes de los tres restan tes miembros del grupo tanto como a ella misma. Los labios de Riley se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica y Rosalie supo que también censuraba los planes de los tres hombres.

Eleazar, que era la figura más cercana a un padre que jamás había conocido, sostenía una bolsa ajada y enorme en la mano derecha; una bolsa que la propia Rosalie había remendado ese mismo día. Te nía el cabello gris alborotado sobre la frente, como si se lo hubiera mesado mientras intentaba convencer a los demás de su postura.

-Yo digo que lo ataquemos por la espalda. -En ese momento miró hacia su derecha y le tendió la bolsa al hombre que estaba jun to a él-. Seth, coge esto. Se lo echaremos encima y le daremos un buen golpe en la mollera.

Seth asintió. No mucho más alto que Rosalie, Seth era el músico del grupo. Era tres años mayor que ella y ya había llegado a los veinticinco. Tenía el cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos color azabache. Un hombre guapo al que siempre había considerado una especie de hermano.

-Si utilizo mi maza lo tendremos tendido en el carromato en un santiamén -añadió Demetri, un guerrero alto y feroz, al que ha bían enviado para vigilarla y usar su fuerza bruta en caso de que fue se necesario.

-O podíais matarlo los tres a la vez -comentó Rose, uniéndo se a la conversación.

Observó a cada uno de los tres hombres. Los cansados ojos gri ses de Eleazar tenían un brillo inusual, y los verdes de Demetri res plandecían de entusiasmo. Seth apartó la mirada, azorado.

Riley soltó una ronca carcajada que se ganó unas cuantas mi radas ceñudas por parte del grupo. Demetri trató de asestarle una patada en los pies, pero antes de rozarlo siquiera el guerrero los apartó como si hubiera anticipado el «amistoso» ataque.

La rapidez de movimientos de Riley, junto con su habilidad para descifrar las intenciones y los pensamientos de los demás, en ocasiones antes incluso de que éstos fueran conscientes, resultaba de lo más espeluznante.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto, mujer? -preguntó Demetri con patente irritación-. Te estás entrometiendo en un asunto de hom bres.

-Sí, claro... -replicó ella con una desabrida carcajada-. El asesinato suele serlo, pero no sé si recordáis que nos pagaron para «secuestrar» a Edward Masen, no para matarlo. Pensad un poco, ¿qué ocurriría si volviésemos con su cadáver?

Riley asintió de forma imperceptible con la cabeza, como si es tuviera impresionado por su razonamiento. El hombre continuó observando al resto del grupo sin decir una palabra, a la espera de sus respuestas.

-¿Tienes un plan mejor? -preguntó Eleazar. A diferencia de los otros dos conspiradores, el anciano respetaba su intelecto. Rose asintió.

-Yo digo que lo droguemos.

-Un truco taimado, típico de una mujer -masculló Demetri-. Yo digo que lo ataquemos sin rodeos, como hacen los hom bres.

Ella resopló.

-De esa forma lo mataréis. Un hombre como ése no permitirá

que lo arrastréis sin plantar cara. Si lo atacáis, responderá. Demetri le contestó con un grosero gruñido.

-Venga, sigamos con lo nuestro. Rose, encárgate de que el ca rromato esté preparado para nuestro regreso.

-¿Riley? -dijo Rose, mirando al hombre que aún parecía en contrar divertida la discusión-. ¿Qué dices tú?

Su voz era tan grave y profunda como el sonido del trueno, im presión que quedaba reforzada por su extraño acento.

-Yo digo que jamás hay que inmiscuirse en las maquinaciones de los demás a menos que te inviten a hacerlo. Se han rebanado pes cuezos por mucho menos.

-En ese caso, ¿te unirás a nosotros? -le preguntó Demetri. Riley negó con la cabeza.

-No le guardo rencor alguno a ese hombre y no tengo deseos

de luchar contra él. Dejaré todo el asunto en vuestras manos. Demetri le respondió con un brusco asentimiento.

Rosalie alzó las manos, poco dispuesta a seguir discutiendo. -Cuando Edward Masen muera y sus hermanos pidan vues tras cabezas, quiero que recordéis quién habló con la voz de la razón. Cuando Eleazar se dispuso a marcharse con ellos, Demetri lo obligó a quedarse atrás.

-Haces demasiado ruido, Eleazar. Sería mejor que nos dejaras esto a Seth y a mí.

El hombre asintió a regañadientes. Volvió despacio a la hogue ra, donde Rose aún permanecía de pie con los brazos en jarras, ob servando cómo los otros dos imbéciles se alejaban.

-Menudo par de idiotas -dijo entre dientes.

-Rose, no te enfades tanto porque no te hayan hecho caso.

-No estoy enfadada. Estoy de lo más tranquila. ¿No me ves?

Eleazar soltó una carcajada al escucharla y, acto seguido, Riley y él la ayudaron a limpiar los restos de la cena. Rosalie se encargó de lavar las jarras y los platos mientras Eleazar echaba los restos a los caballos.

Riley volvió a sentarse junto al carromato, donde permaneció impasible y en silencio.

Demetri y Seth regresaron poco después con las manos vacías. Ambos estaban bastante pálidos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Eleazar con un tono de voz a camino en tre la esperanza y el temor.

-¿Habéis visto la estatura que tiene ese tipo? -preguntó Seth con una nota de asombro-. Es incluso más alto que Riley.

Rose echó un vistazo al aludido, que le sacaba al menos una cabe za a cualquier hombre que ella hubiese conocido. Incluso el rostro de Demetri había perdido el color, y jamás había visto al antiguo soldado intimidado por algo. Siendo un veterano de las Cruzadas, Demetri siempre había hecho gala de una enorme templanza.

Hasta ese momento.

-A decir verdad, no quiero golpear a ese hombre -confesó Demetri-. Lo más probable es que sólo consiguiera fastidiarlo. Riley soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tan grande es? -preguntó Eleazar.

Demetri extendió el brazo por encima de su cabeza y se puso de puntillas.

-Es un gigante. Nadie había mencionado que tendríamos que secuestrar a un gigante.

Seth asintió con vigor.

-Necesitaremos un carromato más grande para transportarlo. Rose intercambió una mirada jocosa con Riley, que seguía obser vándolos en silencio.

Eleazar se acarició la barba mientras meditaba acerca del cambio de planes.

-Me aseguraron que bebía mucho. ¿Es que no estaba como una cuba?

Demetri se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que sé es que tenía un hacha y que lo he visto derri bar un árbol cuyo tronco era tres veces más grueso que yo con sólo tres golpes. No iba a interponerme entre el hacha y el hombre para averiguar si estaba borracho o no. Y si es capaz de hacer eso borra cho... Bueno, creo que tenemos un enorme problema entre manos.

De súbito, los tres hombres miraron a Riley, que arqueó una ceja ante semejante atención.

-No pienso dejar que me involucréis en esta locura. Si queréis atraparlo, tendréis que apañároslas solos.

Al unísono, los ojos de los tres hombres se posaron sobre Rosalie.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó ella con sorna-. A ver, ¿por qué me miráis de ese modo?

Demetri se aclaró la garganta. Observó a Seth y a Eleazar an tes de volver a mirarla a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, mujer?

-¡Bueno! Así que ahora quieres saber mi opinión. ¿Qué te ha ce pensar que una simple mujer descerebrada como yo pueda tener algo útil que aportar a un «asunto de hombres»? Pero si un simple pensamiento me deja al borde del desmayo...

Demetri frunció los labios.

-Por favor -intervino Seth, acercándose a ella-. Ni te ima ginas lo que acabamos de ver. Si se te ocurre cualquier otra idea, soy todo oídos. -Echó un vistazo a Demetri por encima del hom bro-. Y si te vuelve a insultar, será a él a quien le aticemos en la mo llera.

Bella se despertó temprano, aun antes que el cervecero y su esposa. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la casita para atender sus necesidades.

Apenas había amanecido y la luz grisácea del alba comenzaba a iluminar la aldea. Ése era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día. Casi siempre se levantaba antes que los demás y atesoraba esos ins tantes en los que parecía estar sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, comprendió mientras se aproxi maba al pequeño arroyo que corría tras la casa.

Edward le había tomado la delantera a la hora de levantarse y de llegar al arroyo.

En cuanto lo vio bajo la mortecina luz del alba se quedó parali zada. Tenía el cabello negro apartado de la cara y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura mientras se afeitaba el cuello con la navaja.  
Los ojos de Bella se dieron un festín con toda esa piel morena que quedaba a la vista; con las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo y lo acariciaban cada vez que lo salpicaba la corriente. Recorrió con la mirada el contorno de esos músculos, observando cómo se contraían y se relajaban con cada movimiento.

Sí, Edward Masen era el hombre más apuesto que había vis to jamás.

Puesto que siempre había estado resguardada en su casa, Bella no sabía lo que era sentir un deseo semejante por un hombre. Pero lo averiguó en esos momentos. Sentía el deseo en todo su cuerpo: en el corazón, que latía desbocado; en los pulmones, que se esfor zaban por respirar, y en las piernas, que estaban a punto de ceder bajo su peso.

¿Qué tendría ese tosco rufián para atraerla de ese modo? No era el tipo de hombre que la cortejaría con poesía. Tampoco era el tipo de hombre que se sentaría junto a ella durante horas mientras escu chaban cantar a un bardo. A buen seguro que era como su padre, impaciente con todos los trovadores. Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre había obligado a su madre a retirarse a sus aposentos en lugar de quedarse a escuchar la historia de un bardo.

Su padre siempre estaba presto a darle un bramido a su madre para que se reuniera con él y jamás había encontrado de su gusto sentarse a escuchar a los demás.

Su madre, bendita fuera su alma, siempre se había mostrado pa ciente y entregada, tal y como se suponía que debía ser una esposa. Cada vez que su marido mostraba deseos de retirarse, ella lo com placía aun cuando estuviera haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Bella quería algo más.

No deseaba convertirse en una esposa sumisa que aceptara sin rechistar los deseos de su marido. Quería vivir la vida según sus pro pios términos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al hombre perfecto. Un hom bre culto y reflexivo que leería con ella y compondría poemas y can ciones.

No uno que saliera en tromba a talar árboles con un hacha cada vez que se enfadara.

No obstante, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, tuvo que admitir que esa costumbre de talar árboles había hecho maravillas con su físico. Lo había dotado de unos fuertes y mag níficos hombros, de unos poderosos muslos salpicados de vello oscuro y de un torso musculoso que era el epítome de la belleza masculina

De repente, Edward se dio la vuelta y la vio allí de pie en mitad del claro.

Bella se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de respirar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, fue la apostura de ese rostro recién afeitado lo que más la sorprendió. Las elegantes líneas de sus rasgos...

De no ser por su estatura y esa presencia tan masculina, podría ser tildado de hermoso.

Sin embargo, no había nada femenino o delicado en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Era la personificación de la virilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo, muchacha? -le preguntó.

El profundo tono de su voz hizo que se le erizara la piel. Bella tragó saliva y se dispuso a decir algo, pero descubrió que se había quedado muda, por extraño que pareciera.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Edward, dando un paso hacia ella.

Bella soltó un chillido ante la idea de que saliera del agua. Si se encontraba tan afectada por la mera visión de su pecho y su espal da desnudos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sentiría al verlo des pierto y sin ropa.

El día anterior, cuando lo viera desnudo en su cama, no le había parecido tan...

«¡Grande!»

-Estoy bien -contestó antes de dar media vuelta para salir co rriendo en dirección a la casa.

Edward sonrió al verla marcharse con tanta prisa.

Así que la muchacha lo había visto bañándose...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la idea de que ella lo hubiera estado mirando. Lo había contemplado con una ex presión audaz y decidida. Sin sonrojos ni risillas tontas.

Lo había contemplado como una mujer consciente de su vo luntad y de sus apetencias.

Semejante idea logró que su miembro se sacudiera con un ra malazo de deseo y que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Con sólo imaginar lo que sería acostarse con semejante mujer...

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento llegó otro más: jamás la conocería. No de esa forma. Aun cuando no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a Alec, todavía quedaba el insignificante detalle de que la mucha cha estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

Ya le había arrebatado una mujer a otro con anterioridad. Jamás volvería a cometer ese error.

Irina le había asegurado a Alec que su prometido, Harry Clearwater, no sentía nada por ella; y después lo había convenci do a él de que su hermano no la amaba.

A la postre, tanto Harry como Alec habían estado dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por esa perra traicionera. Mientras Alec ha bía elegido la muerte, Harry había iniciado una contienda que había estado a punto de acabar con los clanes de los Masen y los Clearwater por igual.

Era un precio demasiado alto por una mujer. Bella pertenecía a Mike.

Sin importar sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha, la respetaría como si fuera la esposa de ese hombre y mandaría sus deseos al in fierno.

Bella pasó el resto de la mañana evitando a Edward, algo que re sultó en extremo difícil una vez que dejaron la casa del cervecero y prosiguieron su viaje hacia el castillo de Emmet.

-Estás tan callada, muchacha, que empiezo a creer que has en fermado. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Muy bien -se apresuró a contestarle. Ya había respondido esa misma pregunta demasiadas veces.

No estaba dispuesta a confesarle que lo que le pasaba era «él». ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la ausencia de la barba provocaría un cambio tan drástico en su rostro? Ya no parecía antipático ni desagradable. Tenía unos rasgos atractivos y elegantes que le recor daban a los de un poderoso depredador.

¿Por qué iba a ocultar un hombre un rostro tan increíblemente apuesto tras una barba? Sin duda alguna, debería haber alguna ley que prohibiera semejante crimen.

Y esos hombros tan anchos...

Eran pecaminosos. Poderosos. Se contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos, despertando en ella oleadas de deseo cuando se ima ginaba deslizando la mano sobre esa piel suave.

Acariciando de nuevo ese cabello del color del ébano.

Se había pasado todo el día tratando de borrar las imágenes de Edward de su mente. La visión de ese cuerpo desnudo y relajado en su cama. El sonido ronco de su risa. El sabor del beso de la noche anterior.

Y, sobre todo, la imagen que había visto esa misma mañana en el arroyo.

Sí, era muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa cuando la asaltaban todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Al menos, el hombre no había bebido cerveza esa mañana y tampoco había aceptado la que Vladimir le ofreciera para el camino. Al parecer, tenía la intención de permanecer sobrio mientras estu vieran juntos.

No cabía duda de que era una buena señal.

Pasaron la mañana en silencio hasta que se cruzaron con un buhonero que iba en dirección contraria. La carreta del hombre es taba atestada de telas, cajas y toneles. Un caballo recio y pequeño tiraba de ella mientras el hombre caminaba delante, sosteniendo las riendas.

El tipo, de baja estatura, figura rechoncha y agradables ojos cas taños, les sonrió y les hizo un gesto con el gorro a modo de saludo. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más rápido al ver su mer cancía.

-¿Podemos detenernos? -le preguntó a Edward. -¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo. Por favor.

Edward detuvo al buhonero de mala gana y la ayudó a desmontar.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no tratarla con brusquedad, aunque no le resultó fácil.

La dama era como una urraca que volvía la cabeza ante cual quier cosa que le resultara mínimamente atractiva o interesante. Aunque al menos esa mañana no lo había obligado a detenerse para admirar las flores.

Esperaba que la muchacha eligiera una de las costosas pieles que estaban dobladas en la parte posterior del carromato. En cambio, Bella se acercó al lugar donde el vendedor había atado cuatro laú des. Pasó la mano sobre ellos como si fueran los objetos más hermosos del mundo.

Edward sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras observaba la tierna caricia y se preguntaba lo que sentiría si esa mano se desliza ra sobre su espalda...

-¡Son preciosos! -exclamó Bella.

-¿Os gustan los laúdes, milady? -preguntó el hombre.

-Sí.

Edward resopló ante semejante entusiasmo, aun cuando la des lumbrante expresión de su rostro lo tenía cautivado.

-No son más que laúdes, Bella. Y no parecen nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de laúdes? -Su expresión se suavizó cuando volvió a mirar los toscos laúdes de madera de sauce-. Son precio sos, ¿verdad? -le preguntó al buhonero.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras ella rasgueaba una de las cuerdas.

El buhonero sacó uno de los instrumentos del carromato y se lo ofreció.

-¿Os gustaría cogerlo? -le preguntó.

-¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias. -Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos resplandecieron como el sol. Era una criatura encantadora, tan llena de alegría como él lo estaba de malhumor.

-¿Habéis tocado mucho? -le preguntó el vendedor.

-No. Mi padre decía que tocaba como una sirvienta que le estuviera retorciendo el pescuezo a un gato. Así que una noche, des pués de que me fuera a dormir, arrojó mi laúd al fuego. -Bella acu nó el instrumento en su regazo y rasgueó las cuerdas, arrancándo les un acorde desafinado.

El discordante sonido logró que todos hicieran una mueca.

Su padre tenía razón. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera retor ciéndole el pescuezo a un gato.

-Permíteme -le dijo Edward al tiempo que intentaba arreba társelo de las manos para evitar que siguiera torturándolos.

Bella hizo ademán de protestar, pero él le quitó el laúd y lo afi nó con presteza. Atónita, ladeó la cabeza y observó el modo exper to con el que Edward sostenía el instrumento y rasgueaba las cuerdas. ¡Pero bueno...! Ni siquiera necesitaba una flauta para afinarlo, tal y como ella había visto hacer a los trovadores en el salón de su padre.

-¿Sabes tocar? -Era una pregunta retórica.

Él respondió tocando el Himno de Bad Roy.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo. ¿Quién se ha bría imaginado que ese oso grandullón tendría semejante talento?

Jamás había oído a alguien que tocara mejor. Sus enormes ma nos acariciaban las cuerdas con una facilidad que delataba años de cuidada práctica. Esas manos fuertes y feroces que la noche anterior habían talado un árbol y habían apilado madera.

Las manos de un hombre carente de refinamiento. Carente de refinamiento y, pese a todo, increíblemente fascinante. Aún más fascinante tras descubrir semejante habilidad.

Edward le devolvió el instrumento.

Ella le sonrió mientras comprobaba las cuerdas.

-¿Cuánto quieres por él? -le preguntó Edward al buhonero. Bella se detuvo al escucharlo.

-Cinco libras, milord.

Edward ni siquiera protestó. Sacó el dinero y se lo dio al hombre. -¿Tienes cuerdas de repuesto?

-Sí, milord.

-Me llevaré dos juegos.

El corazón de Bella se desbocó ante esa muestra de amabili dad. ¿Por qué le regalaba el laúd? Apenas la conocía; no era más que una mujer que había irrumpido en su vida de la forma más grosera.

Debería odiarla por lo que le había hecho.

En cambio, le hacía un regalo. Uno que había anhelado con to das sus fuerzas desde el día que su padre destrozara su laúd.

En cuanto Edward pagó las cuerdas, el buhonero se despidió de ellos.

Bella permaneció de pie en mitad del camino, mirando a Edward con adoración. En ese momento le parecía el hombre más dulce que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad y gratitud ante semejante de talle.

Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar le las gracias con un beso.

-¿Por qué me lo has comprado? -le preguntó con voz lloro sa a causa de la alegría.

Edward tragó saliva al escuchar su pregunta. Aún no estaba segu ro de por qué lo había hecho. Salvo que la expresión del rostro de la muchacha al ver el laúd lo había golpeado en el estómago como si de un puño se tratara. Era obvio que el insignificante instrumen to le reportaría incontables horas de felicidad y, por alguna razón que no se atrevía a sopesar, la idea de hacerla feliz lograba que se sin tiera mejor.

Incapaz de explicarle sus motivos, se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a su montura.

-¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta al escucharla.

-¿No podemos detenernos un momento para que me enseñes a tocarlo? ¿Un ratito de nada?

-Bella, todavía tenemos que...

La alegría desapareció del rostro de la muchacha. Y a él se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Muy bien -concedió.

¿Qué importaría un rato más, dado el tiempo que ya habían per dido? Además, le gustaba viajar con ella. Era una chica muy atrac tiva y, a decir verdad, conseguía que olvidara el pasado.

Al menos durante un rato.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa que le nubló todos los sentidos.

La muchacha se encaminó sin más dilación hacia un tronco caí do sobre el que tomó asiento, mientras él agarraba las riendas de los caballos y los guiaba hacia una zona donde podrían pastar y des cansar.

Bella se sentó con el laúd en el regazo, sujetándolo con tor peza. Edward la rodeó con un brazo con la intención de mostrarle cómo se sujetaba y corregir su postura, pero se vio asaltado por el fresco y suave aroma de su cabello. Por el suave tacto de esas ma nos sobre las suyas. Por la increíble sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Una profunda necesidad se adueñó de él, provocándole una erección tan intensa que le resultó dolorosa. Siguió inhalando su aroma, dejando que lo inundara mientras sentía el roce de sus de dos sobre las manos.

¡Och! Era maravilloso abrazarla.

Aunque besarla había sido mucho mejor...

Bella era muy consciente del brazo que la rodeaba. Del aliento que le rozaba el cuello. Del modo en que esas fuertes manos guia ban las suyas hacia las cuerdas y los trastes para enseñarle a tocar.

Disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo masculino al tiempo que dese chaba todos los sueños acerca de su pretendiente imaginario. La imagen de su trovador rubio se esfumó y en su lugar apareció el ros tro de un hombre con unos atormentados ojos azules.

Un hombre cuyas manos eran capaces de crear una música ma ravillosa.

Edward apretó los dientes y luchó contra el impulso de enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Bella. Perdió la noción del tiem po mientras permanecía allí sentado, con ella prácticamente en su regazo, rasgueando las cuerdas para enseñarle una sencilla melodía.  
-¿Conoces la letra de esta canción? -le preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí.

-¿Me la enseñarás también?

-No, Bella. Te aseguro que no te gustaría oírme cantar. Según me han dicho, es mucho más agradable escuchar el croar de una rana que mis berridos.

-No me lo creo. Me encantaría oírte cantar.

Edward hizo una mueca ante semejante idea. Había soportado las crueles burlas de sus hermanos durante demasiados años como para hacerse falsas ilusiones acerca de su talento.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Bella y vio la expresión entusiasta que asomaba a su rostro, no pudo resistirse.

-Sólo si me juras que no te reirás de mí.

Bella alzó la cabeza y, al mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió que esta ba hablando en serio. ¿Quién habría pensado que un hombre así podría temer que alguien se burlara de él?

¿Quién se atrevería a hacerlo? Sería preferible burlarse del mis mísimo diablo que de un hombre como Edward Masen. -Prometo no reírme.

Edward cantó unas cuantas estrofas y Bella no tardó en compro bar que había estado en lo cierto. Lo hacía fatal.

Sin embargo, no se rió. Se limitó a sonreírle hasta que hubo aprendido lo bastante de la canción como para poder entonarla ella misma.

-Tienes una voz preciosa -le dijo Edward con voz baja y tierna. Bella no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dedi cado un halago que hubiera significado tanto para ella. -Gracias.

Edward siguió escuchándola y dejó que el sonido de su voz lo re lajara. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, había enterrado la mano en su cabello.

Pero ella no protestó.

-¿Quién eres en realidad, Bella? -le preguntó en un susurro mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y luchaba contra el deseo de enterrar los labios en la piel expuesta de su cuello.

No le cabía la menor duda de que sabría a miel y que su inten so sabor le haría anhelar mucho más.

-No puedo decírtelo, Edward. Mandarías llamar a mi padre si lo hiciera.

Edward deslizó los dedos por su pelo hasta llegar a la delicada cur va de la mejilla. Jamás había acariciado una piel tan suave y tersa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin experimentar el reconfortante alivio de tener un cuerpo junto al suyo que la cercanía de Bella le resultaba dolorosa. Sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle que se apartara. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de atracción por nadie.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le permitiría hacerle el amor. Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por muy audaz que se mostrara, Bella era una dama de no ble cuna. Una doncella cuya inocencia lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Nunca había conocido las caricias de un hombre. Nunca había conocido la belleza de la unión entre dos personas desnudas que se consuelan la una a la otra mientras alcanzan el placer más subli me reservado a un ser humano.

Irina había sido quien se lo mostrara por primera vez. Y así, durante un breve intervalo de tiempo, había sentido que era algo más aparte del Masen olvidado.

Jasper era el guapo. Emmet el inteligente. Alec el encanta dor y él...

Él había sido el taciturno.

El que hacía que su padre sacudiera la cabeza y murmurara en tre dientes: «No sé qué va a ser de él, Elizabeth. Tal vez debiéramos consagrarlo a la vida monacal y dejar que los monjes lidien con ese retraimiento.»

A lo que su madre contestaba: « ¡Och! Baja la voz si no quieres que te oiga. Edward es un buen muchacho y va a convertirse en un buen hombre.»

Sin embargo, su padre siempre había objetado: «Es débil. ¿Aca so no ves cómo se doblega ante sus hermanos? Incluso ante Jasper, que es más pequeño. Es vergonzoso. Debería haber sido una niña. Al menos así entendería por qué se empeña en esconderse en su habitación. No es rival para los otros. Jamás lo será.»

La censura de su padre se le había grabado a fuego en el alma. Sus hermanos nunca lo habían asustado. Lo que sucedía era que no veía la necesidad de tener que luchar con ellos por cualquier cosa. Un hombre se cansaba de tanta lucha.

Al contrario de lo que les ocurría a sus hermanos, la soledad y la tranquilidad siempre le habían parecido más valiosas que un pu ñetazo en la cara. Tal vez debiera haberse convertido en monje, des pués de todo.

Mientras observaba cómo la dama practicaba la melodía se dio cuenta de que la vida monacal habría sido igualmente un trágico error. No habría sido capaz de mantener los votos.

Bella se arrellanó entre sus brazos y el movimiento lo sor prendió.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando aprendiste a tocar? -le pre guntó.

-Doce.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y la ladeó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué te motivó a aprender?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ojalá contestaras alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, Edward. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Edward suspiró al recordar su infancia. El lugar al que había sido relegado en su familia. Rara vez se aventuraba a recordar ese pasa do tan lejano. No había mucho que mereciera la pena rememorar.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, se descubrió contestan do su pregunta.

-El laúd era de mi hermano Alec. Lo había comprado para es cribirle un poema a la muchacha que había atrapado su corazón esa semana en concreto. Ensayó un poco, pero descubrió poco después que estaba enamorado de otra y dejó que el laúd acumulara polvo en su habitación. Se lo quité un día sin que se diera cuenta mientras él estaba fuera retozando y aprendí yo solo a tocarlo.

-¿De veras? -Al ver que Edward asentía, añadió-: ¿Por qué? Y no te atrevas a encogerte de hombros otra vez.

Los labios de Edward esbozaron una sonrisa ante el imperioso tono de la muchacha.

-No lo sé. Me parecía un desperdicio que el instrumento estu viera allí sin que nadie le prestara atención.

Bella sonrió ante su respuesta.

-¿Te gusta la música?

-No está mal. Aunque prefiero tocar melodías a escuchar a otros.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó ella, tensándose sobre su regazo-. Espero que no te haya molestado que cantara.

-No, Bella. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz. -Edward se encogió para sus adentros en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

No debería haber confesado una cosa semejante. A partir de ese momento ella le daría rienda suelta a su lengua, sin duda.

Sin embargo, sus palabras la relajaron y volvió a apoyarse con tra él mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarlo con una expresión tan dulce en sus ojos castaños que Edward sintió el impulso de tomarse ciertas libertades que no se atrevía a imaginar.

Bella era consciente de que debería alejarse de Edward, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Estar rodeada por sus brazos resultaba de lo más placentero. Jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo así de haber estado en su casa o si hubiera alguna persona cerca.

Con todo, le daba la sensación de que estaba donde debía es tar, contemplando la forma en que los rayos de sol le arrancaban destellos a su oscuro cabello. No podía haber ningún hombre más apuesto.

-¿Incluso cuando hablo demasiado? -preguntó, incapaz de resistirse.

Edward la miró un instante antes de desviar la vista. -Deberíamos reanudar el viaje. Me gustaría llegar al castillo antes de que anochezca.

Bella se puso en pie a regañadientes.

Edward la ayudó a acomodarse sobre su montura y después le tendió el laúd. Acto seguido se subió a su caballo.

Bella viajaba tras él mientras sostenía el laúd en su regazo con tanto cuidado como si de un precioso bebé se tratara. Lo último que quería era ocasionarle algún tipo de daño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en aprender? -le preguntó. -Supongo que depende de lo que practiques. -¿Debería practicar todos los días? ¿Cuánto practicas tú? ¿Tar daste mucho en tocar de forma aceptable? Me has dicho que apren diste tú solo, ¿cómo aprendiste sin que nadie te enseñara?

Edward hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a acosarlo con sus pre guntas, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma se sentía aliviado. A decir verdad, el silencio de la muchacha durante la mañana lo había preocupado. En esos momentos había recuperado su habitual y parlanchina forma de ser.

Tardaron bastante en llegar al claro donde solía dejar que su ca ballo descansara cuando hacía el viaje a solas.

Sin embargo, su lugar favorito bajo el enorme roble ya estaba ocupado en esa ocasión. Maldición. Tendría que buscar otro sitio donde detenerse a descansar.

Edward se dispuso a guiar a Bella lejos del pequeño grupo de per sonas que estaba almorzando, pero un hombre mayor les hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Saludos, milord. ¿Os gustaría a vuestra dama y a vos com partir el almuerzo con nosotros? Tenemos comida de sobra.

Edward estudió el grupo. Estaba compuesto por un hombre ma yor, tres más jóvenes y una mujer. Salvo por el hombre rubio que los observaba con manifiesta crueldad, parecían bastante inofensi vos. Eran buhoneros o gitanos de algún tipo, a juzgar por el carro mato cubierto y por sus ropas.

La mujer tenía el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos rasgados como los de un gato. El hombre mayor tenía la piel ateza da y el cabello gris.

La mirada de Edward volvió al hombre rubio, que los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y adoptó una expresión irónica, abando nando el aire amenazador que tuviera poco antes.

No, no correrían peligro alguno si descansaban con ellos.

-¿Qué dices tú, Bella?

La muchacha le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Creo que sería muy agradable compartir una comida con al guien que responda a mis preguntas con algo más que un gruñido. Edward le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

-O que me mire de esa forma -añadió ella.

Edward aceptó la invitación. Ayudó a Bella a desmontar y se fijó en que la muchacha aferraba el laúd como si fuera algo en extre mo valioso. Le costó bastante esfuerzo no sonreír ante semejante actitud.

¿Cómo era posible que un regalo tan insignificante le reportara tanto placer a una persona?

El hombre más joven se acercó a él para ayudarle a atender a los caballos. Su piel era casi tan oscura como la de un sarraceno y su ca bello era abundante y rizado. Llevaba una camisa verde con un fa jín rojo anudado en torno a la cintura.

-Me llamo Seth -le dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano. Edward hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-Edward Masen.

Seth señaló al anciano que los había saludado en primer lugar. -Éste es nuestro tío Eleazar y éstos son mis primos, Demetri y Rosalie. El hombre rubio es otro viajero que hemos recogido en el camino y que responde al nombre de Riley.

Edward saludó a cada uno de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Rosalie confraternizaba con Bella.

-¿Qué os trae a las tierras de los Masen? -le preguntó Edward a Seth mientras el hombre acariciaba a la yegua de Bella. -Sólo estamos de paso.

-¿Sois buhoneros?

-Artistas. Nos dirigimos a la feria de Arrowsbough.

Edward guardó silencio mientras daba de comer y beber a su ca ballo. El parloteo y las alegres carcajadas de Bella le inundaban los oídos mientras la muchacha charlaba con los demás.

-¿Llevas viajando toda la vida? -le preguntó Bella a Rosalie.

-Sí, desde el momento en que nací.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En todas partes.

Bella bebió un sorbo de vino antes de proseguir con su interro gatorio.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Aquitania? -Nací justo al sur de la región.

-No puede ser, ¿de veras?

-De veras.

Una expresión soñadora y tierna asomó al rostro de Bella, lo grando que el cuerpo de Edward reaccionara de inmediato. Le habría encantado que la muchacha tuviera esa misma expresión después de pasar toda la noche saciando las ansias de su entrepierna.

-Me encantaría viajar... -dijo Bella con voz ronca y emocio nada-. Eres muy afortunada por tener a un tío que te permite acom pañarlo en sus viajes.

-Sí, desde luego.

Poco después, Seth se inclinó hacia Edward. -¿Vuestra dama se queda alguna vez sin preguntas? -No, nunca.

Babel se alejó de él y murmuró:

-No es de extrañar que bebáis.

Edward se tensó ante el comentario que el hombre acababa de su surrar entre dientes. No sabía si había entendido bien las palabras. -¿Cómo has dicho?

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

-He dicho que me daría a la bebida si tuviera que viajar con se mejante mujer.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Lo habría entendido mal?

-¡Edward! -lo llamó Bella-. Tienes que probar este estofado.

Está delicioso. El mejor que he probado en toda mi vida. Rosalie sonrió de oreja en oreja con evidente satisfacción. -Es una receta que me enseñó mi madre. -¿No viaja tu madre con vosotros? -le preguntó Bella. -No, está en Anjou, con mi padre.

El brillo de los ojos de Bella se intensificó.

-¿Y te han permitido venir a Escocia con tu tío? ¿Sola? Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre comprende muy bien mi necesidad de ser libre. Bella se sentó sobre los talones, como si semejante noción le re sultara incomprensible.

-No puedo imaginarme a una madre así. A mis padres les da ría un síncope si supieran que yo... -Dejó la frase en el aire y alzó la mirada cuando Edward se unió al grupo-. Estoy segura que están sufriendo un síncope en este instante.

Sin pensarlo, Edward extendió un brazo y le acarició la mano en un gesto reconfortante.

-Les enviaremos noticias en cuanto lleguemos al castillo de Emmet.

-¿Os habéis fugado? -preguntó Rosalie.

Edward estuvo a punto de ahogarse al escuchar semejante pre gunta.

-No -contestó Bella con presteza-. Edward está teniendo la amabilidad de ayudarme a escapar de una situación horrible.

Edward tomó asiento junto a Eleazar, que le tendió una jarra de cer veza y después un cuenco con estofado. Bella se sentó a su derecha y continuó comiendo y charlando con la otra mujer.

-¿Y qué os trae por Escocia? -le preguntó a Rosalie.

-Nos dijeron que era una tierra hermosa -contestó Eleazar y decidimos venir a comprobarlo.

Bella tragó el bocado de comida.

-¿Tenéis pensado regresar pronto a casa? -Tal vez.

Cuando Edward hubo dado cuenta de su estofado, descubrió que se sentía mareado. En un principio creyó que se trataba de un do lor de cabeza provocado por la insaciable curiosidad de Bella, pero después se percató de que el mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Bella. -Me siento raro.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. Parecía un poco pálido y se tambaleaba. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó al sue lo de rodillas.

Ella tragó saliva, aterrada.

-¿Edward?

Demetri y Seth lo agarraron justo antes de que perdiera el co nocimiento.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más fuerza al ver a su aguerrido guardián inconsciente. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

-¿Edward? -lo llamó mientras le frotaba la mejilla, áspera por la barba-. ¿Estás enfermo?

Rosalie se acercó a ella y la apartó de los hombres.

-Se pondrá bien, milady. Eleazar es un sanador maravilloso. Lo subiremos al carromato y lo atenderemos allí. -Pero...

-Nos ocuparemos de él -le aseguró la mujer-. ¿Adónde os dirigíais?

-Al castillo Masen.

-Bueno, no hay problema -le aseguró Rosalie-. Nosotros también vamos en esa dirección. Os dejaremos un sitio en el carro mato, donde podréis cuidar de vuestro hombre. Llegaremos al cas tillo en un santiamén, ¿verdad, Eleazar?

-Sí. Os llevaremos a casa, podéis creerme.

Bella sonrió ante semejante muestra de amabilidad. Era mara villoso que ambos se mostraran tan dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Y, puestos a pensarlo, era maravilloso que se hubieran detenido. ¿Qué habría hecho si Edward hubiera enfermado y ella hubiera esta do sola?

-Gracias -le dijo a Rosalie.

Demetri y Riley metieron a Edward en el carromato mientras que ella aguardaba fuera con la otra mujer. Eleazar subió a ayudar a ten der a Edward sobre el suelo y a ver en qué más podía servir de ayuda. Los hombres tardaron un poco en bajar y acercarse a Bella. Eleazar le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Estará bien después de un poco de descanso. Podéis viajar en el carromato con él si lo deseáis.

Bella atravesó la corta distancia que la separaba de los escalones del vehículo.

Tras lanzar una extraña mirada a Eleazar, Seth la ayudó a subir. Bella se acercó para ver qué tal estaba Edward y se quedó helada ante lo que descubrió. Lo habían atado y amordazado.

¿Qué...?»

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

¡Och! Aquello no pintaba nada bien. No había razón alguna pa ra que inmovilizaran a Edward. Se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante en que Eleazar cerraba la portezuela del carromato. Sin ver lo que ha cía, se acercó a la puerta sólo para descubrir que se cerraba desde fuera.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Eleazar? -gritó con furia-. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Todo saldrá bien, milady -escuchó que contestaba Rosalie desde el otro lado de la portezuela-. No tengáis miedo. Sólo seréis nuestra invitada durante más tiempo del que teníais pensado.

Oyó que Demetri se burlaba de las palabras de Rosalie.

-Dile a la muchacha que ha sido secuestrada, Rose. De cualquier forma lo descubrirá muy pronto.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Secuestrada?

¡Och! ¡Menudo lío! La cosa iba de mal en peor.

¡Y todo porque Mike Newton era un demonio!

El carromato se bamboleó cuando Eleazar tomó asiento en la parte delantera. Bella oyó que el resto del grupo montaba sus ca ballos y ataban su yegua y el semental de Edward a la parte posterior del vehículo.

Secuestrada. La palabra resonaba en sus oídos mientras regre saba junto a Edward. Su irascible compañero tendría una buena razón para mostrarse quisquilloso una vez que se despertara y descubrie ra el apuro en el que se encontraban.

Estaba segura de que todo era culpa suya. No le cabía la menor duda de que el grupo la había reconocido como la sobrina de la rei na de Inglaterra y había decidido utilizarla para pedir un rescate.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 4

5

Edward se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan espantoso que por un instante se preguntó si no lo habría pisoteado su caballo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse y descubrió que tenía las ma nos y las piernas atadas, comenzó a sospechar algo mucho peor que eso.

Parpadeó para aclararse la vista y descubrió que Bella estaba sentada a su lado. Con el rostro pálido bajo la mortecina luz del ca rromato, la muchacha contemplaba la puerta como si deseara poder destrozarla con el pensamiento.

El carromato dio unos cuantos bandazos, haciendo que se gol peara con fuerza las costillas contra el suelo. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

-¿Dónde estamos? -gruñó.

Su pregunta la sobresaltó. La muchacha se giró de un salto para mirarlo a la cara. El alivio se reflejaba en cada uno de sus delicados rasgos cuando enfrentó su furibunda mirada.

-Estás despierto.

-Sí. ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Lo has hecho tú? -inquirió, aun que sabía que era una idea descabellada.

No obstante, con ella era posible cualquier cosa.

La muchacha pareció ofendida por semejante pregunta.

-Fueron nuestros amigos. Creo que te drogaron durante la co mida y después te trajeron aquí dentro y te ataron. -¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú entretanto? -Creí que estabas enfermo.

Edward se dio perfecta cuenta de que había evitado responder a la pregunta.

-¿No te resultó raro que quisieran atar a un hombre enfermo? Ella comenzó a removerse, como si estuviera nerviosa.

-No me enteré de eso hasta que entré en el carromato y te vi tendido en el suelo.

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

-Traté de salir.

-¿Y después?

La muchacha alzó un pequeño trozo de tela que había a su lado en el suelo.

-Te quité la mordaza.

No era eso lo que Edward había deseado escuchar. Seguro que ha bía hecho algo más que someterse alegremente a la captura.

-Qué considerado de tu parte. ¿No se te ocurrió quitarme el resto de las ataduras?

-Sí, pero están demasiado apretadas. Necesitaría una daga para librarte de ellas.

Edward respiró hondo y trató de no enfadarse con ella. Después de todo, había cuatro hombres y no le cabía duda de que habría aca bado herida de haberse enfrentado a ellos. Al menos de esa forma estaba sana y salva y podía prestarle ayuda.

La culpa era suya por haber bajado la guardia y haberse deja do embaucar. No tenía ningún derecho a descargar su furia con Bella.

-Busca en el interior de mi bota derecha. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Llevas una daga?

-Sí. Siempre.

La muchacha extendió una mano hacia su rodilla y le palpó la espinilla.

-En la cara interior de la pierna, Bella.

Ella vaciló, como si temiera tocarlo de una forma tan personal. Hizo lo que le había pedido con el rostro ruborizado.

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la frescura de su mano sobre la cara interna de la pantorrilla. Era maravilloso sentir el ro ce de esos dedos que se deslizaban con cautela por debajo del cue ro en busca de la daga que estaba oculta en una vaina diseñada a tal efecto.

Su tacto se asemejaba al de la seda sobre la piel y a Edward le pro vocó una miríada de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por no mencionar otras cosas.

-Sácala muy despacio -le advirtió cuando ella la encontró-. No me gustaría acabar mutilado.

Bella obedeció y sus lentos y cuidadosos movimientos sólo lo graron endurecer su miembro aún más al tiempo que el deseo lo con sumía. Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no gemir ante esa sensación.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por sentir esas manos suaves y de licadas sobre la espalda, mientras la aplastaba bajo su cuerpo.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y el gesto hizo que el cuerpo de Edward se sacudiera de placer.

Una vez que hubo sacado la daga cortó las cuerdas que le ata ban las manos.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras relajaba sus brazos y luchaba contra el impulso de aliviar con sus propias ma nos parte de la incomodidad que le producía la erección. Al paso que iban comenzaría a sentirse como Príapo, y, si no encontraba una forma de aliviar su cuerpo, al final la lujuria contenida acabaría afec tando a su salud sin duda alguna.

Le quitó la daga de la mano para cortar las ataduras de los pies y después volvió a colocársela en la bota.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?

-Es difícil decirlo, pero ha sido bastante. Hemos estado avan zando a paso regular desde entonces.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué nos han secuestrado? Ella se agitó con incomodidad.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué has hecho, Bella?

-Nada -replicó ella a la defensiva-. No puedo evitar ser quien soy, al igual que tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia las manos, que no dejaba de retorcer sobre su regazo.

-Creo que es posible que me hayan reconocido. Dijeron que habían estado en Aquitania y en Inglaterra. Es probable que se ha yan encontrado con Isabella y...

A Edward se le acabó la paciencia.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa estupidez de Isabella? Necesito que permanezcas cuerda durante un rato.

Ella enderezó la espalda y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mentiría acerca de una cosa así?

-El hecho de que mi hermano sea uno de los consejeros del rey Carlisle, y si su sobrina se encontrara en Escocia James lo habría men cionado.

La muchacha adoptó una postura aún más arrogante y le de volvió una mirada incrédula de su propia cosecha.

-Bien, si tu hermano es tan íntimo de Carlisle, ¿cómo es posi ble que no haya oído hablar de mí?

Edward se quedó desconcertado ante su lógica. -¿Qué?

-Tal vez tu hermano no sea tan amigo de Carlisle como te ha dado a entender. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a permitir Carlisle que un escocés se acercara a él? Siente un profundo desagrado por cualquiera que haya nacido más allá de la Muralla de Adriano.

Aquello era ridículo. ¿Por qué esa mujer no se daba cuenta de la realidad? Necesitaba que recuperara la cordura para poder escapar.

-Eso es una soberana estupidez -arguyó en defensa de su hermano-. He visto cómo el propio Carlisle abrazaba a James.

Bella dejó escapar un grosero resoplido.

-No te creo -aseguró con los párpados entornados hasta que no fueron más que dos rendijas de intenso color ámbar-. Conoz co bien a mi tío. Él no abraza a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus hijos.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara. Esa mujer estaba chiflada. Por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que estaba emparentada con Isabella.

Discutir con ella no lo llevaría a ningún sitio.

Lo que lo conducía hasta una inquietante pregunta: ¿los habían secuestrado de verdad?

¿Qué esperaban conseguir los gitanos con todo aquello?

Emmet preferiría morir a tener que soltar una sola moneda a cambio de su vida. Su hermano esperaría que se las apañara él solo para salir del atolladero, y eso sería lo que haría.

No había ninguna otra razón para secuestrarlo.

Tal vez Bella fuera la razón de que los hubieran secuestrado, después de todo. Era bastante probable que su padre fuera alguien importante que no dudaría en pagar el rescate de un rey a cambio de la devolución de su hija. Cualquier padre decente lo haría, y, aun que la muchacha estaba mal de la cabeza, había ocasiones en las que resultaba encantadora.

-¿Adónde crees que nos llevan? -le preguntó ella.

-No tengo la menor idea. ¿Te han dicho algo?

-Dijeron que nos llevaban al castillo de Emmet. Pero no creo que sea allí adonde nos dirigimos.

-No me digas...

Ella se tensó ante el sarcasmo.

-No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí.

Edward apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los laterales del carroma to y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? Lo único que quería era ahogar su dolor con un poco de cerveza.

Debería estar en casa, metido en la cama, ajeno al resto del mun do. En cambio estaba atrapado en un carromato desvencijado con una mujer que desconocía la virtud del silencio.

-¿Adónde crees que nos llevan? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Crees que tienen una celda preparada para nosotros? Tal vez en el castillo de algún noble. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a retener a un Masen en su guarida? Me pregunto si nos cortarán una oreja para demos trar que nos encontramos en su poder. Mi padre cuenta a menudo la historia de su abuelo, a quien sus enemigos le cortaron una mano como prueba de su captura cuando pidieron un rescate. -Alzó la mano para examinarla bajo la tenue luz-. Detestaría perder la ma no. Y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo al respecto. La mano de un hombre es algo necesario. Me pregunto qué otra cosa podrían cortarnos...

-Tal vez te corten la lengua como prueba. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿La lengua? ¿Y qué probaría eso? Supongo que una lengua tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra.

-Cierto, pero el mero hecho de habértela cortado sería prueba suficiente de que te tienen a ti y no a ninguna otra.

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al menos el co mentario le valió un momento de respiro.

Por desgracia, no duró mucho antes de que ella comenzara a ha cerle todo tipo de preguntas acerca del lugar al que los llevaban y lo que les aguardaba.

El tiempo pasaba con mucha lentitud y Edward comenzó a desear que le cortaran las orejas, después de todo.

Quería escuchar a la gente que había en el exterior del carroma to para conseguir alguna pista, pero lo único que podía oír eran las interminables conjeturas de Bella.

La muchacha tenía razón. Su cháchara suplía a la de una familia entera.

Y a pesar de que eso tendría que haberlo enfurecido, se descu brió conversando un poco con ella. Era una joven fantasiosa e inte ligente, cuya imaginación demostró no tener límites mientras repa saba las distintas opciones a las que podrían enfrentarse.

-¿Sabes? -le dijo mientras le daba tironcitos a su velo-, di cen que hay dragones en las colinas. Quizá nos lleven allí para ali mentar a alguno de ellos. A decir verdad jamás he creído en los dra gones, pero un buhonero que fue a casa tenía una herida. Decía que era un mordisco y era así de grande. -Extendió los brazos para in dicar una longitud considerable-. Y la tenía en el brazo. Dijo que le había mordido un dragón cuando era joven.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te contó esa historia?

-Doce.

-Puede que la inventara para entretenerte.

-Puede, pero parecía de lo más sincero al contarla. ¿Crees que existen los dragones? Si es así, me gustaría ver alguno...

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras ella seguía contando historias.

A la dama le gustaba hablar en la misma medida que él lo detestaba. A la postre, el carromato se detuvo y con él la cháchara de Bella. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Hasta Edward llegaron las voces apagadas del exterior.

-¿Crees que ya se habrá despertado? -No estaba seguro de cuál de los hombres había hablado.

-Debería -respondió Rosalie-. No le di más que un poco de raíz y, a juzgar por su tamaño, el efecto ya debería haber pasado hace rato.

-Pobre hombre -dijo otro de ellos-. Imagínate que te en cierran en un carromato con la lengua de esa mujer. No me cabe duda de que pedirá nuestras cabezas por ello.

La indignación hizo que Bella se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo inconsciente. -Ésa era sin duda la voz de Demetri-. Estará muy enfadado con nosotros y no me apetece en lo más mínimo probar su cólera.

-Eso echaría por tierra nuestro propósito, ¿no te parece? -pre guntó Rosalie-. No, tendremos que despertar al hombre en algún momento.

Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué querían decir? -En ese caso, abramos la portezuela y veamos si está despier to -dijo el hombre que había hablado en primer lugar.

En ese momento la portezuela trasera del carromato se abrió y unos ojos negros se asomaron por la rendija. Se trataba de Seth.

-Se ha soltado -dijo Seth-. La dama debe de haberlo desa tado.

-Creí que habías dicho que lo habías atado bien -se quejó Rosalie con voz irritada.

-Y lo hice.

Alguien apartó a Seth de en medio y los ojos azules de Rosalie contemplaron el interior.

-Pásame las cuerdas -exigió.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, si quieres salir para atender tus necesidades, será me jor que hagas lo que te dicen.

-Deja que salgan, Rose -dijo Eleazar.

Ella se negó.

-No hasta que vea esas cuerdas. Quiero saber cómo se libra ron de ellas.

Edward echó a Bella hacia atrás cuando ella hizo ademán de obe decer a la gitana.

-No es necesario que veas las cuerdas, muchacha. Déjanos salir.

-¡Ja!

Edward apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pasaba ese día? ¿Lo habían mal decido con mujeres que no sabían cuál era su lugar?

Bella se encogió de hombros para zafarse de sus manos y le ten dió una de las cuerdas a Rosalie a través de la rendija de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Edward con los dientes apretados.

-Logrando que nos dejen salir -siseó ella en respuesta. -¡Mirad! -exclamó Rosalie en tono triunfal-. Han cortado las cuerdas. Tienen una daga. De haber abierto la puerta, es proba ble que uno de nosotros ya estuviera muerto a estas alturas. -¡Dadnos la daga! -gruñó Demetri.

Edward resopló al oírlo.

¿Que les entregara su única arma? Jamás. -De eso nada.

-En ese caso, podéis quedaros ahí dentro -replicó Rosalie. -Hay un pequeño problema -dijo Bella-. Necesito salir del carromato.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Eleazar.

-Tengo que... bueno... tengo que salir del carromato. Y pronto.

Edward soltó un juramento ininteligible cuando comprendió lo que ocurría. Muy típico de una mujer no tener control alguno so bre su cuerpo.

Fue Rosalie quien respondió:

-En ese caso, será mejor que convenzas a tu hombre de que nos entregue su daga.

Bella lo miró con una expresión implorante.

-Bella, no puedo entregarles mi daga. Si lo hiciera estaríamos indefensos.

-Edward, tengo que salir ya de aquí. No podré aguantar mu cho más.

La rendija se agrandó y alguien deslizó un orinal a través de ella. -Que no se diga que no tenemos piedad -afirmó Rosalie. -¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! -exclamó Bella al con templar el objeto con desagrado-. No pienso usar esa cosa con él aquí dentro. ¡Sería una indecencia!

-No miraré.

Bella se quedó estupefacta al escuchar las palabras de Edward. Ese hombre era un verdadero bárbaro por sugerir siquiera que hiciera algo así estando encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño.

Por no mencionar que no estaban casados. Ni prometidos. Inaceptable.

¡Estaba chiflado!

-¡No! No usaré eso. Entrégales la daga ahora mismo, Edward Masen, o te juro que hablaré hasta que te sangren los oídos.

Él compuso una mueca ante semejante amenaza.

Bella percibió la indecisión que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Edward, por favor -rogó una vez más-. De verdad que nece sito salir.

Con un ronco gruñido, Edward volvió a sacarse la daga de la bota y, tras sujetarla por la hoja, se la ofreció a los gitanos a través de la ren dija de la puerta.

-¿Ya estás contenta? -le preguntó con irritación.

-Sí. Contentísima. -Se giró hacia Rosalie-: ¿Puedo salir ya? La puerta se abrió con lentitud y vieron a Demetri y a Seth, apuntándolos con sus espadas.

Eleazar y Riley permanecían más atrás. Eleazar parecía nervioso, pero Riley tenía todo el aspecto de estar conteniendo la risa.

Bella se apeó del carromato y contempló con cautela a los hom bres armados. Ambos tenían puesta toda su atención en Edward, quien a su vez los estaba evaluando. Estaba agazapado como una serpien te preparada para atacar y los dos hombres lo sabían muy bien.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba lo que debía hacer. Al diablo con todo, sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Era el único modo de evitar que Edward los atacara y matara a alguno de esos es túpidos.

Simuló tropezarse contra Demetri y le cogió la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la espada antes de retorcerla con fuerza.

El hombre soltó el arma en cuanto ella utilizó todo su peso para desequilibrarlo. Se alzó las faldas y se las enrolló en la mano iz quierda antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Seth, cuyo ros tro había perdido todo el color y parecía estar decidiendo si debía luchar contra ella o no.

Edward estuvo tras ella en un santiamén.

-Dame la espada.

Ella se tensó por lo que implicaba la orden.

-¿Sabes? Soy muy capaz de luchar contra él. Mi tía me envió un tutor cuando no era más que una niña y, a petición suya, estudié durante años, aunque a mi padre le enfurecía que se hubiera atrevi do a una cosa semejante sin pedir su consentimiento.

-La espada, Bella. Ahora.

Bella le hizo una mueca antes de tenderle la espada por la em puñadura. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo cuando tenían que escapar. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y semejante distracción sólo conseguiría que los atraparan de nuevo.

-A por él, Seth -dijo Demetri mientras se ponía en pie.

Los dos hombres entrechocaron sus espadas.

Bella contempló con asombro la destreza de Edward. Para ser un oso, resultaba bastante ágil. Se movía con rapidez. Con elegancia. Con fuerza. Era una visión de lo más atractiva.

Resultaba bastante evidente quién era el mejor espadachín. Bella dudaba de que hubiese alguien que pudiera rivalizar con la destreza de Edward.

Y entonces Seth hizo algo inesperado. Se agachó para esquivar uno de los envites de Edward, giró sobre sus talones y le tendió la es pada a Rosalie.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

Rosalie comprobó el peso de la espada y a continuación avan zó para enfrentarse a Edward, quien se echó hacia atrás con incredu lidad.

-¿Asustado de una mujer? -preguntó la gitana. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Te romperé el brazo si golpeo tu espada.

-Inténtalo. -La muchacha blandió la espada, pero Edward ni si quiera hizo ademán de enfrentarse a ella.

En cambio, se agachó y giró para apartarse.

-¡Edward! -gritó Bella, que extendió la mano para recibir el ar ma. Si no estaba dispuesto a luchar por la libertad de ambos, ella sí lo estaba.

A decir verdad, no esperaba que él le devolviera la espada, pero lo hizo.

Bella inclinó la cabeza para agradecérselo antes de darse la vuel ta para enfrentarse a Rosalie.

-¿Dispuesta?

Los ojos de Rosalie resplandecieron.

-Dispuesta.

Edward retrocedió con el resto de los hombres mientras las con templaba. No había visto algo parecido en toda su vida. Luchaban como dos paladines.

Edward había estado a punto de no darle la espada, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de herir a la gitana luchando con ella. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que había tomado una sabia decisión al confiar en Bella.

-Asombroso, ¿no? -comentó Eleazar, que se puso a su lado-. Rosalie es uno de los mejores espadachines que conocerás jamás.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban a su lado y que no apartaban la vista de las mu jeres. Debería estar enfrentándose a ellos, pero era incapaz de apar tar la vista de las mujeres. Su enfrentamiento resultaba fascinante. Jamás había contemplado a dos mujeres luchando con espadas.

-Rose fue entrenada por el rey Aro en persona -dijo Eleazar-. Siempre ha dicho que tenía la habilidad de diez hombres.

Edward mostró su acuerdo.

-Estoy impresionado. Lucha bien.

-Y también tu dama -añadió Seth-. A decir verdad, es tan buena como Rose.

Sí, lo era.

-¿Cómo es posible que el rey Aro enseñara a luchar a una gi tana? -le preguntó Edward a Eleazar.

Eleazar y Seth intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. -Es un amigo de la familia. Más o menos. Conoce a Rosalie de toda la vida.

Mmm... Qué cosa más extraña.

-¿No deberíamos estar luchando? -inquirió Demetri. Edward descruzó los brazos y se giró hacia los hombres. -Es muy probable. ¿Vamos?

Los tres gitanos que compartían parentesco intercambiaron una nueva mirada de intranquilidad mientras Riley se echaba a reír y sacudía la cabeza para declinar la lucha.

Eleazar y Seth dieron un paso atrás.

-Yo al menos no tengo deseo alguno de derramar sangre hoy -dijo Riley-. ¿Por qué no dejamos que las mujeres determinen el desenlace?

-Eso -convino Demetri-. Quien gane... -Hizo una pausa, como si acabara de ocurrírsele una idea-. Bueno, si los dejamos marchar no nos pagarán, ¿verdad?

Eleazar suspiró.

-Pues más bien no.

-¿Pagaros por qué? -preguntó Edward.

-Nos contrataron para secuestraron -afirmó Seth. -¿Por qué?

Los gitanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Nos dijeron que os diéramos un paseo de unos cuantos días y que después os dejáramos solos para que volvierais a casa como buenamente pudierais.

-¿Por qué? -repitió Edward.

Volvieron a encogerse de hombros. Salvo Riley, y Edward co menzó a sospechar que el hombre sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

No obstante, eso podía esperar.

Edward silbó para llamar la atención de las mujeres. -Señoras, por favor, dejad las armas.

Ambas obedecieron.

Edward se giró de nuevo hacia Eleazar.

-Ahora, dime quién os ha pagado.

-Nadie nos ha pagado todavía. Sólo se nos ordenó que os lle váramos lejos y que luego recogiéramos nuestro dinero.

Edward se quedó del todo estupefacto ante las inesperadas pa labras.

-¿Quién va a pagaros? ¿Acaso no habéis visto al hombre que os ha contratado?

-Bueno, sí. Pero nunca lo habíamos visto antes -señaló Seth-. Apareció sin más mientras estábamos de visita en... Demetri carraspeó y le dio un pisotón a Seth.

El gitano soltó una maldición y apartó al hombre de un em pujón.

-No iba a decirle eso.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que estábamos visitando a la madrina de Rose.

-¡Seth! -Eleazar se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y le atizó a Seth con él.

-¡Ay! -exclamó el muchacho-. Eso duele. Eleazar lo golpeó de nuevo.

Edward se interpuso entre ambos para evitar futuros ataques de Eleazar.

-Caballeros, por favor. No me preocupa a quién estuvierais vi sitando, sino el hombre que os contrató. ¿Qué es lo que os dijo exac tamente?

Rosalie se acercó y le devolvió la espada a Seth. Había un bri llo calculador en sus ojos que a Edward no terminaba de gustarle.

-Dijo que nos pagaría veinte marcos de plata si te atrapábamos y te manteníamos alejado un tiempo. Cuando llegáramos a Drixel, él nos estaría aguardando allí para pagarnos.

-Creí que Eleazar había dicho que teníais que llevarnos a Bella y a mí.

-Eleazar estaba equivocado. Nos pagaron para secuestrarte sólo a ti.

Edward frunció el entrecejo ante esas palabras. No era eso lo que había escuchado mientras Bella y él se encontraban en el inte rior del carromato. Los gitanos le estaban mintiendo, pero no sabía en qué.

¿Podrían tener alguna otra razón para secuestrarlos?

-¿Sabéis por qué quería que me secuestrarais? -preguntó.

-Dijo que no iba a hacerte daño -afirmó Eleazar-. Me asegu ré de preguntarle eso. Yo no estaba dispuesto a tomar parte en un asesinato. Dijo que lo único que necesitaba era que te quitáramos de en medio durante un tiempo y que en cuanto te hubiéramos te nido alejado de tu casa unos días podríamos dejarte marchar.

-Pero vosotros no me secuestrasteis de mi casa.

Eleazar se movió con manifiesto nerviosismo al oír eso.

-Pensábamos hacerlo, pero entonces vimos a la dama, al cria do y a la doncella. De modo que esperamos a que se fueran y en tonces tú también te pusiste en camino y tuvimos que seguiros a los dos hasta el pueblo con la esperanza de poder capturarte anoche.

Miró a Demetri y a Seth con expresión avergonzada.

-Puesto que no fuimos capaces de atraparte anoche, a Rose se le ocurrió la idea de ponernos en marcha temprano y esperarte en el prado con el fin de hacerlo esta tarde.

El ceño de Edward se acentuó. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hu biera escapado algo tan importante como que cinco personas lo si guieran? No era normal que le fallara el sexto sentido que tenía para esas cosas.

Nadie lo había pillado con la guardia baja antes.

Claro que se había pasado borracho o con resaca todo el viaje a Lenalor. Tal vez Bella tuviese razón y debiera mantenerse sobrio más a menudo.

Se frotó la nuca mientras meditaba lo que debería hacer tanto con los gitanos como con el hombre que había ordenado su secuestro. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer una cosa así y por qué? Tenía que averiguar si tenía un enemigo semejante. -¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre? -preguntó.

-Más o menos de esta estatura. -Demetri alzó la mano para indicar que el hombre tendría una altura de un metro setenta apro ximadamente.

Demasiado bajo para ser uno de sus hermanos. ¿De quién se trataba, entonces?

¿Quién aparte de ellos ordenaría algo así y mucho menos paga ría por ello? No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-¿Tenía planeado encontrarse con vosotros en Drixel? Eleazar hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. -Ése era el plan.

Edward se giró hacia Bella.

-¿Te importaría que viajáramos con ellos durante un poco más de tiempo?

Edward percibió la indecisión en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero cuando habló, sus valientes palabras lo sorprendieron.

-Siempre estoy preparada para una aventura.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado con nosotros? -preguntó Seth con voz esperanzada.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en él de forma intimidatoria.

-El palpitante dolor de cabeza que tengo no me hace mucha gracia, pero si podéis reprimir el impulso de volver a drogarme creo que podré perdonaros.

Eleazar le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres un buen hombre, Edward Masen. Seth, trae la cer veza.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras los tres hombres se dirigían al carromato en busca de la cerveza y Riley se quedaba a su lado, jun to a Rosalie y a Bella.

-No puedo creer que vaya a viajar con unos gitanos -dijo Edward.

Riley esbozó una sonrisa jocosa.

-Yo me digo lo mismo cada día y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Bella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que no estés enfadado con ellos.  
Edward se giró y descubrió que ella se encontraba a su lado, mi rándolo con un brillo agradecido en esos ojos ambarinos. La luz que iluminaba su rostro conseguía que su piel pareciera incluso más suave, más tangible. Más deliciosa.

Luchó contra el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Si hubieran sido más competentes a la hora de realizar la ta rea, tal vez lo habría estado. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circuns tancias, parecen bastante inofensivos. Me limitaré a asegurarme de no beber cerveza hasta que ellos la hayan probado primero.

-Eres un hombre inteligente -afirmó Riley en un susurro.

Edward enarcó una ceja y miró a Bella tras recordar su anterior urgencia por salir del carromato.

-Creí que tenías que atender algunos asuntos personales. -Así es. -Le tendió la espada y después se alejó en dirección a los árboles.

Edward la observó mientras se marchaba. Caminaba con la ma jestuosidad de una reina, con un delicado vaivén de caderas que le hacía desear probarla. Era una muchacha fascinante y resultaba di fícil creer que una dama tan refinada fuera capaz de manejar la es pada casi tan bien como un hombre.

Bella era una caja inagotable de sorpresas y, para su más pro funda consternación, le resultaba irresistible. ¿Por qué le hacía tanta gracia?

Puestos a pensarlo, ¿por qué le hacían gracia los gitanos?

No era propio de su naturaleza. Siempre había sido un hombre taciturno. Siempre había encontrado el lado oscuro en cualquier cosa y había disfrutado revolcándose en su mal humor.

Debería sentirse furioso y con ansias de venganza. Y, sin em bargo, estaba de lo más impaciente por comenzar el viaje de dos días hacia el norte que tenían por delante.

-¿Estás seguro de que vosotros dos no estáis casados? -pre guntó Seth cuando regresó con la cerveza.

Semejante pregunta lo dejó estupefacto. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Apenas podéis soportar dirigiros la palabra y, sin embargo, cuando la dama se aleja da la sensación de que la estás echando de menos. A mí eso me huele a matrimonio.

-Sí -convino Eleazar cuando llevó las jarras.

Edward se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de descifrar su lógica. -No, no estamos casados. -Sólo estaba en celo...

El matrimonio jamás sería una opción para él y, por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a preguntarse con quién se casaría Bella y si ese Mike del que huía sería amable con ella.

¿Podría ver ese desconocido todas las cosas que él veía en ella o perdería la paciencia a causa de su incesante cháchara?

La muchacha se merecía un marido que fuera capaz de apreciar sus peculiares encantos. A decir verdad, resultaba bastante agrada ble una vez que uno se acostumbraba a su forma de ser...

Bella se detuvo un momento en el bosque para coger flores con las que elaborar una guirnalda y un ramo de dulce olor. Siem pre le habían encantado las flores recién cortadas. Los colores, los olores...

El paraje era muy hermoso.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras vagabundeaba por el bos que, soñando despierta y fingiendo ser un hada que pudiera hacer desaparecer a Mike y llegar a salvo hasta Isabella.

Estaba inmersa en sus fantasías.

Hasta que escuchó el bramido.

-¡Bella!

Dio un respingo al oír el colérico sonido de la voz de Edward. Su grito había sido lo bastante alto como para que el mundo se sacu diera. Sus suposiciones habían sido inciertas. Pese a esa voz grave y profunda, el hombre era capaz de emitir un buen rugido cuando le venía en gana.

Incluso podía escuchar cómo se abría paso a través del bosque,

como si de un oso grandullón y desgarbado se tratara. -Estoy aquí -dijo cuando atisbó su camisa blanca. Él se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? -le preguntó Bella.

-¿Tienes la más mínima idea del tiempo que llevas aquí? Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

El ceño del hombre se acentuó.

-Hay todo tipo de animales salvajes y bandidos en los bosques. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte encontrado y hecho cualquier cosa.

-¿Estabas preocupado? -repitió ella.

Edward miró a su alrededor con incomodidad.

-No deberías vagabundear por ahí -masculló con sequedad. -Sí que estabas preocupado.

El hombre resopló.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó.

-Déjame decirte que no eres tan temible cuando estás preocu pado.

Edward soltó un resoplido.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que admita que estoy preo cupado?

-No lo es. Pero me gusta fastidiarte porque la mera idea te pa rece de lo más desagradable. ¿Crees que debería sentirme ofendida?

Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward extendió uno de sus largos brazos para apartarle un mechón rubio del rostro. La tierna caricia parecía tan inusual en él que le erizó la piel y logró que su corazón se enco giera de ternura.

Era un hombre decente cuando quería.

-Estaba preocupado -admitió él por fin.

Bella luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y saborear su leve contacto. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan grande ser tan delicado? -Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a buscarme. Edward soltó un gruñido y apartó la mano de su mejilla. -¿Qué te ha entretenido?

-Estaba cogiendo flores. -Le mostró el ramo que había reu nido.

Él hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Y crees que ese puñado de mala hierba merece que arriesgues tu vida y tu bienestar?

Bella compuso un mohín mientras pasaba la mano por las flo res silvestres, haciendo que su dulce aroma flotara en el aire. Las olió y dejó que su fragancia la trasladara a aquellos días de su in fancia en los que su madre y ella pasaban horas cogiendo flores y atendiendo el jardín.

Las acunó contra su pecho.

-Mi madre me ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que los hombres han sacrificado sus vidas y sus reinos por la sonrisa de una mujer, de modo que ¿por qué no iba yo a arriesgarme a la ira de un oso por un ramo de flores?

-La mayoría de los hombres son estúpidos.

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y el dolor que las acom pañaba. Al recordar lo que Sarah le había contado acerca de la trai ción que Edward había sufrido, sintió lástima por el hombre que ha bía abjurado de la belleza para siempre.

-¿No crees que la belleza es algo por lo que merece la pena sa crificarse?

-No, en absoluto. -La sinceridad de sus ojos azules la abrasó. Lo decía en serio.

-Pero está claro que no siempre has pensado así. -Yo aprendo de mis errores.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar sus pala bras. No podía imaginarse una vida semejante.

-Y has permanecido sin ningún tipo de belleza desde entonces -dijo con tristeza-. Siento que haya sido así, Edward. Todo el mun do necesita un poco de belleza en su vida.

Edward se preguntó por un instante si se estaría burlando de él, pero bastó una mirada a sus inocentes ojos ambarinos para saber que no era así.

Ella jamás conocería la clase de dolor con la que él vivía. Para Bella, el mundo era un lugar benévolo y feliz, lleno de bondad y de luz.

Ojalá él pudiera vivir también en semejante igBellancia.

-No me imagino cómo podría vivir sin gozar de las cosas que me proporcionan placer -afirmó Bella en voz baja-. Hace falta ser un hombre muy fuerte para vivir como tú lo haces. Para levan tarse cada mañana y seguir adelante cuando lo único que ves es la desesperanza y la miseria del mundo.

-No soy fuerte -confesó Edward. Se preguntó por qué había dicho eso. No era propio de él abrirse a los demás. Sin embargo, ha bía algo en Bella que lo reconfortaba. Algo que le hacía desear com partir cosas con ella-. Fui un estúpido atolondrado que creyó a una arpía mentirosa. No hay fuerza alguna en lo que hago ahora ni en lo que hice en el pasado.

La condujo a través del bosque de vuelta al campamento de los gitanos.

-No estoy de acuerdo -dijo mientras caminaba a su lado-. Un hombre débil no seguiría con vida.

-Un hombre fuerte sería capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara. -Edward ni siquiera podía creer que esas palabras hubieran escapado de su boca. Jamás le había confesado ese secreto a nadie.

Bella se detuvo y le cogió la mano.

Edward contempló esa mano diminuta, los largos y elegantes de dos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Su mano era casi dos veces más grande que la de ella. Bella tenía una piel pálida y suave, mientras que la suya estaba bronceada y llena de callos.

No había suavidad en su vida.

Ni elegancia ni belleza.

A decir verdad, en su vida no había nada de nada.

-Ésta no es la mano de un hombre débil -afirmó ella antes de darle un leve apretón en los dedos-. Podrías haber dejado que me las apañara sola y no lo hiciste. A pesar de que mi situación te cau saba tormento, preferiste venir conmigo a verme herida. ¿Qué for ma de debilidad hay en eso?

Edward no sabía qué responder. Ninguna mujer le había dicho algo parecido en toda su vida. Nadie lo había defendido jamás. Hacía que se sintiera casi como un héroe. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Se llevó su mano a los labios, la besó con suavidad e inhaló la sua ve y fragante esencia de su piel. Olía a las flores que tenía en la otra mano, a tierra y a mujer. Y era una combinación embriagadora que lo atravesaba de arriba abajo y prendía fuego a su cuerpo.

En ese instante le parecía hermosa. No sólo por su apariencia, sino por su interior.

Ella era la belleza que él deseaba tener. La belleza que contem plaría gustoso durante toda la vida mientras la guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero ella jamás sería suya.

Pertenecía a otro.

-Gracias -susurró Edward antes de bajar la mano. -¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que me sienta mejor.

Ella le sonrió y Edward sintió que un puño invisible lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Ojalá pudiera quedarse así con ella para siempre. Pero no podría ser. Estaba comprometida con otro hombre y era muy probable que tuviese un padre muerto de miedo a causa de su desaparición.

De haber sido un hombre decente, se habría puesto en marcha hacia el castillo de Emmet con ella y habría dejado que su hermano descubriera quién era el padre de la muchacha para poder llevarla de vuelta a casa y acabar así con las preocupaciones de su progenitor.

En cambio, iba a pasar los próximos días con ella y con sus ines perados anfitriones. No sólo porque quisiera descubrir por qué lo habían secuestrado, sino porque quería pasar más tiempo con esa mujer.

No tenía sentido.

Bella representaba todo lo que él habría debido odiar. Era audaz y testaruda. Exasperante.

Pero, sobre todo, era fascinante y hacía mucho tiempo que na die lo fascinaba. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que sintiera el calor abrasador de la pasión o del deseo.

La deseaba.

Deseaba con toda la energía de su cuerpo tomarla entre sus bra zos y reclamar su cuerpo. Quitarle la ropa y explorar cada palmo de piel desnuda con los labios. Extender su cabello sobre la almohada y contemplar su rostro desfigurado por el placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo debajo de él.

Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedería.

Era una doncella virtuosa.

Y él estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para que continua ra siéndolo.

Bella refrenó la lengua mientras Edward la llevaba de vuelta al campamento. Debía de haberse lavado la cara justo antes de ir a bus carla. El ondulado cabello negro brillaba y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás. Sus hombros eran amplios, aunque ya no le parecía tan temi ble como antes.

Se estaba acostumbrando a sus expresiones taciturnas y a sus ce ños fruncidos. Era una extraña mezcla de bruto y caballero. Una mezcla embriagadora entre un poderoso depredador y un ángel guardián.

Sus caricias eran tan tiernas que le resultaban sorprendentes. Ja más habría creído que podría mostrarse tan considerado con ella.

En lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba cómo sería como marido.

¿La escucharía o sería como los demás hombres, que la manda ban callar sólo porque había nacido con el sexo equivocado?

«Bella, ¿en qué estás pensando? Este hombre es completamen te inapropiado.»

Eso era cierto. Enorme, gigantesco.

Con unos adorables ojos azules que reflejaban un tremendo dolor.

Sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de semejante idea cuando se reunió de nuevo con los gitanos.

Eleazar y Seth estaban sentados frente al fuego, fumando en pipa y bebiendo cerveza mientras charlaban. Demetri estaba un poco apartado de ellos, tumbado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dormitando al parecer mientras Rosalie preparaba la cena. Riley se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, tallando un pequeño tro zo de madera con una daga curva.

Por extraño que pareciera, la escena resultaba acogedora. Rosalie le hizo un gesto para que se acercara mientras Edward se reunía con el resto de los hombres junto al fuego.

-Así que te encontró -dijo cuando Bella estuvo cerca. -Sí.

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Eso fue lo que dijo.

-No, milady -afirmó la gitana con un brillo de absoluta sin ceridad en la mirada-. No creo que comprendáis de verdad lo que quiero decir. Ese hombre estaba extremadamente preocupado por vuestro bienestar. ¿No habéis notado la forma en que os mira?

No, a decir verdad no había prestado mucha atención.

-¿De qué forma me mira?

-Como un mendigo ante un banquete. Siempre os mira con ojos hambrientos.

Bella soltó un bufido ante semejante idea. Edward apenas repara ba en su persona y, cuando lo hacía, su mera presencia parecía en furecerlo.

-Te equivocas.

-Vigila cada uno de vuestros movimientos.

Bella echó un vistazo al lugar donde Edward se había sentado con Eleazar y con Seth. Para confirmar las palabras de Rosalie, su in tensa mirada estaba clavada en ella, pero la apartó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

-¿Veis? -inquirió Rosalie.

-Estás exagerando.

-Quizá. Pero ¿qué pensáis hacer al respecto? -No pienso hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Nada? -preguntó la gitana con incredulidad-. Entonces, ¿no deseáis reclamarlo para vos?

Bella se sintió algo desconcertada al pensarlo; aunque, para ser sincera, no estaba ni de cerca tan desconcertada como lo habría es tado el día que lo conoció.

-No, jamás -se apresuró a decir-. Tengo intención de llegar a casa de mi tía en Inglaterra. Edward está... Bueno, estoy segura de que se sentirá encantado de regresar a su hogar y olvidar el día que se despertó y me encontró en su cueva.

Rosalie lo miró con una expresión pensativa.

-Será un buen marido para alguna mujer afortunada. Es muy guapo, eso seguro.

-Sí, lo es.

-Fuerte. Y en mi opinión bastante encantador.

Bella frunció el entrecejo ante tanto halago. ¿Adónde quería lle gar con todo aquello?

-No es tan encantador -la corrigió mientras la ayudaba a re mover el estofado-. Es bastante taciturno y callado, si quieres sa ber la verdad. Y puede ser bastante rudo cuando le da la gana.

-Dicen que las apariencias engañan...

Bella se detuvo un instante y contempló el rostro de Rosalie mientras la mujer observaba el lugar donde Edward se había sentado con los demás. Los hermosos rasgos de la gitana tenían una expre sión soñadora y resplandeciente.

Calculadora, incluso.

A Bella no le gustó en absoluto esa mirada. -¿En qué estás pensando?

-Sólo en que si vos no estáis interesada en él quizá yo pueda intentarlo. Jamás he conocido a un hombre que pudiera rivalizar con él. Es único en su especie y resulta que me fascinan sus moda les rudos y ese porte robusto.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco al imaginarse a Rosalie abra zando a Edward. Al imaginarse a Rosalie haciendo cualquier cosa con Edward.

-Os molesta imaginarlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó la gitana cuan do se giró para mirarla y descubrió que estaba con la boca abierta.

Bella cerró la boca y quiso responder con una mentira, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. El mero hecho de haber insinuado que esta ba interesada en Edward le molestaba muchísimo más de lo que de bería y le provocaba un enorme deseo de hacerle cosas horribles a Rosalie.

La gitana sonrió.

-Decidme, ¿habéis oído alguna vez hablar de los poemas de Rowena de Vitry?

Bella se sintió emocionada al descubrir a otra persona que co nocía y amaba las narraciones de los bardos.

-¡Sí! La Dama del Amor es una de mis trovadoras favoritas. -¿Conocéis entonces El Romance del Silencio? -No, ¿es nuevo?

-Más o menos. -Rosalie añadió las verduras que había esta do cortando antes de arrebatarle el cucharón a Bella y agitar el caldo para que se mezclara todo bien. Golpeó el cucharón contra el bor de del caldero antes de dejarlo a un lado-. Es la historia de una mujer enamorada de un hombre al que ve todos los años durante una feria. Es testigo de cómo él se va enamorando de otra y, a medida que pasan los años, lo ve con su esposa, sus hijos y así sucesiva mente, hasta que llega a la vejez. En su lecho de muerte, ella va a ver lo y le confiesa su amor. Le confiesa que ha soñado siempre con él desde que tenía dieciocho años y no era más que una muchacha de ojos alegres. Le dice que por él jamás se había casado ni conocido fe licidad alguna salvo en sus sueños, donde podía fingir que él le per tenecía.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en semejan te dolor. Era un tributo a la maravillosa imaginación de Rowena ha ber escrito un cuento tan trágico.

-Qué triste.

Rosalie se secó las manos en la falda.

-Sí, pero lo más triste de todo es que, justo antes de que el hom bre muera, le confiesa que también él la ha amado siempre. Que iba a la feria cada año para poder contemplarla desde lejos; pero, pues to que ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, había asumido que no sentía nada por él. Así que los dos se pasaron toda la vida sufriendo por lo que podrían haber compartido si tan sólo se hubieran digna do a hablarse.

-Qué trágico.

-Así es, pero no os dais cuenta de adónde quiero llegar, ¿verdad? -¿Qué quieres decir?

Rosalie hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Edward. -¿No creéis que resulta extraño que sintáis celos cuando yo hablo de cortejarlo?

Bella tensó el cuerpo ante la insinuación. -No -mintió.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

-Os gusta, admitidlo.

-De eso nada -afirmó Bella remilgadamente antes de coger el cucharón y volver a remover el estofado. No se atrevía a admitir sus sentimientos delante de nadie. Apenas podía reconocerlos ante sí misma-. No es en absoluto el tipo de hombre que me interesa.

Rosalie pareció anonadada.

-Milady, tenéis unas expectativas demasiado elevadas. ¿Qué más podríais pedirle a un hombre?

-Refinamiento. Un hombre que sea honorable y de buenos modales. Uno que sea...

-Aburrido.

Bella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Habéis estado alguna vez con un hombre así? Lloran como bebés. Se preocupan demasiado por su cabello y sus ropas. Son más mujeres que hombres. -Rosalie señaló a Edward con la cabeza-. Que me den un hombre al que no le preocupe ensuciarse un poco las manos cuando haga falta. ¿Creéis que ese caballero vuestro ha bría ido a buscaros si os entretuvierais en el bosque? Habría temi do por su propia vida y ni siquiera habría pensado en vos.

¿Creéis que ese remilgado hombre de vuestros sueños se ha bría reído de lo que le habíamos hecho? ¿O habría exigido nuestras vidas por habernos atrevido a desordenarle su cabello y su ropa? Edward se ha comportado muy bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Cualquier otro hombre pediría la cabeza de Eleazar por lo que le hemos hecho. En cambio, él viaja con nosotros como un ami go y un igual.

-Es un tipo un poco extraño, lo que no hace sino confirmar lo que estoy diciendo.

Rosalie meneó la cabeza.

-Algunas veces, milady, una persona tiene que mirar a otra sólo con el corazón, y no con los ojos.

Bella echó un vistazo a Edward. Los demás hombres bromeaban y reían. Él estaba sentado con semblante imperturbable y mirada preocupada.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo reír.

-Siempre está triste.

Rosalie asintió.

-¿Sabéis? Mi madre tiene un dicho: «Un hombre jovial puede mostrarse feliz con cualquiera, pero cuando uno triste ríe convier te en un tesoro a la persona que le muestra la felicidad.»

Bella meditó esas palabras. Había algo de verdad en ellas. Na die debería vivir con la culpa que cargaba Edward sobre los hombros, en especial cuando él no era el responsable de nada.

Había sido Alec quien tomara la decisión de acabar con su vida. Edward no había hecho otra cosa que cometer el error de creer a una lengua viperina.

Bella no tenía ningún interés romántico en Edward.

No importaba lo atractivo que fuera ni lo bien que besara. A fin de cuentas, carecía de lo que ella buscaba en un marido. Aunque no tendría reparos en ayudarlo si era posible.

Nadie se merecía que lo relegaran a una cueva sin familiares ni amigos.

Le quedaban unos cuantos días con él. Quizás ese pequeño res piro lo ayudara a ver que la vida era mucho mejor cuando uno par ticipaba en ella.


	6. Chapter 5

6

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Edward cuando Bella se acer có a él con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Semejante expresión era tan impropia de ella que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Ella le tendió el laúd.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar. Me gustaría que me dieras otra lección.

Edward cogió el instrumento que le ofrecía mientras ella se senta ba a su lado.

Muy cerca de él.

Trató de no fijarse en el radiante brillo de sus ojos. En la mane ra en que los rubios mechones de su cabello le enmarcaron el ros tro cuando se apartó el velo para mirarlo.

Poseía una gran belleza. Una belleza que lo hacía arder de deseo.

Incluso en esos momentos podía saborear la inocencia de su beso, la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre la cara. La forma en que lo había mirado al decirle que besaba muy bien...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía una extraña sensación de mareo, como si su mera presencia lo embriagara. Lo hiciera sentirse despreocupado y feliz.

Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse de esa forma.

Ni siquiera Irina.

Irina sólo había excitado su cuerpo. En aquella época era de masiado joven e inexperto como para comprender la diferencia en tre el amor y la lujuria.

Lo que sentía por Bella era completamente diferente. A decir verdad, le gustaba la muchacha. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y escuchar sus increíbles ocurrencias y sus interminables historias.

Ella lo reconfortaba a un nivel profundo.

Tomó su mano izquierda y le colocó los dedos en posición mientras le mostraba los tres primeros acordes de la balada favori ta de su madre.

-Se te da bien enseñar -dijo Seth desde su asiento al otro lado del fuego.

-Sí, es cierto -convino Bella.

Puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, Edward se acla ró la garganta y le enseñó otro acorde.

-La capacidad de enseñanza de un maestro se mide por la ca pacidad de aprendizaje de su alumno.

Ella le sonrió.

Fascinado, Edward no pudo apartar los ojos de su rostro. Su piel era suave y perfecta. Sus ojos claros y brillantes. Sus labios, rojos y llenos, habían sido creados para besos largos y apasionados. Para volver loco de deseo a un hombre.

Y eso exactamente era lo que estaban consiguiendo en ese mo mento. Edward comenzó a sentirse temerario y, de alguna manera, li bre. La deseaba en contra de toda lógica.

Su presencia lo hacía traspasar los límites de la cordura y la razón. Lo llevaba directamente al reino de la fantasía, donde todo era posi ble. Donde no había pasado que lo atormentara. Ni futuro que temer.

Sólo estaban ellos dos, y lo demás no importaba.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Rápido, antes de perder la poca fuer za de voluntad que le quedaba.

Se echó hacia atrás para no estar tan cerca de ella y del peligro que representaba y asintió al comprobar los progresos de la muchacha.

-Sigue practicando esos acordes; después te enseñaré más.

Mientras Bella rasgueaba las cuerdas, Seth fue en busca de su laúd.

-Toca tus tres acordes, Bella -dijo al regresar a su sitio. Cuando ella lo hizo, Seth comenzó a crear una tonada que ar monizara con la de la muchacha.

Rosalie se acercó y comenzó a tocar las palmas al ritmo de la melodía.

Edward se sentó mientras escuchaba sin perder detalle.

Los ojos ambarinos de Bella resplandecían de felicidad y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. No había duda de que estaba disfrutando de su pequeña contribución. El rubor le sentaba de maravilla a su ros tro y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera consumida por la pasión.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir el rum bo de sus pensamientos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su men te reflexionara acerca de lo delicada que sabía que sería.

Cuando cerró los ojos, habría podido jurar que era capaz de pa ladear el intenso y dulce sabor de su piel. O sentir la calidez y la aco gida de sus brazos...

¿Cómo sería yacer con ella?

Bella le sonrió a Seth mientras tocaba. Jamás había pasado una noche como aquélla en toda su vida. Estaba creando música. ¡Mú sica de verdad!

Edward estaba sentado frente a ella, y su presencia le resultaba es tremecedora, mientras Rosalie comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música que tocaban. Riley se quedó a un lado, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de la gitana.

Demetri sacó un tambor que utilizó para marcar el ritmo de los movimientos de Rosalie. Bella estaba impresionada con la danza exótica y salvaje de la gitana, hasta que echó un vistazo a Edward y vio que la contemplaba como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Bella tuvo la impresión de estar mirando a un lobo hambriento que contemplara a la gallina que quería devorar.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió una dolorosa punzada de celos.

¿ ¡Cómo se atrevía Edward a mirar a Rosalie así!? Como si qui siera besarla o hacerle más cosas.

Se suponía que era a ella a quien debía mirar así.

Se suponía que no debía lograr que se sintiera inquieta y enar decida cada vez que se sentaba junto a ella. Con todo, hacía eso y más. Movida por la necesidad de apartar la atención de Edward de la gi tana, Bella le tendió su laúd.

-¿Te gustaría tocar?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-Venga, vamos... -dijo Eleazar-. Toca una canción si eres capaz.

-No, de verdad -insistió Edward-. Jamás he tocado delante de una audiencia.

-A mí me gustaría escuchar cómo tocas -dijo Rosalie con voz grave y sensual.

Bella frunció el ceño ante ese tono sugerente.

-Está bien, pues -replicó Edward antes de colocarse el laúd so bre el regazo.

En ese instante Bella se enfureció de verdad. ¿No había tocado cuando ella se lo había pedido pero sí tocaba para Rosalie? ¡Era un hombre perverso!

Los hombres comenzaron a tocar una melodía de ritmo rápido, que permitió a Rosalie bailar como Salomé. Salvo que Bella es taba segura de que no era la cabeza de Edward lo que la gitana bus caba...

¡Och! ¿Cómo podía Rosalie comportarse así después de lo que habían hablado? Esa mujer era una arpía. Una arpía alta, morena y hermosa que podría alejar a Edward de...

«De mí.»

Esas dos palabras resonaron un buen tiempo en su mente.

Era cierto. Le gustaba Edward. Más de lo que debería, y la mera idea de imaginárselo con Rosalie era suficiente para que deseara ha cerle algo perverso a la mujer.

Sin embargo, él no le pertenecía. No podía controlarlo y no te nía derecho a decirle a quién podía mirar y a quién no. A quién podía desear...

Edward jamás sería suyo.

Carecía de las cualidades que ella deseaba en un esposo.

Señor, sería exactamente igual que su padre, eructando en la me sa, siempre fuera de casa y practicando con la espada. O celebran do ruidosas reuniones por las noches con sus amigos, que alardea ban y se emborrachaban mientras se contaban una y otra vez las aburridas historias de siempre.

Había pasado la vida contemplando cómo su elegante y delica da madre era acosada por su enorme padre, quien apenas podía per mitir que la pobre mujer se apartara de su vista. Siempre la llamaba a voces, exigiendo parte de su tiempo. Siempre quería que ella participara en sus poco refinadas actividades, como la de verlo luchar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre ha bía cogido a su madre en brazos y la había llevado a sus aposentos mientras ella protestaba y le decía que tenía deberes que atender.

¿Y acaso él la escuchaba?

No, nunca.

Mientras que su madre prefería hablar con suavidad, su padre gritaba. Su madre adoraba la poesía y la música; a su padre le gusta ba lanzar troncos y cazar ciervos.

Bella no había conocido a una pareja peor avenida en toda su vida. Y a pesar de que su padre era un buen hombre de corazón dul ce, su madre y él no tenían nada en común.

Señor, apenas hablaban entre sí. Su padre exigía y su madre asentía.

Bella quería mucho más que eso de su marido. Soñaba con un hombre que pudiera hablar con ella sobre ciencia. Uno que pudie ra defender su postura en la conversación y no se irritara porque le hacía demasiadas preguntas.

No había nada malo en las preguntas. Sin embargo, su intermi nable curiosidad lograba a menudo que su padre perdiera la pa ciencia y le ordenara que abandonara el salón.

«Te quiero, Bella, hija mía; pero si escucho una palabra más de tus labios, muchacha, te juro que mi humilde cerebro comenzará a hervir hasta que me vuelva tan simple como el viejo Seamus. Aho ra vete a tu habitación y déjame tranquilo antes de que te encierre allí por el resto de la eternidad.»

Bella se encogió al recordar las palabras que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

Edward era exactamente igual que su padre, estaba segura. La úni ca diferencia radicaba en su aspecto. Su padre era bajo y rubio, no descomunal y moreno.

Pero por dentro, podrían haber sido el mismo hombre.

Aun así, mientras lo veía tocar, descubrió algo diferente en él. Te nía los ojos más brillantes que antes. Las comisuras de sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba, casi como si esbozara una sonrisa. Edward adoraba la música tanto como su padre la despreciaba. Era un pequeño detalle que tenían en común. Algo que ambos

compartían.

«Och, muchacha, ¿en qué estás pensando? Átate a un hombre como ése y acabarás perdida para siempre.»

El matrimonio sólo tenía ventajas para los hombres. Las muje res perdían todo rastro de identidad. Se convertían en la dama de su señor. Siempre dóciles. Siempre deferentes.

Se convertiría en su madre.

No deseaba hacerlo. Quería tener su propia vida, como su tía Isabella.

Isabella no respondía ante ningún hombre. Hacía lo que le ve nía en gana y sacaba todo el partido posible a su vida. Ella sola lo graba que Carlisle, el rey de Inglaterra, se doblegara a su voluntad.

La tía Isabella era su ideal.

Sí, no quería parecerse a su tía sólo en el nombre, quería ser como ella. Poderosa. Decidida.

Una mujer a cargo de su propio destino.

Rosalie giró alrededor del fuego y le tendió la mano. -¿Queréis bailar?

Bella titubeó sólo un instante.

-¿Te importa enseñarme?

Rosalie la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a continuación se alzó las faldas para que Bella pudiera verle los pies.

Bella la imitó con cautela mientras los hombres tocaban.

-Parece que la pequeña Bella tenga sangre francesa en las ve nas -dijo Eleazar, sonriendo ante sus intentos de imitar los movi mientos de Rosalie.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, halagada por el cumplido.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era rival para Rosalie, que se movía como si se fundiera en un único ser con la música.

Rosalie la condujo alrededor del fuego, haciéndola girar y gi rar al compás de la música.

Bella miró a Edward y tragó saliva. Ya no miraba a Rosalie, la es taba mirando a ella.

Con una pasión abrasadora.

Con deseo.

Con necesidad.

La hizo arder. Comprobar que la miraba así... Jamás lo habría creído posible.

Y, pese a todo, lo hacía.

Y esa expresión...

La hacía sentirse femenina y hermosa. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que eran la pasión y el deseo.

Edward era carismático y poderoso, y el deseo que sentía por ella era tan intenso que resultaba casi tangible.

Ajena al motivo por el que Bella había dejado de moverse, Rosalie la cogió de las manos y la obligó a girar de nuevo. Pero, in cluso mientras bailaba, sus ojos regresaban una y otra vez a Edward y al calor de esa mirada celestial que la traspasaba con su ardor.

Una vez que la danza y la música hubieron concluido, Rosalie y Bella recogieron las cosas de la cena. Los hombres guardaron los instrumentos y prepararon catres para todo el mundo.

Rosalie estaba retirando el caldero cuando se percató de la mi rada aturdida de Bella.

-Para no estar interesada en Edward, milady, parecíais más que dispuesta a matarme por el simple hecho de que me prestara aten ción mientras bailaba.

Bella se ruborizó, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que na die supiera lo mucho que deseaba a Edward Masen. -Ni muchísimo menos.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

-No podéis ocultarme la verdad. Yo veo lo que hay en vuestro corazón. Lo lleváis todo escrito en vuestros ojos. Bella arrugó la nariz en dirección a la gitana.

-Creo que lo que pasa es que te gusta hacer de casamentera, ¿verdad?

-Sólo cuando veo a dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra.

Bella soltó un bufido.

-Yo no estoy hecha para Edward Masen. Créeme.

-Lo que vos digáis. - Sin embargo, su voz estaba cargada con el peso de la duda.

Bella se apartó de ella y regresó con los demás. Seth, Eleazar, Riley y Demetri se habían acostado. Sólo quedaba Edward. Estaba sentado a solas frente al fuego, contemplando absorto las llamas y bebiendo de una enorme copa.

No parecía borracho, pero lo envolvía un halo de tristeza. Bella bajó la mirada hasta el laúd que tenía a sus pies. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Él soltó un gruñido.

Bella movió la mano frente a su rostro.

Al principio no le prestó atención, pero a la postre parpadeó y levantó la mirada.

-¿Tienes pensado irte pronto a la cama?

-No lo sé -susurró-. Puede que dentro de un rato.

Ella se sentó a su lado, deseando hacer desaparecer la tristeza que percibía en su interior. Deseando añadir un poco de distracción a su noche.

-¿Contemplabas las estrellas cuando eras niño? Edward frunció el ceño.

-En realidad, no.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre las manos para con templar el resplandeciente firmamento, donde millones de estrellas titilaban sobre ellos.

-Mi madre solía decirme que cada estrella que brilla en el cie lo tiene su propia historia. -Señaló una estrella que se encontraba justo al sur de la Osa Menor-. Me dijo que esa de ahí fue antaño un soldado griego llamado Abrides. Según ella, era un noble co mandante espartano cuya mujer había muerto. Destrozado, mira ba al cielo y clamaba poder vengarla.

»La reina de los cielos -señaló una constelación de estrellas un poco más alejada que parecía una dama- le dijo que no hay satis facción en la muerte. Sólo dolor. De modo que él le preguntó cuán do cesaría el dolor. La reina le dijo que nunca. El dolor es lo que nos demuestra lo mucho que amamos a la gente. Si amas a alguien de verdad, el dolor de su pérdida estará siempre en tu corazón.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con la esperanza de que Edward pudie ra ver más allá de su culpa.

-Te cuento esto porque si amabas tanto a Alec como para se guir sufriendo por su muerte de este modo, él debía de saber lo que sentías antes de morir.

-Sí, y murió porque lo traicioné.

-No -lo contradijo ella-. Murió porque no fue capaz de vi vir con el dolor que tú soportas.

Cuando Edward apartó la mirada le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

-Esto no me sirve de consuelo.

Bella le puso una mano en el brazo y notó cómo se contraía su bíceps. Su pobre Edward. ¿Encontraría algún día el modo de perdo narse por algo en lo que no había participado siquiera?

Ojalá pudiera lograr que dejara a un lado la culpa y volviera a encontrar la felicidad.

-La reina miró a Abrides -prosiguió Bella- y le preguntó a quién mataría por la muerte de su esposa. «Mátame a mí», dijo, «porque fue mi deseo de tener un hijo lo que le costó la vida. Si me hubiera contentado con tenerla tan sólo a ella, ahora seguiría con migo». La reina meneó la cabeza con pesar y le contestó: «Todos de bemos morir. Nada puede cambiar eso. Pero lo que más importa es cómo vivimos mientras estamos aquí. No te mataré, porque tu muerte no arreglará nada. Sólo puedes hacerlo si vives.»

-Vivir no arregla las cosas -dijo Edward con su voz grave con vertida en un mero susurro.

-Quizá. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu hermano te querría muerto?

-Si estuviera vivo, estoy bastante seguro de que me mataría. Bella esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza, sin creerlo ni por un instante.

-Puede que te diera una paliza, pero no te mataría. Creo que si Alec hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para seguir con vida, ha bría encontrado a alguien que mereciera su amor y ahora los dos es taríais riéndoos de lo estúpido que fue su enamoramiento de Irina.

La furia relampagueó en los ojos de Edward, logrando que adqui rieran un azul tormentoso.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de mi hermano. No lo conociste y no comprendes...

-Claro que lo comprendo, Edward.

Extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro, girándole la barbilla para que la mirara. Quería que viera la verdad. Con desesperación.

-Sé exactamente lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón y tener que sonreír cuando esa persona se aleja para casarse con otra. Sé lo mucho que duele. Sé cuánto deseaba morir cuando me ocurrió a mí; y cada vez que pienso que si me hubiera casado con él no me enfrentaría a la posibilidad de pasar la vida con Mike ahora, me dan ganas de gritar por la frustración.

Edward la miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si esas pala bras le hicieran daño.

-¿De quién estuviste enamorada?

Bella se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando los recuerdos regresa ron a su mente.

-De Jacob de Black.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el mero he cho de pronunciar su nombre le encogía el corazón.

-Fue al castillo de mi padre hace tres veranos y era el hombre más increíble que te puedas imaginar. Apuesto. Encantador. Bien educado. Me hacía reír hasta que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí hasta que me enteré de que la dama de compañía de mi madre se había estado viendo con él. Al final, tuve que sonreír y desearles lo mejor, aunque por dentro quería arrancarle a Joan todos los pelos de la cabeza.

Edward estudió su rostro con detenimiento.

-¿Sabía ese hombre lo que sentías por él?

-Sí. Como muy bien sabes, tiendo a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa y le confesé mis sentimientos. Después de ponerme en ridícu lo, él me habló de su relación con ella.

-Al menos fue honesto contigo.

-Sí, pero el dolor no fue menos profundo por ello.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mano sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Todavía lo amas?

-Sí, hasta cierto punto. Creo que hay una parte de mí que siem pre lo amará. Pero no creo que hubiéramos tenido un matrimonio feliz. Era joven y él me cautivó.

-¿Y Mike?

Bella se estremeció.

-Me pasaría toda la vida lamentándolo.

-Lo siento. Pero ¿cómo sabes que ese hombre no te ama? Bella se echó a reír con amargura.

-¿Cómo podría amarme? Mike no me conoce en lo más mí nimo a pesar de que crecimos juntos como vecinos y de que nos visitaba a menudo. Lo único que hacía era meterme ranas por la espalda y tirarme de las trenzas. Es un bruto. Un auténtico bruto. Lo único que sabe de mí es que soy la heredera de mi padre y que llevo la carga de su fortuna en mi dote. Y eso es todo lo que le im porta. Podría ser una mula apestosa y estaría encantado de acep tarme.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Dúdalo cuanto quieras. Es la verdad y lo sé muy bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus narices estuvieron a pun to de tocarse.

-De modo que ya ves, eres el hombre más fuerte, Edward. To davía estás aquí. Regresaste a casa cuando otro hombre no habría tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a su familia después de haber huido con Irina y de que ésta lo hubiera abandonado. En aquella época creíste que tu hermano estaría allí para reírse de ti o para darte una paliza, y aun así te comportaste como un hombre y volviste para re cibir tu castigo.

Edward respiró hondo y apartó la mirada.

-Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer. Pero nada solucionará este asunto. Fueron mis actos, y no otra cosa, los que causaron la muer te de mi hermano.

Bella le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

-Piénsalo por un momento, Edward. ¿Crees de verdad que si no hubieras huido con Irina ella se habría quedado con Alec y se habría casado con él? No, no lo habría hecho. De cualquier forma habría huido para reunirse con su amante y tu hermano seguiría muerto porque ella habría desaparecido.

A juzgar por su rostro, Bella pudo deducir que esa idea jamás se le había ocurrido.

-Pero lo traicioné.

-Fue Irina quien lo traicionó, y él os traicionó a todos qui tándose la vida. Lo que hizo fue culpa suya, no tuya. Murió porque no podía vivir sin Irina, aunque ella habría huido a Inglaterra sin importar quién la escoltara. Si no hubieras sido tú, estoy segura de que habría encontrado otro hombre a quien mentir y engañar. De cualquier forma, Alec habría perecido.

Edward permaneció sentado y en silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón y había muchas noches en las que yacía en la cama despierto, maldiciendo y odiando a Alec por lo que había hecho. Odiándolo por dejarlo atrás para sentir todo ese dolor y toda esa culpa.

Sin embargo, eso no mitigaba lo que sentía en el corazón.

Era allí donde veía al hermano que conocía. Al muchacho que lo había ayudado a gastarles bromas a Jasper y a Emmet. Al hom bre que lo había llevado consigo para mostrarle los placeres del jue go y la bebida.

Apenas había un recuerdo feliz de su infancia y juventud del que Alec no formara parte.

Había respetado y amado a Alec. Y le había devuelto el favor fugándose con su mujer en mitad de la noche.

Edward soltó un gruñido ante el intenso dolor que le asaltó las en trañas y el corazón. Incapaz de soportarlo, se puso en pie y se enca minó hacia el bosque para estar a solas.

Quería huir del dolor. Deseaba enterrar el pasado y olvidar to do lo que había sucedido.

Pero no había escapatoria posible.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre estaba allí. Hiriente. Agó nico. Implacable e ineludible. Lo acusaba de haber actuado mal y le decía lo despreciable que era. Lo mucho que había lastimado a toda su familia.

Beber era la única forma de reducir el dolor.

Beber era lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos. -¿Edward?

-Déjame en paz, Bella -le espetó sin detenerse-. Necesito estar solo.

-Edward -repitió ella con un tono más insistente. Él se giró para mirarla.

Bella se acercó a él, con el rostro pálido y preocupado a la luz de la luna.

-Creo que eres un buen hombre, y si Alec era la mitad de hombre que tú, es una lástima que ya no esté aquí. Irina fue una estúpida por no darse cuenta de eso.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron como no lo había hecho ninguna otra cosa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La muchacha se acercó a él muy despacio, como un espectro amparado en la neblina de la noche.

-No me toques, Bella -susurró cuando ella extendió una ma no para acariciar su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso ahora mismo, no sé si tendré la fuerza suficiente para apartarme y darme por satisfecho con el sabor de tus labios.

Bella se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro. El brillo de sus ojos le decía que era sincero. La desea ba. Parte de ella deseaba sus caricias y otra parte se sentía aterrori zada. Le aterraba lo que sentía por él.

Allí no había mentiras. Ni subterfugios.

Podía mentirle a Rosalie, pero no a sí misma.

Nunca había estado con un hombre y hasta ese momento jamás había sentido nada aparte de una curiosidad pasajera por las caricias de un hombre.

Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía mucho más que curiosidad por Edward.

¿Cómo sería abrazar a un hombre como él? ¿Un hombre salvaje e indómito?

¿Un hombre que la hacía temblar con el mero sonido de su pro funda voz?

¿Sería amable con ella o la montaría como un animal que sólo deseaba saciarse?

«Tócalo y compruébalo...»

La indecisión la dejó paralizada. El aire entre ellos estaba carga do de deseo. De pasión y anhelo. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarlo. Se echó hacia atrás.

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vuelve al campamento, muchacha-dijo-. Yo volveré ense guida.

Bella vio cómo se levantaba y se marchaba.

Con el corazón destrozado tanto por lo sucedido como por su propia cobardía, Bella volvió al campamento, donde la aguardaba Rosalie.

-¿Os encontráis bien? -le preguntó la gitana.

-Para serte sincera, no estoy segura. -Volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward-. No comprendo qué es lo que tiene Edward que me atrae tanto. Resulta bastante desconcertante.

-No hay ningún misterio. Es un tipo honrado, eso está claro. Y fuerte y guapo como el que más.

-He conocido a muchos hombres guapos en mi vida, pero nin guno de ellos... -Bella no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

-Ninguno de ellos... ¿qué?

-Nada -se apresuró a responder Bella-. Me estoy compor tando como una estúpida. -Le dio las buenas noches y se tumbó en el catre improvisado que Edward ya había preparado para ella jun to al fuego.

El suelo resultaba incómodo y frío, pero hizo todo lo posible por pasarlo por alto mientras su mente repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y ella desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Rosalie se fue a la cama y Bella escuchó cómo los tres hombres emparentados con Rose roncaban a pleno pulmón. Tenía el pálpito de que Riley dormía con un ojo abierto, si acaso llegaba a dormir. Par te de él parecía seguir en guardia incluso cuando descansaba.

Durante mucho rato contempló cómo las estrellas atravesaban el cielo sin que Edward regresara.

Edward perdió la noción del tiempo mientras yacía en un peque ño claro contemplando el cielo. Debería volver al campamento, pe ro no tenía ganas de estar allí, donde se vería obligado a contemplar algo que no podía tener.

Todavía podía saborear a Bella. La fragancia de la muchacha le inundaba los sentidos, haciendo que la deseara como si de un men digo famélico ante un banquete se tratara.

Lo único que había deseado en la vida era encontrar a una mu jer que pudiera mirarlo como las demás mujeres miraban a sus her manos. No a una mujer que, tras mirar a sus hermanos, no volvie ra a posar los ojos en él nunca más.

Ésa fue en gran medida la razón de que lo hubieran conmovido tanto las mentiras de Irina. Habría creído que quizá, por una vez, no tendría que competir por los afectos de alguien. Que una mujer podía amarlo y no desear a sus hermanos.

Y había sido una mentira.

Sin duda Bella sería igual. Vería a Emmet y haría cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? Su hermano era al to pero, al contrario que él, no era gigantesco. Y Emmet tenía esa belleza rubia por la que la mayoría de las doncellas suspiraban.

Y, por encima de todo, Emmet era el laird.

Edward soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a una mujer? Nada.

Poseía dinero de las tierras que su padre le había dejado, pero no podía compararse con el valor que tenían las propiedades de sus hermanos. Tendría más que suficiente para mantenerlos a él y a su esposa con comodidad, pero no sería capaz de cubrirla de riquezas.

Y sin embargo, mientras yacía allí, sabía que el dinero que po seía jamás bastaría para interesar a una mujer. Sobre todo para una mujer como Bella. Refinada y elegante. Una verdadera dama.

Era probable que fuera hija de un lord adinerado que la había malcriado hasta la saciedad. Sus ropas y su yegua eran las mejores que había visto jamás, y resultaba obvio que había estudiado.

Era refinada. Delicada. Elegante.

Maravillosa.

Una mujer semejante estaba fuera de su alcance. Las mujeres como ella eran para hombres como Emmet, con una elegancia, una apostura y una lengua refinadas. No para un hombre que era tan alto que casi tenía que doblarse por la mitad para entrar en una habitación. Uno con una estatura tal que ni siquiera podía meter las piernas bajo la mesa con comodidad.

-¿Edward?

Alarmado, dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de Bella proce dente de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le dijo con voz destemplada. -No podía dormir.

Edward se incorporó cuando la muchacha se acercó. No llevaba puesto más que una fina camisola y un manto sobre los hombros. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una trenza que le caía sobre un hombro hasta la cadera. Era toda una visión bajo la brillante luz de la luna.

Una visión que le robaba el aliento.

-Deberías haberte quedado en el campamento, Bella. Es peli groso que estés sola en el bosque.

-Sabía que tú estarías aquí.

-Sí, pero ¿qué habría ocurrido si te hubieras perdido? -Tú me habrías encontrado.

-¿Y si no hubiera podido hacerlo?

-Me habrías encontrado -repitió ella. Se arrodilló junto a él, con el rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna llena-. Me da la sen sación de que cuando te propones algo, eres capaz de mover mon tañas para conseguirlo si fuera necesario. No te costaría nada en contrar a una mujer perdida en los bosques.

Edward sintió el súbito impulso de sonreírle. ¿Cómo lo conse guía? ¿Cómo era posible que su mera presencia le iluminara el co razón?

Edward observó la curva de su mandíbula y se preguntó qué se sentiría al trazar su belleza con la lengua. Al saborear su tersa piel con los labios.

Al escuchar sus gemidos de placer junto al oído.

Contra su voluntad, bajó la mirada hasta las cintas de la cami sola. Sería muy fácil extender la mano y deshacer los lazos que la mantenían cerrada.

Mejor aún, abrirla con los dientes...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, dejándolo duro y palpitante de deseo. Quería saborearla. Quería ahogarse en su fra gancia y calidez hasta que todo desapareciera salvo ella y lo que le hacía sentir.

Sería el paraíso.

Bella fue incapaz de respirar cuando vio la expresión ardiente de los ojos de Edward. No había hielo allí esa noche. Ardían de deseo.

No estaba segura de por qué había ido a buscarlo. Había senti do un extraño impulso y le resultaba asombroso que él no estuvie ra bebiendo. Parecía completamente sobrio y sereno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó.

Para su más absoluta estupefacción, Edward respondió:

-Estaba mirando las estrellas. -Ella alzó la vista hacia el cie lo-. Y pensando en lo que me has dicho antes. Lo de que cada una tiene su propia historia.

Ella sonrió por lo inesperado de las palabras. -¿Conoces las historias?

-No. Sólo conozco la que tú me has contado. ¿Te importaría contarme alguna otra?

Bella se estremeció ante semejante petición. Algo le decía que, en condiciones normales, Edward jamás le habría pedido algo así a nadie.

Se estaba abriendo a ella, y eso hacía que se sintiera especial.

-Bueno, milord, ya sabéis lo mucho que me gusta el sonido de mi propia voz...

Edward soltó una sincera carcajada al escucharla y después se tumbó sobre el suelo, tal y como estaba cuando ella llegó.

Encandilada por el sonido de su risa, Bella se tumbó a su lado y soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de encontrar una postura cómoda.

-Espera. -Edward la acercó más a él para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando Edward la acurrucó a su lado. Jamás había estado así con un hombre. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo cuya mano descansaba sobre su vientre.

Era una posición íntima y conmovedora, y le hacía sentir algo muy extraño. La rica y masculina fragancia del hombre invadía sus sentidos y le entibiaba todo el cuerpo.

Era muy consciente de lo fuerte que era. De los duros múscu los que la protegían. Sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en llamas y co menzaba a palpitar de forma incomprensible.

Se aclaró la garganta y señaló la constelación de Orión. -¿Has oído hablar de Orión el Cazador? -No.

Bella movió la mano para señalar el cinturón de Orión, la cabe za, los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Puedes ver la silueta?

-Sí, la veo.

-Bien, hace mucho tiempo, en la Antigua Grecia, Orión era un poderoso cazador. Como hijo de Poseidón y Euríales, recorrió el mundo en busca de su verdadero amor...

Edward escuchó en silencio mientras ella le contaba cómo Orión había intentado durante años conquistar la mano de Mérope y con seguir que su padre diera la aprobación para su matrimonio. Y cómo Orión se había cansado tanto de esperar que había violado a Mérope. Como castigo, su padre había cegado a Orión, quien más tar de viajó hasta encontrar a la diosa griega Artemisa, que a su vez se enamoró de él. El hermano de la diosa, Apolo, enfurecido por el amor que se profesaban, engañó a Artemisa de modo que ésta ma tó a Orión; más tarde, la diosa elevó a Orión al firmamento con cl fin de poder recordarlo siempre.

-¿Acaso todas tus historias narran un amor imposible? -pre guntó Edward-. ¿No hay ninguna en la que los protagonistas aca ben casándose con su amada y vivan felices con ella?

Ella giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonrió. A Edward se le encogió el estómago.

-Está la historia de Cupido y Psiqué. Viven juntos y felices. ¿Te gustaría escuchar esa historia?

-Sí, muchacha. Por favor.

Mientras escuchaba la dulce cadencia de su voz, los dedos de Edward vagaron por el brazo de Bella hasta llegar a su mano. Tenía unos dedos muy delicados en comparación con los suyos. Muy sua ves. Tomó su mano y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la suave curva de sus cuidadas uñas.

El impulso de alzar esa mano hasta su boca para succionarle los dedos fue tan intenso que no supo muy bien cómo logró contener lo. Inclinó la cabeza para observarla. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rubor rosado mientras continuaba hablando con tono dul ce sobre el amor y la confianza.

Cómo la deseaba...

En ese preciso momento, mientras yacía de un modo tan apaci ble entre sus brazos.

¿Qué sentiría si la colocara sobre él y la tomara en su interior? ¿O si la tuviera bajo él y se hundiera en su cuerpo cálido y aco gedor?

En cambio, apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y se dio por satis fecho con abrazarla. Con dejar que esa ternura tan femenina lo re lajara.

Cuando Bella terminó de relatar la historia, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba completamente relajado.

Para ser más exactos, estaba dormido.

-¿Edward? -susurró antes de alzar la vista. Él no se movió.

Su oso dormía con los labios entreabiertos y con su trenza en tre los largos dedos. No se había dado cuenta de que le había esta do acariciando el cabello. Aunque sí se había percatado del resto de sus movimientos.

Había sentido su tierna caricia mientras la tomaba de la mano y deslizaba los dedos sobre su muñeca y su antebrazo.

Y cuando había apoyado la mejilla sobre su cabeza había esta do a punto de derretirse.

Rodó hacia un lado y se incorporó sobre los brazos para mirar lo mientras dormía. Un mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre la frente. Lo apartó y trazó el borde de la ceja con la yema del dedo.

Era tan increíblemente apuesto... Tan fuerte y poderoso inclu so mientras dormía...

¿Por qué la había complacido esa noche? A decir verdad, casi había esperado que le regañara y la mandara de vuelta al campa mento, como si de una niña perdida se tratara.

En cambio la había escuchado. La había abrazado.

La había alentado para que le contara sus historias.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un marido que la trata ra de esa forma. Se mordió el labio mientras en su mente sopesaba esa idea.

¿Se comportaría Edward así si ella le perteneciera? «No es apropiado para ti.»

¿No lo era?

Tocaba música para ella y la escuchaba. Incluso le había entre gado su espada.

Estaba claro que esos actos compensaban la falta de refina miento en sus modales.

«Se necesitan dos para formar un matrimonio.» Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. Su madre le había señalado a me nudo los deberes de una esposa y lo que se necesitaba para conse guir que un matrimonio funcionara.

«El matrimonio es un contrato entre un hombre y una mujer. La esposa debe cuidar del marido, ocuparse de sus necesidades. A cambio, él la protege y le proporciona todo lo que necesita. Pero si se quiere un matrimonio feliz debe haber respeto mutuo. Jamás se debe restar importancia ni descartar los sentimientos del otro. Toma a tu padre como ejemplo. Preferiría arrancarse el corazón a hacerme llorar. Tu marido debe escucharte siempre, de la misma manera que tú debes escucharlo a él.»

Bella observó a Edward con detenimiento. No parecía la clase de hombre que descartara las opiniones de los demás.

Recorrió con un dedo la línea de sus labios y recordó su sabor.

El aspecto que tenían en las raras ocasiones en que sonreía. «Tendrás que casarte con alguien. ¿Por qué no ...?» -Ni lo pienses -susurró.

Cierto, tendría que casarse con alguien, pero ¿con Edward Masen?

¡Vivía en una cueva!

Claro que se trataba de una cueva bonita con unos muebles ex traordinarios; pero no dejaba de ser una cueva. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrían juntos?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió bajándole una parte del cuello de la camisa. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era la garganta de un hombre. Lo inci tante que podía llegar a ser esa piel.

Le acarició la nuez con la yema de los dedos y notó la aspereza de la piel masculina y de la barba. Sin lugar a dudas, pinchaba. Y su mandíbula...

A decir verdad, era magnífica. Fuerte y bien constituida. Jamás había tocado así a un hombre. A sus padres les daría un síncope. Su padre los perseguiría con la espada en alto.

Era probable que el mismo Edward se molestara por su explora ción y su estudio.

No parecían gustarle mucho sus caricias. Esa noche había sido una excepción.

«Si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso...»

¿Lo habría vuelto loco de deseo? ¿Era posible que sintiera la misma atracción que ella sentía por él?

Su madre le había hablado largo y tendido sobre los hombres y sus voraces y carnales apetitos. Pero en lugar de deshonrarla, Edward se había dormido como un cachorrito indefenso.

Cachorrito indefenso... ¡Ja! Bella se echó a reír ante la sim ple idea.

Desde luego que no había nada indefenso en un hombre tan fie ro como ése.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón bajo la oreja. Hasta entonces sólo había imaginado lo que sería yacer así con un hombre. Era algo que había pensado com partir con su esposo, nunca con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

En ese momento Edward se dio la vuelta y la apretó más contra él. Sus brazos se tensaron.

-¿Edward? -dijo ella-. Me estás aplastando.

El hombre aflojó un poco el abrazo para que pudiera respirar,

pero no la soltó. Al contrario, la acercó aún más. En realidad, no era tan malo.

En realidad, resultaba bastante agradable.

Bella se relajó y dejó que el sonido de la profunda respiración de Edward la adormeciera.

Por primera vez en años, Edward soñó con cosas agradables. Alec no lo acosó en sueños. No hubo señales de Irina y su crueldad.

Sólo Bella estaba allí, con sus ojos de gata y su retahíla de pre guntas.

Suspiró en sueños cuando vio que lo llamaba desde un tranqui lo prado verde.

-Ven y siéntate. -Tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado con el fin de ofrecerle un poco de pastel y cerveza.

En sus sueños, Edward cerró los ojos para paladear el sabor de sus dedos mientras ella le daba el pastel con la mano. Era lo más dulce que había probado en la vida.

Bebió un poco de cerveza y a continuación dejó la comida y la be bida a un lado para poder contemplar a la mujer que le había hecho sentir deseo otra vez. Que le había hecho anhelar ilusiones desterra das años atrás. Ilusiones que había descartado deliberadamente.

Colocó a la muchacha sobre su cuerpo y después rodó hasta aplastarla contra el suelo.

-Te deseo, Bella -susurró.

Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Edward tomó su invitación e inclinó la cabeza para disfrutar de la dulzura de sus labios. Ella le enterró los dedos en el cabello hasta que un millar de escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras ator mentaba su boca con la lengua.

Gimió su nombre mientras movía la boca más abajo, hacia la suavidad de ese cuello que se moría por saborear. Ella se arqueó contra él, aplastándole los pechos contra el torso.

Incapaz de soportar semejante tormento, Edward cubrió un pe cho con su mano y estimuló el duro pezón con la palma...

Bella gimió cuando el calor de una boca que la besaba inte rrumpió sus sueños. Cuando sintió que alguien la acariciaba como nadie había osado hacerlo jamás. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y des cubrió que Edward la abrazaba. Sus labios, cálidos y exigentes, le recorrían el cuello y tenía la pierna izquierda enterrada entre las su yas. Una cálida mano le cubría un pecho.

-Edward -dijo.

Él se apartó medio dormido y parpadeó. -¿Bella?

-Sí. ¿No sabías que era yo?

Esperaba que él se apartara, o que al menos le quitara la mano del pecho.

No lo hizo.

-Sabía que eras tú, pero creí que estaba soñando. -Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinó la cabeza para vol ver a besarla.

Bella gimió al percibir su intenso sabor.

Él se apartó de sus labios de mala gana.

-Dime que me aleje, Bella -dijo de súbito-. Dime que te doy asco y que no quieres nada con un borracho malhumorado que se revuelca en la autocompasión.

Ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

¿Quién le había dicho eso?

-No te encuentro repulsivo, Edward. Ni mucho menos.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus enormes mano y la miró fijamen te. Sus ojos parecían muy oscuros y estaban rebosantes de dolor. -Dímelo, Bella -insistió-, porque si no lo haces te haré el amor aquí en el bosque, como un animal.

Esas palabras la conmocionaron no sólo por la sinceridad sino también por la desesperación que destilaba su voz.

La tía Isabella le había dicho una vez que lo más preciado que poseía una mujer era su virginidad. Si la mujer era afortunada, po dría elegir a quién se la otorgaba.

Si no, lo elegiría su padre.

El rostro de Mike atravesó su mente y tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de asco. Si no conseguían llegar a Inglaterra ese hombre sería su destino.

Él jamás lograría hacerle sentir lo que sentía con Edward.

Estaba excitada y temblorosa. Consumida por la pasión.

¿Qué ocurriría si ningún hombre aparte de Edward lograba ha cerla sentir de esa manera? Si lo rechazaba, acudiría a su marido sin que nadie la hubiera tocado.

A Mike le importaba un comino su virginidad; lo único que le importaba era su riqueza.

Edward, en cambio...

Edward la necesitaba. Bella lo percibía en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería yacer con un hombre. En su mente, siempre había imaginado que sería un trovador de voz dulce quien conquistaría su corazón.

Sin embargo, era ese oso taciturno quien la atraía. «No.»

La palabra revoloteó en su cabeza. Si lo hacía, cambiaría para siempre. Dejaría de ser inocente. Incluso podría concebir a su hijo.

No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que llevar el hijo de ese hombre estaría muy lejos de resultar desagradable.

A la postre, fueron su curiosidad y el deseo que sentía los que ganaron la partida. Su madre siempre le había dicho que serían su perdición.

Esa noche la habían conducido hasta Edward Masen y esta ba donde quería estar.

-Hazme el amor, Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

7

Las palabras de Bella lo dejaron estupefacto. Había esperado que ella lo rechazara, no que le diera la bienvenida a su cuerpo. Se suponía que no debía desearlo.

Un hombre decente se habría apartado de ella. Pero él no era de cente.

Él era rudo y cruel. La clase de hombre que tomaba lo que de seaba sin pensar en el futuro.

Eso era lo que le había causado problemas con Irina. Había actuado en el calor del momento y había pagado muy caras las con secuencias.

La decencia le era totalmente desconocida.

Jamás había sido ese tipo de hombre. Había dejado los modales y el refinamiento para sus hermanos, mientras seguía su propio ca mino sin esas estrictas normas que la sociedad y su madre le habrían impuesto.

En esos instantes deseó conocer las palabras necesarias para ex plicarle a Bella lo mucho que ese momento significaba para él. Todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ese tipo de consuelo. Demasia do tiempo sin la calidez y la ternura de una caricia.

¿Cómo iba a alejarse en ese instante? Sobre todo cuando tenía su dulce y delicado sabor grabado a fuego en la lengua. El sedoso paraíso de su boca era más de lo que podía resistir.

No era más que un simple mortal; no era ningún santo.

No, jamás había sido un santo.

Edward trazó la curva de sus hinchados labios con la punta del dedo antes de separárselos y besarla apasionadamente.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló la dulzura de su aliento mientras jugue teaba con su lengua y le recorría el paladar hasta que ella comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse. Ese cuerpo esbelto se apretaba contra el su yo al tiempo que él le desataba las cintas de la camisola.

-Deberías apartarme -dijo, poniendo fin al beso para con templar esos ojos tiernos e incitantes.

-Quizá, pero siempre suelo hacer lo contrario de lo que de bería.

-Sí, muchacha, eso es cierto. Y ésa es una de tus cualidades más adorables.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, encanto, jamás me burlaría de ti.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando él le regaló una son risa genuina. El gesto fue inesperado y arrebatador.

Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. El calor de su cuerpo la ro deaba mientras sus brazos la protegían del húmedo y frío suelo. Su pasión y su fuerza la envolvían.

Y quería más.

De su garganta brotó un gemido gutural cuando Edward regresó a sus labios para besarla con suavidad. Jamás la habían tocado de esa forma. Jamás habría pensado que un simple beso podría llegar a ser una experiencia tan maravillosa.

Y cuando esa mano cálida y áspera se cerró alrededor de su pe cho, dio un respingo movida por la excitación y el nerviosismo. El dolor y el placer aguijoneaban su cuerpo mientras una ardiente hu medad se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

¿Qué era ese ardor que la consumía? ¿Ese extraño e intenso anhelo que Edward despertaba en ella?

No comprendía esas desconocidas sensaciones. Resultaban con fusas y abrumadoras.

Electrizantes. Angustiosas. Y le hacían desear más de él.

Edward abandonó sus labios para dejar un reguero de besos des de su garganta hasta el pecho que cubría con la mano. Bella tragó saliva con fuerza al ver esa cabeza morena sobre su pecho y sentir cómo le estimulaba el endurecido pezón con la lengua áspera y ardiente; sus labios, reconfortantes y tiernos.

Le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho y dejó que los mechones de su cabello se le escurrieran entre los dedos.

Estaba tan hermoso mientras la saboreaba, mientras la estimu laba... Su apuesto rostro mostraba el placer que obtenía con sólo to carla.

Bella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y dejó que esas sensacio nes carnales tan increíbles la arrastraran hasta que no fue más que una extensión del hombre que la abrazaba.

Esa noche sería suya.

Edward jamás había saboreado nada como el cuerpo de esta mujer.

Era tan tierna, tan incitante... Sobre todo porque sabía que estaba compartiendo con él lo que no había compartido con ningún otro. Él sería el primero.

No podía imaginarse por qué lo había elegido. No era merece dor de lo que le ofrecía. No la merecía a ella, y punto. Bella era la luz y la alegría.

Él era la oscuridad y el pesar.

No obstante, esa noche se sentía feliz; porque en ese momento, y por cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella estaba con él. Bella tironeó de su camisa.

Deseoso de complacerla, se la quitó y se dispuso a hacer lo mis mo con sus calzas.

La muchacha jadeó de forma audible cuando deslizó las manos sobre los duros músculos de sus brazos. Él apretó los dientes cuan do sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas a causa del placer.

Las cosas que le hacían sentir sus caricias...

Eran increíbles. Estimulantes. Lograban que se sintiera viril y fuera de control.

Tenía una dolorosa erección. Y, sobre todo, se sentía indefenso ante ella.

Sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás. No, necesitaba más de ella. Necesitaba tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo y reclamarlo como propio.

Bella sintió un momento de pánico cuando él le quitó la cami sola. De repente, se sintió expuesta.

Resultaba aterrador y, por extraño que pareciera, también sen sual. No podía recordar haber estado nunca desnuda delante de otra persona. Nadie sabía el aspecto que tenía sin ropa.

Nadie salvo Edward.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se fijó en su ta maño y trató de imaginarse lo que sentiría al albergar aquello den tro de su cuerpo. Lo más probable era que la partiera en dos.

-¿Me dolerá?

Él le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea así.

Bella le sonrió; confiaba en él completamente, aunque no esta ba segura de que hubiera hablado con sinceridad. ¿Cómo era posi ble que aquello no le hiciera daño? Era enorme.

Edward se tumbó encima de ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron antes la maravillosa sensación de poder tocarse piel contra piel. Su peso le resultaba agradable en lu gar de opresivo.

Él tomó su mano y la guió hasta su virilidad.

-No me tengas miedo, Bella -susurró.

Bella deslizó la mano a lo largo de su miembro mientras la pun ta trataba de penetrar su virginidad.

-Sólo tienes que decirme que me detenga y lo haré.

Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que la mayoría de los hombres no le ha brían dado esa oportunidad. La ternura que sentía hacia él se incre mentó.

-No te detengas.

Edward la besó de nuevo antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior.

Bella se tensó ante el intenso dolor que le provocó la penetración. Él le susurró palabras de aliento al oído mientras usaba su len gua para juguetear con la suave piel del cuello.

Bella comenzó a jadear y trató de relajarse mientras él seguía se duciéndola. Nunca habría imaginado que sentiría algo así al estar con un hombre, pero se alegraba de que fuera Edward quien estuvie ra dentro de ella.

Se alegraba de sentirse arropada por la fuerza de sus brazos y de escuchar el grave sonido de su voz en el oído.

Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cue llo musculoso para inhalar su cálida esencia. Era un aroma que le da ba el coraje y la fuerza necesarios para no apartarlo de un empujón.

Deseaba aquello. Quería compartir su cuerpo con él y que fuera Edward quien la llenara por primera vez.

Edward estaba consumido por el deseo mientras se obligaba a no embestir con más fuerza.

Aunque resultaba difícil.

La deseaba de una forma indescriptible. Lo envolvía con su ca lor y la sensación de su aliento contra el cuello le provocaba un mi llar de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Era maravillosa y no quería dejarla marchar jamás.

-Relájate, encanto -le dijo con dulzura-. Te prometo que no me moveré hasta que estés preparada.

Aguardó hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza y lo miró con una expresión confiada.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa por el valor que demostraba y por la visión que presentaba, allí tumbada bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y uni da a él.

Era lo más increíble que había visto en la vida. Se sintió atrave sado por una oleada de posesividad, sobre todo cuando miró el lu gar donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

-Es muy raro sentirte en mi interior -dijo ella.

Edward se echó a reír. Ninguna mujer le había hablado de esas co sas. No obstante, lo que mejor se le daba a Bella era hablar y, para ser honesto, encontraba fascinante su curiosidad innata. Era una mujer completamente desinhibida, tanto en sus preguntas como en sus comentarios.

-¿Qué sensación te produce?

-De plenitud y profundidad. Puedo sentirte muy hondo.

Edward aspiró entre dientes al escuchar sus palabras y visualizar la imagen que evocaban. Le gustaba oírla hablar de esas cosas. -¿De verdad?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Él se retiró un poco antes de embestirla con las caderas. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

-¿Te ha dolido eso?

-No -contestó ella sin aliento.

Edward se movió despacio contra ella, hundiéndose en su interior tanto como se atrevía.

-Señor, es una sensación tan agradable... -Bella exhaló un suspiro-. ¿Se supone que debe ser así?

-¿Alguna vez te quedas sin preguntas?

-¿Se supone que no debo hablar?

Edward rodó sobre el suelo sin salir de su cuerpo. La sentó enci ma de él y la contempló a la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. -¿Se supone que debo estar aquí arriba?

La pregunta le arrancó a Edward una carcajada. -¿Te gusta?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con entusiasmo. -En ese caso se supone que sí.

Edward le enseñó cómo moverse sobre él de forma lenta y relaja da. Deslizó las manos por sus muslos y observó la forma en que la luz de la luna trazaba dibujos sobre su pálida piel.

-¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Con la mente nublada por el placer que le proporcionaba ese cuerpo desnudo que se deslizaba sobre él, Edward tardó un poco en poder responder.

-Habla todo lo que quieras si eso te produce placer. Sigue con tándome qué sientes al tenerme en tu interior.

-Estás tan firme y duro... Incluso puedo sentir cómo palpitas aquí. -Señaló la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Ver cómo se acariciaba el abdomen con la mano estuvo a punto de hacer trizas su control. Le cogió la mano para apartársela antes de sucumbir de forma prematura al orgasmo que tanto anhelaba.

Bella movió el trasero contra él.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Edward alzó las caderas para introducirse más hondo en su inte rior.

-Lo que quieras.

Ella se frotó contra él de una forma tan sublime que Edward no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Bella se sentía extrañamente libre con él. Recorrió con las ma nos los duros músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen. Le resultaba muy extraño verlo tumbado bajo ella, entre sus muslos.

Edward le sujetó las caderas con las manos y guió sus movimien tos. Pero lo que la tenía fascinada era el éxtasis que reflejaba su ros tro. El hombre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos oscuros y desenfocados. Gimió cuando él trasladó las manos de sus caderas hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó a juguetear con los endurecidos pezones.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que iba a sentarse encima de un hombre de aquella forma, y que lo disfrutaría, lo habría lla mado mentiroso; y sin embargo estaba sentada encima de él, con ese duro miembro en su interior.

-¿Qué sientes tú, Edward?

-Humedad y suavidad.

-¿Has estado con muchas mujeres?

Él dejó de moverse.

-No, no ha habido muchas.

Bella sonrió al escucharlo. Eso hacía que el momento le resul tara mucho más maravilloso.

-Me alegro. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos. Edward tomó su cara entre las manos.

-Créeme, encanto, lo es. -La instó a bajar la cabeza para be sarla con ferocidad.

Ella se estremeció al saborear la pasión, al sentir cómo estimula ba sus labios con la boca y cómo enredaba la lengua con la suya. Los músculos de Edward se contraían a su alrededor y la hacían temblar.

Edward dejó de besarla y rodó con ella para hacerse con el control de la situación.

Bella arqueó la espalda cuando él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Con más fuerza. Parecía que estuvieran compitiendo por algo.

¿Qué era esa maravillosa sensación que le provocaba cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo?

Cada embestida le provocaba más placer. Cada beso y cada ca ricia reverberaban a través de todo su cuerpo. -Hazme tuya, Edward.

Aunque en su corazón sabía que ya lo era.

Él reclamó sus labios de nuevo antes de hundirse aún más en su interior.

Bella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. Él enterró la cabeza en su cuello y soltó un gruñido al de rramarse en su interior. Bella dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado cuando se desplomó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Bella -le susurró al oído con la respiración entre cortada antes de darle un beso en los labios, una tierna caricia que le erizó la piel.

Salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas antes de acurrucarla jun to a él.

Bella asumió que había terminado, de modo que se sorprendió cuando le separó las piernas y la acarició en el lugar más íntimo de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó.

-Quiero que tú también sientas placer.

-Ya lo he sentido.

Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa al escucharla.

-No, inocentona mía, no lo has hecho.

Bella tragó con fuerza cuando esos dedos largos y esbeltos ex ploraron en profundidad su cuerpo. Se tensó un poco cuando le ara ñaron la sensible carne de su sexo.

-No te seques, Bella.

Sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir, ella frunció el ceño. Edward tiró un poco de su manto y lo utilizó para limpiarle la en trepierna. Ella se ruborizó por lo que le hacía. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la miró con una expresión cariñosa.

-Confía en mí. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y le separó bien los muslos.

Bella sintió que le ardía el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba observando el centro de su ser.

Edward deslizó uno de sus dedos largos y delgados a lo largo de la hendidura. Ella se estremeció. A continuación, le separó los plie gues y agachó la cabeza.

Bella dio un respingo cuando la tomó con la boca. Todas las ter minaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se inflamaron al tiempo que gri taba por el asombro. Edward la estaba acariciando con los labios y con la lengua.

Siseó y gimió mientras lo instaba a acercar aún más la cabeza. Incapaz de hablar, lo único que podía hacer era sentir cada una de las ardientes caricias de su lengua.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Su aliento le abrasaba la piel des nuda y cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior y comenzó a mover lo en círculos, creyó morir.

Bajó la vista y descubrió que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras la atormentaba con semejante placer. Edward se apartó, pero dejó el dedo en su interior. La acción le resultó extrañamente ínti ma y abrumadora.

-No te avergüences, encanto -murmuró antes de volver a es timularla con la boca.

Su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido una mente propia y se retor cía bajo los besos y caricias del hombre.

-Dios, Edward... -gimió.

Y, a medida que continuaba, descubrió que era incapaz de decir nada más. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentirlo. Sentir esa len gua deslizándose a su alrededor, ese dedo que se movía en su inte rior.

El placer alcanzó cotas inimaginables, hasta que estuvo segura de que explotaría por su causa. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estalló. Su cuerpo se hizo pedazos y soltó un grito. Edward no se detuvo. Siguió donde estaba, lamiéndola y estimulándola hasta que llegó al orgasmo dos veces más.

Puesto que parecía tener toda la intención de seguir torturán dola, ella le suplicó que tuviera piedad.

-Por favor, Edward -dijo con un hilo de voz-. Si hago eso una vez más, me temo que moriré.

Él rió entre dientes al escuchar su ruego y giró la cabeza para succionar la suave carne de su muslo.

Bella permaneció tumbada, débil y completamente exhausta. Respiraba de forma entrecortada cuando Edward la acurrucó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

-No estabas bromeando -dijo mientras su cuerpo regresaba con lentitud a la normalidad-. No tenía la menor idea de que exis tiera algo así.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente y le acunó la cabeza con las manos.

-Ni yo tampoco -murmuró con suavidad.

Bella sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él, deseando estar tan cerca de su cuerpo como le fuera posible.

Definitivamente, había sido la mejor noche de su vida y se ale graba de haberla compartido con él. Si mañana la obligaban a ca sarse con Mike, al menos habría conocido una noche de verdadera pasión. Una noche en brazos de un hombre que la deseaba y la res petaba.

La atesoraría siempre.

Edward escuchó la respiración de Bella mientras se quedaba dor mida. La culpa y el arrepentimiento se adueñaron de él.

Lo que había hecho esa noche era inexcusable. Había tomado su virginidad, algo a lo que sólo un marido tenía derecho. El padre de la muchacha y su prometido se pondrían furiosos cuando lo des cubrieran.

Una intensa oleada de furia lo sacudió al pensar que otro hom bre pudiera tocarla como él lo había hecho esa noche.

Al imaginarla alentando a otro hombre con sus palabras. ¡Era suya!

«No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Además, ¿qué podrías ofrecerle?»

Utilizó el manto de Bella para cubrirlos y enterró los dedos en ese cabello rubio claro. No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Lo único que sabía era cómo se sentía al abrazarla de esa forma.

Lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Que el Señor se apiadara de ambos, porque estaba claro que esa noche les costaría muy cara. No obstante, se aseguraría de pagar la mayor parte de las consecuencias. Nadie lastimaría a la dama por lo que le había regalado.

Se aseguraría de ello.

Rosalie se despertó justo después del amanecer.

Todo el mundo seguía acostado y no se dio cuenta de que Bella no se encontraba en su catre hasta que cogió el cubo y se encaminó hacia el arroyo en busca de agua fresca.

Mientras silbaba la nana que le había enseñado su madre, des cubrió a Edward y a Bella, que yacían entrelazados debajo de un man to. Pese a estar prácticamente cubiertos, resultaba evidente que am bos estaban desnudos.

Y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse por qué ambos estaban tumbados y desnudos bajo un manto en mitad del bosque. Esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró de puntillas para no molestarlos. A pesar de todas las protestas de Bella, la dama estaba enamo rada de ese hombre.

Rosalie sintió una fugaz punzada de celos. Cómo deseaba po der encontrar un hombre a quien amar. Aun así, no permitiría que eso destruyera la felicidad que sentía por Bella. El amor era algo hermoso y todo el mundo se merecía encontrar a su media naranja.

Ella creía en el amor a primera vista. No, era algo más. Creía en la predestinación. Había alguien para cada cual y algún día encon traría a su amor.

Aunque eso podía esperar.

En esos momentos, Edward y Bella necesitaban su ayuda. -Ni hablar; esa mirada no.

Dio media vuelta y descubrió a Eleazar sentado en su catre, ob servándola.

-¿A qué mirada te refieres? -le preguntó.

-Tienes alguna travesura en mente, chérie. Por favor, dime que esta vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Rose se echó a reír.

-No, Eleazar; estás a salvo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Demos gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones. Bien, entonces ¿quién es el pez que está a punto de quedar atrapado en tu anzuelo? -No es asunto tuyo.

Eleazar soltó un gemido.

-Tienes planeado juntar a esos dos, ¿verdad? -¿Y si así fuera?

-Creo que Edward preferiría que lo hubiéramos envenenado en lugar de drogarlo.

-¡Víctor! Él ama a la dama.

-Rose -comenzó a decir con voz irritada-, sé que tienes algo de tu madre en ti. Ella dejó que su corazón la llevara por el mal ca mino, ¿y adónde la condujo eso? Aparte de ti, lo único que ha con seguido de su descarriado amor es un corazón roto. Todavía espera que tu padre aparezca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ellos dos?

-Mi padre no pudo elegir con quién casarse, pero amaba a mi madre y tú lo sabes. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se habría casado con ella.

-Y Bella está comprometida con otro. ¿No lo sabías? Está tan ligada a él como tu padre a...

-No. Edward no permitirá que ella se case con otro. Lo sé. Eleazar sacudió la cabeza.

-No juegues con sus vidas, Rose, te lo suplico. Hago esto sólo porque me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero sabes que estuve en desa cuerdo desde un principio. Déjalos en paz.

Rose captó el sentido de la advertencia. Su tío tenía razón. A pe sar del amor que sus padres se profesaban, se habían visto obliga dos a vivir vidas separadas. Sin embargo, no eran los bonitos ojos de una gitana los que habían unido a Edward y a Bella, sino sus pro pios actos.

Y si podía hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, lo haría.

Bella se despertó y descubrió que se encontraba encima de Edward. El rubor tomó por asalto su rostro al recordar lo que habían hecho durante la madrugada. Y en ese momento, a la luz del día, pudo ver sus cuerpos desnudos.

Cuando se apartó, Edward se despertó sobresaltado, como si esperara una lucha. Se relajó tan pronto como la vio. La sonrisa tierna que esbozó, consiguió aliviar en gran medida el bochorno de Bella.

-Buenos días, dulzura.

-Buenos días.

-¿Estás dolorida? -preguntó.

El rubor regresó a su rostro.

-No, ¿y tú?

Edward se echó a reír. Señor, adoraba el sonido de esa profunda carcajada.

-No, encanto. Ni una pizca.

Edward se sentó y el movimiento logró que el manto se deslizara, dejándolo expuesto a su mirada. Ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista para descubrir que estaba duro de nuevo.

-¿Te ocurre a menudo?

Edward bajó la vista hasta su regazo y después la miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa.

-Sólo cuando te miro.

Su beso fue fugaz y exigente a la vez. Al menos hasta que oye ron hablar y moverse a los gitanos.

Edward se apartó.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos. Bella asintió.

Cuando extendió la mano para coger la camisola, se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos manchados de sangre.

Edward se giró al oír su asombrado jadeo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el arroyo para ayudarla a bañarse. Y lo hizo con una ter nura indecible.

Bella vio que fruncía el ceño mientras borraba todo rastro de lo que habían hecho.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? -le preguntó.

Él levantó la vista con una expresión a camino entre el asombro y la culpa.

-No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo único que me preocupa es lo que te ocurrirá si alguien llega a en terarse.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Te prometo que no te pediré nada más. Edward se quedó helado.

Sus palabras lo abrumaron. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan bondadosa. Tenía incontables amigos que se habían visto obli gados a casarse porque la muchacha en cuestión se había apresura do a acudir a su padre con el cuento de lo que habían hecho.

Bella, en cambio, le ofrecía la libertad.

No cabía duda de que era única.

Y le encantaría pasar toda una vida con ella, descubriéndola. Ese pensamiento lo hizo titubear.

¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse?

¿Se atrevería a no hacerlo?

Permaneció de pie delante de ella sin saber muy bien lo que ha cer. James saber muy bien lo que debería hacer.

Pero a fin de cuentas, había una verdad que resonaba con fuer za en su interior.

Bella se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Después de bañarla, se vistieron mientras él consideraba lo que debía hacer con ella.

Regresaron con los gitanos, que ya estaban levantados y coci nando.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido vosotros dos? -preguntó Eleazar. Por primera vez, Bella se quedó sin palabras y se ruborizó mien tras lo miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

-Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a dar un paseo -res pondió Edward.

Si los gitanos no se tragaron la historia, al menos se abstuvieron de decir nada. Siguieron con sus diversas tareas sin prestarles más atención.

Rosalie se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles dos platos con salchi chas y pan duro.

-Supongo que estaréis un poco hambrientos esta mañana. -Inclinó la cabeza al mirar a Bella-. Aunque a vos se os ve algo cansada. ¿No habéis dormido bien?

-Muy bien, gracias -se apresuró a responder ella, tomando su plato para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de Rosalie. -¿Y tú?

Edward se obligó a no mirar a Bella.

-Bastante bien, gracias.

No hablaron durante el tiempo que les llevó comer, limpiar los platos y cargar el carromato.

Bella se descubrió viajando en el carromato ante la insistencia de Edward.

-No debes montar a caballo hoy -le dijo con un susurro-. Lo único que conseguirías sería sentirte más dolorida.

Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y la envió a sentarse jun to a Eleazar.

Bella se sintió conmovida por su consideración y pasó el día charlando con el anciano mientras proseguían el viaje en dirección norte, a fin de encontrarse con el hombre que había pagado a los gi tanos para que secuestraran a Edward.

Edward avanzó a lomos de su semental hasta colocarse junto a uno de los costados del carromato y contempló a Bella con el corazón en un puño, consciente de que jamás podría conseguirla.

-Dime una cosa -le había dicho Demetri mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo para colocarse junto a él-. ¿Cómo logras soportar su cháchara sin amordazarla?

-No me molesta su cháchara.

Demetri soltó un bufido.

-Debes de estar bromeando. ¿No hace que te zumben los oídos? Me sorprende que el pobre Eleazar no le haya dicho nada. Edward se encogió de hombros.

Acicateó a su caballo para poder hablar con ella. -¿Bella?

Ella se giró para mirarlo. La brisa jugueteaba con los claros me chones de cabello que habían escapado del velo. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos.

Cuánto deseaba saborearlos de nuevo. Beber la deliciosa dul zura de su boca hasta emborracharse con ella. -¿Sí? -preguntó.

Se quedó sin respiración al mirarla, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Te gustaría cabalgar un rato conmigo?

Edward vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Eleazar cuando el hombre asintió para darle las gracias.

-¿Crees que sería apropiado? -inquirió ella.

-Sí, milady, lo sería -le aseguró Eleazar antes de detener el ca rromato.

Edward la ayudó a pasar del asiento a la silla de montar. La colocó sobre su regazo de modo que quedó sentada de lado delante de él.

Bella le dirigió una mirada suspicaz mientras se acomodaba las faldas.

-¿Haces esto porque quieres cabalgar conmigo o para salvar los oídos del pobre Eleazar?

-Por las dos cosas.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿no te preocupan tus propios oídos?

-Prefiero quedarme sordo a que Eleazar te retuerza el pescuezo. Bella se echó a reír.

-En ese caso tendré que torturarlo más si con eso consigo sen tarme en tu regazo. Prefiero estar aquí.

Y él también. Más de lo que debería. Le gustaba sentirla entre sus brazos, y mucho más sobre su regazo.

Todavía podía recordar el aspecto que tenía la noche anterior. Excitada y totalmente receptiva a sus caricias.

-¿Crees que avanzaremos mucho antes de hacer un alto para comer? -le preguntó.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, en absoluto. Pero estoy harta de cabalgar. ¿Cómo so portas permanecer tanto tiempo en la montura? ¿No tienes ganas de estirar las piernas? -Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, ella continuó-: Creo que sería mejor que viajáramos a pie. Y supongo que el caballo también estaría de acuerdo. Debe de ser duro para tu caballo llevarnos a los dos encima.

-No pesas lo suficiente para que lo note.

-Ya, pero tú pesas al menos el doble que un hombre normal, diría yo.

Edward se encogió ante ese recordatorio.

-¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento, Edward. Creo que deberías sen tirte orgulloso de ser tan grande. Mi primo Sean se lamenta a me nudo por ser más bajo que la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Por qué de bería molestarte tu estatura?

Rosalie respondió por él mientras hacía que su caballo cabal gara a la altura del de Edward.

-Supongo que resulta una maldición ser demasiado alto y tam bién ser demasiado bajo. Estoy segura de que Edward vive en un mundo en el que nada tiene el tamaño adecuado. Las sillas y las ca mas siempre son demasiado pequeñas.

-Sí -convino él-. Siempre tengo que agachar la cabeza o adaptar mis brazos y mis piernas a cosas que están diseñadas para hombres que miden la mitad que yo. Incluso tuve que criar un ca ballo que fuese especialmente grande para no golpearme las rodillas contra el suelo.

-A mí me gusta tu estatura -confesó Bella-. No cambiaría nada de tu aspecto.

Edward la contempló con asombro.

-¿Rosalie? -dijo Bella-. ¿Crees que pararemos en algún lugar donde podamos coger bayas?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio mientras las mujeres charlaban. No podía entender por qué la incansable conversación de Bella ya no lo molestaba.

-¿Lo harás?

Se dio cuenta de que Bella se dirigía a él.

-Perdona, no te escuchaba. ¿Qué me has preguntado?

Bella se echó a reír, demostrando que no le importaba el he cho de que sus pensamientos se hubiesen alejado de la conversa ción.

-Rosalie quería saber si ibas acoger bayas conmigo. ¿Lo harás? -Yo... -Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta-. ¿Coger bayas? -Bella necesitará protección -dijo Rosalie-. De otro modo podría perderse o ser atacada por algún oso o cualquier otro animal salvaje que ronde por el bosque.

Esas palabras y el extraño tono de voz con el que la gitana ha bía mencionado la posibilidad de que los osos atacaran a Bella hi cieron que Edward la mirara con una expresión perpleja.

No había cogido bayas desde que era niño. Aunque la perspec tiva de quedarse a solas con Bella...

Bueno, no le cabía la menor duda de que a él le encantaría ata carla.

-Será un placer.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces ve, Bella. Tendremos bayas frescas para cenar.

Las mujeres siguieron charlando hasta que se detuvieron para comer poco después del mediodía. Edward y los demás hombres se encargaron de los caballos mientras las damas preparaban un al muerzo ligero a base de carne fría y queso.

Sin embargo, el apetito de Edward poco tenía que ver con la co mida. Lo que ansiaba era a la exquisita mujer que se sentaba con la espalda erguida y cuyos modales eran tan perfectos como los de una reina. Una mujer cuya risa flotaba en el aire mientras hablaba con los hombres y con Rosalie.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, la gitana le tendió a Bella una pequeña cesta.

-Tú recoges las bayas y yo me encargo de limpiar.

Los hombres comenzaron a protestar, pero la expresión eno jada de la muchacha los detuvo al instante.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras -dijo Eleazar.

-No tardaremos demasiado -aseguró Bella.

Si Edward se salía con la suya, estarían lejos un buen rato.

Se internaron en el bosque hasta que Edward dejó de oír a los otros y consideró que los gitanos no los oían. Observó cómo se inclina ba Bella para coger las bayas. Cada vez que se agachaba se daba un festín con la visión de su trasero. Su miembro se endureció al instante cuando se imaginó alzándole la falda y enterrándose hasta el fondo en su interior.

-¿Has hecho tartas alguna vez? -le preguntó ella antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo-. No, supongo que no. Porque eres un hombre y todo eso. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera ha yas cogido bayas nunca, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo he hecho.

Ella se enderezó para mirarlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Mi madre solía llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí al bosque para recoger bayas con las que hacer pasteles y mermeladas. -Son rió con melancolía al recordarlo-. Aunque, por lo general, nos co míamos tantas que ella nos obligaba a dejarlo poco después de que comenzáramos.

-¿Quién se comía la mayor parte? -preguntó Bella mientras lo guiaba a través de la vegetación en busca de los frutos-. ¿Tus hermanos o tú?

-Alec. Siempre tenía hambre.

-¿Y tú no?

-No, no mucho.

Bella hizo ademán de pasar por encima de un árbol caído. Edward la alzó sin dificultad y la dejó al otro lado. -Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza y saltó sobre el tronco sin mayor problema.

Bella lo contempló bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Su cabello negro se ondulaba de forma favorecedora so bre los hombros. Era un hombre tan apuesto...

Antes de pensarlo mejor, le cogió la mano. Casi esperaba que él la soltara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le dio un leve apretón y le re galó esa sonrisa titubeante tan característica en él. Una de esas que hacían que sus labios se curvaran de un modo tan sutil que, si no se prestaba la suficiente atención, ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa.

Pero ella sabía que lo era.

Y estaba comenzando a conocer al hombre que se la ofrecía. En ese momento, él se llevó su mano a la boca y le depositó un ligero beso sobre los nudillos.

Bella se estremeció al reconocer el fuego que ardía en esos cris talinos ojos azules.

-Llevo horas deseando besarte -le dijo con una voz grave y ronca.

Bella sonrió al tiempo que alzaba las manos y le tomaba el ros tro entre ellas. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Cuando él la alzó para que llegara a sus labios, se le cayó el velo a los hombros.

El sabor de ese hombre hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Notó que Edward la rodeaba con los brazos y comenzaba a su birle la falda.

Edward sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello. Cualquiera de los gitanos podría presentarse allí cuando menos se lo esperaran. Pero no podía apartarse de esa mujer.

Le resultaba irresistible.

Bella jadeó cuando él la sentó sobre la rama de un árbol y la in clinó hacia atrás para que apoyara la espalda contra el tronco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pretendía hacer, Edward le levantó la falda y le separó las piernas.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él estaba contemplando el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Había entornado los párpados y sus ojos parecían muy oscuros mientras deslizaba los dedos por su sexo para acceder con delicadeza a su interior.

En ese momento, agachó la cabeza y la tomó con suavidad en la boca.

Bella sofocó un grito de placer mientras se sujetaba a la rama que tenía por encima. Edward la saboreaba como un animal salvaje y sus caricias la dejaban débil y sin aliento.

Con una mirada abrasadora, el hombre se apartó para desatar se las calzas, de modo que su hinchado miembro quedó expuesto a la anhelante mirada de Bella. La besó en los labios un instante an tes de deslizarse hasta el fondo en ella.

En esa ocasión, Bella gritó bien alto.

-Dios, Edward... -dijo con voz ahogada.

Edward le selló los labios con la boca mientras embestía con las caderas. Bella sintió que su cuerpo escapaba a su control y tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que no pudo reprimir otro chillido.

Con tres embestidas bruscas y profundas, Edward se unió a ella. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él respiraba con dificultad junto a su oído.

-¿Qué me has hecho, muchacha? -le preguntó con seque dad-. Que Dios me ayude, parece que no puedo mantenerme ale jado de ti.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su áspera y ruborizada mejilla. Edward tenía una mirada hosca y tormentosa.

-Es una locura que parece habernos afectado a ambos. Porque yo siento lo mismo. Y sé que no debería. Tú representas todo lo que encuentro desagradable en un hombre.

Él pareció ofenderse al escucharla.

-Gracias, milady.

-Bueno, es cierto; y, aun así, no hay nada en ti que me resulte desagradable en absoluto. ¿A qué se debe?

-No lo sé. Debería haberte llevado directamente hasta mi her mano.

-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Edward la besó. Y después la besó una vez más, y otra, hasta que ella se encontró débil y sin aliento. Suspiró al sentir cómo la abra zaba mientras aún lo tenía en su interior.

Con un gemido, Edward se retiró y la dejó con una desagradable sensación de vacío.

-Será mejor que no nos retrasemos demasiado o vendrá al guien a buscarnos.

La ayudó a colocarse la ropa y a cubrirse el cabello con el velo antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, cl velo se enganchó en una rama baja y se soltó de su cabello. Bella siseó de dolor. La rama volvió con rapi dez a su posición original, le arrancó el velo de la cabeza y lo lanzó a una rama más alta.

-¡Menudo fastidio! -exclamó con voz agraviada mientras tra taba de alcanzarlo dando saltos.

-Espera. -Edward la apartó para intentar cogerlo. Cuando com prendió que no podría hacerlo, se dispuso a marcharse. -No -dijo ella-. No podemos dejarlo en el árbol.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es mi favorito, y fue un regalo de mi madre. Él soltó un gruñido al escucharla.

-Por favor, Edward...

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. Le tendió la cesta y se encaminó hacia el tronco del árbol.

Bella contempló con fascinado asombro cómo trepaba por las ramas sin dificultad alguna. Se abrió camino sin esfuerzo hasta lle gar al lugar en el que se había quedado enganchado el velo.

El árbol emitió un crujido de protesta. Bella se echó hacia atrás con un mal presentimiento. Quizá no debería haberle pedido que subiera a buscarlo, después de todo.

Tan pronto como Edward hubo atrapado la descarriada prenda, la rama se rompió y lo envió al suelo.

El corazón se le detuvo al verlo caer.

-¡Edward! -gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia él. El hombre yacía inmóvil en el suelo.


	8. Chapter 7

8

-Edward, por favor, dime que no estás herido. -Bella le reco rrió el cuerpo con frenesí en busca de heridas.

Edward tardó un buen rato en recobrar el aliento. La caída sólo había conseguido herir su orgullo y dejarlo sin aire en los pulmo nes. No obstante, debía admitir que le gustaba sentir las manos de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo. Y también la preocupación que reflejaba su rostro.

-Recuperé tu velo -le dijo antes de ofrecérselo, pese al dolor del costado y de la espalda.

-¡Olvídate del estúpido velo! Te has hecho daño. «Estúpido velo?»

¿Así que el velo era estúpido?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. No se había hecho mucho daño, aunque no quería que ella lo supiera. Las manos de Bella le recorrían el cuerpo en busca de heridas y, aunque habría debido sentirse satisfecho después de su encuentro, no lo estaba.

Podría tomarla de nuevo en ese mismo momento.

Y eso lo sorprendía sobremanera.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Demetri o a Riley? -le pre guntó ella.

-No -se aprestó a contestar. Cualquiera de esos dos se echa ría a reír y sabría que no se había hecho daño nada más verlo-. Creo que puedo arreglármelas sin su ayuda.

-¿Qué hago?

Edward reprimió una sonrisa lasciva. Debería sentirse culpable por aprovecharse de ella de semejante modo, pero no era así. Esta ba disfrutando tanto de su preocupación como de sus cuidados. -¡Ay! -exclamó cuando Bella le rozó el muslo. -¿Te duele aquí?

-Sí.

La muchacha deslizó la mano por su pierna hasta la cara inter na del muslo. Edward apretó los dientes al sentir el intenso ramalazo de deseo que sacudió su entrepierna cuando ella comenzó a masa jearle el muslo en un intento por aliviar su dolor.

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que lo único que conseguía era em peorarlo?

-¿Y la espalda? -le preguntó-. ¿Te duele?

-Tal vez. Siento tantas punzadas que no estoy seguro. Bella lo ayudó a sentarse.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras ella le recorría la espalda con las manos. Aunque, a decir verdad, habría preferido con mucho que lo hiciera con la boca.

Su miembro se tensó ante la idea.

Cuando ella hizo ademán de alejarse, Edward dejó escapar un fal so quejido.

-El hombro derecho.

Bella le masajeó la articulación.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

Sus manos bajaron más y más. ¡Och! Esa mujer tenía unas ma nos deliciosas.

Demasiado deliciosas. Eran el mejor bálsamo para los dolores que jamás había conocido. Se tiraría de buena gana de otro árbol si así pudiera disfrutar de la atención que le dedicaba en esos mo mentos.

Bella lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se aseguró de no apoyarse de masiado en ella mientras cojeaba a su lado.

Nadie se había preocupado jamás por él de ese modo. Sus her manos se habrían reído de él antes de ponerlo en pie de una patada y de advertirle que no llorara como una niña. Su madre había in tentado mimarlo de vez en cuando, pero siempre había estado de masiado ocupada con las necesidades del resto de sus hijos, de modo que Edward había quedado relegado mientras corría a atender a Jasper, Alec o Emmet.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba la manera en que Bella se preo cupaba por él. Le gustaba que le dedicara toda su atención.

Y, sobre todo, le gustaba el lugar donde la estaba tocando en esos momentos.

-¿Edward? ¿Podrías bajar un poco la mano, por favor?

Él abandonó el pecho a regañadientes, aunque hizo exactamen te lo que ella le había pedido y colocó la mano bajo su busto, de for ma que aún pudiera sentir esa delicada curva.

Sí, un hombre podría acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque, a decir ver dad, habría preferido seguir cubriendo ese exquisito seno. Preferi ría seguir notando el roce de ese endurecido pezón sobre la palma de la mano. Bella tenía unos pechos preciosos. Ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños. Perfectos para sus manos.

La idea hizo que su miembro se endureciera aún más. Volvió la vista hacia los árboles y dejó escapar un gemido de deseo.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -le preguntó.

-No, encanto -contestó con un gruñido, deseando no haber se unido a los gitanos después de todo.

Se acercaron a los demás.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Rosalie al verlos.

-Edward se cayó de un árbol al tratar de recuperar mi velo -ex plicó Bella-. Creo que se ha hecho daño en la pierna y en la es palda.

Edward no pasó por alto las miradas desconfiadas de los hombres ni la irónica y elocuente sonrisa de Riley.

-Así que te has caído de un árbol, ¿no? -susurró el guerrero de manera que sólo Edward lo oyera.

Éste le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Cuando habló, se asegu ró de hacerlo de modo que Bella no pudiera oírlo.

-¡Och! Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque no tienes a una muchacha bonita que te mime.

La carcajada de Riley lo sorprendió.

-Cierto. Estaría dispuesto a arrojarme por la falda de una montaña con tal de probar esos labios.

Edward lo observó con recelo, pero el hombre se limitó a alejarse sin más.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Eleazar una vez que Riley se hu bo marchado. La mirada del anciano se posó sobre Bella-. ¿Y era muy alto?

-Bastante -se apresuró a contestar ella. Demetri resopló.

-Lástima que no cayera de cabeza...

Seth le dio un empujón.

Bella hizo caso omiso de los hombres y ayudó a Edward a meter se en el carromato.

-Descansa un poco; volveré enseguida con algo para beber. En cuanto Bella se alejó, Rosalie se acercó a ella y le habló en un susurro a fin de que Edward no la oyera.

-No creo que esté tan maltrecho como dice, milady. Creo que está aprovechándose de vuestra compasión para poder estar cerca de vos.

Bella esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Haría falta mucho más que esa tonta caída para que se hiciera daño, pero me gusta mucho tenerlo cerca.

Le guiñó un ojo y Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

No creía que Edward le hubiera permitido tomarse semejantes li bertades con su cuerpo de no haber estado «herido». Y el modo en que parecía disfrutar de sus caricias había sido suficiente para que siguiera prodigándoselas.

Si el hombre quería que lo mimaran, ella estaba más que dis puesta a complacerlo.

Mientras regresaba al carromato, atisbó a Edward con su velo. Lo apretaba contra la parte inferior de su rostro como si lo estuviera oliendo. Al verla, arrojó la prenda a un lado y se enderezó.

Bella lo observó con atención. Tenía las piernas extendidas por delante y una expresión culpable en el rostro. Esos penetrantes ojos azules le erizaron la piel.

Era un hombre aguerrido y poderoso en extremo, aunque su ca rácter también tenía una faceta juguetona. Sin embargo, era la cer teza de que no se mostraba así con nadie lo que más la conmovía. Sólo a ella le permitía ver su parte más dulce. Y eso le gustaba muchísimo.

Subió al carromato para sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle el odre. Edward bebió un sorbo y la miró con asombro. -¿Me has traído cerveza?

-Pensé que te vendría bien para aliviar el dolor. Eleazar se asomó al interior.

-¿Cómo vas, muchacho?

Edward la miró con una expresión inquieta.

-Se pondrá bien -contestó ella-. Sólo necesita un poco dedescanso. ¿Podríamos viajar aquí detrás durante un rato? Eleazar asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos pondremos en marcha, pues.

Bella oyó cómo los restantes miembros del grupo montaban sus caballos y Eleazar se encargaba de atar las riendas de sus montu ras a la parte trasera del carromato. Poco después se pusieron en ca mino.

Edward volvía a tener esa expresión culpable que le indicaba que no estaba tan herido como quería hacerla creer.

A Bella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le alegraba muchí simo poder viajar allí a solas con él.

-¿Quién crees que es el hombre que les pagó para secuestrar te? -le preguntó tras un breve silencio-. ¿Tienes muchos ene migos?

-No. Mi único enemigo era Harry Clearwater, pero desde que nuestros clanes pusieron fin a la contienda me ha perdonado y nos relacionamos en términos más o menos amistosos.

-Es extraño, ¿no crees? Me pregunto si podría ser alguna mu jer que se haya encaprichado contigo y le haya pagado a alguien para que te lleve hasta ella.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Una idea un tanto insólita.

-No, no tanto. Eres bastante atractivo cuando no pones esa cara.

-Yo no estoy poniendo ninguna cara.

Bella le tocó la frente para suavizar su expresión. -Frunces demasiado el ceño.

-Y tú hablas demasiado.

La sonrisa que esbozó la muchacha lo conmovió.

-Sí, por eso Mike se enfada tanto conmigo. Dice que soy un torbellino incoherente.

Edward le rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos antes de in clinarse para darle un beso fugaz.

-A mí me gustan tus incoherencias.

Bella suspiró mientras lo obligaba a acercar más la cabeza. Po dría pasarse toda la eternidad bebiendo de su boca.

Edward le mordisqueó los labios, los acarició y los atormentó du rante un tiempo.

Era la primera vez que se sentaba de semejante modo con un hombre y le permitía tomarse esas libertades con sus labios y con su cuerpo. Y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

A la postre, Edward se apartó y ella se acomodó junto a su costa do, segura en el refugio de sus brazos, mientras el carromato se ba lanceaba bajo ellos. Ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Así pues, dejó que el relajante sonido del corazón masculino la ayudara a conciliar un beatífico sueño.

Edward jugueteó con el cabello de Bella mientras su suave respi ración le acariciaba el cuello. Le encantaba tener a esa mujer entre los brazos; sentir lo suave que parecía su cuerpo en comparación con la dureza de sus propios músculos.

Intentó recordar a Irina. Ni siquiera podía rememorar su ros tro; sólo el dolor que había dejado tras ella.

Era a Alec a quien recordaba. Había tratado de decirle a su hermano que Irina no lo amaba. Pero él lo había atacado con saña y lo había tachado de mentiroso.

«-Maldito seas, Edward. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ella ha nacido para ser mía y de ningún otro. Me lo ha dicho mil veces.

»-Maldito seas tú, escúchame. Fue ella quien me dijo que no sentía nada por ti.

»-¡Mentiroso! -gritó Alec al tiempo que le cruzaba la cara por semejantes palabras.

»Edward se preparó para atacar, pero Emmet y Jasper se inter pusieron entre él y Alec, obligándolos a separarse.

»-¿Por qué lo estás molestando, Edward? -exigió saber Emmet al tiempo que lo sacudía con fuerza.

»-Ella me ama. -Las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de poder evitarlo.

»Sus tres hermanos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. El sonido re verberó de forma dolorosa en su corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevían a bur larse de él? ¿Tan imposible era que una mujer lo deseara?

»-¿A ti? -Alec sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de reírse-. Aho ra tengo claro que estás bromeando.

»Edward jamás había sentido deseos de hacer daño a sus hermanos, pero en ese momento le fue imposible no hacerlo. Estaba harto de que todos le dieran de lado. De que lo desdeñaran. De que lo ridi culizaran.

»-¿Por qué os resulta tan difícil de creer?

»Fueron las palabras finales de Alec las que precipitaron los acontecimientos.

»-Mírate, Edward. No eres más que un patético larguirucho. Las pocas mujeres con las que has estado accedieron a acercarse a ti por que yo les pagué y, en lugar de aprovecharte de sus "encantos", te li mitaste a hablar con ellas. Jamás llegará el día en que una mujer te prefiera a ti antes que a mí. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a una mujer?

»-Ésa la sé -intervino Jasper-: una vida de sombrío silencio y furibundas miradas.

»Y después dio una palmada a Alec en la espalda y ambos sa lieron del salón riéndose de él a carcajadas.

»Edward se quedó paralizado, incapaz de respirar por la crueldad de sus palabras.

» "No sé qué hacer con ese muchacho, Elizabeth. Jamás se parece rá a sus hermanos..."

»-No lo han dicho en serio -le aseguró Emmet después de que Alec y Jasper se marcharan-. Estoy seguro de que Irina te tiene cariño. A tu modo, eres...

»-¡Cállate, Emmet! -masculló Edward-. No me des más la murga con tus supuestas palabras de consuelo. Estoy harto de que todos os paséis el día recordándome mis defectos. No soy tan gua po como Jasper ni tan encantador como Alec y carezco de tu in teligencia. Créeme, sé muy bien cuáles son mis defectos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.»

Semejantes comparaciones estaban grabadas en su corazón des de el día en que llegó al mundo. Aunque amaba a sus hermanos, era muy consciente del modo en que lo infravaloraban.

Incluso James se había burlado de él cuando les había ofrecido su ayuda a Jasper y a él para rescatar a Emmet de las garras de los hombres del clan.

No había nada que él hiciera que sus hermanos no superaran. Bella era la única que no lo había comparado con ellos. Aun que, por supuesto, todavía no los conocía...

¿Se preocuparía por él si ellos estuvieran alrededor? ¿O haría como Irina y lo abandonaría a la primera oportunidad?

No lo sabía con seguridad. Sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente albergaba la certeza de que si lo hacía ése sería el golpe que lo destruiría por completo. Podría soportar cualquier cosa salvo que Bella se burlara de él.

Eleazar detuvo el carromato en las afueras de un pequeño pue blo. Rosalie tiró de las riendas de su caballo para detenerlo al tiem po que Demetri, Riley y Seth desmontaban.

La gitana se acercó a Demetri mientras éste abría las portezue las del carromato y descubrieron que tanto Edward como Bella se ha bían quedado dormidos en el interior. Bella estaba apoyada sobre el torso del hombre y él la rodeaba con uno de sus musculosos brazos en un gesto protector.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó la muchacha, contenta al verlos tan juntos.  
-¿Se supone que debo permitirles que duerman así? -pre guntó Demetri-. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que podría acabar ensartado con una espada si su padre se entera algu na vez de esto.

-Y si no los dejas tal y como están, seré yo la que te ensarte -replicó Rose-. Creo que hacen una pareja encantadora.

-Sabía que estaba demasiado callada -dijo Eleazar-. Debería haber supuesto que se había quedado dormida.

-Bueno, despertadlos -intervino Seth-. Tengo tanta ham bre que podría comerme las botas.

-Estoy despierto -gruñó Edward-. ¿ Quién podría dormir con vosotros cuatro cuchicheando como un grupo de viejas?

Edward sacudió con delicadeza a Bella para despertarla. La mu chacha parpadeó varias veces y después le sonrió.

Y, muy a su pesar, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que el carromato se había detenido.

-No estoy seguro -respondió Eleazar-. Hemos llegado a un pueblecito. Pensé que tal vez podríamos pagar por una suculenta ce na y, con suerte, encontrar una cama blandita donde pasar la noche.

Bella reprimió un bostezo mientras salía del carromato.

Edward la siguió y olvidó sus supuestas heridas. En cuanto dio un paso, oyó que Bella chasqueaba la lengua con sorna.

-¡Qué vergüenza, milord! Fingir que estáis herido y aprove charos de mi inocente y bondadosa naturaleza... Y pensar que esta ba preocupada por vos...

Edward se rascó la barbilla y apartó la mirada, a todas luces aver gonzado.

Riley soltó una carcajada al pasar junto a ellos.

Bella le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas en el brazo antes de po nerse de puntillas para depositar un beso fraternal en su mejilla. -Te perdono, aunque no me lo hayas pedido.

Tardaron poco tiempo en adecentarse. Edward tomó la mano de Bella y ambos encabezaron la marcha hacia el pueblo.

Se detuvo un instante para preguntar si había una taberna, tras lo cual les indicaron el edificio más grande.

Por extraño que pareciera, los gitanos guardaron silencio mien tras los seguían.

La puerta de la taberna estaba abierta y en el interior había va rios hombres sentados a las mesas, bebiendo de sus copas.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, buenas gentes? -preguntó la mu jer entrada en años que se acercó para recibirlos. Tenía el cabello de un intenso tono castaño rojizo salpicado de vetas grises y una vo luminosa figura.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

-Nos gustaría comer algo y disponer de camas para pasar la noche, si te queda alguna libre.

La mujer los condujo hasta una mesa cercana a la chimenea.

-No son muy amistosos por estos lares, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba de espaldas a la pared.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, milady, y la mayoría de sus gentes re celan de los extraños. Temen que les robemos a sus hijos o que los maldigamos con la peste -le explicó Rosalie al tiempo que le gui ñaba un ojo.

Bella frunció el ceño ante semejante explicación.

-¡Vaya! No se me ocurre por qué iban a pensar algo así.

-Ni a mí tampoco -añadió Edward-. Sobre todo después de que me drogaran y me secuestraran...

Bella le dio un codazo.

Las mejillas de Eleazar se oscurecieron por el rubor.

Rosalie y Bella estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pero debes admitir -dijo la gitana- que este secuestro es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Edward miró a Bella. Tal vez hubiera parte de verdad en esas pa labras. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo y mucho menos en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo en cuanto la comida estuvo servida.

Edward vio que entraba un hombre un par de años mayor que él. Había algo familiar en el recién llegado, pero no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que pasó junto a la mesa que ocupaban.

Era el hermano mayor de Irina.

Se le detuvo el corazón. No había vuelto a ver a Garret Denali desde el día anterior a que Alec se llevara a Irina de la casa de su padre.

El hombre aparentaba muchos más años de los que tenía en rea lidad. Su rostro presentaba un aspecto demacrado y estaba cubier to por la barba. Llevaba el cabello, castaño y lacio, hasta los hom bros y estaba muy delgado.

Era obvio que corrían tiempos difíciles para los Denali. -Garret -lo saludó la tabernera-. Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí. ¿Vuelves a casa?

-Sí, aunque no sé para qué me molesto. Si tuviera algo de sen tido común pondría rumbo a Francia y me olvidaría de que alguna vez puse el pie en Escocia. -Se detuvo como si hubiera compren dido que se había ido de la lengua y añadió con presteza-: ¿Te que dan habitaciones para pasar la noche?

-Lo siento, cariño, acabo de alquilar la última hace un mo mento.

Denali soltó una maldición y se giró hacia la derecha, gesto que lo dejó de cara al lugar donde ellos estaban sentados. Permane ció inmóvil al reconocer a Edward y entrecerró los ojos.

La mano de éste aferró la copa con más fuerza al observar la fu ria que asomaba al rostro de Garret.

-¿¡Tú!? -masculló Denali-. Creí que serías lo bastante lis ta como para no permitir la entrada de chusma a tu establecimiento.

La mujer se tensó y los miró con manifiesto recelo.

Edward se puso en pie. Jamás había sido el tipo de hombre que de jara pasar un insulto sin respuesta y no iba a empezar en ese mo mento.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, Garret Denali. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Garret lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Bella.

-Dime, ¿a cuál de tus hermanos se la robaste? Todo el mundo sabe que Edward Masen no es capaz de conseguir una mujer a menos que se la robe a alguien.

Edward escuchó el jadeo de Bella. Dejó escapar un bramido fu rioso antes de rodear la mesa para atacar.

Ella se quedó pasmada, observando cómo luchaban los hombres. -¡Eres un bastardo! -masculló Garret mientras se daban pu ñetazos-. Tú me arruinaste la vida.

Edward no se dignó a responder y le asestó un golpe que lo envió directamente al suelo. Acto seguido, lo cogió por el cuello de la ca misa y lo arrojó hacia la puerta.

-Márchate, Garret. A menos que quieras que te mate.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que dejó a la vista una hilera de dientes ensangrentados.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? La vida me importa un comino. No tengo razón para vivir desde que tu familia arruinó a la mía.

-¿Qué os hicimos nosotros? Fue tu hermana la que mató a mi hermano.

Garret escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y le dijo a Edward con voz ronca:

-Irina jamás se habría ido de casa de no ser por tu hermano y por ti. Tú mataste a Alec. No intentes culpar de tus pecados a una muchacha inocente. Era una buena chica hasta que vosotros la arruinasteis.

Edward se inclinó y cogió al hombre por la cintura antes de acer carse al muro y estamparlo contra la pared.

Bella se puso en pie y atravesó la taberna sin ser apenas conscien te de lo que hacía.

-¡Edward! -espetó-. Suéltalo.

-No hasta que esté muerto.

Demetri y Riley se acercaron para ayudarla a separarlos. Bella obligó a Edward a retroceder mientras Riley y Demetri acompaña ban a Garret hacia la puerta.

-Cálmate -le dijo Bella tras enfrentar su furibunda mirada. Garret dio media vuelta al llegar a la puerta con la intención de decir la última palabra antes de marcharse.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Masen. ¿A quién se la has robado?

Edward dio un paso al frente, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Veía el dolor que había en su rostro, el tormento.

Extendió una mano para tocarle el corte que tenía en el labio, pero él la apartó de un empellón.

-No me toques.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí, mirando cómo se marchaba. Bella lo siguió. Cuando lo alcanzó ya había llegado al carro mato.

-Edward Masen -dijo con voz cortante-, quédate donde estás.

-Vete, Bella. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por las tonterías que ha dicho ese imbécil? Edward tensó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada.

Bella extendió los brazos, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

-No me has robado.

-¿Tú crees que Mike opinará lo mismo? No me perteneces, Bella. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti.

-Tienes razón. No te pertenezco. No pertenezco a ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Soy dueña de mi persona, no una propiedad de mi padre, de Mike o de cualquier otro. A quien yo me entregue es problema mío y de nadie más.

Edward intentó alejarse, pero ella lo detuvo. -Mírame.

Él la obedeció.

-Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Un hombre con un buen cora zón. Si Irina no fue capaz de verlo, es que era más imbécil que su hermano. Pero yo puedo ver quién eres. Te conozco bien.

La agonía asomó a los ojos del hombre mientras la miraba sin parpadear. Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

Edward inhaló el suave perfume de la piel femenina. Quería a esa mujer con todo su corazón. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Garret es taba en lo cierto.

Se la había robado a otro hombre.

Por lo que sabía, Mike podría estar como Harry Clearwater, languideciendo por ella. Deseando arriesgar su vida o su integridad física por recuperarla.

¿Y quién iba a reprochárselo?

Bella era una mujer maravillosa.

Y él no se la merecía. No se merecía nada. -Vuelve dentro, Bella. Por favor.

Para su alivio, ella asintió con la cabeza y lo obedeció.

Edward permaneció donde estaba, intentando respirar hondo para mitigar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Tenía que dejarla marchar cuando lo único que deseaba era aferrarse a ella.

¿Encontraría alguna vez a una mujer a la que pudiera retener a su lado? ¿Una mujer que no estuviese comprometida con otro? Riley se acercó.

-Tu amigo ha decidido, con cierta ayuda por parte de los que nos consideramos tus amigos de verdad, abandonar el pueblo de in mediato. ¿Estás bien?

-Gracias. Sí, estoy bien.

Riley miró hacia el lugar por el que Bella había desaparecido. -Es una buena mujer. Tienes suerte de haber encontrado a al guien así; una mujer que está dispuesta a apreciarte por lo que eres. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a casarte con ella?

En esa ocasión el gesto fue negativo.

-No es para mí.

Riley resopló.

-En ese caso, ¿para quién es? No creo que ningún otro tuviera tanta paciencia con ella como tú. A título personal, yo me volvería loco si me viera obligado a soportar su cháchara durante demasia do tiempo.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido.

El hombre sonrió ante su reacción.

-No esperaba menos de ti. No puedes tolerar que alguien la in sulte. Yo diría que eso es amor.

Edward compuso una mueca al escuchar semejantes palabras. -Tú no sabes nada del amor.

-Muy cierto. No sé nada de la flecha de Cupido y no tengo de seo alguno de que me instruyan. Sin embargo, si alguna vez me hi rieran las maquinaciones del pequeño arquero, no creo que dejara escapar a la mujer que hubiera despertado mi interés para verla en brazos de otro hombre. Lo único que sé hacer es luchar por lo que quiero.

-¿Has tenido que hacerlo alguna vez?

La expresión de Riley se tornó mortalmente sombría; sus ojos adquirieron un brillo gélido y en ese momento Edward se alegró de no tener que enfrentarse al guerrero en la batalla. Había algo si niestro y letal en él.

-Todos los días de mi vida.

La mente de Edward conjuró la imagen de Irina corriendo ha cia su amante. La pareja se había abrazado y besado. Estupefacto, él se había limitado a observarlos hasta que su furia lo instó a atacar.

Noche tras noche yacía despierto en su cama, deseando haber derrotado al caballero aquel día. Deseando haber luchado hasta que el hombre lo hubiera matado.

Pero en aquellos momentos su corazón estaba tan destrozado que ni siquiera podía respirar.

«Gracias, Edward -le había dicho Irina con frialdad y con una mirada distante mientras observaba su cuerpo ensangrentado y apa leado-. Sin ti aún estaría en las Highlands, sin esperanza alguna de volver a ver a Peter.»

Después, su amante se lo había agradecido también, sin saber lo que Irina le había prometido a cambio de su ayuda, y ambos ha bían estallado en carcajadas mientras los hombres de Peter lo es coltaban al exterior.

A la postre, se había consolado con la certeza de que una mujer tan cruel y traicionera, capaz de usar su cuerpo para persuadirlos a Alec y a él, jamás le sería fiel al caballero. Peter acabaría por co nocerla tan bien como ellos.

Que Dios se apiadara de él.

Edward suspiró.

La vida siempre resultaba confusa para él. Bella no era desleal. Lo sabía. Jamás usaría su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo, se había entregado a él.

Cómo deseaba que estuviera allí alguno de sus hermanos para poder hablar.

No, lo que realmente deseaba era hablar con Alec.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar la última vez que ha bían estado juntos.

«-Ella no te ama!

»-Me ama, Alec. Acéptalo.

»Lucharon como leones, intentando destrozarse el uno al otro hasta que Jasper se interpuso entre ellos y los separó.

»-¡Sois hermanos! -bramó-. ¿Vais a permitir que una mujer se interponga entre vosotros?

»Edward se limpió la sangre del rostro y lanzó una mirada furi bunda en dirección a Alec.

Jamás has amado a una mujer más allá de unas cuantas se manas. Puedes tener a cualquiera que se te antoje. Pero Irina me ama. ¿Es que no puedes dejarnos en paz?

»-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta después de lo que has hecho? Iba a ser mi esposa y tú me la has robado a mis espaldas. No eres un hombre, Edward, eres un cobarde llorón.

»Siguieron luchando hasta que Emmet se llevó a Alec de la estancia.

»Esa noche, Irina, fue en su busca y le dijo que se marchaba.

»-Si me amas, Edward, ven conmigo y así podremos estar juntos para siempre. Jamás podremos quedarnos aquí en Escocia con tu fa milia. Jamás nos perdonarán por lo que hemos hecho. La única oportunidad que tenemos de ser felices está en Inglaterra. Ven con migo.»

Y, como un imbécil, se había marchado con ella. Un error que pagaría durante toda la eternidad.

Con el alma en los pies, Bella volvió a sentarse en la taberna. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para alegrar a Edward? Miró a Rosalie, que había regresado del exterior con la ropa que usaría para dormir.

-¿Rose?

La muchacha se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Sabes mucho de hombres?

Rosalie sonrió.

-Sí, milady. Sé muchísimo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para seducirlos?

-¿A cualquier hombre o a Edward en particular?

Bella se sonrojó.

-Sólo a Edward.

La gitana volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto a Bella con el dedo para que la siguiera.

-Permitidme compartir con vos el secreto que me contó mi ma dre. Os garantizo que con él podréis conseguir a cualquier hombre, ya sea un mendigo o un rey... Confía en mí, Bella -le dijo con un tono conspirador-. Si haces lo que te digo, serás capaz de contro lar a cualquier hombre que se te antoje. Edward no tendrá la más mí nima oportunidad.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Bella pasó muchas horas con Rosalie mientras ésta le enseña ba trucos exóticos para seducir a Edward con danzas todavía más exó ticas. Aprendió a girar y bambolear las caderas imitando los salva jes movimientos de la gitana.

Se sentía extrañamente sensual y muy femenina mientras apren día a bailar, y le resultaba muy difícil creer que la madre de Rose le hubiera enseñado todo aquello.

Lo único que Bella había aprendido de su madre era a compor tarse con recato y moderación. A su elegante y pudorosa madre le daría un ataque si se enterara de que estaba practicando semejan tes danzas paganas.

Pero si la ayudaban a conseguir la atención de Edward... -¿Funcionará de verdad?

-Confía en mí -le aseguró Rosalie-. Los hombres se dejan arrastrar con facilidad por el deseo. Lo único que hay que hacer es mirarlos y, voilá, caen en el bote.

-Sí -respondió mientras pensaba en Irina y en el dolor que le había causado-. Ésa es la razón por la que Edward sufre tanto. Tal vez no debería hacer esto -dijo mientras Rosalie la ayudaba a po nerse uno de sus propios vestidos de escote bajo-. Mi madre siem pre me ha dicho que está mal provocar a un hombre.

-Sólo está mal si no se tiene intención de quedarse con el hom bre en cuestión.

Bella se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué pasa si todavía no estoy segura de quererlo? -¿No estás segura?

Ella titubeó mientras meditaba el asunto. -Sí... No... Tal vez.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué más podrías desear en un hombre? Es guapo y se preo cupa por ti. Cuando te mira parece que su propia vida depende de tu felicidad. Daría cualquier cosa por tener a un hombre que me adorara en la misma medida que Edward te adora.

Bella volvió a morderse el labio, indecisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Si tengo que casarme, y está claro que tengo que hacerlo, no se me ocurre un candidato mejor que Edward.

-¿A qué viene entonces este ataque de nervios?

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no me desea? Es un hombre al que le com place el silencio y la soledad, y es evidente que yo no guardo mucho silencio.

La gitana ató un tenue velo azul de gasa alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

-Me pregunto si le gusta o si en realidad es a lo que está acos tumbrado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo me preguntaba si ha elegido esa vida porque le gusta o porque lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Rosalie se apartó un poco y la observó con una mirada crí tica.

-Es posible -convino Bella-. Yo le sugerí algo parecido, pero no me dijo si estaba en lo cierto o no. -Bella guardó silencio un momento mientras Rosalie se disponía a arreglarle el cabello-. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando, Rose? Deberías sentirte escandalizada por lo que estamos haciendo, no participar en ello.

Rosalie sonrió ante sus palabras.

-La vida es corta, Bella. Al igual que mi madre antes que yo, creo que se debe echar el guante a lo que se desea mientras se es lo bastante joven para disfrutarlo. Lo único que nos consolará en la ve jez son los recuerdos felices, y yo quiero tener unos cuantos. Edward te necesita. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Eres la única que le hace reír cuando ninguna otra cosa lo consigue. ¿Cómo puede estar mal eso?

Bella suspiró al pensar en esa risa grave y profunda.

-Tiene una risa muy bonita, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, y una sonrisa que no se queda atrás.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando recordó la titubean te sonrisa de Edward. La expresión de su rostro cuando sus rasgos se suavizaban.

Era un hombre increíblemente apuesto.

-Ay, Rosalie, ojalá tengas razón. Jamás esperé que me gusta ra, sobre todo después de encontrarlo borracho en su cueva. Pensé que era un bruto enorme y repugnante. Pero es mucho más que eso. Rosalie le adornó el cabello con unas cuantas cintas. -¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo?

-Fue una sugerencia de mi doncella. Me dijo que sólo un Masen sería capaz de llevarme a Inglaterra, que ellos tendrían los contactos necesarios para llevarme a casa de mi tía sin que mi padre interfiriera.

-Debías de estar aterrada.

-Un poco -confesó-. El hecho de que mi doncella hablara con uno de los criados de mi padre para que nos acompañara me ayudó. Al principio se negó, pero luego accedió. Dijo que si estaba decidida a ir sería mejor que me echara un ojo de modo que no aca bara herida. Si alguien llegara a averiguar que estuvo involucrado en mi fuga y que alguien me ha hecho daño durante la huida, lo harían responsable.

-Cierto, no me cabe duda.

Bella clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras su mente revivía todo lo que le había sucedido desde que comenzara su odisea para huir de Escocia.

El milagro que había encontrado en Edward. Un hombre que la escuchaba.

Un hombre que conmovía su corazón y su alma.

La mayor parte de las personas a las que conocía no había hecho otra cosa que seguirle la corriente y hacer caso omiso de sus preguntas. En cuanto comenzaba a hablar, todos adoptaban una expresión desinteresada.

Edward jamás tenía esa expresión. Siempre parecía interesado en ella y en lo que tenía que decir.

Pero ¿permitiría que se quedara con él? Si lo que Sarah había dicho era cierto, el hombre pasaría el resto de su vida aislado, tra tando de reparar sus faltas con el fantasma de su hermano.

-Rose, ¿de verdad crees que es posible conseguir que Edward...?

-Dejó la pregunta en el aire, incapaz de decir nada más.

La mera idea de perderlo resultaba demasiado dolorosa. -¿Qué?

-Nada. No era más que una tontería.

Rosalie se apartó y la miró de arriba abajo. -Estás perfecta. Arrebatadora.

Le tendió a Bella un espejo de mano.

Bella contempló su reflejo. La gitana le había recogido el cabe llo en lo alto de la cabeza y había dejado que cayera en desorden al rededor de su rostro. Además, le había pintado los ojos con kohl y los labios con henna.

Tenía un aspecto extraño, como si acabara de salir de un sueño. -¿Crees que a Edward le gustará?

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Edward yacía en silencio en su estrecho camastro, echando de me nos la voz de Bella. Era extraño que en esos momentos la tranqui lidad de la noche le pareciera opresiva cuando siempre le había re portado solaz. El silencio le zumbaba en los oídos y le pesaba en el corazón mientras se imaginaba lo que Bella le diría si estuviera allí con él.

Apretó el laúd entre las manos y esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ella mientras practicaba. Parecía adorar ese inservible trozo de madera. Ojalá hubiera podido comprarle uno que fuera merecedor de su devoción.

Un buen laúd hecho de madera de palisandro, lijada hasta ha cerla brillar, con clavijas doradas y hermosos grabados.

Apático a causa del deseo que sentía por ella, Edward rasgueó las cuerdas de forma distraída. Había intentado dárselo un poco antes, pero Rosalie lo había echado de la habitación diciéndole que no querían ser molestadas.

Dolido en cierto modo, se había marchado y la había echado de menos desde entonces.

¿Cómo era posible? Había vivido sin ella toda la vida, así que ¿por qué en este momento le parecía insoportable pasar un rato sin ella?

Jugueteó con las cuerdas con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo do lorido.

Llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.

Esperaba ver a alguno de los hombres, pero fue Bella quien abrió la puerta.

Se le detuvo el corazón. La muchacha llevaba un brillante ves tido de color claro que se ajustaba a cada una de sus suaves curvas. El tejido era tan ligero que cuando andaba se le subía y dejaba a la vista sus pies desnudos y sus tobillos.

Su cabello claro tenía un aspecto maravilloso recogido sobre la cabeza. Daba la impresión de estar a punto de caer sobre sus hom bros en cualquier momento.

Se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta al verla. Era la viva ima gen de una criatura feérica que hubiera acudido para capturarlo, y en ese instante no se le ocurría nada mejor que dejar que lo atrapara.

-¿Tocarías para mí? -le preguntó.

Edward se las arregló para cerrar la boca y hacer lo que le pedía.

Para su asombro y deleite, la muchacha comenzó a bailar al son de la música. Y no se trataba de un baile cualquiera. Giraba las cade ras y movía los brazos como una cortesana sarracena.

Se movía alrededor de la habitación con una elegancia innata. Sus piernas quedaban completamente a la vista cada vez que la fal da se alzaba. Edward descubrió que los latidos de su corazón se acom pasaban a cada movimiento, a cada gesto.

Su cuerpo estalló en llamas mientras la contemplaba. La necesi taba con una desesperación que lo abrasaba por entero.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? -Su voz sonó extraña in cluso a sus oídos.

Con el rostro descompuesto, Bella se detuvo. -Me enseñó Rose. ¿No te gusta?

Él asintió mientras se esforzaba por respirar. -Sí, muchacha. Me gusta. Mucho.

Ella le sonrió y retomó la danza. Y mientras bailaba, comenzó a quitarse los velos que conformaban el vestido... A Edward se le secó la boca.

Tras levantarse el borde del vestido, se puso de rodillas encima de la cama. Och, tenía un aspecto desenfrenado y lujurioso. Como recién salida de sus sueños.

No era real, sino una fantasía enviada para atormentarlo.

La muchacha se quitó otro velo, lo enrolló en torno al cuello de Edward y lo utilizó para acercarlo lo bastante con el fin de besarlo. Edward gimió al saborearla y su cuerpo entero clamó por la mu jer que tenía delante.

Era distinta a cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Arrojó el laúd a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

Embriagado con su dulce fragancia floral, enterró la cabeza en el profundo valle que había entre sus pechos para poder saborear su tersa piel.

Ella tironeó de su camisa hasta que él se la quitó.

Bella gimió mientras le acariciaba los hombros antes de descen der hacia los brazos, donde se detuvo para apretarle los músculos. -Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Él era de la misma opinión.

La muchacha le colocó las manos sobre los bíceps. -Mueve los brazos.

Él lo hizo y Bella se mordió los labios, como si se sintiera con sumida por el más puro éxtasis sexual.

-No estoy haciendo nada, Bella.

-Lo sé, pero el tacto de tus músculos... -dijo con voz ronca. Edward sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

Ella enredó las manos en su cabello y le mordisqueó los labios. Cómo adoraba el modo de besar de esa mujer. Adoraba su forma de mirarlo, como si fuera el único hombre del mundo para ella.

Bella lo empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

-Dime qué tengo que hacer para complacerte. -Lo haces al estar conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

Edward asintió.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó mientras se frotaba con tra su henchido miembro. Edward gruñó por el contacto y supuso que sería mucho mejor en cuanto se quitara las calzas.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más?

-Es un buen comienzo, encanto. -Extendió la mano y le desa tó el vestido de modo que sus pechos quedaran expuestos a su ham brienta mirada.

Con el corazón desbocado, Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

Resultaba extraño que el único lugar donde se sentía como en casa fuera entre sus brazos. Bella conseguía que se sintiera querido y aceptado.

Ninguna otra persona le había ofrecido tanto. «Cásate con ella.»

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera conocía su identidad. No sabía a qué familia pertenecía.

¿Acaso importa?»

Sí, importaba. La política era una parte muy importante de la vida de su familia y cualquier decisión que tomara los afectaría a to dos. Incluso el simple hecho de huir con Irina había ocasionado una contienda por la que habían muerto innumerables miembros del clan.

Esa contienda le había costado la vida a casi todos los hermanos de su cuñada. Había provocado años de muertes y de abandono de las tierras. Devastación total.

No era libre para elegir sin más a una muchacha y casarse con ella.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera podría tener enormes repercusiones para su clan y para las vidas de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, no se sentía capaz de abandonar esa cama y dejar a Bella. Ella era como una parte de sí mismo sin la cual no estaría completo.

Una parte esencial de su ser.

Bella observó el rostro de Edward cuando él dejó de besarla para mirarla a la cara. La rodeaba con los brazos y la contemplaba como si tratara de memorizar su rostro.

Esa noche lo envolvía una profunda y oscura tristeza. Una tris teza que parecía mucho más profunda que la que ella había vislum brado en su rostro en otras ocasiones.

-¿En qué piensas, Edward? Parece que estuvieras esperando el Segundo Advenimiento.

-Dime quién eres, Bella. ¿De qué familia vienes?

-¿Tanta importancia tiene? ¿Es que no puedo ser una campe sina?

-¿Lo eres?

-Si dijera que sí, ¿me apartarías de tu lado?

Él trazó el arco de una ceja con el índice y estudió su rostro como si tratara de averiguar la verdad.

-No -susurró-, no lo haría.

-Pues finge que soy una campesina. Déjame ser una gitana co mo Rosalie, sin lazos familiares que me aten.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando tu padre te encuentre?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta en cuanto se imaginó lo furioso que estaría su padre a causa de su ausencia.

«Mi deseo es que te cases con Mike, Bella. Será un buen ma rido... »

Incluso en ese momento, Bella se estremeció al pensar lo que podría depararle el futuro.

No, seguiría huyendo hasta el día de su muerte.

Jamás se sometería a Mike. No de esa manera. Se negaba a com partir su cuerpo con él mientras amara a Edward. Nadie salvo Edward

la tocaría de ese modo. Sólo con él se sentía completa...

Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

Amaba a Edward Masen.

Amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Incluso ese ceño adus to y furioso que solía lucir.

No quería abandonarlo nunca, aunque no se atrevía a admitir lo ante él. Edward no recibiría de buen grado las noticias. De eso es taba segura.

-No quiero pensar en eso, Edward -musitó-. No mientras es toy contigo. Deja que te ame. Quédate conmigo esta noche y finja mos que no tenemos familia. Finjamos que no tenemos ni obli gaciones ni miedos. Ni pasado. Ni futuro. Sólo presente. Sólo tú y yo. Nada más.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Se estremeció al sentir la calidez del suave cuerpo femenino contra la dureza de sus músculos. El vientre de la muchacha resultaba tan suave como una pluma contra su erección. Movía las manos con ternura sobre sus hombros.

Edward miró esos inquisitivos ojos ambarinos y se perdió en ellos. ¿Qué se sentiría sabiendo que tenía toda una vida para mirarlos?

¿Qué se sentiría al abrazarla de esa manera cuando fueran an cianos?

En ese momento, pudo verla con un hijo suyo en el vientre. Pu do verla en su cama, dándole siempre una cálida bienvenida. Semejante pensamiento lo aterró y lo entusiasmó a la vez. ¿Cómo podría pensar siquiera en mantenerla a su lado después del juramento que le había hecho a Alec?

Rememoró el día de su regreso a casa y se vio una vez más a la orilla del lago en el que Alec se había ahogado. Ese día soplaba un viento gélido y el agua estaba oscura y encrespada. Se había deteni do a contemplar el oleaje con el corazón destrozado por la noticia de que su hermano había muerto, con el alma abrumada por el peso del dolor y del odio hacia sí mismo.

«Jamás volveré a disfrutar de la vida. Te lo juro, Alec. Cons truiré mi hogar aquí, junto al lago, para poder ver todos los días el lugar en el que reposas y recordar lo que te hice. Pasaré el resto de la eternidad haciendo penitencia por mi estupidez.»

Bella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la caricia lo devolvió al presente. Lo trajo de vuelta al único solaz del que había disfruta do desde que dejara a Irina en brazos de su amante.

-¿Te he perdido esta noche? -preguntó ella en voz baja-. Pa rece que estuvieras muy lejos, perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Vol verás conmigo o quieres que me vaya?

-Quédate conmigo, Bella.

«Quédate conmigo para siempre...»

Ojalá tuviera el valor de decírselo en voz alta. Pero no podía.

No se atrevía.

Bella abrió las piernas y le rodeó las caderas antes de alzar la ca beza para besarlo, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás. Edward dejó que su sabor embriagara sus sentidos. Inhaló el rico aroma de su cabe llo y de su aliento mientras yacía sobre ella. Sus caricias lo conmo vieron hasta lo más hondo, liberándolo de su pasado. Liberándolo de la culpa.

Bella le recorrió el cabello con las manos y las deslizó hasta sus mejillas, ásperas por la incipiente barba. Adoraba sentir el peso masculino sobre su cuerpo. Alzó los pies para acariciarle las pier nas, cubiertas por una fina capa de vello, y esa simple diferencia en tre sus cuerpos le reportó un increíble placer.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Del modo en que atesoraba sus escasas sonrisas.

Su rudo oso era mucho más de lo que había deseado. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ese hombre cuyos besos la inflamaban. Cuyas enérgicas cari cias la debilitaban.

Era su corazón.

Ese hombre que podía gritar con más fuerza que cualquier otro que conociera, que podía fundir el acero con un gesto. El mismo hombre que era capaz de subirse a un árbol para recuperar su ve lo. El que podía enseñarle a tocar el laúd y que podía hacerle el amor con la ternura más sublime.

¿Cómo no iba a amar a un hombre semejante? ¡Och! ¿Y de qué le servía amarlo?

No podía quedarse con él. Su padre no lo permitiría, aun en el caso de que Edward la aceptara. Estaba decidido a casarla con Mike.

Y, por añadidura, estaba el propio Mike. Ese mendigo avaricio so no le dejaría el camino libre así como así. Exigiría que se casara con él.

El suyo era un amor sin esperanzas.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras el dolor la consumía.

-Bella -jadeó Edward-, me estás estrangulando.

Ella suavizó el abrazo antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello para poder inhalar el suave y masculino aroma de su cuerpo. El ca bello de Edward le cubrió la cara y le roce áspero de su barba en la me jilla le reportó un extraño consuelo. No quería soltarlo nunca.

«Tendrás que hacerlo.»

No, no era justo. No cuando lo único que quería era amarlo. Es tar con él.

¿Por qué no era posible?

«Porque estás comprometida con Mike...»

Un hombre al que despreciaba. Un hombre que apenas conte nía sus críticas cuando estaban juntos.

«Causas más alboroto que diez mujeres juntas. Si fuera tu pa dre, te habría quitado esa costumbre de inmediato.» Bella se estremeció al recordarlo.

Edward comenzó a mordisquearle los labios.

Ella dejó a un lado todo pensamiento acerca de Mike y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción antes de obligarse a apartar sus pensa mientos de esos derroteros.

En ese instante se encontraba justo donde deseaba estar y con el hombre con quien deseaba estar.

Cerró los ojos cuando él dejó un reguero de besos desde sus la bios hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo para atormentarla con sus juguetonas caricias. Bella arqueó la espalda y se dejó llevar por el asalto de sus tiernas atenciones.

Edward gimió al saborear su piel salada. Aunque viviera una eter nidad, siempre recordaría esa noche. Recordaría su baile y su sabor. La sensación de tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

Ese bruto!

El roce de sus manos en el pelo.

Era el paraíso.

Dejó escapar un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su garganta y abandonó ese pecho para dirigirse al otro, con el fin de introducir se la endurecida punta en la boca y saborearla con la lengua.

Dejó que su mano vagara por el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar al húmedo nido de rizos, allí donde estaba el lugar que más ansiaba acariciar. Ella jadeó y gimió antes de separar aún más las piernas para facilitarle la exploración.

-Dime lo que quieres que te haga, Bella. -Quiero que me beses.

-¿Dónde?

Ella le tocó los labios con los dedos.

-En la boca.

Él la complació hasta que apenas pudo respirar por el fuego que lo consumía.

-¿Dónde más quieres que te bese?

-Aquí -respondió ella al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para ofrecerle el cuello.

Una vez más, la lamió y la acarició con los labios. Percibió los estremecimientos que la asaltaban y notó que sus pezones se endu recían aún más contra su pecho. Mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, escuchaba los gemidos que brotaban de la garganta de la muchacha.

-¿Hay algún otro lugar donde quieras que te bese?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada con timidez.

-Vamos -le dijo al tiempo que le cogía la barbilla con la mano para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara-. No es propio de mi Bella ser tí mida. Jamás has dejado escapar la oportunidad de hablar.

La mirada de Bella se suavizó.

Edward se puso serio y se apoyó sobre los brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

-No quiero que te dé miedo ni vergüenza decirme lo que de seas, Bella. Así que voy a preguntártelo de nuevo. ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde quieras que te bese, encanto?

Ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a bajar la mano muy despa cio por su cuerpo. Edward observó el sendero que trazaba con la res piración entrecortada. Era lo más sensual que había visto en toda la vida. La muchacha dobló una rodilla para apoyar el pie sobre el colchón, exponiéndose a su hambrienta mirada, y comenzó a tocarse entre las piernas.

Bella se estremeció ante la ardiente mirada de Edward. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sentía la más mí nima vergüenza.

Tan sólo amor por el hombre que estaba con ella.

Edward dejó un reguero de besos lánguidos y sensuales mientras descendía hasta el lugar que ella le había indicado. El roce de sus la bios sobre la piel hizo que Bella se sintiera asaltada por un desen frenado deseo. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que las caricias de un hombre pudieran ser tan placenteras?

Cuando la tomó con la boca, gritó.

Su cálida lengua la lamía y la estimulaba sin cesar, la acariciaba y la exploraba. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas sin control mientras ella permanecía allí tumbada, débil y jadeante a causa del torrente de placer que la consumía.

Extendió el brazo para atrapar una de esas manos enormes y mas culinas. Edward entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y le dio un ligero apretón. Bella sonrió, movida por el amor que la inundaba. A de cir verdad, no había nada más sublime que tenerlo de esa manera. Nada tan maravilloso como sentirlo contra su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a su poderosa mano.

Bajó la vista para contemplar sus manos entrelazadas. Su piel parecía muy pálida en comparación con la de Edward, cuyos nudillos estaban desfigurados por una serie de cicatrices que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su piel.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la pal ma de la mano con el pulgar al compás de los movimientos de su lengua.

-¡Edward! -jadeó. Se llevó la mano a los labios para poder be sarle los nudillos.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. Abrió la boca y le lamió los de dos uno a uno, saboreándolos. Mordisqueándolos. Edward alzó la mirada, impresionado por sus actos. Ninguna mu jer le había besado jamás la mano y, por descontado, jamás le había prestado tantas atenciones. Ninguna mujer había administrado a sus dedos tan exuberante y cálida dedicación.

Y tenía que admitir que resultaba maravilloso sentir el roce de su lengua deslizándose entre los dedos.

Se alzó sobre ella y la miró, excitada y dispuesta a recibirlo.

La imagen lo asaltó con la fuerza de una puñalada. La deseaba con desesperación. La necesitaba.

Ella le soltó la mano y le acarició el pecho, las caderas y el abdo men antes de rodear su rígido y ardiente miembro.

El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció en respuesta. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo esas manos se deslizaban sobre su verga y ba jaban un poco más para rodearle los testículos. -Dime lo que quieres, Edward -susurró Bella. «A ti.»

La respuesta se le atascó en la garganta. A diferencia de lo que le ocurría a ella, no se le daban bien las palabras.

-Preferiría demostrártelo -murmuró.

Bajó la cabeza y reclamó sus labios antes de deslizarse en el in terior de su cuerpo.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir la cálida humedad que lo rodeaba. Al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Bella acogía su invasión. Le hizo el amor despacio, deleitándose con el simple hecho de abrazarla. Sabien do que no podría durar. Sabiendo que tendría que dejarla marchar.

Aunque dejarla marchar sería lo más difícil que había hecho nunca.

La besó en los labios al tiempo que se hundía en ella. Sólo les restaban unos cuantos días más para estar juntos. Después, el des tino y las circunstancias los separarían.

«Lucha por ella.»

¿Se atrevería?

«¿Te atreverías a no hacerlo?»

Trató de imaginarse lo que sería volver a su cueva sin ella. Tra tó de imaginarse lo que sería pasar un solo día sin su sonrisa. Le resultó imposible.

El mero hecho de pensarlo era demasiado doloroso. No, la re tendría a su lado sin importar las consecuencias. Esa mujer era lo único bueno que había en su vida, lo único que lo hacía feliz. Y na die la apartaría de su lado.

No sin pelear.

Bella se percató del gesto decidido de su mandíbula cuando aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¿Estás bien? -quiso saber; se preguntaba qué habría provo cado ese súbito cambio.

-Sí, encanto -respondió él, enfatizando cada palabra con una embestida-. Cuando estoy contigo siempre me siento bien.

Ella se derritió al escucharlo. Le rodeó los hombros con los bra zos y lo estrechó con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación que le pro ducía esa piel cálida al deslizarse sobre la suya.

Le acarició el mentón con los labios y la lengua y recorrió con las manos la suave pendiente de su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas. Cuando su delicioso trasero estuvo a su alcance, extendió las manos y cerró los ojos mientras lo instaba a continuar. Sintió que su cuer po temblaba y se tensaba hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Con un profundo gemido, dejó que el orgasmo la consumiera y abrazó a Edward con fuerza hasta que el último estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con pasión. Y entonces lo sintió. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido en el interior de su boca cuando el éxtasis lo inundó.

Se enterró profundamente en ella y se quedó inmóvil.

-Señor, muchacha-jadeó junto a su oído-. No hay nada me jor que tenerte en mi cama.

-No hay nada mejor que tenerte en mi cuerpo. -El rubor se apoderó de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

No obstante, su mortificación pasó en cuanto vio la ternura y la satisfacción que asomaban al rostro del hombre.

Edward le dio un beso fugaz antes de retirarse. Rodó hasta que dar de espaldas y la arrastró hasta sus brazos.

Bella se apoyó contra su pecho y escuchó el corazón que latía bajo su mejilla. Los profundos latidos resultaban de lo más recon fortante. Ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre.

Comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el pecho masculino, jugue teando con los pezones.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, Bella -dijo él con voz ronca-, nin guno de los dos dormirá esta noche.

Y procedió a demostrárselo hasta que rompió el alba, momen to en el que consiguió dormirse y comenzó a soñar con algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se vio junto a Bella en su hogar. La vio con sus hijos y, por pri mera vez desde que Irina lo abandonara por su amante, dejó que la esperanza de conseguir ese sueño imposible lo inundara.

Aun dormido podía sentir a Bella junto a él, podía sentir su cá lido aliento sobre la piel. Buscó consuelo en ella y en la certeza de que iba a hacerla suya.

Nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Bella fue la primera en despertarse mientras la clara luz del día se filtraba por la ventana. Bostezó y se giró para descubrir que Edward todavía seguía profundamente dormido.

Y estaba desnudo.

Le ardía la cara, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de sus largas y musculosas extremidades. Su oscura y bronceada piel contrastaba sobre las sábanas blancas, y se le hizo la boca agua ante la idea de sa borearla.

Aunque no porque estuviera insatisfecha después de la noche que habían pasado. A decir verdad, no debería ser capaz de mo verse.

Edward le había enseñado formas en las que un hombre podía po seer a una mujer que jamás habría creído posibles. Pero no le había hecho daño ni una sola vez.

No, su oso la había tratado con exquisita ternura.

Y mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo, recordó que había lamido esos duros pectorales. Que la había rodeado con toda su fuerza mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Glorioso. Ésa era la única manera de describirlo.

Salió de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse el vestido que le había prestado Rosalie, intentando por todos los medios no despertar lo. Sin duda estaría exhausto durante el resto del día.

Se mordió el labio y esbozó una pícara sonrisa al pensarlo.

En cuanto estuvo vestida, se dirigió a la habitación que supues tamente compartía con Rosalie. Necesitaba ponerse su propia ro pa antes de bajar para tomar el desayuno.

Cuando salía de la habitación de Edward, se encontró con el due ño de la taberna en el pasillo. El hombre la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella murmuraba una disculpa y se alejaba en dirección al lugar donde había dormido Rosalie.

La gitana ya estaba despierta y, a juzgar por la sonrisa con que la miraba, supo que no tendría que decirle dónde había pasado la noche.

-¿Has pasado una buena noche?

-Calla -dijo Bella en un susurro-. Tendré que hacer peni tencia el resto de mi vida por esto.

-Pues haz de él un hombre honesto.

Bella se echó a reír por el comentario.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. -Exhaló un melancólico suspiro mientras recogía sus cosas.

¿Cómo sería su vida si la compartiera con Edward tal y como ha bían pasado los últimos días?

¿Serían felices para siempre? ¿O él retomaría su carácter taci turno?

Tenía que admitir que la idea de tenerlo por marido le parecía maravillosa y tenía toda la intención de hacer de él un hombre ho nesto, como Rose había sugerido.

La gitana se marchó para que se arreglara en la intimidad. Bella se lavó y se vistió antes de recoger sus cosas y bajar. Eleazar le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la llevó al carromato.

Bella le dio las gracias y luego se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Rosalie estaba sentada, comiéndose una rebanada de pan.

Cuando la gitana le tendió la hogaza de pan para que se sirvie ra, la voz del tabernero retumbó en la estancia como un trueno. -No servimos a las putas con las personas decentes. Si quiere comer, que lo haga fuera, con los perros.

Bella jamás se había sentido tan horrorizada ni tan insultada en toda su vida.

Varios parroquianos se volvieron para mirarla con curiosidad.

La vergüenza le provocó un nudo en la garganta y la situación empeoró al percatarse del modo en que la gente la miraba.

El calvo y delgaducho tabernero la cogió del brazo y la alzó con la intención de arrastrarla hasta la puerta. Apenas había dado un paso cuando una sombra alargada se cernió sobre ellos.

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con Edward, que miraba al hombre echando chispas por los ojos. Lo obligó a apartar la mano de ella y le dio un empujón.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que te arrancaré el brazo y te gol pearé con él.

Aterrado, el tabernero tragó saliva, pero su esposa salió en su defensa.

-Tenemos derecho a elegir a nuestros clientes. Y no...

-Si vuelves a insultar a mi esposa, mujer, haré que te azoten por ello.

Bella no habría sabido decir quién quedó más sorprendido por las palabras de Edward: ella misma, los taberneros o los gitanos.

-Yo... os ruego que me perdonéis, milord -se disculpó el ta bernero con presteza-. Anoche la vi entrar en la habitación que ocu paba la otra dama y asumí que no era vuestra esposa. Así que cuan do la vi dejar vuestro cuarto esta mañana, pensé que...

-Estábamos peleados cuando llegamos.

-Milady, os ruego que me perdonéis. -El hombre se giró ha cia su esposa-. Renata, deprisa, sirve al señor y a su dama una fuen te con filetes y huevos.

La mujer se apresuró a obedecer mientras su marido los condu cía a la mesa donde los aguardaba Rosalie. La gitana no tardó en excusarse y obligó a Seth, Riley y Demetri a levantarse para que se marcharan con ella.

-Pero van a traer filetes... -protestó Demetri. Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No serás capaz de comerlos si te arreo en la cabeza hasta de jarte sin sentido. Ahora muévete.

El hombre se puso en pie a regañadientes.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Bella tomó la mano de Edward y la apretó con fuerza.

-Gracias.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

-Siento que no se me ocurriera otra mentira, pero también sien to mucho haber sido el causante de que te trataran de ese modo. -Percibió la mortificación que la muchacha trataba de ocultar-. Bella, yo... -Se detuvo antes de hacer más el idiota. Había estado a punto de proponerle matrimonio.

Era lo último que podría hacer. Ni siquiera sabía a qué clan per tenecía. Debía seguir ciertas normas protocolarias si quería casarse con ella. Primero tendría que ganarse su confianza a fin de que le diera esa información y después le preguntaría a su padre.

Y si el hombre le decía que no...

En ese caso, pondrían rumbo a Inglaterra después de todo. -¿Sí? -inquirió ella.

-Nada.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Edward pagó por la comida y el alojamiento antes de conducirla al exterior, donde es peraban los gitanos. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha.

Bella pasó el resto del día intentando que Edward se abriera a ella, pero había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo.

Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no le hacía caso.

A la postre, se dio por vencida y cabalgó en silencio hacia el punto de encuentro donde se suponía que el desconocido debía reu nirse con los gitanos para pagarles.

Llegaron a la aldea de Drixel bien entrada la tarde. La pequeña población bullía de actividad y la gente no dejaba de salir y entrar de las cabañas y las tiendas.

Eleazar los guió hacia el establo, emplazado a las afueras de la al dea. Un enorme herrero trabajaba en la forja bajo un techado. El fornido tipo se detuvo para mirarlos.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, buenas gentes? -preguntó. -Tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien en este lugar -res pondió Eleazar.

El herrero asintió y retomó su trabajo con las herraduras. Eleazar señaló hacia el fondo del establo.

-Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con él en la última cuadra.

Edward asintió mientras meditaba la mejor manera de afrontar el encuentro. Lo último que quería era que Bella o los gitanos resul taran heridos.

Echó un vistazo a la multitud.

-¿Ves a alguien que se parezca al hombre que te contrató? Eleazar negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. -Edward ordenó a Demetri que mantuviera a las mujeres apartadas mientras que Riley, Eleazar y él se reunían con el hombre que iba a pagarles.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si te ve? -preguntó Rosalie-. Podría asus tarse al saber que estás aquí. No te ofendas, Edward, pero eres un hombre grande y estoy segura de que se asustará al saber que has venido en busca de venganza.

En eso tenía razón.

-Haré que Eleazar me ate las manos. Podemos fingir que me ha traído para que el hombre me vea.

-Pero nos pagaban por atraparte y después dejarte marchar -dijo Seth-. Si te ve aquí, podría huir.

-Es un riesgo que tendremos que asumir. Soy demasiado gran de para ocultarme. Y tampoco es que le vaya a resultar muy difícil averiguar quién soy.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Eleazar.

Eleazar le encargó a Demetri que buscara un trozo de cuerda.

Cuando éste volvió, Edward permitió que el anciano le atara las manos a la espalda dejando las cuerdas flojas, de manera que pudie ra soltarse si lo necesitaba.

-Creo que es una mala idea -intervino Bella-. No me agra da la idea de que entres ahí de esa manera.

Edward le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya soy mayorcito, muchacha. Puedo defenderme.

Bella y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada que reflejaba su descontento mientras las dejaban atrás.

-Hombres... -masculló Bella entre dientes-. Creen que son invencibles y que nosotras somos frágiles.

Rosalie asintió y luego se giró hacia su «guardián».

-Demetri -dijo-, tengo sed. ¿Crees que podrías traerme mi jarra del carromato para que pueda coger agua del pozo?

Demetri asintió, pero en cuanto subió al carromato Rosalie lo encerró.

-¡Rose! -gritó furioso, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que Bella creyó que la arrancaría de los goznes-. Sácame de aquí. Detesto que hagas estas cosas.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa y se frotó las manos en un gesto triunfal. -¿Preparada para descubrir quién es ese hombre? - Sin duda.

Unidas por el afán de rebeldía, se encaminaron hacia el establo y descubrieron que Eleazar, Seth, Riley y Edward seguían allí solos y parecían muy serios.

-Tal vez hayamos llegado demasiado pronto -dijo Eleazar con tono esperanzado mientras Seth y él se acercaban a la última cuadra.

-Tal vez nos haya engañado -añadió Seth-. Tal vez no tu viera intención de pagarnos.

El razonamiento de Edward parecía el más acertado. -O tal vez nos vio llegar y está escondido. Eleazar asintió.

-Es muy probable. Seth, quédate aquí mientras nosotros va mos a buscarlo.

Edward desató las cuerdas que le ataban las manos y se las tendió a Seth.

Rosalie se detuvo cuando los hombres pasaron a su lado.

El rostro de Edward adoptó una peligrosa expresión cuando las vio solas.

-¿Dónde está Demetri? -gruñó.

Rosalie no se inmutó ni por su tono de voz ni por su torvo comportamiento.

-En el carromato. Los hombres sois presas fáciles para una mujer que sepa cómo atraparos.

A Edward no pareció gustarle ese comentario.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto encerrar a la gente en tu carromato, Rosalie? Creo que alguien debería prenderle fuego. La gitana jadeó.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Ese carromato perteneció a mi abue lo, y a su padre antes que a él.

-Sí -convino Seth-. Traería mala suerte perderlo. Sus fan tasmas nos perseguirían durante toda la eternidad.

Edward se disculpó y los hombres las dejaron tranquilas... Al me nos de palabra. En realidad, lo que hicieron fue acompañarlas has ta el carromato con el fin de que liberaran a Demetri, que las re prendió sin compasión.

-Te juro que la próxima vez, Rose -gruñó-, te daré una bue na azotaina, aunque no sea tu padre.

Rosalie le respondió con un grosero resoplido.

Edward hizo caso omiso de su disputa y dejó a las mujeres y a Demetri en una pequeña taberna antes de unirse a Eleazar, Riley y Seth en la búsqueda del desconocido.

La pequeña estancia estaba abarrotada de gente que iba y venía. Había cuatro mozas atendiendo las mesas y un hombre robusto im partiendo órdenes.

Ocuparon una mesa que acababa de quedar libre en el rincón más alejado.

Una rubia regordeta se detuvo cuando se acercaron a la mesa. Llevaba los platos sucios de otra mesa en precario equilibrio sobre una enorme bandeja.

-No se ofendan, pero si quieren comer alguien tendrá que acom pañarme para tomar nota. Estamos desbordados y faltos de perso nal. Pero no tendrán que esperar mucho una vez que hagan el pe dido.

Demetri siguió ala mujer para pedirla comida y, mientras aguar daban a que regresara, Rosalie dejó a Bella para atender sus nece sidades.

Bella se quedó sentada a la mesa. Observó cómo dos hombres se enzarzaban en una pelea y vio cómo el tabernero los arrojaba a ambos por la puerta. El suculento y potente aroma del pan recién hecho y de la carne en el asador flotaba en el ambiente.

Fue suficiente para que le sonaran las tripas.

Demetri levantó la mano para indicarle que regresaría ense guida.

Bella esperó con paciencia mientras escuchaba el fuerte mur mullo de las conversaciones.

Hasta que una frase resonó por encima de las demás... -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se le detuvo el corazón al oír esa voz a su espalda. Era una voz que conocía demasiado bien, que le heló la sangre en las venas e hi zo que su corazón se desbocara por el miedo.

No, no podía ser...

Al darse la vuelta, descubrió que Mike Newton era lo único que la separaba de la ajada pared de madera. Sus oscuros ojos cas taños estaban desbordantes de furia. Su cabello, algo más claro que los ojos, estaba apartado del rostro y no parecía muy complacido de verla.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? -replicó ella, furiosa. Él tampoco le respondió.

-Es increíble, mujer, que nunca hagas lo que se te ordena. De berías estar de camino a casa a estas alturas, no aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su enfurecido y autoritario tono. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Levántate. -La cogió sin miramientos del brazo y la puso en pie.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó ella mientras intentaba liberarse. Él se negó.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él la arrastró a través de la multitud. No dejaba de golpear la mano de Mike, pero el hombre se negaba a aflojarla.

-¿Qué te ha poseído, Mike? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Cállate, Bella. No estoy de humor para aguantar tu chácha ra y no sé qué podría llegar a hacerte si no refrenas tu lengua. Al gún día tendrás que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada y a escu char.

De repente, Edward apareció en mitad del camino a la puerta, con una mirada impenetrable y letal.

-Suéltala.

Mike sacó su espada con tanta rapidez que Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Dirigió el acero hacia la garganta de Edward.

-Esto es entre ella y yo, Masen. No me obligues a ma tarte.

El silencio más absoluto cayó sobre la taberna y las miradas de los parroquianos se clavaron en ellos, mientras se arremolinaban a su alrededor a fin de descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La mirada de Edward se posó en ella después de observar la pun ta de la espada. La sangre se heló en sus venas cuando percibió la férrea determinación que asomaba al rostro del hombre. No había duda de que podría matar a cualquiera sin miramientos. Ése era el rostro del hombre con el que había comenzado el viaje.

Y ella había olvidado cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser.

-¡Sigue adelante! -le ordenó Mike.

Edward se movió tan deprisa que Bella no fue capaz de seguirlo. Aún estaba inmóvil bajo la amenazadora espada de Mike y al ins tante había apartado la hoja con el antebrazo y sujetaba a su prome tido por la garganta. Lo levantó del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y lo dejó colgando de su puño.

Mike intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Edward era mucho más gran de y lo sujetaba con la mano como un perro furioso haría con un ca chorro.

-¿Quién eres? -gruñó Edward.

Puesto que ya se sentía más tranquila al saber que Edward estaba allí, Bella se percató de que Eleazar, Riley y Seth se encontraban detrás de él. Riley contemplaba la escena con su habitual serenidad mientras que Eleazar lo hacía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es el tipo que dijo que me pagaría -declaró el anciano.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Edward a Mike-. ¿Y qué tienes que ver con mi mujer?

-¿Tu mujer? -repitió Mike con una nota de incredulidad y el rostro enrojecido por la presión del puño de Edward-. No es tu mu jer, Masen. Es la mía. Soy Mike Newton y está comprometi da conmigo.

Bella notó que el color y la furia desaparecían de golpe del ros tro de Edward. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe fatal.

Sus ojos se apartaron de Mike para mirarla con manifiesto agravio.

-¿Tu prometido? -preguntó en busca de su confirmación. Bella fue incapaz de contestarle. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

-Sí -jadeó Mike-. Ahora suéltame.

Edward estaba lo bastante estupefacto como para obedecer. Dejó al hombre, mucho más bajo que él, en el suelo y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pagaste para que me secuestraran. ¿Por qué?

Mike se arregló las ropas con brusquedad.

-Porque no te quería cerca de mi Bella. Me llegó el rumor de que huía en tu busca y quise asegurarme de que no estuvieras allí para ayudarla. Todo el mundo en Escocia sabe que si quieres que una mujer se vaya del país sólo tienes que mandársela a Edward Masen, sobre todo si es la prometida de otro.

Ese comentario le valió un puñetazo.

Mike cayó al suelo y comenzó a protestar con voz lastimera, como un chiquillo.

-¡Me has pegado!

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya matado por lo que has dicho. Mike se limpió la sangre de la nariz antes de mirar a Bella. -Ella es mía, Masen. No permitiré que te la quedes. -No soy tuya, Mike -replicó Bella con sequedad-. Jamás me casaré contigo.

A Edward se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

El hombre la amaba tanto que había pagado para que lo secues traran y lo mantuvieran lejos de ella. Tal vez no le gustaran sus ac tos o su lógica, pero estaba claro que no podía culpar a ese estúpido por sus motivos.

Mike la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a desafiar la ira de los Masen para tenerla.

Tal y como Harry Clearwater había amado a Irina. Tal y como Alec...

Bella vio la expresión del rostro de Edward y supo lo que estaba pensando. Percibió su angustia. Si llegaba a creer que Mike la ama ba, jamás le permitiría quedarse junto a él.

Lo perdería para siempre.

-Mike -dijo Bella, desesperada-, dile a Edward la verdad. Dile que no me soportas. Dile lo que de verdad piensas de mí.

El aludido se puso en pie con una expresión estupefacta. La con templaba como si fuera un raro tesoro. De no haber sabido la ver dad, incluso ella habría creído que hablaba de corazón. Pero a dife rencia de Edward, sabía muy bien lo que esa víbora albergaba en su interior.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bella? -preguntó su prometido, que fingió sentirse herido y se llevó una mano al corazón-. Nues tros padres han planeado nuestra boda desde que éramos niños. Yo te amo. Siempre te he amado. No deseo a ninguna otra mujer. Edward se encogió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Tenía la mirada vacía cuando clavó los ojos en ella. -Me mentiste, Bella.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Tenía que conseguir que Edward se diera cuenta de la verdad. No podía dejar que creyera que le había mentido cuando no había sido así.

Maldito fuera Mike y malditas fueran sus mentiras.

-No, no te mentí. -Se giró hacia Mike con una expresión fu riosa-. Dile la verdad, Mike, o te moleré a golpes.

-Es la verdad -dijo éste con efusividad-. Necesito que te conviertas en mi esposa. Que Dios Todopoderoso me fulmine aho ra mismo si miento.

Edward inspiró hondo, intentando controlar la amarga agonía que sentía. Algo en su interior se había deshecho con las palabras de Mike.

De modo que el hombre la amaba en realidad... «Malditas sean las Parcas por hacerme revivir esto.» Todo era igual que antes.

Salvo que en esa ocasión se aseguraría de que la mujer estuvie ra donde le correspondía. Bella volvería a casa con Mike y él vol vería a...

Incapaz de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Edward se dio la vuelta y salió de la taberna. La silenciosa multitud se abrió para de jarlo pasar.

Seth, Demetri, Riley y Eleazar intercambiaron unas miradas perplejas antes de seguirlo al exterior.

Bella se dispuso a seguirlo también, pero estaba demasiado fu riosa con Mike.

Primero tenía que zanjar ese asunto.

La multitud que los había rodeado regresó poco a poco a sus quehaceres y a especular sobre los de ella.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -quiso saber Bella. -Porque tengo que casarme contigo.

-¿Por qué? No me amas. Ni siquiera me soportas. Lo único que has hecho siempre es reprenderme y burlarte de todas las par tes de mi fisonomía.

Mike desvió la vista con timidez, como si le resultara demasia do difícil afrontar la verdad.

-Porque necesito tu dote. Si no la consigo moriré en menos de dos meses.

El impacto de esas palabras apaciguó la furia de Bella. Era lo úl timo que se habría imaginado; aunque, dado el extraño comporta miento del hombre, a esas alturas no habría debido sorprenderse por nada que dijera o hiciera.

-¿Por qué?

Mike dejó escapar un hastiado suspiro y se apartó de la multi tud, que en su mayor parte seguía concentrada en ellos.

Bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Recuerdas que la primavera pasada viajé al continente? -Sí.

-Fui con la intención de conseguir otra prometida. Mi madre me estaba presionando para que le pidiera tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre. Me dijo que ya era hora de que me asentara y te tomara por esposa. La mera idea de pasar la vida atado a ti me aterraba. Pensé que si podía entrar en el circuito de los torneos y crearme una buena reputación y una fortuna podría casarme con alguien de mi elección.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Ay, Mike, pero si hasta yo te puedo ganar con la espada. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy tan incompetente, Bella. Aunque no soy un experto.

Créeme, no hace falta que me recuerdes lo mediocre que soy. Bella estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por él. Casi.

Pero después de lo que le había hecho a Edward, no estaba en ab soluto dispuesta a perdonarlo por sus actos.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó.

Mike se frotó la cara con la mano; tenía un aspecto derrotado y exhausto. A decir verdad, parecía un anciano.

-Cada vez que perdía, firmaba pagarés por el valor de mi ca ballo y mi armadura. Siempre pensé que si era capaz de ganar aun que fuera un único torneo, tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar a todo el mundo. -Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Tenía una mi rada atormentada y teñida de humillación. En ese momento, Bella sí sintió lástima por él y por su estúpida cruzada-. Pero perdí una y otra vez -prosiguió-. Cuando la temporada llegó a su fin, to dos empezaron a reclamar que hiciera valederos los pagarés. No sa bía qué hacer, de modo que le pedí prestado un poco de dinero a Stryder de Blackmoor para poder regresar a casa, casarme contigo y pagar lo que debía.

Bella no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Stryder de Blackmoor? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Dicen que es la reencarnación del demonio.

-Sí, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. Por extraño que pa rezca, es el único que no ha venido en busca del dinero que le debo. Pero el resto me tiene acorralado. Tengo que casarme contigo, Bella. No me queda otra salida.

Bella se apretó la sien con la mano en un intento por combatir el repentino dolor de cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que Mike le había hecho pasar.

El pavor que había sentido mientras viajaba para encontrarse con Edward. La preocupación y los nervios. Y Mike seguía sin arre pentirse en lo más mínimo de sus actos.

¡Lo habría estrangulado de buena gana!

-No puedo creerlo -dijo ella-. ¿La única razón por la que me pediste en matrimonio fue para saldar tus deudas?

-Bueno, te aprecio como a una hermana molesta. Y cuando es tás callada resultas agradable. Por desgracia, eso no sucede casi nun ca, pero...

-¡Mike! Sabía que eras perverso, pero esto... ¿Cómo pudiste pedir dinero y después recurrir a mí como si fuera un aval? Él volvió a suspirar.

-Sé que lo que hice está mal. La única manera de continuar par ticipando en los torneos no era otra que decirle a todo el mundo que era el prometido de la sobrina del rey Carlisle. -La miró con una expresión avergonzada e implorante-. Así que ya ves, Bella, te ne cesito. Te aseguro que moriré sin ti, porque si no puedo devolver les el dinero a algunos de mis acreedores me matarán para que sir va de ejemplo.

-No me necesitas a mí, Mike -dijo ella con irritación-. Lo que necesitas es un prestamista.

-Así que la sobrina del rey Carlisle, ¿no? ¡Och! Esto cada vez se pone mejor.

Bella se giró al escuchar esa voz que le resultaba vagamente fa miliar. Le llevó un rato reconocer al hermano de Irina, Garret, al que se habían encontrado el día anterior.

Si bien en esa ocasión no estaba solo. Había dos hombres más con él.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? -les preguntó.

Garret la recorrió con una mirada siniestra que bastó para que comenzaran a castañetearle los dientes.

-Poniendo las cosas en orden.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -inquirió ella.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Garret sacó una daga. -Quédate quieta, muchacha, y no te haremos daño. Si te resis tes, será mucho peor para ti.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Edward estaba en el establo cepillando a su caballo mientras me ditaba acerca de los descubrimientos del día. No sabía por qué es taba allí fuera, salvo que no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer y el ca ballo necesitaba un buen cepillado.

O tal vez sí.

No, ni hablar.

En esencia, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Mike amaba a Bella.

Pero claro, él también.

La amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Le habría dado cualquier cosa. Habría hecho cualquier cosa...

Salvo casarse con ella.

El nudo que sentía en el estómago se acrecentó a medida que lo embargaba la impotencia.

¿Por qué siempre tenía la desgracia de amar a una mujer que no podía ser suya? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que el padre de Bella se pusiera de su lado y rompiera el compromiso de la muchacha con Mike a sabiendas de que éste la amaba? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambas familias se conocían. Que Bella y Mike habían crecido juntos.

Era imposible.

Su padre jamás permitiría que Bella se casara con un hombre cuyo porvenir estaba en entredicho. No era Emmet, el laird del clan; ni James ni Jasper, que ostentaban sendos títulos nobiliarios.

No era más que un simple terrateniente con unas rentas poco más que modestas.

Y vivía en una cueva.

«Podrías llevártela.»

Sí, podría hacerlo; pero ¿para qué? Para comenzar una nueva disputa entre clanes. Más muertes. Más dolor.

¿Cómo podría disfrutar de un matrimonio feliz nacido de se mejante situación?

Había muchas vidas en juego. Cosas mucho más importantes que su propia felicidad, que parecía insignificante si la comparaba con lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Soltó un juramento cuando el dolor lo asaltó de nuevo. Debería haberse quedado en las montañas. Jamás debería haber accedido a ayudarla.

Porque después de hacerlo...

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. La necesitaba más que a cual quier cosa o a cualquier persona que hubiera necesitado jamás. La simple idea de vivir sin ella bastaba para postrarlo de rodillas.

¿Cómo podría volver a convertirse en lo que era antes de que su encantadora sonrisa lo liberara?

-¿Edward?

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que Rosalie se acercaba. La muchacha estaba jugueteando con el extremo de su lar ga trenza y caminaba con actitud insegura.

-¿Qué pasa? -gruñó Edward-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que prefiero estar solo?

Ella pasó por alto su irritación y se detuvo junto a la cabeza del semental. Le dio unos golpecitos al animal en el hocico antes de mi rar a Edward.

-Bella no te mintió.

Edward aspiró profundamente por la nariz mientras una nueva oleada de dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Sé lo suficiente para decir que Bella te prefiere a ti como ma rido antes que a Mike.

Edward agarró con más fuerza el cepillo, negándose a permitir que la gitana se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le habían molestado sus palabras.

-Y yo diría que tú no eres Bella y que no sabes nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza ni por la mía.

-Yo sé lo que veo -replicó Rosalie en voz baja. Extendió un brazo y detuvo la mano que cepillaba al caballo-. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward contempló la mano que lo sujetaba. La gitana tenía una piel pálida, como la de Bella, y sus uñas estaban igual de cuidadas. Sin embargo, no lo hacía temblar.

No lograba que su cuerpo se incendiara ni que su miembro se endureciera.

Sólo Bella era capaz de conseguirlo.

Y era la única mujer a la que no podía tener.

Si sólo se tratara de él, lucharía por ella. Estaba dispuesto a lu char por ella. No obstante, si Mike se negaba a dejarla libre volve ría a repetirse lo que sucediera con Harry Clearwater. Otra contienda.

Más muertes injustificadas...

-Pertenece a Mike -insistió, zafándose de la mano de la mu chacha-. Ya oíste lo que dijo. La quiere tanto que se atrevió a des pertar mi ira pagándoos para que la alejarais de mí. -Hizo una pau sa mientras meditaba sus propias palabras-. Un momento... ¿cómo supo que debía contrataros a vosotros? ¿Cómo pudo haber descu bierto los planes de Bella y después de hacerlo dirigirse a vosotros en lugar de avisar a su padre para que éste evitara su fuga?

Rosalie lo miró con expresión avergonzada. Retrocedió un pa so con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Edward tuvo un mal presentimiento al percatarse del súbito ner viosismo de la gitana. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

-¿Rose? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Ella se encogió, asustada.

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás con nosotros?

-No -respondió Edward con firmeza-. Jamás hago una pro mesa que no pueda mantener y, a juzgar por tu actitud, muchacha, creo que esta explicación va a enfadarme muchísimo.

Rosalie retrocedió otro paso.

Edward la agarró por la muñeca a fin de evitar su huida. -Será mejor que me lo digas, Rose.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse con inquietud bajo su escru tinio y, cuando por fin habló, lo hizo sin detenerse a respirar.

-El padre de Bella quería que su hija se casara con un Masen. Llevaba un tiempo intentado concertar un enlace entre vuestras familias; pero, después de los recientes matrimonios de Jasper y James, le preocupaba la posibilidad de que te fijaras en alguna otra mujer y la oportunidad de unir vuestros clanes se desvaneciera.

Edward frunció el ceño ante la confesión. No tenía sentido que el padre de Bella lo quisiera como yerno.

-¿Por qué iba a querer casarla con un hijo sin posibilidad de heredar?

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta.

-Porque el clan Masen será siempre lo primero para Emmet. Charles quería a alguien que pudiera liderar su clan y que, al mis mo tiempo, pudiera contar con la fuerza de los Masen si fuera necesario.

Edward se quedó pasmado al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Charles? -repitió despacio y con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

Sólo había un hombre llamado Charles que se hubiera puesto en contacto con sus hermanos para concertar un posible matrimonio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Swan Canmore es el padre de Bella?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

Edward soltó una maldición. En voz alta.

Aquello era increíble. Sí, el padre de Bella reclamaría su cabeza. Y la de ella.

-¿Su padre es primo del rey de Escocia? -bramó. Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Sorpresa!

A Edward se le revolvió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que podría tener lo que había hecho con Bella. Si el padre de la muchacha averiguaba alguna vez lo que habían hecho sería hombre muerto.

-Bella me dijo que era la sobrina de Isabella.

-Y lo es. Su madre es la hermana de Isabella. Se casó con Charles hace años, cuando éste estaba en París.

Edward volvió a maldecir al recordar que Swan se había ca sado con una dama francesa. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que dicha dama fuera la hermana de una de las mujeres más poderosas de toda la Cristiandad.

Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco se le habría ocurrido jamás pensar que Bella fuese la hija de Swan. No era de extrañar que la muchacha se hubiera negado a decirle tanto la posición que ocu paba dentro de su clan como el nombre de su progenitor. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a sacarla del país a ries go de despertar la furia de su padre.

Swan Canmore era de sobra conocido por su impetuoso temperamento y su inclinación a la venganza expeditiva.

¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡La mujer con la que se había acostado era sobrina y prima de dos reyes!

Emmet lo mataría y sólo Dios sabía lo que Swan podría llegar a hacerle...

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?

Bueno, sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, pero no así el porqué.

Sí, era un imbécil. Y en su futuro preveía una horrible castra ción...

Con una hoja roma.

Mientras su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la horrible situación en la que se encontraba, Edward se percató de que Rosalie parecía saber demasiado acerca de todo el embrollo y se preguntó qué más cosas le estaría ocultando la muchacha.

-¿Sabías que Mike era el hombre que os pagó para que me se cuestrarais?

En esa ocasión, Rose no se anduvo con tapujos.

-Sí, lo sabía. Pero Eleazar y Seth no. Nunca habían visto a Mike antes. Yo sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-En varias ocasiones, en el castillo de Charles. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pareces conocer muy bien a Swan Canmore.

-Mi madre y él son amigos. En su juventud estuvieron muy unidos.

Algo en la voz de Rosalie lo llevó a preguntarse si la muchacha no sería uno de los vástagos ilegítimos de Swan. De cualquier forma, eso no era de su incumbencia. En esos momentos tenía preo cupaciones más acuciantes.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí para que me en contrara con Mike si sabías lo que él quería?

-Para serte sincera, no creí que Mike se atreviera a estar aquí cuando llegáramos contigo; además, el padre de Bella me ordenó que os mantuviera juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando le con té que Mike había intentado pagar a Eleazar para que te secuestrara, pensó que sería un buen modo de obligaros a pasar más tiempo jun tos. Estaba seguro de que llegarías a amar a Bella si pasabas con ella el tiempo suficiente.

Edward dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

De súbito, todas las piezas encajaban.

Bueno, no todas, aunque sí podía ver a la mayoría en su justa perspectiva.

La desaparición de la escolta de Bella al llegar a su cueva. Algunos de los extraños comentarios que los gitanos habían he cho durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, había una cosa para la que no encontraba explica ción.

-¿Por qué confiármela a mí? -preguntó Edward-. ¿Cómo sa bía que yo no le haría daño?

Rosalie lo miró como si acabara de formular la pregunta más tonta que pudiera salir de labios de un ser humano.

-Porque eres un Masen y el respeto a la familia es el có digo que rige vuestras vidas. Charles sabía que jamás permitirías que su hija sufriera daño alguno.

Edward resopló ante su respuesta.

-Eso no quita que siga siendo un imbécil. Yo jamás habría co rrido un riesgo semejante con la vida de mi hija y me resulta difícil creer que pueda mostrarse tan descuidado con la suya.

-Bueno, si te soy sincera, para eso nos envió. Nuestra misión consistía en manteneros juntos y en asegurarnos de que no le hacías daño.

-Pero ¿por qué enviar a un grupo de gitanos?

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta.

-No todos somos gitanos. Demetri es uno de los hombres de Charles y Riley es un buen amigo suyo. Por ese motivo se negaron a cruzar las espadas contigo cuando Bella desarmó a Demetri. Si te hubieras enfrentado a cualquiera de ellos, habrías descubierto de in mediato que era un caballero entrenado para la batalla y no un sim ple campesino.

-¿Y tú?

-Mi madre es una campesina y estoy bajo la protección de Charles. Eleazar es mi tío y Seth mi primo.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que me engañaran con tanta facilidad. -No culpes a Bella de...

-Créeme -la interrumpió-, no lo hago. Es a su padre a quien quiero asesinar. ¿Cómo puede jugar de este modo con la vida de las personas?

-¿Edward? -la voz de Bella resonó en el establo.

Cuando alzo la mirada, la vio de pie junto a la puerta del edifi cio. Parecía nerviosa e insegura mientras los observaba. -¿Podrías salir un momento, por favor? Edward la miró con desconcierto.

-Bella, no pasa nada.

-Por favor, Edward -insistió, enfatizando cada palabra-. Ne cesito que salgas. Solo. Ahora.

La expresión desconcertada de Edward se acentuó ante semejan te insistencia. La muchacha parecía una madre que intentara con trolar a un niño maleducado, en lugar de una mujer avergonzada por el comportamiento de su padre.

Edward se acercó a ella sin ocultar su enfado.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada hasta que llegó a la entrada del establo.

Garret Denali estaba con ella y tenía una daga colocada so bre su garganta. Estaban flanqueados por los dos hermanos del hombre.

-Un solo movimiento y la mato.

Edward se quedó petrificado. Quería darse la vuelta para com probar si Rosalie aún seguía en el interior del establo, pero no se atrevía por temor a que ella se viera en la misma situación. Con un poco de suerte, la muchacha podría escabullirse y volver acompa ñada de uno de los miembros del grupo para ayudarlos.

-No te atreverías a hacerle daño -dijo Edward muy despacio; dio un paso hacia delante con los brazos alzados en actitud pacífi ca, a fin de evitar que Garret se pusiera nervioso e hiriera a Bella movido por el miedo.

-¿Que no me atrevería a matar a la prima del rey? -Garret pronunció las siguientes palabras en voz alta y clara, como si qui siera que todos lo escucharan-: Edward Masen, mataría a quien le viniera en gana.

Edward dio otro paso al frente con la intención de poner fin a todo aquello de una vez por todas.

-Un paso más -masculló Garret- y le rebano el pescuezo.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato. Miró a Bella, que tenía los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, e intentó ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. No pensaba permitir que ni Garret ni ningún otro le hiciera daño.

Costara lo que costase, la salvaría.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó al hombre.

Garret esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Que te quedes donde estás mientras mis hermanos te atan. Edward oyó a Rosalie en el interior del establo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que cualquiera de los Denali pudiera en contrarla. No dudarían en matarla.

No sabía lo que Rose había planeado, pero confiaba en la habili dad de la muchacha para trazar planes. Lo único que deseaba era que actuara con sigilo.

Guardó silencio mientras los dos hermanos de Garret le ata ban las manos a la espalda.

-Disculpadme -dijo un aldeano, que se acercó a ellos sin sa ber muy bien qué hacer-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Asuntos del rey -contestó Garret con voz desabrida-. ¿No es cierto, milady?

A juzgar por la palidez del rostro de Bella, Edward sabía que la muchacha deseaba decir la verdad pero no se atrevía. La verdad ha ría que los mataran a ambos y probablemente también al buen sa maritano.

-Sí. No pasa nada.

El anciano no pareció quedar muy convencido, pero prosiguió su camino.

Edward le sacaba una cabeza al más alto de los hermanos de Garret. El tipo tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y en sus ojos, del mismo tono, había una mirada perversa. Agarró a Edward por el pelo y lo obligó a subirse a su caballo.

Él seguía esperando que Rosalie o alguno de los otros apare ciera para distraer a sus asaltantes. Sin embargo no apareció nadie.

Así pues, los Denali montaron en sus caballos y Edward tuvo que observar con impotencia cómo colocaban a Bella delante de Garret. Percibió la palidez del rostro de la muchacha. El miedo y la preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella -le aseguró.

La duda que asomó a sus ojos le desgarró el corazón.

-Sí, princesa Bella. Todo saldrá bien. -Garret soltó una malévola carcajada y acicateó a su caballo para que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Por qué nos secuestráis? -preguntó Edward.

Fue el hermano pequeño de Garret, Rufus, quien contestó. Era más bajo que Bella y se le habría podido tildar de mediana mente apuesto si se hubiera dado un baño de vez en cuando y aban donado la desagradable sonrisa socarrona que sus labios esbozaban de modo permanente. Edward lo había visto sólo una vez hacía años, cuando Rufus visitó el castillo Masen junto con Irina y el pa dre de ambos.

-Todo sea por la justicia -masculló Rufus-. Tú arruinaste a nuestra familia y ahora nosotros arruinaremos a la tuya. Garret volvió a reírse.

-Y yo que pensaba que la mejor venganza consistía en arreba tarte a la mujer que quieres y hacerla mía... Menuda sorpresa me he llevado al descubrir su identidad. Imagínate cómo reaccionará su padre cuando sepa que Edward Masen la ha asesinado. No descansará hasta que acabe con todos los miembros del clan Masen. No dejará ni un alma con vida.

Edward quedó horrorizado por semejante plan. No podían estar hablando en serio.

-¿Estáis locos?

-En absoluto -respondió Rufus-. Lo perdimos todo cuan do te fugaste con Irina. Harry Clearwater exigió que le entre gáramos la dote prometida y, cuando nuestro padre se negó, Harry lo mató y nos desterró.

-Sí -afirmó Garret, que cabalgaba con una mueca cruel en los labios-. Hemos estado matándonos para sobrevivir, sólo para descubrir que ningún miembro de nuestra familia estaría dispuesto siquiera a admitir que nos conoce. Ya es hora de que los Denali recuperen el lugar que les pertenece y de que los Masen ob tengan su merecido: la humillación.

Edward apretó los dientes para no decirles sobre quién recaía la culpa de lo sucedido. Recordarles que su hermana era una puta mentirosa y traicionera no serviría de nada. Los Denali culpaban a su familia, no a Irina. Y dudaba mucho de que se atuvieran a razones en lo concerniente a su hermana.

-Si es venganza lo que buscáis, matadme y dejad libre a Bella.

-Ni hablar -replicó Garret. Había un brillo cruel y mali cioso en su mirada-. Por si no lo sabes, éste es el modo de recupe rar nuestra posición. ¿Quién iba a obtener el favor del rey sino el hombre que intentó salvar a su prima y mató a su asesino?

«¡No!», rugió Edward para sus adentros.

Ese hombre tenía un plan aterrador.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Garret Denali estaba loco. Debería haberlo matado en la taberna cuando tuvo la oportu nidad.

¿Por qué había permitido que se marchara con vida? ¡Maldición!

El corazón de Bella latía desbocado mientras escuchaba cómo los hombres alardeaban contándose lo que pensaban hacerle tanto a Edward como a ella. El insidioso plan le daba pavor.

La culpa, el miedo y la ira batallaban en su interior. La imagen de Mike aparecía una y otra vez en su mente.

Se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien en cuanto lo vio, por eso ella había intentado salir corriendo. Pero Rufus la había atra pado.

Y Mike, que Dios se apiadara de su alma, se había comportado con valentía por una vez en su vida. Al verla amenazada, había he cho ademán de coger su espada.

Sin embargo ni siquiera la había desenvainado cuando Garret lo atravesó con su daga. Mike se había tambaleado hacia atrás, apre tándose el vientre con las manos mientras la sangre manaba de su cuerpo. Ella había intentado ayudarlo, pero Garret no se lo había permitido.

-Obedéceme o te sucederá algo peor que a él.

Justo entonces, Mike extendió una sangrienta mano hacia ella y cayó muerto al suelo.

Bella sollozó al recordarlo.

Mike había muerto por su culpa y además habían capturado a Edward. Si no se le ocurría el modo de liberarlo, él también moriría. Y ella lo seguiría.

No. Jamás se sometería a esos bandidos. Era la sobrina de Isabella. Era la hija de su padre. Swan Canmore podía ser un bru to, pero ningún hombre lo había derrotado jamás, ni en la batalla ni en los entrenamientos.

Ella se encargaría de sacarlos de aquel lío.

Y que Dios se apiadara de los Denali cuando lo consiguiera.

Cabalgaron durante horas hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado que parecía haber sido pasto de las llamas. La estructura aún seguía en pie, pero estaba lejos de ofrecer un mínimo de seguridad. La male za y las enredaderas cubrían las piedras derrumbadas y ennegrecidas.

Era un lugar maligno, rodeado por un aura de muerte y deca dencia.

Bella jamás había experimentado un miedo tan atroz como el que sentía en esos momentos. El paraje parecía una cripta. Un lugar sin otro fin que el de albergar despojos inánimes.

Los Denali desmontaron y bajaron a Edward de su caballo con mucha precaución.

Él los fulminó con la mirada. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a lo grarlo, estaba decidido a que tanto Bella como él salieran de ese embrollo. Y en cuanto ella estuviera a salvo, los tres hermanos lo pagarían muy caro. Él mismo se aseguraría de ello.

La daga de Garret no se apartó del cuello de Bella en ningún momento.

-Un solo movimiento... -le advirtió.

Edward tuvo muy presente la amenaza.

Lo hicieron entrar en los restos derrumbados del gran salón y, sin muchos miramientos, lo obligaron a postrarse de rodillas junto al hogar. El único motivo de su obediencia era la daga que la mu chacha tenía junto al cuello.

No apartó los ojos de ella mientras Sean y Rufus lo ataban a una argolla de hierro profundamente enterrada en las piedras de un la teral de la chimenea.

Sólo entonces la daga se apartó del cuello de Bella. Aliviado, Edward tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Ya podía comenzar la verdadera diversión...

Garret lo miró con una sonrisa perversa.

-Es una lástima que no pueda matarte ahora. Pero tengo que mantenerte con vida hasta que nos envíen el pago de su rescate.

Dime, ¿cómo vas a matarla? ¿Ahogándola? ¿Cortándole el cuello? Edward lo miró con todo el odio que el hombre le inspiraba. -Hazle daño y te juro que desafiaré a la misma muerte para arrancarte el corazón.

Sean aspiró entre dientes de forma audible.

-Cuando pones esa cara, casi puedo creer los rumores que ase guran que has vendido tu alma al diablo.

La malévola mirada de Edward se clavó en él.

-Y lo comprobarás de primera mano, Denali. Hazle daño y yo mismo te presentaré al diablo.

-Sean, Garret, dejadlos en paz -ordenó Rufus con rude za-. Escribamos la nota a su padre para poner el plan en marcha. Cuanto antes enviemos el mensaje, antes conseguiremos un nuevo hogar.

Garret empujó a Bella hacia Edward y envainó la daga. La mu chacha cayó de rodillas a su lado. Verla allí temblando despertó en él una terrible sed de sangre.

-No temas, Bella -se apresuró a tranquilizarla-. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

-Mataron a Mike -le dijo con voz trémula mientras se acu rrucaba a su lado como una niña en busca de consuelo.

Edward hizo una mueca ante las noticias y deseó tener los brazos libres para estrecharla y poder aliviar parte de su miedo y su preo cupación.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Después de que te marcharas, estaba hablando con Mike cuando ellos aparecieron. Intentó detenerlos, pero Garret lo mató de una puñalada.

Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas; pero, haciendo gala de su templaza, logró contenerlas.

-Ay, Edward, ¿qué he hecho? Yo sólo quería llegar hasta Isabella. Jamás quise que nadie fuese herido. Dios sabe que jamás deseé que Mike acabara muerto. Bien es cierto que no quería casarme con él, pero tampoco que le sucediera algo malo. No se merecía morir así. No por mi culpa. ¿Qué les diré a sus padres? Su madre vivía para él. Jamás se repondrá de este golpe.

Edward le acarició la cabeza con la mejilla, ofreciéndole el poco consuelo que podía brindarle amarrado como estaba a la pared. -Tranquila, encanto. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo es. Todo ha sucedido por mi culpa. Jamás tuve la in tención de que Mike muriera. Era un pelmazo insoportable, pero aun así...

-Te amaba.

-No -lo corrigió ella, abrazándolo por la cintura al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho-, en absoluto. Fuimos ene migos desde la infancia porque nuestros padres se empeñaban en emparejarnos. Jamás nos llevamos bien.

Edward echó un vistazo en dirección a Garret y a Sean, que es taban discutiendo acerca de lo que debía decir la carta y de la canti dad de dinero que debían exigir.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de salir de allí.

Tiró de la argolla que lo mantenía sujeto a la pared. El aro de hie rro se movió lo suficiente para hacerle creer que tal vez pudiera arrancarlo de la piedra. Siempre y cuando los Denali no se dieran la vuelta y se percataran de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella notó que estaba tironeando de las cuerdas y se apartó de él. -Vas a hacerte daño.

-Me curaré.

Ella meneó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al suelo cubierto de ma leza y rocas. Miró a los tres Denali, que seguían discutiendo, an tes de indicarle a Edward con un gesto que guardara silencio.

Él la observó acercarse a un pequeño montón de piedras. No tardó en regresar a su lado armada con una de ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera dársela, Sean la vio.

-Dame eso -le espetó al tiempo que corría hacia ellos para arrancársela de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Garret cuando se acercó. -La pequeña zorra pensaba ayudarlo a escapar. Rufus se unió a ellos y gruñó:

-Propongo que la atemos con él mientras escribimos la nota.

-Sí -convino Garret. Se quitó el cinturón y se lo tendió a Sean-. Y una vez que hayamos acabado, ¿qué os parece si nos di vertimos un poco con ella?

Edward se quedó helado.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

Garret esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Por qué no? Morirá en cuanto consigamos el dinero. El úni co que sabrá que hemos disfrutado de ella eres tú, Masen. Aun que no podrás decírselo a nadie después de que te rebanemos el pes cuezo. -Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras observaba a Edward con manifiesta hostilidad-. Eso te indigna, ¿no es cierto? ¿Te indigna la idea de que la usemos? Sí. Tú usaste a nuestra hermana y luego la abandonaste. Lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverte el favor.

-Fue vuestra hermana quien lo abandonó.

Edward se encogió para sus adentros al escuchar las palabras de Bella.

Garret echó el brazo hacia atrás para abofetearla.

Edward extendió una pierna y le dio una patada al hombre para alejarlo de ella.

-Tócala y te juro por todos los demonios del infierno que me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

Garret se acercó a él. Lo recorrió con una mirada gélida antes de asestarle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-¡Edward! -chilló Bella.

Sean la sujetó para que no se acercara.

Edward gruñó mientras luchaba por reponerse del dolor. El tipo se las pagaría. En cuanto escapara se aseguraría de que ése fuera el último error que cometía el hombre.

-Es inútil, Masen -se burló Garret-. Ya no puedes ha cerme nada.

Edward soltó una carcajada al oírlo, logrando que los tres hom bres se alejaran de él.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Garret Denali; porque si la tuvieras estarías postrado de rodillas en estos momentos, rogándole al Señor que enviara a sus ángeles para pro tegerte. Te mataré. -Sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los hom bres-. Os mataré a los tres.

Sean incluso llegó a santiguarse ante la ferocidad con la que ha bía pronunciado las palabras.

Garret escupió al suelo y empujó a Bella hacia Rufus.

-Ata a esta zorra y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Edward tiró de las cuerdas que lo amarraban. Encontraría el mo do de escapar. Y que Dios ayudara a los Denali cuando lo hicie ra. Iban a descubrir de primera mano por qué nadie se exponía a la ira de un Masen.

A esos estúpidos sólo les aguardaba la muerte.

En cuanto Rufus hubo atado a Bella con el cinturón de Garret, tiró de ella para sentarla junto a Edward y se reunió con sus herma nos a fin de ayudarles a escribir la carta.

La muchacha se humedeció los labios, pero mantuvo la com postura con una fuerza de voluntad tal que Edward quedó sorpren dido. Se estaba comportando de una forma espectacular, teniendo en cuenta las vicisitudes del día. Era muy valiente.

Pese a todo, Edward sabía lo asustada que estaba por la situación en la que se encontraban y ardía en deseos de calmar sus temores. Aunque dudaba mucho de que pudiera hacerlo de otro modo que no fuese salir de allí con vida.

-No tenemos escapatoria, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Bella. -Siempre hay una salida -afirmó Edward con convicción. La sacaría de ese lío sin importar lo que le costara.

La muchacha suspiró y se retorció las manos, atadas sobre su re gazo.

-No sé, Edward. A mí me parece que la cosa no puede ponerse peor.

-Mírame, Bella.

Ella así lo hizo.

-Aunque te parezca que no hay escapatoria, saldremos airosos. Te lo prometo. En el gran esquema de la vida, esto no es tan malo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres un hombre extraño, Edward Masen. Pero te amo de todas formas.

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco ante esas palabras.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te amo -repitió Bella antes de inclinarse hacia delante, apo yar la cabeza sobre su pecho y acurrucarse contra él-. Siento mu cho haberte metido en esto.

Edward se sintió embargado por la felicidad, la incredulidad y la ira.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer así sintiera algo por él?

Y, sin embargo, sabía que era sincera. Bella no era como Irina, que propagaba mentiras para luego marcharse. Jamás sería tan cruel. Lo amaba.

Y en esos momentos él la amaba mucho más que antes.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño, Bella. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella le dirigió una desanimada sonrisa. Apreciaba lo que Edward trataba de hacer, pero no quería aferrarse a una falsa esperanza. Có mo amaba a ese oso grandullón. Cuando le decía esas cosas, casi po día creerlo.

-Sí.

Edward le frotó la mejilla con la suya. Bella pudo oír cómo to maba aire, como si estuviera inhalando su fragancia. El hombre se apartó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bella contempló con asombro cómo se separaba de ella. Des pués se puso en pie muy despacio, se colocó de cara a la pared y apoyó un pie sobre la piedra situada justo al lado de aquella en la que habían incrustado la argolla.

Agarró las cuerdas y utilizó la pierna como apoyo para tirar del aro de hierro. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mien tras intentaba arrancar la argolla de la pared.

A Bella le daba pavor lo que estaba haciendo, en parte porque podía conseguirlo y en parte porque debía de provocarle un dolor atroz.

-¡Oye! -gritó Rufus cuando alzó la vista y vio a Edward de pie.

Éste no se detuvo. Con la respiración entrecortada, tiró con más fuerza de las cuerdas hasta que el muro comenzó a tambalearse.

Bella se puso en pie y se apartó de la pared antes de que su ro busto oso se la tirara encima. Jamás había presenciado nada parecido.

Un momento antes de que los hermanos llegaran hasta él, Edward liberó la argolla y se enfrentó a los Denali con un feroz gruñido.

Bella quería ayudarlo a luchar contra los tres hermanos que le atacaban, pero era muy consciente de que mientras siguiera atada y a su alcance sólo conseguiría ponerlo en desventaja. Si uno de los hombres la agarraba volverían a amenazar con matarla para con trolar a Edward.

Así pues, hizo lo único que podía hacer: corrió en dirección a los caballos mientras los Denali se abalanzaban sobre Edward.

La treta funcionó. Los tres hermanos estaban tan absortos en su intento por reducirlo que logró subirse a lomos del semental antes de que Garret se diera cuenta de que había abandonado las ruinas.

No estaba acostumbrada a montar a pelo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Estaba decidida a que ambos salieran de allí con vida, y no pensaba defraudar a Edward.

Una vez que estuvo sobre el caballo, dio un fuerte apretón con las piernas sobre los flancos del animal y lo instó a cabalgar en di rección a los hombres.

Los Denali huyeron despavoridos.

Edward montó tras ella con un gruñido. Le pasó las manos toda vía atadas por la cabeza, las colocó alrededor de su cintura y tomó las riendas para hacer que el caballo diera media vuelta. Lo acicateó en dirección a las restantes monturas, logrando que los animales se dispersaran hacia el frondoso bosque.

Mientras se alejaban, Bella oyó la retahíla de furiosas maldicio nes que profirieron los Denali cuando trataron de recuperar sus monturas.

Quería darse la vuelta para ver si los perseguían, pero le resul taba imposible. Edward la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Así pues, puso todo su empeño en moverse lo menos posible a fin de que él pu diera manejar las riendas con facilidad.

Sentía el cuerpo tenso y alerta mientras atravesaban el bosque a toda velocidad. El brioso semental corría sin dificultad entre los ár boles, pero a ella le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que los Denali les dieran alcance.

Un tiempo después, Edward tiró de las riendas para frenar al ca ballo y se giró para echar un vistazo a su espalda.

-¿Hemos escapado? -preguntó Bella con voz aguda a causa del miedo y la ansiedad.

-Eso creo. -Edward la abrazó con más fuerza-. Has estado magnífica, Bella.

Ella soltó una carcajada triunfal.

-Lo del caballo fue la parte fácil. Tú hiciste lo más difícil: arran car la argolla del muro. ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco magullado. Pero ¡maldita sea! Me alegro de que fue ras capaz de mantener la cabeza fría. -Le dio un fugaz y sonoro be so en los labios.

Ella sonrió ante sus halagos.

-¿Acaso esperabas que me pusiera histérica? -No. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Bella se sintió conmovida por sus palabras y deseó con deses peración poder besarlo. Y lo haría tan pronto como se detuvieran.

Besaría a ese pobre hombre con todas sus fuerzas para agrade cerle lo que había hecho.

Edward guió al caballo a través del bosque, alejándose de los Denali.

-¿No deberíamos regresar al pueblo? -preguntó Bella. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es justo lo que esperan que hagamos. No hay duda de que ellos también regresarán y nos estarán aguardando. Iremos hacia el norte y después hacia el oeste antes de dirigirnos al castillo de Emmet.

La confianza que ese hombre le inspiraba le resultaba en extre mo sorprendente. Al igual que el inmenso amor que sentía por él.

Edward detuvo al caballo el tiempo suficiente para quitarle el cin turón de las manos y liberarla. Ella intentó devolverle el favor, pero las cuerdas que lo amarraban estaban tan apretadas que le resultó imposible. Acarició con cuidado las marcas rojizas de sus muñecas, algunas de las cuales ya habían empezado a sangrar.

-Debe dolerte muchísimo.

-Sobreviviré hasta que encontremos a alguien que las corte. -¿No tienes el puñal en la bota?

-No, se lo presté a Demetri esta mañana y se me olvidó pe dirle que me lo devolviera.

Bella suspiró.

-Es una lástima... -Antes de haber terminado de pronunciar las palabras, frunció el ceño.

Edward parecía más pálido que de costumbre y estaba sudando bastante, como si acabara de correr un buen trecho. Atribuyéndo lo al cansancio que debía de sentir tras haber arrancado la argolla y a la tensión de la fuga, se arrellanó contra él y dejó que guiara al ca ballo hacia un lugar seguro.

No se detuvieron hasta el crepúsculo.

Edward apartó los brazos de ella y la ayudó a bajar con gran es fuerzo.

Bella no vio la brillante mancha rojiza en su ropa hasta que él se apeó de la silla. Parecía sangre. Mucha sangre.

Su corazón se detuvo. No podía estar herido. Si lo estuviera se lo habría dicho.

¿O no?

No obstante, su apuesto rostro lucía una expresión tensa y es taba muy pálido. Seguía sudando y Bella descubrió que se movía con cierta dificultad. No había ni rastro de esa mortífera elegancia que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su gigante.

-¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó al tiempo que señalaba la mancha. -Nada. -Edward guió al caballo hacia un claro y lo ató para que pastara sin alejarse.

Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras lo observaba y se le desbo có el corazón cuando bajó la vista y comprobó que su vestido tam bién tenía manchas rojas en el costado y en la espalda.

-¿Estás herido? -Salió corriendo hacia él.

Edward se enjugó el sudor que le cubría la frente con el brazo y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejarse.

-Garret me apuñaló mientras luchábamos. La daga me al canzó en una costilla.

Bella parpadeó con incredulidad ante la indiferencia que desti laba su voz. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan despreocupado ante una herida semejante?

-¡Edward Masen, siéntate ahora mismo!

Enarcó una ceja, como si no acabara de creerse que ella hubiera utilizado un tono tan autoritario.

-Esto es increíble -murmuró Bella-. Te haces el desvalido cuando sufres una insignificante caída de un árbol, pero te haces el valiente cuando tienes una herida grave. «No duele. Me pondré bien.» ¡Cómo te atreves! Siéntate ahora mismo y deja que te eche un vistazo.

Edward refunfuñó, pero la obedeció.

-No soy un niño, Bella, y no tengo necesidad de que me mi men como si lo fuera. He sufrido heridas mucho peores que ésta y aún sigo aquí.

Bella ni siquiera se dignó a rebatir su afirmación porque, en ca so contrario, lo dejaría sordo con los insultos que tenía preparados.

En cambio, respiró hondo y luchó contra el deseo de echarle un buen rapapolvo.

¿Cómo era capaz de soportarlo?

El dolor debía de ser atroz.

Lo obligó a tumbarse en el suelo para poder alzarle la camisa y así examinar la herida. En cuanto la vio, sintió que la sangre le aban donaba el rostro.

Garret le había hecho un corte enorme. La horrible herida no había dejado de sangrar.

-¡Por Dios, Edward! -susurró-. No entiendo cómo no has muerto desangrado. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas herido?

Él extendió las manos atadas para acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos. La intensidad de esos ojos azules la dejó acalorada y estre mecida a un tiempo.

-No podíamos detenernos, Bella. Si te hubiera dicho que es taba herido me habrías obligado a parar el caballo para atender la herida, y no quería volver a verte a merced de los Denali.

El amor que Bella sentía por él se triplicó después de escuchar esas palabras. Por ella había sufrido incontables leguas sin decir nada y sin emitir una sola queja. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le besó los dedos.

-Gracias. Ahora quédate quieto y deja que te examine.

Edward asintió y retiró sus manos de las de Bella. Se obligó a res pirar con normalidad mientras yacía mirando a la mujer que había acabado por significar tanto para él.

Por ella atravesaría los fuegos del infierno.

Bella le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla y lo reprendió con una mirada rebosante de preocupación.

-Te está subiendo la fiebre.

-Lo sé. -Lo sentía. Ya estaba temblando; aunque a decir ver dad siempre temblaba cuando Bella lo tocaba.

Ella se desgarró la camisola y la utilizó para hacer una venda. -Aprieta esto mientras voy a por un poco de agua. Edward la obedeció.

Bella se apresuró a llegar al arroyo que corría cerca del lugar donde pastaba el caballo y regresó poco después con otro trozo de la camisola.

Presionó la fresca tela contra la herida.

Edward respiró hondo cuando el agua fría y la tela le rozaron los bordes de la puñalada. Dios, cómo dolía. Lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse y dormir un poco, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Tal vez los Denali hubieran regresado al pueblo o quizás es tuvieran persiguiéndolos. No quería mencionarle esa última posi bilidad a Bella. Quería que se aferrara a la ilusión de que estaban a salvo. La verdad sólo conseguiría preocuparla de modo innecesa rio, puesto que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

En cambio, él debía descansar un poco antes de proseguir camino.

-Ojalá tuviera algo con que coserte la herida -musitó Bella-. Pero tendremos que conformarnos con vendarla. -¿Vendarla con qué?

Ella se alzó la falda, obsequiándolo con una deliciosa vista de sus piernas, y desgarró otro trozo de camisola. Un trozo enorme.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, muchacha, estarás desnuda cuando regresemos con los demás. -Esbozó una sonrisa sensual ante la idea-. No es que me importe, por supuesto, pero creo que a ti po dría avergonzarte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Típico de un hombre. Estás ahí tumbado medio muerto y só lo piensas en quitarme la ropa.

-Medio muerto, no muerto del todo...

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras le vendaba las costillas. -Eres incorregible.

-No, milady, soy indesalentable.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron.

-Esa palabra no existe, milord.

Edward tenía que admitir que le encantaba tomarle el pelo a esa mujer.

-Por supuesto que existe. Es una palabra estupenda.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso fugaz en sus la bios. Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de esa boca.

Sí, la dama se había convertido en lo más importante del mun do para él.

Tomó una entrecortada bocanada de aire cuando ella se alejó. -Descansa mientras yo...

-¡No! -bramó Edward, que se incorporó pese al intenso dolor que le provocó el movimiento-. No es seguro. Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Tengo que atender ciertas necesidades, Edward, y si no me de jas hacerlo en privado puedes olvidarte de mis atenciones para siem pre. Sólo iré detrás de esos árboles, no me alejaré más.

Edward miró en dirección a los árboles que ella señalaba, inten tando descubrir si había algo entre la espesura que estuviera ace chándolos y pudiera llevársela. No quería dejar que se apartara de su vista, pero entendía que necesitaba intimidad.

-Muy bien. Pero no dejes de hablar entretanto para que sepa que estás bien.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que ésta es la única vez en toda mi vida que alguien me ha pedido que hable.

Edward la besó con ternura.

-Yo adoro vuestra lengua, milady -afirmó al tiempo que la saboreaba con la suya. El contacto le arrancó un gemido de pla cer-. Sí-dijo mientras se apartaba-. Confieso que me tiene fas cinado.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Entonces, ¿has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de cortarla? Edward rió al recordar el comentario que hiciera el día que se co nocieron.

-Sí, muchacha. Me he encariñado mucho con ella. Y ahora már chate antes de que oscurezca más.

Ella se mordió el labio y le obedeció. Mientras se alejaba, co menzó a tararear su balada favorita.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -flotó su voz desde la espesura-. Echo de menos mi laúd. Es una lástima que no lo tuviera cuando apareció Garret. Podría haberlo utilizado para golpearlo.

Edward sonrió mientras ella proseguía con la cháchara. Por todos los santos, cómo le gustaba oírla parlotear.

-Por cierto, Edward, siento mucho todo esto.

Él meditó acerca de todo lo que les había sucedido desde el día que despertara y la descubriera junto a su cama.

-Pues no lo hagas -le dijo en voz alta al tiempo que se echa ba de nuevo para descansar-. A fin de cuentas ha resultado bas tante entretenido, ¿no te parece? Además, dijiste que siempre esta bas dispuesta a emprender una aventura.

-Cierto -afirmó ella desde los árboles-. Pero nunca quise que sucediera algo así.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre tampoco. -¿Mi padre?

-Sí, Rosalie me contó que les pagó para que nos mantuvieran juntos.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el claro durante un momento. -¿Bella? -la llamó, alarmado-. ¿Sigues ahí? Ella hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que mi padre les pagó?

Edward se lo explicó mientras intentaba aflojar con los dientes las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas.

-Así que, ¿mi padre quería que me casara contigo? -le pre guntó cuando se reunió con él.

Edward alzó la mirada y descubrió que no parecía muy contenta. -Eso parece.

La muchacha parecía de lo más sorprendida allí de pie, con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Soy una estúpida!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Debería haberme imaginado que tramaban algo. Primero, mi padre, empeñado en repetirme que no me quedaba más remedio que casarme con Mike, y después mi doncella, que no paraba de de cirme que mi única esperanza era llegar a Inglaterra... «Necesitaréis una escolta, milady.» Me dijo Kachiri. «Y creo que no hay mejor hombre que Edward Masen. Os llevará a Inglaterra en un san tiamén y no tendréis que preocuparos por él. Los Masen son buenos hombres...» -Hizo un alto en el sermón y frunció los la bios-. ¡Menudo par de granujas! Tendría que haberme dado cuen ta cuando Kachiri trajo al criado como escolta. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

-Porque estabas asustada.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Se sentía como una estúpida redomada. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que su pa dre la manipulara de semejante manera? No había duda de que ese hombre era un demonio y cuando volviera a casa iba a encargarse de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de sus maquinaciones.

Mientras censuraba en silencio la conducta de su padre, oyó el rugido que emitió el estómago de Edward.

-Deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees?

Edward suspiró con evidente cansancio.

-Me temo que, en las condiciones en las que me encuentro, lo único que podría atrapar sería un resfriado. Y, aunque pudiera, no me atrevería a encender una hoguera cuando me superan en núme ro, estoy herido, desarmado y atado.

Bella le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-Puedo recoger algunas hierbas para hacer una ensalada. Pue de que no esté muy buena, pero al menos nos ayudará a conservar las fuerzas.

Pese a todas sus protestas, Edward se puso en pie para acompa ñarla. El hombre se negaba a que desapareciera de su vista, de mo do que dejó que la siguiera. A pesar de que en cierto modo se sentía molesta, también estaba encantada con esa muestra de preocu pación.

Tal vez Edward no lo hubiera dicho, pero ella creía que la amaba. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a preocuparle tanto tu seguridad? Después de recoger las hierbas, Bella se dirigió hacia el arroyo a fin de lavarlas con agua fresca. Edward se arrodilló en la orilla y se inclinó con un gruñido. Tal y como le habían atado las manos, lo único que podía hacer era lamer el agua que goteaba de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Espera -dijo Bella al tiempo que soltaba las hierbas en el suelo-. Deja que te ayude. -Unió las manos y recogió agua para darle de beber.

Edward sonrió con gratitud y bajó la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro al notar la ternura con que la be saba. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ese beso le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

-¿Crees que darán con nosotros esta noche? -preguntó cuan do Edward hubo aplacado su sed... tanto de besos como de agua.

El hombre se tendió en el suelo mientras ella partía las hierbas y las mezclaba sobre su regazo.

-No -contestó-. El bosque es muy denso y ya ha oscureci do. Tendrán que detenerse para pasar la noche. Lo más probable es que estemos a salvo hasta el amanecer.

Bella asintió al tiempo que le acercaba las hierbas a los labios. Mientras él masticaba, ella se llevó unas cuantas a la boca.

-Debe de ser frustrante no poder liberarse-le dijo después de tragarse el bocado.

-Te confieso que no es una de mis situaciones favoritas.

Bella tomó sus manos y se sintió abrumada por la fuerza del hombre que tenía delante. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. -Estuviste increíble en las ruinas. No puedo creer que arran caras la argolla del muro.

-En ocasiones, ser un oso tiene sus ventajas. -Sí, hay...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar todo lo aconteci do durante ese día.

-Pobre Mike. No puedo creer que esté muerto. Si hubiera sido más corpulento...

-Tranquila -susurró Edward-. Tú no tienes la culpa de que se enfrentara a ellos.

-Si yo no hubiera estado allí...

-Fue él quien... -Edward dejó la frase en el aire al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de repetir lo que ella le dijera sobre Alec y la decisión de suicidarse.

Bella era tan responsable de la muerte de Mike como él lo era de la de Alec. Su hermano había sido el estúpido que decidió ti rarse al lago.

¿Y por qué motivo?

¿Por una puta despreciable que había destruido a todos los hombres que se habían cruzado en su camino, incluyendo a su pro pia familia?

Irina jamás se había preocupado más que de sí misma y Alec había sido un imbécil al quitarse la vida por alguien así.

Edward había vivido los últimos años recluido y consumido por la culpabilidad. Culpándose por la decisión que Alec había to mado. Pero, no había obligado a su hermano a meterse en el lago. Había sido su propia estupidez la que lo hiciera. En última instan cia, su hermano había pensado sólo en sí mismo, no había tenido en consideración a los demás. Impulsado por el dolor, había destruido su vida junto con la del propio Edward.

Y él se lo había permitido. Había dejado que el dolor, la culpa y la amargura lo cegaran.

Alec debería haber sido más fuerte. Si Irina significaba tan to para él, debería haber ido tras ellos, en su busca. Debería haber luchado por lo que quería.

Él lo haría.

Jamás permitiría que alguien le arrebatara a su Bella. Parpadeó al comprender el significado de ese pensamiento. Su Bella.

¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en ella de ese modo?

Sin embargo, no podía negar lo evidente.

Cuando creyó que Mike había vuelto a por ella... estuvo a pun to de morir. Y una vez que volvía a tenerla a su lado no pensaba de jarla marchar.

Bella era su mundo.

Lo era todo para él.

¡Por todos los santos, la amaba!

La amaba con todo su corazón.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que tenía una lágrima en la mejilla has ta que Edward se la enjugó con el dorso de los dedos. -No llores, amor.

Tiró de ella con dulzura y la estrechó contra su pecho para que pudiera encontrar un poco de consuelo escuchando los latidos del corazón que latía bajo su mejilla.

Bella le devolvió el abrazo, agradecida por no haberlo perdido. Garret Denali era un lunático que no habría dudado en matar los a ambos.

Pero en esos momentos se encontraban a salvo. Edward estaba con ella y los dos estaban vivos. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, feliz por ese simple hecho.

Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Ella lo saboreó no sólo con los labios, sino también con el alma.

-Hazme el amor, Bella -susurró-. Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

Habría debido sentirse escandalizada por semejantes palabras, pero no lo estaba. A decir verdad, Bella deseaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Estás herido.

-No tanto.

-Pero tienes las manos atadas.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Su ardiente mirada hizo que aflorara un profundo sonrojo a las mejillas de Bella. Alzó los brazos y se los pasó por la cabeza, de modo que ella quedó atrapada. Acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, arrastrándola con él.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño y de no rozarle el costado, Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al imaginarse la pinta que ten drían unidos de semejante modo. No obstante, cuando Edward la be só la intensa oleada de deseo que la asaltó se encargó de borrar todo rastro de humor.

Antes de separarse, él le mordisqueó los labios. -Necesito que me quites las calzas.

Bella jamás había considerado algo semejante. Debería haberse avergonzado ante la mera sugerencia y, sin embargo, había una par te de ella que se sentía fascinada por la idea.

Edward alzó los brazos, lo que volvió a dejarla libre.

Amparada por el deseo que asomaba a los ojos del hombre, hizo lo que le había pedido y le desató las calzas antes de deslizarlas por sus largas piernas.

Edward tenía una enorme erección.

Bella notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al ver lo allí desnudo, expuesto y en cierto modo vulnerable. La imagen resultaba extrañamente erótica.

Esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

-¿Debería preocuparme esa expresión? -le preguntó él. Bella se mordió el labio.

-No estoy segura. Se me acaba de ocurrir que estás a mi merced. -Sí, amor. Muy cierto.

-Estás casi indefenso.

-En lo que a ti respecta, siempre estoy indefenso.

La confesión le arrancó una sonrisa. No supo muy bien de dón de surgió la osadía, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella a medida que lo observaba. Quería explorar ese cuerpo.

Al deslizar las manos por sus piernas desnudas comprobó que su miembro se sacudía en respuesta.

-¿Puedo tocarte? -le preguntó.

-Sí -contestó él con voz ronca-. Puedes tocarme donde quieras y ni se me ocurriría protestar.

Bella movió la mano con indecisión en dirección a su rígida vi rilidad. En cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron, él dejó escapar un gemido.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Edward le cogió la mano para mostrarle cómo debía acariciarlo.

El placer que reflejaba el rostro del hombre y los gemidos tan masculinos que brotaban de su garganta la excitaron. Estaba muy duro; pero, a la vez, su tacto era suave. Nunca antes había examina do un miembro masculino, pero en esos momentos decidió tomar se su tiempo.

Pasó los dedos por el extremo, dejando que la humedad le em papara los dedos. Después lo recorrió en toda su longitud con la palma de la mano y se detuvo en la base para acariciarle los testícu los. Él arqueó la espalda y gimió de nuevo.

Edward observó la inocente exploración a la que Bella lo estaba sometiendo. Jamás había experimentado algo tan maravilloso como sus caricias. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era tener las manos libres para devolvérselas.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó antes de acariciarle la punta con el dedo una vez más.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué está mojado en el extremo?

Edward soltó un gruñido. El descaro de esa mujer a la hora de ha cer preguntas no conocía límites.

-Es algo que siempre sucede cuando estoy excitado. -¿Puedo acariciarte con la boca igual que hiciste tú? Él volvió a gruñir ante la mera idea.

-Sí.

La observó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su miembro con cierta inseguridad. Cuando lo tomó en la boca, Edward creyó que mo riría a causa del intenso placer.

Dejó escapar un gemido mientras se obligaba a permanecer in móvil bajo su exploración. Lo último que deseaba era asustarla o hacer que se detuviera.

No obstante, sentir el roce de su lengua mientras lo tenía atra pado en la cálida humedad de su boca le resultaba tan placentero que no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho eso antes. No era algo que un hombre pudiera pedirle a una dama y, sin embargo, Bella lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

Sí, amaba su audacia. Su curiosidad.

Y, más que nada, la amaba a ella.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y disfrutó de su tacto mientras se guía atormentándolo, succionándolo y llevándolo a las cimas del placer hasta dejarlo a punto de estallar.

Y, de súbito, se alejó para mirarlo.

-Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, Edward.

-Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí.

Ella así lo hizo.

Edward arqueó la espalda para colocar las caderas de la muchacha sobre las suyas.

Sin desvestirse, Bella lo guió al interior de su cuerpo. Gimieron al unísono.

Edward le cogió una mano y se la llevó a la boca para mordis quearle las yemas de los dedos mientras ella movía las caderas con delicadeza.

A Bella le resultaba extrañamente sugerente hacerle el amor sin quitarse la ropa mientras él tenía las manos atadas. Sus muslos des nudos se frotaban contra las caderas de Edward cada vez que se movía.

Edward estaba a merced de la muchacha y era ella quien controla ba el placer. Jamás habría imaginado lo excitante que podría resultar una situación semejante.

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras lo montaba.

-Es tan maravilloso tenerte dentro... -susurró-. Creo que puedo sentirte en mi vientre.

Edward emitió un gemido y consideró la posibilidad de que su si miente arraigara allí dentro y diera fruto. Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la esperanza de tener mujer e hijos.

Sin embargo, deseó esas cosas mientras la miraba. Deseó ver có mo el vientre de Bella se abultaba para albergar a su hijo. Deseó abrazarla mientras amamantaba a su bebé.

No podía imaginarse un paraíso más perfecto.

Bella llegó al clímax y gritó su nombre.

Edward la embistió con las caderas y soltó un gruñido cuando lle gó el súbito orgasmo y lo transportó a un lugar que sólo ella era ca paz de mostrarle.

Bella se desplomó sobre él, con cuidado de no rozarle la herida. -¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace desearte tanto? -le pre guntó con inocencia.

-No lo sé. Sólo rezo para que, sea lo que fuere, jamás deje de afectarte.

Bella sonrió y se apartó de él. Después de lavarse, lo ayudó a ves tirse.

Edward se acomodó cerca del caballo, sobre el suelo húmedo. La muchacha se tendió a su lado y se acurrucó contra él. Se quedó dor mida mascullando cosas sobre las estrellas. Observó cómo dormía apoyada sobre su cuerpo, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Así pues, yació durante toda la noche escuchando los sonidos del bosque, agradecido por el hecho de que los Denali no los hu bieran encontrado.

Al menos de momento.

Cada vez que se quedaba adormilado se despertaba con un so bresalto.

Con las primeras luces del alba, oyó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Bella -susurró Edward mientras le daba unas ligeras sacudi das para despertarla.

Ella se despabiló con lentitud.

-¿ Sí?

-Viene alguien.

Bella se incorporó al instante.

-¿Por dónde?

Edward señaló la dirección con un gesto de la cabeza. Se puso en pie y, acto seguido, la ocultó tras un arbusto.

Cogió una rama del suelo y esperó bajo la tenue luz del alba a que apareciera quienquiera que fuese. Era un arma patética y tenía las manos atadas de una forma que apenas podía sujetarla. Pero, de todos modos, pensaba hacer buen uso de ella.

Los pasos se oyeron más cerca.

Más cerca...

Levantó la rama.

Sonó como si alguien hubiera tropezado y a continuación se es cuchó un juramento.

-¡Por todos los demonios, eso ha dolido!

Edward soltó una carcajada por la exclamación y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz airada de Eleazar.

-Calla, Eleazar, serías capaz de despertar a los muertos -dijo Rose, aunque Edward todavía no veía a ninguno de los dos a través de la densa vegetación que los rodeaba.

-¿Rosalie? -llamó Edward.

Los gitanos salieron del bosque y se adentraron en el pequeño claro que había frente a él.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que iría hacia el norte. Sólo un estúpido vol vería al pueblo a sabiendas de que alguien andaba en su busca. Y él no es estúpido en absoluto.

El aludido arrojó la rama al suelo cuando Bella salió de su es condite.

Rosalie corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras Eleazar permanecía a un lado, con una expresión de alivio semejante a la de Edward.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? -preguntó Bella-. No pen séis que no me alegro de veros, pero ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado?

-Fue muy fácil encontraros. Los Denali dejaron un largo rastro que seguir -afirmó Rosalie-. Los encontramos no mucho después de que vosotros lograrais escapar. Estaban planeando la forma de volver a capturaros una vez que llegaran al pueblo. Puesto que nosotros veníamos de allí y no os habíamos visto, supuse que os habríais dirigido hacia el norte para darles esquinazo. Hice que Demetri y Seth regresaran para simular que erais vosotros y así alejar a los Denali de vuestro rastro mientras Eleazar y yo seguía mos buscándoos.

-¿Simular que éramos nosotros? -inquirió Bella. Rosalie se echó a reír.

-Tendremos que compensar a Seth por haberse puesto un vestido y tu velo.

Eleazar se mostró de acuerdo.

-Estoy seguro de que los Denali no se acercarán tanto como para darse cuenta de que no sois vosotros; e incluso, en el caso de que lo hicieran, Riley les sigue la pista para atrapar a cualquiera de ellos si demuestran ser tan listos como para separarse. En cuan to lleguen al pueblo, Demetri sobornará a los lugareños para que aseguren que erais vosotros y que habéis pasado de largo. Cono ciendo a Demetri como lo conozco, estoy seguro de que llevará a cabo esa tarea bastante bien.

Edward extendió las manos atadas hacia Eleazar. -¿Puedes prestarme una daga?

Eleazar se sacó la daga de la cintura y cortó las cuerdas.

Edward compuso una mueca cuando el dolor de las heridas aumen tó después de cortar las cuerdas. Aun así, era estupendo estar libre de nuevo.

Bella jadeó cuando le vio las muñecas. Estaban llenas de sangre y de magulladuras.

-Ay, Edward. Primero el costado y ahora esto. Para serte since ra, no sé cómo puedes soportar el dolor. -Miró a Rosalie-. Rose, ¿tienes algo que podamos ponerle en las muñecas? Y necesito tam bién aguja e hilo para coserle el costado.

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó Eleazar.

-Garret lo apuñaló -explicó Bella antes de que Edward tu viera la oportunidad de hacerlo-. Y no ha recibido la atención ne cesaria.

Rosalie hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

-Venid, debería tener algo en el carromato.

Atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar al carromato, que habían abandonado en cuanto la arboleda se hizo demasiado densa para pa sar con facilidad.

Edward se detuvo cuando vio al hombre bajo y delgado que esta ba sentado en la parte trasera del carromato, en el vano de la puerta. Se le heló la sangre.

Era Mike.

Estaba sentado con las piernas colgando y una sonrisa desde ñosa en el rostro.

A título personal, Edward habría preferido ver a Garret o a uno de sus hermanos aguardándolos.

-¡Mike! -exclamó Bella al tiempo que corría hacia él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza. La escena destrozó a Edward.

-¡Creí que estabas muerto! -exclamó ella con entusiasmo an tes de darle un beso en la mejilla, impulsada por la felicidad-. Gra cias a Dios por su misericordia.

Edward sintió lo mismo que si acabaran de asestarle un golpe de vastador. No deseaba que el hombre hubiera muerto, pero...

-Ten cuidado -masculló Mike al tiempo que la apartaba-. Estuvieron a punto de matarme y me temo que mi estómago jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Bella hizo caso omiso tanto de él como de su arisca advertencia.

-Me alegro muchísimo de no haber sido la causa de tu muerte.

-Yo también -convino el hombre-. Aunque, si te soy since ro, tengo la sensación de haber sido asesinado y de encontrarme en el infierno mientras el diablo en persona me atormenta con cons tantes dolores.

Rosalie pasó junto a Mike y cogió del carromato un bote de ungüento para ofrecérselo a Edward.

Furioso y herido, extendió el bálsamo sobre las muñecas en sangrentadas y desgarradas, cuyo palpitante dolor se negaba a re mitir.

Bella parecía haber olvidado su presencia mientras charlaba con Mike acerca de sus heridas.

¿Y por qué no iba a olvidarlo?

Mike era su prometido.

Mike se convertiría en su esposo.

Por la forma en que actuaba la muchacha, parecía ser lo que de seaba. Nada mejor que estar cerca de la muerte para que una mujer comprendiera sobre quién recaía su afecto...

Bella hizo una pausa en su conversación con Mike. Se giró y descubrió a Edward con Rosalie.

Los rasgos de Edward mostraban cierta tensión. Y a sus ojos aso maba un sufrimiento que no estaba allí poco antes. Se apartó de Mike para ver cómo estaba. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro.

Bajó la vista hasta sus muñecas destrozadas, que en esos mo mentos estaban cubiertas con el ungüento blanco. -¿Te duele mucho?

Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y a continuación le devolvió el bálsamo a Rose.

Bella extendió la mano para coger la cesta de costura de la gitana. -Vamos, túmbate y yo...

-Creo que será mejor que no nos detengamos -la interrum pió Edward con voz grave y cortante-. Eleazar, dame tu espada. Yo ocuparé el asiento del carromato, puesto que soy quien mejor co noce esta zona.

Eleazar asintió y desató las cintas que la sujetaban a las caderas para dársela.

-Edward -dijo Bella con una nota de advertencia en la voz-, estás herido.

-Sobreviviré -respondió él con un tono seco y frío. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Echó un vistazo a Mike y descubrió que miraba a Edward echan do chispas por los ojos.

No era posible que Edward hubiera pensado...

No. Edward no demostraría tener tan poco sentido común. No podía sentir celos de Mike el Gusano. A buen seguro que había comprendido que el motivo por el cual había salido corriendo ha cia Mike no era otro que el alivio de ver que no había muerto.

Bella se encaminó hacia la parte delantera del carromato.

-Tienes que ir detrás, Bella -señaló Edward con brusquedad-. Viajaremos más rápido de esa forma.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Limítate a sentarte atrás. -Su tono brusco la ofendió. No lo había visto así desde el día que se conocieran. ¿Dónde estaba su oso amable?

Herida por sus palabras, hizo lo que le había ordenado.

Muy bien. Si él quería ponerse en marcha y enfurruñarse, que así fuera. Pronto tendrían que detenerse para comer. Para cuando lo hicieran ya estaría más calmado y podría examinarle la herida y vendársela.

Si hasta entonces quería comportarse como un niño, allá él. Eleazar se sentó junto a Edward mientras que Rosalie, Mike y ella se situaron en la parte de atrás.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, Edward acicateó a los caba llos e hizo que se pusieran en movimiento.

-¿Cómo encontraste a Mike? -le preguntó Bella a Rosalie mientras buscaban una postura cómoda sobre el suelo del carro mato.

-Salió herido de la taberna, balbuceando que alguien lo ayu dara a buscarte.

Bella podía imaginarse el espectáculo que debía haber ofrecido Mike. El hombre detestaba convertirse en el centro de atención más que ninguna otra cosa, y aún así lo había hecho por ella. Probable mente fuera lo más amable que Mike había hecho por nadie. Tal vez no le gustara, pero ese gesto servía para compensar en cierta mane ra alguna de las cosas más horribles que le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

-Gracias, Mike.

Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-En realidad, siento mucho no haber sido más avezado a la hora de protegerte. Créeme.

-Al menos lo intentaste.

Mike guardó silencio mientras Bella hablaba con Rosalie acer ca de lo que debían hacer para evitar a los Denali y otros muchos temas. Permaneció tumbado en el carromato, quejándose cada vez que respiraba de lo mucho que le dolía y de que ninguno de ellos se hacía una idea de las penurias que sufría su vientre.

Bella no hizo ningún comentario. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el hombre que conducía el carromato. En el hom bre cuyo costado seguía abierto y que todavía tenía las muñecas en carne viva.

El hombre que no había emitido ni una sola queja sobre el do lor que sentía.

Por dentro y por fuera.

Viajaron durante horas sin detenerse para comer. Era más de mediodía cuando Edward detuvo por fin a los caballos.

Ayudó a Bella a bajar y dejó que Eleazar se encargara de Rosalie.

Bella trató de hablar, pero él rechazó sus intentos. Sin decir una palabra ni echar una mirada atrás, regresó junto a los caballos para atenderlos.

Enfurecida por su comportamiento, Bella fue tras él.

-¿Por qué te muestras tan frío conmigo? -No me estoy mostrando frío contigo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué siento un escalofrío cada vez que me miras? ¿O debería decir «cuando» me miras, algo que no sucede muy a menudo?

Edward echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia el lugar des de el que Mike los contemplaba con las cejas enarcadas en un gesto interrogante.

-Mike está herido. Necesita que te encargues de él. De pronto Bella lo comprendió todo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-No estoy celoso, Bella. Créeme.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy enfadado.

Edward apretó los dientes, incapaz de creer que se le hubiera es capado algo semejante.

-¿Y por qué estás enfadado?

Por el destino. Por la fatalidad.

Por todo lo que hacía imposible que la reclamara para sí.

Por todo lo que hacía que Mike le resultara más atractivo que él. -Déjame en paz.

Ella extendió una mano para tocarlo. Edward lo deseaba con tan ta desesperación que por un momento no pudo moverse. Aguardó. Desesperado. Anhelante.

Pero tampoco tenía derecho a estarlo.

Se apartó de ella.

-Edward, por favor, habla conmigo. No te alejes de mí. Aunque le rompió el corazón, Edward hizo caso omiso de su rue go. Tenía que hacerlo.

De lo contrario...

Pasó junto a Mike con brusquedad y fue a atender sus necesi dades en el bosque.

Bella observó la marcha de Edward y sintió el súbito impulso de seguirlo y molerlo a golpes con una rama hasta que cambiara de pa recer y hablara con ella.

-Te ama.

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Mike.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Te ama, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Mike suspiró.

-La expresión de su rostro cuando te mira y el odio que refle jaban sus ojos cuando pasó a mi lado hace un momento. Creí que estaba a punto de darme un puñetazo.

Bella contempló los árboles tras los que Edward había desapare cido. Ojalá pudiera atisbar lo que albergaba su corazón aunque sólo fuera un instante para descubrir lo que sentía.

-No sé lo que siente. Lo único que sé es que es un hombre tes tarudo y exasperante.

-Un hombre testarudo y exasperante del que estás enamorada. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te molestes en mentir, Bella -dijo Mike en voz baja-. Te conozco desde que naciste. Hay algo en ti que resplandece siem pre que él se encuentra cerca.

Ella soltó un bufido ante la mera idea.

-Claro que no.

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Es un resplandor que te envuelve. –En la mandíbula de Mike comenzó a palpitar un músculo-. Jamás res plandeces cuando estoy contigo, a menos que se tenga en cuenta lo mucho que se enrojece tu rostro cuando te hago enfadar. -Entonces, ¿olvidarás nuestro compromiso?

El semblante del hombre se endureció y, cuando la miró a los ojos, su expresión firme hizo que a Bella se le encogiera el corazón. -No puedo, Bella. Tengo muchas deudas. Alguno de esos hombres me matará si no pago lo que debo. Lo siento.

Ella apartó la mirada, con el corazón un poco más abatido. -Y yo, Mike. Y yo.

Les llevó tres días llegar hasta el castillo de Emmet. Edward no habló con ella ni una sola vez, pese a todos sus esfuerzos porque así fuera.

Ni siquiera la miraba.

Actuaba como si no existiera, y cada vez que se negaba a diri girle la palabra o a mirarla Bella sentía una punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué haría falta para que volviera a mostrarse razonable?

-No -había dicho Rosalie cuando le contó a la gitana lo que sentía-. Actúa como si tu presencia le resultara insoportable. Sabe que Mike tiene derecho sobre ti y eso lo está destrozando.

Bella rezaba porque eso fuera cierto.

Pero por si acaso, se concentró en hacerle la vida miserable a Mike. Parloteaba sin cesar cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Tocaba el laúd hasta que él le suplicaba y la amenazaba para que se detuviera. Hacía todo lo que se le ocurría para enervarlo. Y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, conseguía que Mike saliera huyendo a toda prisa poco después de haberse acercado a ella.

-Libérame del compromiso -le pedía Bella una y otra vez. Su respuesta era siempre la misma:

-No puedo.

Y la cosa siguió de ese modo hasta que Bella sintió ganas de gritar.

Ya cerca del final del viaje, contempló a Edward sentado en el ca rromato mientras ella montaba a caballo a su lado. El hombre man tenía la vista al frente, aunque tenía la sospecha de que sabía exacta mente dónde estaba ella y lo que hacía.

-Supongo que te alegrará librarte de mí-le dijo al ver que se guía haciendo caso omiso de su presencia-. Ahora podrás regresar a tu cueva.

Él no respondió.

-Yo me alegraré de tener una cama de nuevo -se lamentó Mike, que cabalgaba tras ella-. Temo que mi estómago no vuelva a ser el mismo jamás. Mantener este paso durante los últimos días ha esta do a punto de acabar conmigo.

Era una lástima que Emmet viviera tan cerca.

«¡Bella! -se reprendió-. ¡Qué poco caritativo por tu parte!»

Cierto, pero le resultaba imposible mostrarse más amable con el hombre que estaba a punto de arruinar su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ya había perdido a un hombre a manos de otra mujer.

Y en esa ocasión perdería a Edward a causa de su honor.

¡Och! Los hombres y su honor. Se mostraban bastante brutales al respecto cuando querían. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que permi tieran que el amor los gobernara en lugar de su estúpido código del honor?

Bella dejó escapar un triste suspiro mientras lo contemplaba. «Por favor, Señor, por favor; ayúdalo a comprender que lo ne cesito tanto como él a mí.»

Atravesaron en silencio las puertas del castillo de Emmet y se vieron envueltos en el caos más absoluto.

Los padres de Bella, Demetri, Riley, Seth y la familia de Edward al completo estaban reunidos en el patio y ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento.

Ella deseó dar media vuelta con su caballo y cabalgar hacia In glaterra a solas.

Lo único que se lo impidió fue el hecho de que hubieran cerra do las puertas.

A juzgar por la tensión que mostraba el cuerpo de Edward, supu so que él sentía la misma inclinación; aunque para hacer honor a su carácter, se dirigió directamente hacia la vorágine.

En las escaleras por las que se accedía a las puertas de la torre se encontraba una mujer morena de poca estatura, tan parecida a Edward que a Bella no le cupo duda alguna de que se trataba de su madre. Dos hombres morenos la flanqueaban y, a juzgar por su al tura y lo cerca que estaban de la mujer, Bella dedujo que serían dos de los hermanos de Edward.

Uno de ellos era moreno y letal, con una mirada siniestra. Si ha cía caso a los rumores, se trataba de James Masen, que se había casado con la heredera del clan MacNeely. A su lado se encontraba una bonita dama pelirroja. Su porte noble confirmaba su posición. No había duda de que se trataba de Victoria del clan Sutherland, una prima lejana a la que Bella nunca había conocido.

El otro hombre moreno era tan guapo que hacía daño mirarlo. Era la perfección encarnada, y la mujer que se encontraba a su lado estaba rodeada de niños. Su cabello pelirrojo no era de un color tan vivo como el de Victoria y sus rasgos carecían de un atractivo es pecial.

Sin embargo, cuando le dio un codazo a Jasper para que la mi rara, el amor que reflejaba su rostro dejó bien claro que para él era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. No hacía mucho, Edward la ha bía mirado con la misma expresión.

Rosalie emitió un largo silbido.

-¿Quién es el hombre que está junto a Charles?

Bella miró a su padre y vio al hombre al que Rosalie se refería. Era alto, rubio e increíblemente apuesto.

Tan apuesto que resultaba inquietante.

-Es mi hermano Emmet -respondió Edward en su lugar-. James es el que está a la derecha de mi madre, la mujer que se encuentra en las escaleras; y Jasper está a su izquierda. La esposa de Jasper, Alice, es la muchacha que está rodeada de niños; y Victoria, la mujer de James, es la que está junto a él.

Bella comprobó con satisfacción que había acertado en sus su posiciones.

-Tienes unos hermanos de lo más apuestos, Edward -afirmó Rosalie con una nota de asombro en la voz. -Eso me han dicho.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en muchos días, Edward la estaba mirando.

Condujo el carromato hasta las escaleras, lo detuvo y echó el freno de madera.

Tan pronto como Bella detuvo a su caballo, sus padres corrie ron a su lado. A pesar de que le preocupaba lo que podría ocurrir, se alegraba mucho de verlos otra vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó su padre al tiempo que la ayudaba a apearse de la montura. Su hermosa frente estaba arruga da por la preocupación mientras la recorría con la mirada en busca de alguna herida.

Bella observó con detenimiento a su progenitor. Era sólo un po co más alto que ella y tenía una constitución fornida. La espesa bar ba que lucía tenía el mismo tono dorado que su cabello y a sus ojos castaños asomaba una expresión a camino entre el alivio y el enfado.

-Estoy bien, padre. De verdad.

Él la bajó de la silla, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Bella se quedó sin habla. No era propio de su padre mos trarse tan emotivo. Siempre había actuado como si fuera una flor frágil que podría aplastarse bajo su fuerza.

Y así se sentía en esos momentos, la verdad.

Los ojos azul claro de su madre estaban llenos de lágrimas, y le temblaban los labios.

-Bienvenida a casa, preciosa -le dijo, apartando a su padre para darle también un fuerte abrazo.

A continuación, para su más absoluto asombro, su padre se vol vió hacia Mike, quien ya había desmontado y caminaba despacio hacia ellos. Lo fulminó con la mirada y durante un instante Bella creyó que estaba enfadado. Al instante su rostro se suavizó.

-Y tú, muchacho, debes saber que estaba muy equivocado con respecto a ti.

Para la más completa estupefacción de Bella, abrazó a Mike co mo si fuera un hijo pródigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mike emitió un sonido ahogado, como si fuera incapaz de so portar la fuerza de su padre.

Aun así, su padre siguió dándole palmadas en la espalda. -Demetri me dijo que sufriste una herida casi mortal por mi Bella. Gracias.

Bella miró a Edward, cuya expresión resultaba indescifrable. Al menos para los demás. Ella podía apreciar la rigidez de sus labios. El vacío de su mirada. Sin decir una palabra, se apeó del carromato y se encaminó hacia la torre principal.

Su madre le dijo algo, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió su cami no. Sus hermanos fueron tras él, pero ninguno le dijo nada; ella, en cambio, se vio acosada por las preguntas de sus padres mientras Demetri, Riley y Seth saludaban a Rosalie y a Eleazar.

Edward necesitaba un trago. Un buen trago.

No obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que ni si quiera un mar de cerveza ahogaría el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Edward? -le preguntó Emmet a sus es paldas.

-Nada. -Se detuvo junto al armario que había al lado de la despensa y sacó un pichel de cerveza y un cáliz.

Soltó un juramento cuando vio a todos los miembros de su fa milia tras él. En el rostro de su madre se podía leer la preocupación y la inquietud, mientras que todos sus hermanos parecían dispues tos a pelear con él.

Sus cuñadas se disculparon y se marcharon en dirección a las es caleras. Agradecido por su amabilidad, Edward se sirvió un poco de cerveza.

-¿Nada? -repitió Jasper-. Swan Canmore lleva aquí dos días exigiendo saber qué has hecho con su hija. No ha parado de amenazarnos con una guerra y con desmembrarnos a todos si ella no aparecía ilesa; y aun así, tú dices que no ha ocurrido nada.

Edward apuró el cáliz de cerveza, se sirvió más y le dirigió una mi rada furibunda a Jasper antes de acabar con la segunda copa.

-No quiero ni oír hablar de un hombre que engaña a su pro pia hija y la obliga a huir para buscarme. Si Swan estaba tan preocupado por su bienestar, debería haberse asegurado de que per manecía en casa, donde le correspondía estar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó Emmet con expresión in crédula.

Edward hizo un gesto furioso con su cáliz hacia la puerta.

-Es cierto. Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo a Rosalie, la mu chacha gitana. Canmore quería una alianza entre su familia y la nuestra, de modo que trató de engañarnos tanto a su hija como a mí. -Edward soltó una amarga carcajada-. Pero parece que el engaño ha caído sobre él, ya que prometió a su hija a Mike, quien no pare ce dispuesto a liberarla del compromiso. Así que ya veis, todo ha si do una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Edward! -exclamó su madre-. ¡Cuida tu lengua!

Él apretó los dientes y reprimió la cruel contestación que se mo ría por dar. Pese a lo furioso que estaba, no heriría a su madre con sus groserías.

Emmet intercambió una mirada seria con James, con Jasper y con su madre.

-¿Podríais dejarnos a solas?

Todos se retiraron a regañadientes.

Emmet le quitó la copa.

Edward soltó un gruñido, pero como de costumbre su hermano hizo caso omiso y lo apartó de un manotazo cuando trató de recu perar el cáliz.

-Necesito que te mantengas sobrio un rato más, hasta que me hayas explicado todo esto. Su padre está fuera dispuesto a hacer tri zas este clan y a echarnos encima a los reyes de Escocia e Inglaterra a menos que hagas lo que dicta el honor con su hija. Ahora dime por qué esa muchacha ha viajado a solas contigo.

Edward lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. No necesitaba esa reprimenda y odiaba que jugaran con él. El plan de Swan ha bía sido un fracaso desde un principio y lo único que quería era es tar un tiempo a solas para olvidar su participación en toda aquella debacle.

-Ya te lo he contado todo.

-No me has contado nada.

-¿Edward?

Edward cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula al oír su nombre en labios de Bella. Aquello lo hizo pedazos.

No podía enfrentarse a ella en esos momentos. No en ese salón,

donde una vez había luchado con Alec por Irina. Cogió él pichel de cerveza y se encaminó a las escaleras. -Quiero estar solo.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando Bella corrió hacia él y se in terpuso en su camino.

Edward notó que comenzaba a palpitarle un músculo en la man díbula.

-Apártate, Bella.

Ella permaneció donde estaba sin inmutarse y con los brazos en jarras.

-¿0 qué?

-0 te apartaré yo.

La muchacha alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a él.

-No te atreverías.

Exhausto, furioso, con el corazón destrozado y embargado por una agonía tanto física como mental, Edward no estaba de humor para sus desafíos.

Dejó la cerveza a un lado para enfrentarse a ella. Sabía que su madre, sus hermanos y los padres de ella estaban observándolos, pe ro había llegado a un punto en el que todo le importaba un comino.

Podían irse todos al infierno.

Y maldito fuera quien se interpusiera entre él y esas escaleras... Bella jadeó cuando Edward se la echó al hombro y se alejó de las escaleras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -quiso saber Swan.

-Estoy quitando un obstáculo de mi camino. -Edward la dejó en el sillón acolchado de Emmet, situado junto a la chimenea. Presa del aturdimiento, Bella permaneció sentada durante un instante, incapaz de creer que hubiera hecho eso.

Por descontado, la había soltado con suavidad, pero aun así... ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-Estás sangrando otra vez-jadeó cuando él se alejó para ir en busca de su cerveza.

-Sí, lo sé, y lo único que quiero es tumbarme y beber. Ella tensó el cuerpo.

-No puedes beber si estás tumbado.

Edward le dirigió una mirada furibunda, agarró el pichel y se en caminó hacia los escalones.

En esa ocasión fue Emmet quien se interpuso en su camino. Edward soltó un suspiro de exasperación. -¿Tendré que apartaros uno por uno?

-¿Por qué estás sangrando?

-Garret lo apuñaló -explicó Bella, que acababa de reunirse con ellos junto a las escaleras-. Edward lleva días negándose a que alguien atienda la herida.

-No necesito tus mimos -gruñó el aludido antes de dar un empellón a Emmet sin delicadeza alguna.

Emmet lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó de las escaleras.

Edward se giró hacia él, pero el dolor del brazo era tan intenso que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Emmet tenía la mano sobre su frente.

-Estás ardiendo de fiebre.

Edward se esforzó por respirar. Lo único que quería era tumbar se y olvidar la última semana con Bella.

Quería que cesara el dolor de su interior.

Sólo sentía agonía. Una agonía amarga e hiriente que lo estaba destrozando.

Había perdido a Bella.

Para ser sincero, lo único que quería era morir.

Apartó la mano de Emmet de un manotazo, dio un paso y sin tió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Bella jadeó al ver que Edward se desplomaba. El pichel rebotó contra las losas cuando cayó de rodillas, y su madre corrió hacia él. Se desmayó un instante después.

Bella se reunió con los demás a su lado, y descubrió que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Edward! -gritó Emmet, tratando de despertar a su hermano. Edward no respondió.

Bella le levantó la camisa para ver la herida que tenía en el cos tado. Ya estaba roja e hinchada a causa de la infección.

-Pero qué terco eres... -le gruñó-. No dejaste que te ayuda ra y ahora mira lo que has conseguido. Te lo juro, Edward Masen, si no te mata tu propia estupidez, lo haré yo.

-Quítate de en medio, mujer-le ordenó con rudeza James Masen antes de empujarla hacia un lado.

Emmet y él llevaron a Edward escaleras arriba.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, Bella los siguió mientras sus padres per manecían en la planta baja.

James y Emmet llevaron a Edward hasta una habitación emplazada al final de las escaleras y lo dejaron con cuidado sobre la cama.

La madre de Edward entró en ese momento con expresión preo cupada.

-¿Por qué no le han cosido esa herida?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la inocen te pregunta.

-Al principio no tenía nada con lo que coser la herida y des pués él no me permitió verla siquiera, y mucho menos atenderla.

James cortó la camisa de Edward mientras Emmet se volvía hacia ella.

-Debes marcharte ahora, muchacha. No está bien que perma nezcas aquí mientras lo desnudamos.

-Pero... -Bella se detuvo antes de decirles que lo había visto desnudo. No había duda de que Edward ya tenía suficientes proble mas; ella no iba a empeorar su situación-. Esperaré fuera.

No tardaron en despacharla.

Sus padres aguardaban en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo está? -inquirió su padre.

Bella se mordió una uña con preocupación.

-No lo sé. No ha hablado de la herida desde que ocurrió. -No parecía herido cuando llegó -comentó su madre. -Sí -convino Bella-. Oculta muy bien el dolor. Con el corazón en un puño, miró a su padre.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, padre? ¿Por qué me manipu laste para que huyera en su busca?

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerró de golpe y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Eres una muchacha adorable, Bella. Quería un buen partido para ti y pensé que, si lograba juntaros a los dos, Edward se daría cuenta de la buena esposa que serías.

-¿Y Mike?

-Creí que una vez que huyeras con otro hombre Mike renun ciaría al compromiso. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que te amaba. -¡Mike no me ama!

-Eso no es cierto -la corrigió su madre-. Mientras hablabas fuera con tu padre, me contó lo preocupado que había estado por ti y me dijo que el motivo de que hubiera pagado a los gitanos para que secuestraran a Edward no fue otro que el de poder recuperarte an tes de que te hiciera daño. Estaba preocupado por ti, Bella.

Bella se dispuso a explicarles lo mentiroso que era Mike, pero no lo hizo. A fin de cuentas, para sus padres era prácticamente un hijo. No les quitaría esa ilusión, ni a ellos ni a Mike.

Todavía.

No obstante, si se veía obligada a hacerlo se subiría al árbol más alto que encontrara y lo desacreditaría a voz en grito. -No quiero casarme con Mike.

Su madre echó un vistazo a la puerta.

-¿Preferirías casarte con Edward?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras asentía con la ca beza.

-Más que nada en el mundo.

Su padre sonrió.

-En ese caso, me encargaré de que las cosas se hagan como es debido.

-Si me acepta, quieres decir.

Su padre pareció ofendido.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Bella se mordió el labio pensando en Mike. Edward jamás se mos traría de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio con ella mientras creye ra que Mike la amaba.

Estaba segura.

La cuestión era cómo iba a conseguir que Mike dijera la verdad.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Bella pasó los días junto a la cama de Edward mientras él yacía de lirando con el cuerpo consumido por la fiebre. Lo bañaban repeti damente a fin de que bajara, pero no servía de nada.

Daba la impresión de que jamás regresaría al mundo de los vi vos. Y con cada día que pasaba sin que abriera los ojos ella se de sesperaba un poco más. Tenía que despertar. No soportaba la idea de perderlo de esa manera.

Los otros tres Masen se turnaban para ayudarlas a su ma dre y a ella a cuidarlo, pero a medida que los días pasaban, Bella co menzó a temer que jamás despertaría.

El nerviosismo la llevaba a parlotear sin descanso. A obligarlo a que comiera y bebiera. A suplicarle que se despertara y la mirase.

Aunque fuera para gritarle algo. Daría cualquier cosa por escu char uno de esos gruñidos de oso.

Sólo cuando se encontraban a solas le hablaba de su amor. Le decía cuánto necesitaba que volviera con ella. -Susurra tu nombre.

Bella, que estaba sentada junto a la cama, levantó la vista de la costura y descubrió que Emmet la observaba desde su asiento jun to a la ventana.

El laird había relevado a James hacía un momento y ella se sentía agradecida. Había algo siniestro y enigmático en James Masen. De no ser por el evidente amor que sentía por su esposa y por su hi jo, Bella se habría sentido aterrada. Pero desde su llegada había vis to las suficientes muestras de ternura hacia ellos como para saber que no era tan feroz como aparentaba.

En cuanto a Jasper, le caía muy bien. Siempre la hacía sonreír o soltar una carcajada mientras cuidaban de Edward. Y le había con tado un montón de historias sobre las bromas que le había hecho a Edward durante su juventud.

Pero en lo que se refería a Emmet...

Había algo adusto y triste en ese Masen en concreto que la incomodaba sobremanera. La única vez que había percibido una grieta en su seriedad fue cuando Rosalie logró irritarlo. Algo que la gitana había acabado por convertir en una costumbre.

Emmet era un hombre joven que ostentaba mucho poder y autoridad, y ella no podía sino preguntarse si esa carga le resultaba opresiva.

-Lo sé -le dijo en respuesta.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué?

-Lo más probable es que quiera despertarse para decirme que me apiade de sus pobres oídos mientras se cura.

La expresión de Emmet se suavizó un tanto. -Puede llegar a ser un poco autoritario.

-No mucho. En realidad es bastante encantador. Emmet arqueó una ceja ante su declaración. -¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí. Es muy dulce y amable.

Emmet estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

-¿Edward? ¿Dulce? Y un cuerno. Asegurar que es hosco es un halago.

-No es hosco... todo el tiempo. Lo que pasa es que es muy sen sible.

El apuesto rostro del hombre parecía estupefacto ante semejan te declaración.

-Bella, me temo que eres tú quien delira si crees eso. No tiene ni una pizca de sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo.

El comentario la enfureció. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir algo seme jante!

-No conoces muy bien a tu hermano, ¿no es así?

Bella extendió el brazo y tocó las acaloradas manos de Edward. Unas manos que le habían proporcionado un placer inimagina ble. Unas manos por las que estaría dispuesta a vender su alma a cambio de poder sostenerlas durante el resto de su vida.

-Lo amas. -La profunda voz de Emmet resonó en el silen cio de la habitación.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Bella no se molestó en mentir.

-Sí, lo amo.

-¿Lo sabe él?

-Nunca se lo he ocultado.

El peso de la mirada de Emmet cayó sobre ella. Resultaba so focante. Aterradora.

Inquisitiva.

-¿Siente él lo mismo por ti?

Ella dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

-Eso creo. Pero con Edward nunca se puede estar segura. El laird se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. -Bella, mírame.

Ella obedeció.

La severa mirada de Emmet se mantuvo fija en ella. Era inten sa y opresiva.

-¿ Él ...? ¿Tú...? -Parecía muy incómodo y ella adivinó lo que quería preguntarle.

Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada sin responder. Emmet soltó un juramento.

-Tu padre pedirá su cabeza.

-Mi padre nunca lo sabrá. Y si dices algo, Emmet Masen, lo negaré.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Protegerías a mi hermano?

-Siempre.

La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y le llegó a los ojos, logrando que su habitual frialdad fuera reemplazada por un brillo más cálido y cordial.

-Edward tiene suerte de haberte encontrado.

Ella frunció el ceño ante tan inesperado comentario.

Emmet se excusó y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con Edward.

Bella contempló sus pálidas facciones. El cabello, empapado de sudor, se le pegaba a la piel, de modo que dejó a un lado la costura y cogió un paño para secarle la frente.

-Ojalá te despertaras, Edward-le dijo como siempre que lo cui daba a solas-. Echo de menos tus ojos azules, los fieros gruñidos que sueltas cuando te enfadas conmigo. Pero, sobre todo, te echo de menos a ti.

Para su más absoluto asombro, él abrió los ojos. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

Por un instante temió que se debiera al delirio de la fiebre, pero su mirada parecía lúcida.

Edward frunció el ceño y trató de sentarse.

-¡No! -exclamó al tiempo que lo obligaba a recostarse-. No deberías moverte.

El ceño del hombre se acentuó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de alzar las sábanas. A continuación, miró a Bella con expre sión perpleja.

-¿Por qué estás en casa de mi hermano mientras yo estoy des nudo en su cama?

Bella se echó a reír, aturdida por el alivio de que se hubiera des pertado y por el hecho de que hubiera recobrado su hosco carácter. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a su madre y a James.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto, ambos se abalanzaron hacia él.

-Así que está vivo -dijo James con voz aliviada y un brillo ale gre en sus ojos oscuros.

Elizabeth cogió la mano de Edward y se la llevó a los labios. -Alabado sea Dios. Temí haber perdido a otro hijo.

Bella quería quedarse, pero cuando Jasper, Alice, Caledonia y los niños irrumpieron en la estancia, se dio cuenta de que aquél no era su lugar.

Pese a desear que fuera de otra forma, ella no formaba parte de la familia de Edward. Ellos sí.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la planta baja vio a Emmet, que acababa de salir del gran salón y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que había a su espalda. La preocupación le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Ha pasado algo? No te has separado de Edward desde que cayó enfermo.

-Se ha despertado.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Emmet subió las escaleras como una exhalación. Bella sonrió ante su apresurada marcha y se dirigió hacia el hogar del gran salón, donde estaba sentada su madre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó ésta.

-Creo que vivirá, después de todo. Parecía encontrarse bas tante bien. ¿Dónde está padre?

-Fuera, con Mike.

Bella se sentía rara. No estaba muy segura de lo que debía ha cer una vez que Edward estaba despierto. Había estado tan absorta en su recuperación que en realidad no se había parado a pensar en lo que le depararía a ella esa mejoría.

Pero en ese momento sí lo pensó.

¿La mantendría a su lado o la obligaría a casarse con Mike? Se le encogió el corazón.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le cabía la menor duda de lo que escogería.

Y que Dios los ayudara a ambos cuando lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Bella? -preguntó Edward al tiempo que escudriñaba la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de su cama.

-Estaba abajo hace un momento -dijo Emmet.

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse para ir en su busca, pero James se lo impidió.

-Llevas enfermo casi quince días, hermanito. Lo último que necesitas es levantarte y pasearte de un lado para otro.

-Yo... -Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Mike... ese malnacido que no había muerto.

Volvió a recostarse cuando la realidad cayó sobre él con todo su peso.

-Bella ha sido una bendición para todos nosotros estos últi mos días -dijo su madre-. Te ha cuidado como un ángel. Siempre atenta y amable.

Edward giró la cabeza en su dirección para contemplar la sonrisa agradecida de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No se ha apartado de tu lado -explicó Alice.

Edward recordó el modo en que Bella lo había cuidado cuando cayó herido. El modo en que corrió hacia Mike... -¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? -le preguntó Jasper. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría que me trajerais algo de comer y que me dejarais en paz.

-Sí que debe sentirse mejor -señaló James-, porque ya quiere volver a estar solo.

Su familia se marchó tras expresarle sus buenos deseos y su ca riño, dejándolo a solas con Emmet. Edward miró a su hermano ma yor antes de desviar la vista hacia la puerta en un gesto de lo más elocuente.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Quería asegurarme de que no cometes ninguna estupidez. -¿Cómo cuál?

-Como encerrarte en ti mismo cuando abajo hay una hermo sa mujer que te ama.

Edward resopló al escucharlo, aunque por dentro se le partía el corazón ante la mera idea de perderla.

-Qué sabrás tú de eso...

-A decir verdad, nada. Jamás fui bendecido con el amor de una mujer. Pero si estuviera en tu lugar me aseguraría de protegerlo.

Edward volvió a resoplar. Para un hombre era mucho más fácil dar ese consejo que seguirlo.

Su hermano no perdía nada aconsejándolo, pero las consecuen cias para él podrían ser desastrosas si le hacía caso. -Sí, pero ¿a qué coste?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Está comprometida con otro, Emmet. Un hombre que la ama y que ha repetido hasta la saciedad que no la dejará escapar. Si la separo de él, estallará una contienda entre nuestros clanes. Ya cau

sé una y maté a nuestro hermano por algo similar. ¿De verdad crees que quiero matar a otro hombre?

-Edward...

-¡Déjame solo! -rugió.

Emmet enderezó la espalda, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Una vez solo, Edward dejó que su mente rememorara los últimos días que había pasado con Bella. La felicidad que ella había llevado a su desolada vida.

Su mirada recayó en el bordado que yacía sobre la cama. Lo le vantó y frunció el ceño. Era la imagen de un trovador que tocaba el laúd con una dama.

Le temblaron los dedos al trazar la escena.

¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas para dejarla marchar?

-Te ruego que me disculpes, Emmet Masen, pero no eres mi amo y señor.

Bella observó cómo Rosalie hacía ademán de dirigirse a la puerta y cómo Emmet la agarraba del brazo. -¿Quieres prestarme atención?

Rosalie se cubrió las orejas con las manos en un gesto infantil y comenzó a canturrear. En voz alta.

Emmet parecía más que dispuesto a darle una azotaina. -¿Por qué se están peleando? -le preguntó Bella a su madre. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-No han hecho más que discutir desde que se conocieron. La pobre Rosalie no puede soportarlo.

Justo cuando la gitana salía en tromba de la estancia con Emmet pisándole los talones, entró el padre de Bella acompañado de Mike.

Su prometido parecía haberse recuperado por completo de la herida.

-¿Edward se encuentra mejor? -preguntó el hombre.

Bella asintió. Seguía sin querer hablar con semejante ogro. -Bella -le dijo su padre-, Mike y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si Edward te propone matrimonio, Mike retirará su oferta. Una súbita alegría se apoderó de ella. Hasta que lo pensó mejor. -¿Y si no lo hace? -inquirió.

Mike enarcó las cejas.

-Serás mía, Bella. Para honrarte y protegerte hasta que la muer te nos separe.

Bella vio que Edward entraba en el salón justo cuando Mike pro nunciaba esas palabras. El hombre se detuvo y los miró con actitud amenazadora.

Aunque viviera eternamente, Bella jamás olvidaría la expresión que adoptó su rostro al escuchar la declaración de Mike.

Sintió deseos de maldecir su sentido de la oportunidad.

-¿Edward? -lo llamó-. ¿Qué haces levantado?

Él no respondió. Se limitó a dar media vuelta para regresar a las escaleras.

Bella se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Edward le tendió el bordado que había dejado en su habitación. -Creí que podrías echarlo en falta -le dijo sin más, con la voz y los ojos carentes de expresión.

-Deja que te ayude a volver a la cama.

Él compuso una mueca de desprecio.

-No necesito ayuda. Vuelve con tu prometido.

-Edward -insistió ella-, Mike ha accedido a liberarme si tú me quieres.

Él desvió la vista hacia Mike.

-Es verdad -les dijo éste cuando se unió a ellos-. No me in terpondré entre vosotros.

Edward sintió ganas de echarse a reír al escuchar esas malditas pa labras.

Estaba claro que el destino se mofaba de él.

Sin embargo, lo único que oyó fue el jadeo sorprendido de su madre, que acababa de entrar en el salón para escuchar unas pala bras casi idénticas a las que un día le dijera Alec en aquel mismo lugar.

«Llévatela, Edward, si ella prefiere a los de tu calaña. No me inter pondré entre vosotros. Pero que sepas que si te marchas con ella ja más volveré a llamarte hermano.»

Se preguntó si Mike sería tan sincero como lo había sido Alec al pronunciar esas palabras.

¿O tal vez tenía intención de volver a su casa para reunir a sus hombres con el fin de iniciar la contienda que había prometido?

Edward rememoró la muerte y la destrucción que habían asolado la tierra de los Masen durante su lucha contra los Clearwater.

Estremecido a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado y por la realidad del presente, se giró para enfrentar a la única mujer a la que amaría.

-Su lugar está contigo, Mike. Yo no necesito una esposa.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que Edward la había golpeado. Nada podría haberle causado más dolor que esa gélida declaración.

-Me equivoqué contigo, Edward Masen -afirmó, aunque le falló la voz al pronunciar su nombre-. Eres un miserable que ca rece de corazón.

Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, alzó la barbilla y regresó junto a sus padres.

-Quiero marcharme.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó su padre.

-Sí. Me iré con vosotros o sola, pero no me quedaré aquí ni un solo momento más.

Edward se quedó sin aliento al escucharla. Bella iba a abandonarlo.

«Tú le dijiste que se fuera.»

Sí, lo había hecho. Sería mucho mejor así.

¿Y entonces por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas y el corazón?

«¡Lucha por ella, maldito seas, lucha! »

Sin embargo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. No podía permitir que su clan acabara destruido.

Los padres de Bella se apresuraron a despedirse de su madre con evidente mortificación mientras Bella salía del salón sin diri girle ni una sola mirada.

Que así fuera.

Estaba mejor sin ella.

Y, sin embargo, la idea de volver a su casa solo le helaba la san gre en las venas.

Edward consiguió subir las escaleras para meterse de nuevo en la cama. Apenas se hubo tumbado, sus hermanos entraron en tromba en la estancia y rodearon la cama.

Los tres parecían furiosos y dispuestos a enzarzarse en una pelea.

-¿Puedo ser yo quien goce del honor de darle la paliza? -pre guntó Jasper.

Edward los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Darme una paliza por qué?

-Por estúpido -siseó James.

Emmet le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Con fuerza.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó el lugar donde lo ha bía golpeado su hermano.

-Hazlo de nuevo y te arranco la mano.

Emmet lo miró con expresión furibunda.

-Inténtalo y te arrancaré ese miserable pellejo para hacerme una alfombra que colocaré frente a la chimenea. Y ahora dime cómo has podido ser tan estúpido como para dejarla marchar.

Edward tensó la mandíbula para reprimir la furia que lo embar gaba.

-¿Es que eres tonto? ¿O ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la úl tima vez que le arrebaté a un hombre su prometida?

Emmet lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Mike no es Harry MaeDouglas, ni tampoco es Alec. Edward guardó silencio.

-Ha vuelto a dejarnos fuera -dijo Jasper con hastío-. No prestará atención a nada de lo que le digamos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo matarlo? -preguntó James. -No -replicó Emmet-, me reservo ese privilegio. Jasper soltó un bufido.

-Tú sólo estás enfadado porque se llevó a Rosalie con ella. Emmet asestó un empujón a Jasper.

-No sigas por ese camino. No quiero que vuelva a pronun ciarse el nombre de esa mujer en mi presencia.

-¡Fuera! -Los cuatro hombres dieron un respingo al oír el tono autoritario de Elizabeth Masen-. Dejad tranquilo a vues tro hermano, muchachos. No necesita que nadie le dé la tabarra.

Los tres la obedecieron a regañadientes. No obstante, Edward tu vo bien claro que volverían para fastidiarlo un poco más a juzgar por sus semblantes.

-Gracias -le dijo a su madre cuando el silencio volvió a rei nar en la estancia.

En ese momento y para su absoluto asombro, ella se acercó a la cama y le dio un azote en la cadera derecha.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -le preguntó, incapaz de creer que hu biera hecho algo semejante.

-Ojalá fueras lo bastante pequeño para darte la azotaina que mereces.

-Madre, estoy herido.

-Sí, en la cabeza, sin duda.

Edward estaba estupefacto. Jamás le había hablado de esa manera. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Que estoy furiosa. Quiero saber por qué has dejado que una muchacha tan buena se fuera con ese inútil. Ese hombre sólo con seguirá que ella se sienta miserable y lo sabes muy bien. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así. Que Dios me ayude, creí que te había educado mejor y ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

La mujer se santiguó y comenzó a rezar por su díscola y desca rriada alma. Edward la miró con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a sus palabras ni a sus actos.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú, de entre todas las personas, quieras que me interponga entre ellos?

Ella dejó la plegaria a medias para contemplarlo con furia du rante un buen rato. Después dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Durante un momento se quedó allí, sin hablar y sin moverse. Edward no habría sabido decir si estaba aclarando sus ideas o preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo.

Cuando comenzó a hablar Edward se apartó de ella, por si acaso la locura volvía a poseerla.

-Edward -dijo su madre como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros-, siempre he intentado hacerte feliz en la me dida de lo posible y me entristece saber que he fallado de una for ma tan horrible.

-Madre...

-No -dijo, al tiempo que alzaba una mano para interrumpir lo-. Deja que termine.

Su mirada adquirió una expresión distante, como si estuviera re cordando la infancia de su hijo.

Edward se vio sacudido por un involuntario estremecimiento. Si su madre recordaba demasiadas cosas sobre su descarriada infancia se encontraría metido en un buen lío.

-A diferencia de tu padre y de tus hermanos, yo sé por qué te aíslas del mundo. Siempre lo he sabido. ¿Acaso crees que no re cuerdo la expresión de tu rostro a los cuatro años, cuando ya eras demasiado grande para que te pudiera coger en brazos? Solías mi rarme sin parpadear cuando cogía a Jasper y me daba cuenta del dolor que reflejaban tus ojos.

Él abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ella lo acalló poniéndole una mano sobre los labios.

-Me sentaba a llorar durante horas, deseando tener un cuer po más grande para poder cogerte en brazos y llevarte de un lado a otro siempre que quisieras. Pero era demasiado tarde. A partir de ese día, te apartaste de mí y de todos los que te rodeaban. Me rom pió el corazón ver que habías decidido que ni mis abrazos ni yo te resultábamos necesarios.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó él, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que sí lo era.

Le había hecho daño que sus hermanos se salieran siempre con la suya mientras él tenía que apañárselas solo.

Por esa razón Alec había significado tanto para él. Su padre se había volcado con Emmet y había excluido a los demás. Jasper ha bía sido el favorito de su madre y Alec lo había mimado a él.

Jasper siempre había sacado a relucir sus faltas y lo fastidiaba sin descanso y a Emmet le había sacado de quicio casi todo lo que decía o hacía. Alec había sido el único que se había tomado la mo lestia de ser su amigo.

-Sí, sí que lo es -insistió su madre-. Cada vez que hacía ade mán de abrazarte, tú te ponías rígido y te apartabas de inmediato. -Lo estudió con detenimiento-. No te pones rígido cuando Bella te toca, Edward. Cuando estabais en el salón peleando, me fijé en tu modo de mirarla. Vi la necesidad que reflejaban tus ojos cuando ella te tendió la mano.

Edward desvió la vista hacia la pared cuando las palabras de su ma dre penetraron en su mente y se sintió invadido por el tormento del pasado y del presente.

-Sé que jamás fuiste feliz cuando vivías con nosotros. Tu padre siempre se mostró cruel, pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacías por complacerlo. Te juzgaba con excesiva severidad y no voy a buscar excusas que disculpen su comportamiento. Pero te amaba, Edward. Las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de morir fueron para ti.

-Porque no creía que pudiera cuidar de mí mismo.

-No, eso no fue lo que dijo. -Edward la miró-. Al final se dio cuenta de que os había exigido demasiado a todos. Había puesto to do su empeño en lograr que Emmet fuera lo bastante fuerte para ejercer su cargo como laird; en conseguir que Alec asumiera las responsabilidades de la familia. Quiso que Jasper se enfrentara a todos vosotros para que no acabarais por aplastarlo. Me pidió que encontrara a James e intentara reparar lo que ambos le habíamos he cho... -Edward contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que su madre prosiguiera-. Y deseó que jamás hubieras escuchado sus crueles críticas. Se arrepintió de todas las ocasiones en las que te hi rió con sus palabras. De todas las ocasiones en las que te dijo que eras una decepción para él. No lo defraudaste, Edward. Siempre se sintió orgulloso de ti.

Las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho cuando volvió a casa y descubrió que Alec había muerto.

Le había dado un fuerte bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

«Me das asco. Robaste lo que no te pertenecía y con ello matas te a tu propio hermano. No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida. No mereces más que mi desprecio.»

Atormentado y abatido por el dolor, Edward se había marchado ese mismo día del castillo de los Masen y se había negado a re gresar hasta después de la muerte de su padre.

Jamás habría vuelto si Emmet y Jasper no hubieran ido a bus carlo para decirle que su madre necesitaba verlo. Que se estaba mu riendo de pena y que la perderían si no volvía a casa con ellos.

Así pues, había regresado, si bien lo hizo a regañadientes; había vuelto al seno familiar. Una pieza perdida que jamás había llegado a encajar.

Su madre se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Jamás te culpé por la muerte de Alec, Edward. Ni una sola vez. Eres tú el único que carga con ese peso en el corazón, y si pu diera te lo quitaría. Entregaría gustosa mi alma si con ello consi guieras la paz y la felicidad. -Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Bella es una buena muchacha y te quiere mucho. Sería una pena vivir en una cueva cuando podrías hacerlo con una mujer que te ama. Pero eres tú quien debe decidir cómo vivir tu vida. -Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se puso en pie para marcharse-. Duerme bien, hijo mío. Si es que puedes...

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Dos semanas después

Bella esperaba fuera de la iglesia y su destrozado corazón latía desbocado a causa de los nervios y del dolor. Todavía no podía creer que todo el mundo la estuviera obligando a hacer aquello.

Sus padres.

Mike.

Pero, sobre todo, Edward. No entendía cómo el hombre podía hacerles eso a ambos.

¡Maldito fuera!

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante ese involuntario juramento. No. No había sido involuntario. Estaba furiosa con él. Se merecía eso y mucho más por su cruel comportamiento.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de apartarla de su vida con tanta faci lidad?

« ¡Que la peste le devore el alma!»

A esas alturas ya estaría de vuelta en su cueva, durmiendo la bo rrachera y sin acordarse siquiera de que ella lo había amado una vez; de que se pasaría el resto de la vida languideciendo por él.

Aunque, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Ese hombre no se merecía su devoción. Y estaba claro que menos se merecía su amor.

Lo que se merecía era una buena patada en el trasero. Una pata da que lo dejara cojo para toda la eternidad y, si volvía a encontrár selo algún día, ya se encargaría ella de asestársela.

Pronto se uniría a Mike para siempre.

La simple idea le revolvía el estómago.

Y la sensación empeoraba cuando se paraba a pensar que ten dría que hacer con Mike lo que había hecho con Edward. Cuando se imaginaba a Mike tocándola, amándola...

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Tranquila -le dijo Rosalie mientras esperaban a que su pa dre la guiara hasta la iglesia.

No sabía por qué los gitanos se habían quedado tanto tiempo en sus tierras, pero se alegraba de que así fuera. Necesitaba la fortale za de Rosalie para poder sobrevivir a ese día.

Demetri se había marchado tres días antes a la propiedad que su padre tenía en el sur del país, emplazada justo en la frontera en tre Escocia e Inglaterra.

Riley había proseguido su viaje hacia el norte, hacia las Hébri das, alegando que debía atender cierto asunto. Pero había prometi do regresar en unas cuantas semanas para ver qué tal se encontraba. Y si Mike no la trataba con el respeto que merecía, había jurado convertirla en viuda.

Sólo le restaba esperar que Riley fuera un hombre de palabra... Rosalie, Eleazar y Seth se marcharían al día siguiente. Y después se quedaría sola y sería la esposa de Mike. Las náuseas se intensificaron.

¿Acaso nadie iba a salvarla de semejante locura?

Alzó la mirada al cielo, rogando que le aconteciera alguna tra gedia. Podría romperse una pierna de camino al altar y retrasar de ese modo los acontecimientos...

Miró esperanzada en dirección al camino, pero allí tampoco en contró ayuda alguna.

Estaba condenada.

Rosalie le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos en el brazo. -Edward vendrá a buscarte, Bella. Lo sé. Ojalá ella estuviera tan convencida como su amiga.

-No, Rose. Me ha abandonado. Su honor significa mucho más para él. -Pronunció la palabra «honor» con una nota despectiva-. Es lo único que le importa. Espero que el honor le dé calor cuando sea viejo.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ningún hombre que se precie estaría dispuesto a permitir que otro tocase a la mujer que ama. Vendrá a buscarte. Confía en mí. Era una bonita idea, pero Bella no la creyó ni por un instante. Su padre se acercó hasta ella para llevarla junto a Mike. «Por favor, que me rompa una pierna o caiga fulminada.»

Le costó la misma vida no darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de vuelta al pueblo dando alaridos. De cualquier forma, por desagra dable que fuera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la vergüenza recayera ni sobre su padre ni sobre ella. Así pues, caminó con expresión tensa hacia la multitud que se había congregado para presenciar esa pesadilla hecha realidad. Mike la esperaba con semblante sombrío. «¡Corre, Bella, corre! »

El firme apretón de la mano de su padre sobre su brazo fue lo único que le impidió hacerlo.

-No hagas que me avergüence, muchacha -le susurró él en tre dientes como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Bella mantuvo la mirada al frente y se concentró en la multitud que los rodeaba. La rolliza madre de Mike lloraba de felicidad. Su padre parecía bastante irritado. La pareja estaba a un lado, aguar dando el momento en el que Bella se convertiría en su hija.

Todavía no sabían la enorme cantidad de dinero que debía su hi jo. Y ella no era capaz de decírselo. Le correspondía a Mike hacerlo.

Su futuro marido esperaba junto a la puerta en compañía del sacerdote, pero evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Observaba a todos los presentes menos a ella, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que ha bía hecho.

Y bien que debía estarlo.

Bella y su padre se detuvieron frente al sacerdote.

Tuvo que juntar las piernas por temor a desmayarse antes de que todo aquello acabara. Cuando su padre le tomó la mano que des cansaba en su brazo para entregársela a Mike, Bella comenzó a tem blar. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no fruncir los labios.

Su padre renunció públicamente a los lazos que lo ataban a ella y se alejó para reunirse con su madre, que lo contemplaba todo con su hermoso rostro teñido de tristeza.

Era un sentimiento que Bella compartía en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Siento mucho todo esto, Bella -susurró Mike-. Pero te pro meto que seré un buen marido.

Su mente comenzó a girar ante semejantes palabras y el recuer do que trajeron consigo.

«Mi esposa...»

Un momentáneo destello de felicidad la atravesó y la esperanza se adueñó de ella.

Quizás hubiera algo que pudiera salvarla. ¿Habría encontrado el modo de salvarse?

«Por favor, que esto funcione.»

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia que los uniría.

-Isabella ingen Swan de Canmore, ¿quieres a Mike...? -¡Esperad! -gritó con el corazón desbocado a causa del mie do y el entusiasmo-. ¿Podría haceros una pregunta?

-Bella -resonó la voz de su padre-, éste no es momento para mostrarse curiosa.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la impaciencia.

-Pero es una pregunta importante, padre. Muy importante. Mike puso los ojos casi en blanco y exhaló un largo y hastiado suspiro.

-Será mejor que dejemos que haga la pregunta o su lengua no nos dejará en paz.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos mientras se esforzaba por contener el súbito impulso de asestarle una patada en la espinilla.

-Haz tu pregunta, muchacha-le dijo el sacerdote con amabi lidad.

Tras respirar hondo, Bella habló.

-¿Puede una mujer casarse con un hombre si otro la ha recla mado?

Su pregunta provocó un audible jadeo.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bella -dijo su madre con una nota suspicaz en la voz-, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

Bella se removió con inquietud, deseando que la argucia le sir viera de algo. Tal vez Edward no la quisiera, pero al menos eso la sal varía de acabar casada con Mike.

-Bueno... -comenzó con lentitud-. Mientras viajábamos, Edward les dijo a todos que era mi marido.

-Sí -confirmó Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa, al compren der el plan de Bella-. Yo misma escuché cómo lo decía. Lo hizo de lante de un grupo de personas bastante numeroso.

-Sí -afirmó Eleazar, que le hizo un gesto a Seth-. Nosotros también lo oímos. Podéis comprobarlo con cualquiera que estuvie ra allí. Edward no intentó ocultarlo.

El clamor de la asombrada multitud se hizo ensordecedor.

El padre de Mike lo tachó de falacia y su esposa comenzó a so llozar de forma inconsolable.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el tal Edward ahora? -preguntó el sa cerdote a voz en grito para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio que reinaba en la estancia.

Bella sintió que el rubor le abrasaba las mejillas. ¿Cómo le de cía al hombre que no tenía ni la menor idea?

-Está aquí al fondo, sangrando -contestó una voz profunda y atronadora con acento inglés.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al reconocer esa voz. ¡Era James Masen!

James dejar de temblar, escrutó la muchedumbre en su busca. Allí, detrás de todos los congregados, había un hombre cuya altura so brepasaba la del resto.

Era Edward y estaba rodeado por sus tres hermanos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que temió haber puesto cara de tonta.

Aunque le daba igual.

Edward le dio un codazo a James en el abdomen en pago por su pro clamación y se dispuso a atravesar la multitud, que se apartó a su paso como las aguas del mar Rojo lo hicieran con Moisés. Avanzó despacio y con mucho cuidado.

Con total deliberación.

Bella se echó a llorar mientras observaba cómo se acercaba. Edward tenía el rostro muy pálido y el sudor le cubría la frente. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien; pero ¿por qué? Su herida debería haber sanado a esas alturas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó en cuanto subió los escalones y llegó a su lado.

El amor resplandeció en los ojos del hombre cuando le cogió las manos para besarle primero una y después la otra.

-He venido a reclamar a mi esposa, si ella accede a tener a un imbécil por marido.

Bella creyó que estallaría de felicidad. ¡Edward se había presenta do! Rosalie había estado en lo cierto. Edward había ido a buscarla...

Pero ¿por qué se había demorado tanto? ¿Por qué le había he cho pasar semejante calvario? Había sido muy cruel por su parte y, de haber esperado un poco más, tal vez la habría encontrado sien do ya lady Newton.

Y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. De hecho, le entraban ganas de hacerle pagar por el tormento al que la había sometido.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto para venir? -le preguntó. Edward le acarició la mejilla con la yema de un dedo, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

-La herida volvió a infectarse y no pude moverme.

-No debería estar aquí -afirmó Emmet al llegar al pie de los escalones-. Aún está demasiado débil para viajar, pero cuando supo que ibas a casarte con Mike se negó a guardar cama. James duda, tam bién sufrirá las consecuencias de este arrebato de estupidez.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano, Edward le alzó la barbilla de modo que no le quedara más remedio que mirar lo a la cara y ver cómo esos ojos azules la consumían con su fuego.

-Fúgate conmigo, Bella -le susurró-. Te llevaré adonde tú quieras ir. A Inglaterra. A Francia. A Roma. A Outremer. Di dónde y te llevaré gustoso.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al escucharlo. Era más de lo que jamás había soñado.

-¿A cualquier lugar?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, quiero ir a la cama...

La multitud jadeó, asombrada.

-¡Para que se cure! -concluyó mientras fulminaba con la mi rada a los asistentes, a todas luces irritada con ellos. Agitó la cabe za en dirección a los congregados-. ¿Qué ganaríamos si muriera a causa de sus heridas? Acabaría casada con Mike. ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?

-Esa pregunta debería ofenderme -replicó el aludido mien tras la multitud prorrumpía en carcajadas-. Aunque me ha dicho cosas peores a lo largo de los años. -Le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en la espalda-. No pasa nada; lo más probable es que la hubiera matado durante el primer año de matrimonio o que me hubiera fu gado con otra. Que la paz sea con vosotros, Edward y Bella, y que los santos en su misericordia concedan una sordera temprana a to dos los Masen.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de Mike. -No -dijo Edward-. No quiero que la sordera me prive de la belleza de su voz.

Ella le sonrió antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás y fue gracias a la rapidez de refle jos de Emmet que no acabaron en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Edward -murmuró-. Se me olvidó. -No importa.

Y por la radiante expresión de su rostro, ella supo que lo decía en serio.

-Así pues, ¿me marcho? -preguntó el sacerdote. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No, padre. Tiene que oficiar una boda. No quiero que nadie vuelva a poner en duda mis derechos sobre la dama.

-Edward -refunfuñó Emmet-, te desmayarás antes de que acabe la ceremonia.

-En ese caso échame agua en la cara, ayúdame a quedarme derecho y asegúrate de que digo «Sí, quiero» cuando sea nece sario.

Bella le dio un apretón en la mano cuando el sacerdote se dis puso a comenzar con la ceremonia.

Edward escuchó sus palabras mientras contemplaba con placen tero alivio a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se había sentido aterro rizado ante la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo. El cuerpo le palpi taba de dolor y le ardía como protesta, pero le daba igual.

Bella era suya.

Nada volvería a separarlos. Y jamás volvería a permitir que al guien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Por suerte, consiguió permanecer consciente durante la misa de esponsales, aunque Bella se negó a disfrutar del festín que los aguar daba. En cambio lo obligó a subir a su habitación para que se me tiera en la cama.

Edward suspiró cuando se tendió sobre el grueso y suave colchón de plumas mientras ella revoloteaba por la estancia. Las paredes es taban pintadas en delicados tonos pastel que resultaban relajantes y alegres. Al igual que la dama.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Bella?

Edward reconoció la voz de Rosalie.

Bella se apresuró a abrir mientras él cerraba los ojos para inhalar el aroma de los almohadones que tenía bajo la cabeza. Almohado nes que olían a flores y a mujer.

El aroma de Bella.

Un aroma que asaltó todos sus sentidos, despertó el deseo que sentía por su esposa y le provocó una erección inmediata. Su esposa...

Aún no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la fortuna le hu biera sonreído al hacer que ella irrumpiera en su vida? Bella se reunió con él en la cama.

-¿Qué quería Rosalie? -le preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio al tiempo que alzaba el vestido que lle vara aquella noche en la taberna.

-Pensó que tal vez te gustaría que bailara para ti esta noche.

Edward se apoyó sobre los codos mientras recorría su cuerpo con una mirada ardiente y sensual.

-Sí, amor mío. Quiero que bailes para mí esta noche. Pero pre feriría que lo hicieras desnuda.

Bella emitió un pequeño chillido al escuchar su sugerencia. -Vaya, vaya, Edward Masen, eres un hombre perverso. ¿Lo sabías?

-Hasta el fondo de mi alma corrupta e impenitente, Bella. Y ahora ven aquí, esposa mía, y deja que me asegure de consumar nuestra unión.

Ella se alzó el borde del vestido y subió a la cama. Una vez que estuvo encima de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su henchida viri lidad.

-Mmm -murmuró mientras se frotaba contra su erección-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Edward le rodeó la cara con las manos y tiró de ella para darle un beso abrasador. Se apartó un momento después para responder a su pregunta.

-Lo que tenemos aquí, milady, es un oso que desea que lo do men. ¿Conocéis vos a alguien con un corazón lo bastante obstina do como para llevarlo a casa y tolerar sus hoscos modales?

Bella depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

-Sí, milord. Pero después de llevarlo a casa, ¿sería posible que el oso se mantuviera felizmente alejado de su cueva?

Él sonrió ante la pregunta y la encantadora expresión de su rostro.

-Sí. Lo único que quiero en mi vida es a ti, Bella.

-¿Sólo a mí? ¿Y qué haré con nuestro hijo cuando nazca? Edward se quedó sin respiración cuando asimiló el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero mi periodo no ha llegado. Creo que es posible que mi oso tenga un osezno en cami no para seguir sus pasos.

La euforia se adueñó de Edward.

-¿Cuándo lo sabrás con seguridad?

-Dentro de unas semanas.

La tendió sobre su cuerpo y soltó un gruñido cuando le rozó la herida.

Pero no le importó.

Su esposa... no, su corazón, llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Ése era el momento más dulce de toda su vida.

-Te amo, Bella. Con toda mi alma. Te amo. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

-Yo también te amo.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Hacía mucho ya que había anochecido cuando Emmet, Jasper y James se sentaron a solas con el padre de Bella en el gran salón del castillo de éste. Se habían apagado las velas de los candelabros y el lugar sólo estaba iluminado por la luz del fuego que crepitaba en la enorme chimenea emplazada en el muro derecho de la estan cia. La luz jugueteaba sobre los pendones y las armas que decora ban los muros encalados, creando extrañas formas alrededor de los cuatro hombres mientras bromeaban y disfrutaban de la comida que los sirvientes habían dejado preparada antes de retirarse.

La feliz pareja también se había retirado horas atrás y desde en tonces nadie había vuelto a ver a Bella. Aunque a nadie le extraña ba, por supuesto.

A decir verdad, Emmet daba por sentado que pasarían días an tes de que cualquiera de los dos apareciera. Y eso lo hacía muy fe liz. Le alegraba que su hermano hubiera logrado por fin la felicidad. Edward la necesitaba.

-No puedo creer que hayamos casado a Edward antes que a Emmet -dijo Jasper mientras picoteaba de un plato de fruta trocea da que tenía delante-. Debemos tener cuidado, James. Creo que el Segundo Advenimiento está al caer. De repente siento la súbita ne cesidad de confesarme.

James soltó una carcajada.

-Tal vez.

-¿Habéis tenido noticias de los Denali? -les preguntó Swan.

Emmet negó con la cabeza. Se moría de ganas de encontrarlos. Y lo haría. No descansaría hasta que pagaran por lo que habían in tentado hacerle a su familia.

-Mis hombres no han encontrado ni rastro de ellos -contes tó-. ¿Y los vuestros?

-No.

-Eso me da mala espina -comentó James-. Tengo el presenti miento de que volveremos a tener noticias de ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -convino Emmet.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? -preguntó el padre de Bella-. He informado a mi primo de sus acciones y ha decretado la pena de muerte contra ellos, pero hasta que los encuentren... -No hay mucho que podamos hacer -dijo Jasper. James apuró el pichel de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más. -Claro que lo hay.

-¿Como qué? -preguntó Jasper.

-Casar a Emmet.

El aludido le propinó un amistoso empellón en el brazo a su hermano.

-Estás borracho.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó una voz femenina.

Los cuatro hombres alzaron las miradas y descubrieron que la esposa de James, Victoria, se acercaba a la mesa. La mujer rodeó un lateral de la mesa para situarse tras la silla de su marido y lo miró con una tierna sonrisa de reproche.

-Tengo la impresión de que mi descarriado esposo lleva de masiado tiempo aquí abajo.

En el rostro de James apareció una expresión un tanto avergon zada.

-Venid, milord -dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano-. Mañana nos aguarda un largo viaje a casa y le he prometido a mi hermano Jamie que regresaríamos a tiempo para su cumpleaños.

James depositó un beso en la mano de su esposa y después la fro tó contra su mejilla.

El gesto, tan extraño en James, sorprendió muchísimo a Emmet. Le alegraba comprobar que su hermano mantenía tan buena rela ción con su esposa. Nunca habría creído que James pudiera llegar a ser feliz. Se alegraba de que la vida por fin fuera generosa con él.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -les dijo James al tiempo que se po nía en pie para seguir a su esposa.

Se cruzaron con Alice en la entrada.

Emmet sonrió al ver acercarse a la recién llegada, que los ob servaba con cierto recelo. Recordó una época en la que había desea do la muerte a la muchacha, amén de otras muchas otras cosas ho rribles. Pero en esos momentos se alegraba de no haber cedido al impulso de matarla.

-Prepárate, Jasper -le dijo a su hermano menor-. Te ha lle gado el turno de recibir un tirón de orejas.

Jasper resopló.

-Mi dulce Alice es demasiado inteligente como para darme un tirón de orejas, ¿no es cierto, amor mío?

Sus caderas se movían con un descarado vaivén a medida que se acercaba a la mesa.

-Todo depende de si has hecho algo que lo merezca.

Alice miró a Swan y a Emmet con una dulce sonrisa. -¿Os importa si os privo de su presencia? -En absoluto -contestó Swan.

Jasper se puso en pie, tomó a su esposa en brazos y corrió como alma que llevara el diablo hacia las escaleras.

Emmet observó a la pareja mientras desaparecía, contento por las bufonadas de su hermano. James duda, esos dos no tardarían en darle un nuevo sobrino.

-Así pues -le dijo Swan cuando se quedaron solos-, ¿tenéis planes de tomar esposa?

Emmet hizo girar la cerveza que había en su copa mientras me ditaba su respuesta. A decir verdad, no había ninguna mujer en su corazón. Y dudaba mucho que la hubiera alguna vez. Sin embargo, el deber lo obligaba a tomar una.

Lo único que podía hacer era retrasar esa responsabilidad du rante un tiempo.

-Tal vez algún día -contestó en voz baja. Swan enarcó una ceja.

-¿No deberíais estar buscando una a vuestra edad?

Quizá tuviera razón. No obstante, había demasiados asuntos que requerían su atención y casarse con una mujer sin haberla vis to antes no era algo que le gustara en demasía. -Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Swan soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

El sonido de unos pasos resonó en el exterior de la estancia an tes de que la puerta se abriera y se cerrara de nuevo. Emmet y Swan intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Era demasiado tarde para esperar compañía.

Un criado de avanzada edad entró en el salón seguido de un jovenzuelo.

El muchacho aún no había dejado atrás la adolescencia. Vestido con harapos, llevaba en las manos una ajada bolsa.

-Perdonadme, milord -dijo el anciano a su señor-. El mu chacho dice que tiene noticias de Demetri.

Con un gesto, Swan indicó al muchacho que se acercara. -¿Hay algún problema?

El chico titubeó y retrocedió. Miró con recelo al criado y des pués a Emmet.

-Habla, muchacho -lo exhortó Swan, haciendo gala de su paciencia-. Nadie te hará daño.

Aun así, el chico siguió mostrándose inseguro.

-He dado mi palabra, milord. Vino un hombre al pueblo y me dijo que tenía que traeros esto.

Avanzó con rapidez, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y volvió a re troceder para poner una distancia segura, como si esperara que la ira del infierno se desatara sobre su joven cabeza.

Emmet frunció el ceño ante su temerosa actitud.

Swan pasó la mano por el desgastado cuero de la bolsa. -¿Es de Demetri?

El muchacho tragó saliva.

-No lo sé, milord. Sólo me dijeron que os la entregara y que no la abriera.

Por la palidez de su rostro, Emmet supuso que no había obe decido la última orden.

-¿Quién te la dio? -le preguntó.

El chico se rascó el cuello en un gesto nervioso.

-El hombre me dijo que dentro había una carta para lord Swan y... y que os dijera que la próxima vez tendríais que contra tar algo mejor que los servicios de un caballero francés. -Comen zó a temblar-. ¿Puedo irme a casa, por favor, milord?

Swan asintió con la cabeza.

El chico salió corriendo del salón como si lo persiguieran las le giones de Lucifer.

El ceño de Emmet se acentuó.

Swan no apartó la mirada de la bolsa. -Qué extraño.

-Sí -convino Emmet, que se inclinó para observarla tam bién-. Muy extraño.

Swan abrió la bolsa y arrojó su contenido sobre la mesa. Emmet se puso en pie en cuanto vio el tartán que su padre ha bía mandado hacer años atrás para sus hijos. Jamás había conocido a otra persona, aparte de sus hermanos y su padre, que lo llevara. Se le heló la sangre mientras lo contemplaba con incredulidad. Swan desplegó un pequeño pergamino mientras Emmet

tiraba del tartán para estudiarlo de cerca.

-«Swan -leyó en voz alta-, no me gusta que me tomen por tonto. Podéis decirles a los gitanos que son los siguientes en nues tra lista. Jamás debisteis informar al rey de nuestra existencia. Si hu bierais mantenido la boca cerrada, vuestra hija podría seguir con vida. Ahora acabaremos con ella y con el resto de los Masen. Vi gilad bien vuestras espaldas.»

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a temblar y su rostro enro jeció por la furia.

-Lo firma Garret Denali.

Emmet apenas escuchó las palabras de Swan. Estaba mi rando las iniciales bordadas en una esquina del ajado tartán.

A.M.

Alec Masen.

Pero ¿cómo?

¿Quién podría tener el tartán de su hermano? Nadie, aparte de los miembros del clan, podría haber tenido acceso a la prenda. En busca de alguna pista, Emmet lo desdobló y soltó una maldición cuando una mano desmembrada cayó al suelo.

El juramento que soltó Swan resonó en la estancia cuando vio la mano y se percató de la extraña marca que había en su dorso.

-Lo juro -gruñó-: mataré a esos bastardos por esto.

Emmet tenía dificultades para respirar. Le costaba trabajo con centrarse en algo. Recordó al hombre con el que había tenido un bre ve encuentro. Un hombre al que apenas le había prestado atención.

-¿Quién era Demetri? -le preguntó a Swan.

-Para ser honesto, no lo sé. Lo encontré en Francia hace unos cinco años cuando fui de visita. El hombre acababa de regresar de Outremer y se negaba a hablar de lo que le había sucedido.

-¿Y este tartán?

Swan se encogió de hombros.

-Lo llevaba puesto cuando me pidió trabajo. ¿Significa algo para vos?

Más que su propia vida.

-¿Dijo cómo lo consiguió?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo sé que era una posesión muy preciada para él. La donce lla de mi esposa intentó quitárselo una vez para lavarlo y Demetri estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo por el atrevimiento. Su com portamiento era bastante feroz en aquellos tiempos.

Swan recogió la mano y salió en busca del sacerdote para que se encargara de ella.

Emmet pasó los dedos sobre el monograma emplazado en la esquina de la prenda, sin apartar los ojos de las letras que había bor dado su madre.

¿Cómo era posible que un francés hubiera encontrado el tartán de Alec? Ninguno de sus hermanos había salido de Inglaterra sal vo James y éste jamás llevaba tartán.

De no ser por las iniciales, habría podido pensar que la tejedora había creado más piezas con el mismo diseño y las había vendido.

Sin embargo, esas iniciales eran semejantes a las que identifica ban su tartán, el de Jasper y el de Edward.

No, se trataba del tartán de Alec. Lo sabía. Su mente no al bergaba el menor resquicio de duda acerca de la identidad de su dueño y, a juzgar por la apariencia de la prenda, era bastante an tigua.

Un recuerdo de Outremer.

Lo que significaba que Alec no había muerto el día que se arrojó al lago. Por alguna razón desconocida, había fingido su muer te para después abandonar Escocia.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos? ¿Por qué había permitido que lo creyeran muerto durante to dos esos años?

Emmet volvió a tomar asiento mientras asimilaba la noticia.

James duda, los Denali habían encontrado el tartán después de matar a Demetri y se lo habían enviado. Lo más probable era que hubieran adivinado la identidad del dueño de la prenda y lo que eso significaba.

Emmet apuró su cerveza de un trago.

En algún lugar, Alec Masen podría seguir con vida.

Y que Dios se apiadara de él si algún día llegaba a encontrarlo.


	15. Epilogo

Epílogo

Un mes más tarde

Edward y Bella paseaban cogidos de la mano por la estructura de lo que un día no muy lejano se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Sería una mansión elegante, adecuada para su esposa y el bebé cuya lle gada acababa de confirmarse.

Emocionado, contempló cómo Bella explicaba al administra dor el aspecto que deseaba para el gran salón mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos fueran a la deriva.

Aún no podía creer lo que Emmet le había dicho acerca de Alec. Ninguno de ellos podía.

Alec estaba vivo.

Si alguna vez llegaba a ponerle las manos encima, lo mataría. Maldito fuera su hermano por su egoísmo, que les había costa do años de indecible sufrimiento a todos.

Sin embargo, resultaba difícil odiar a Alec por ello cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a su esposa y pensar en la ale gría que había llevado a su vida. Por ella volvería a revivir todo el tormento.

El asunto de las amenazas de los Denali lo tenía en alerta. Has ta ese momento, seguían si encontrar rastro alguno de ellos.

De cualquier forma, no le preocupaba. Algo tan insignificante no se interpondría jamás entre su esposa y él. Por no mencionar que Riley había jurado matarlos por lo que le habían hecho a Demetri. No le cabía la menor duda de que el hombre cumpliría su promesa. Había algo en Riley que dejaba bien claro que sería un enemigo formidable. James duda, el guerrero haría que se arrepintieran de ha ber nacido.

-¿Edward?

Alzó la vista al escuchar a Bella y se acercó a ella.

Se encontraba en el centro de lo que pronto sería su propio sa lón, donde celebrarían reuniones familiares y disfrutarían de una vida con la que Edward jamás se había atrevido a soñar. -¿Crees que estará terminado para cuando llegue el bebé? Edward asintió.

-Sí, amor mío. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Le dirigió una mirada elocuente al administrador, que se apre suró a asegurarle que estaría terminado con tiempo de sobra.

Bella sonrió a su marido cuando el hombre se alejó con celeri dad para decirles a los trabajadores que se dieran prisa.

Aquéllos eran los meses más felices de toda su vida. No podía imaginarse nada mejor que la vida de la que disfrutaban en esos mo mentos.

Bueno, salvo que seguía teniendo deseos de viajar.

De todos modos, Edward le había prometido que, en cuanto el bebé fuera lo bastante mayor, la llevaría a Aquitania para visitar a la familia de su madre.

Bella le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de su marido.

-Debéis saber, milord, que de repente me siento muy cansada... Edward enarcó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. -¿De veras?

Ella intentó mantener el rostro inexpresivo mientras fruncía el ceño, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Así que fingió un bostezo.

-Sí, tienes que llevarme a casa cuanto antes si no quieres que me quede dormida aquí mismo.

Edward soltó una carcajada y la cogió en brazos.

-En ese caso, amor, será mejor que me ponga en camino.

Bella se unió a sus risas cuando él echó a correr con ella en bra zos hacia los caballos. En cuanto la sentó en su montura, Bella se inclinó hacia él y le murmuró al oído.

-Por si no lo sabías, Rose me ha enviado un paquete.

Un brillo sensual iluminó los ojos de Edward. Cada paquete de Rose anunciaba algo que hacía a su marido extremadamente feliz. -¿De veras? -le preguntó él.

-Sí -respondió ella al tiempo que pensaba en el delicado ves tido que los aguardaba. El tejido era tan fino que apenas la cubría-. Y en esta ocasión es rojo.

Bella percibió el fuego que asomó a los ojos de Edward mientras montaba en su propio caballo. Le clavó los talones en los flancos y se lanzó al galope. Ella lo siguió a un paso mucho más tranquilo.

-¡Bella! -la llamó, instándola a darse prisa.

¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Con su impaciencia y todo.

Claro que cuando se trataba de domar a un oso, no se podía es perar demasiado...

Fin

"Nota de la autora Kinley MacGregor

Os pido que tengáis en cuenta que no todo lo que sale en mis li bros es lo que parece. Si este libro deja muchas preguntas en el aire, ya llegarán las respuestas. Buscad con atención pistas acerca de Alec y de la Hermandad de la Espada.

¿De verdad se quedó el tartán de Alec junto con su espada en el lago? ¿Podría seguir vivo?

Tal vez Emmet encuentre las respuestas en un futuro cercano..."

Chicas espero de corazon que se hayan entretenido con esta historia , porque a mi me encanto. Bueno se dejo el libro abierto para seguir con la historia de Emmet y Rosalie, pero eso sera pronto.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, hay chicas que me dieron verdaderos animos, y los comentarios de chicas que no estan inscritas en fanfiction se los agradesco de corazon tambien.

Suerte chicas y ya volvere con la continuacion…de este libro…


End file.
